Sarah Versus the Competition
by Jay1978
Summary: Sarah is put to the ultimate test during a mission involving a sultry MI6 agent who sets her eyes on Chuck. Will she choose being a handler, or a jealous girlfriend? Let the games begin! A/U Beefcake and Lethal Weapon turned upside down!
1. CH 1: The Break-Up

**Chapter 1: The Break-Up**

 _A/N: I'm back...not sure if that's good, or bad..._

 _Thought it would be fun to jump back into the good old days of Chuck the asset, and Sarah the handler. Beefcake and Lethal Weapon were two intriguing episodes...it was tough to watch with the Sarah/Cole bit, but had some pretty good stuff to offer. So, I decided to take those two episodes...and turn things upside down._

 _Instead of Cole Barker, we're dealing with Colette Barker, an attractive lady MI6 agent in a deviated A/U setting from canon. Wonder how Sarah is going to respond to that? Hmm. Obviously, this will change the storyline quite a bit...with a few surprises along the way. I modeled Colette's character after British actress Sophia Myles, if you're wanting a mental visual. She played in the British spy series Spooks, or MI5, as Beth Bailey.  
_

 _Came up with this idea a really long time ago, and decided to clean the cobwebs off, polish it up, and give it a whirl. It's going to be a tad different this go around, with a bit more intrigue, a small dose of angst, but the end will justify the means. I try to keep things interesting...I'll leave it at that._

 _Fair warning: There will be strong language, but hopefully, full of goodies for your enjoyment. I'll keep everything true to a T-rating, but there are adult innuendos. Some themes will be a bit dark, too._

 _Reviews are always welcomed, and encouraged. Good, bad, or indifferent. If you see errors...oops. Each chapter is edited, but mistakes happen. My apologies in advance.  
_

 _I hope you enjoy my next installment of story-time-Chuck-style! Enjoy!_

 _Last, but certainly not least, I wish to acknowledge, and thank my good friend charahkids for kindly acting as my goalkeeper. My thanks to charahkids for being a ninja Beta reader!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.  
_

 **Castle: Sarah's Private Bathroom**

Sarah Walker, CIA super-spy assassin…was bawling. Crying uncontrollably. Not in pain, not from torture…but because Ellie and Devon were trying to convince Chuck to break up with her.

Sarah bit her lip while sitting in Castle, observing the exchange from a surveillance monitor…then stood up, and walked swiftly to the restroom. Upon entry, the dam burst.

Covering her mouth, Sarah ran into the stall, slammed the door, and sat on the toilet lid…heaving from sobs.

She had gone too far this time, and she knew it. All Chuck wanted to do was spend one more night in their…fake suburban home. Chuck didn't realize the entire cul de sac was on lock-down, and there were enough CIA and NSA agents picking through the entire neighborhood with a fine-tooth-comb, she couldn't spend one more glorious night living HER dream of being a normal girl, MARRIED to Chuck Bartowski.

Did he not get the hint when she cooked him breakfast? Did he not see this is what SHE really wanted? That…kissing him good-bye as he left for work was her everyday DREAM? ARGH!

She even wore that pink satin and lace gown for his eyes only. The way he looked away when she caught him appraising her from behind, was typical Chuck. Ever the gentleman…but she didn't mind him staring. In fact…she wanted him to stare.

Sarah gulped audibly at the thought of Chuck taking her from behind, right there in the kitchen. Sarah licked her lips, and moaned softly, feeling her arousal growing. She got control of herself, and sighed heavily…her tears now falling again.

Things were beyond complicated. She now hated that word.

The CIA even returned the damn dog to the pound. How cruel was that? The sweet, lovable Labrador would probably be put-down in a few weeks, unless he got adopted.

Wait…did she just call a dog 'lovable?' Her last memory of a dog was that demonic hound trying to tear her throat out on a one mission some time before arriving in Burbank.

"We'll see about that." Sarah mused, already plotting a side mission to rescue the innocent, sweet dog.

Sarah smiled. "I really have changed…he changed me…" Sarah started crying again. "Oh, Chuck...I'm so sorry I had to do that…I wanted to go back…just the two of us…I wanted it so bad…"

Sarah heard Casey's steps, and she frantically wiped her face, controlling her breathing. She was still in the restroom…her only solitude in Castle.

Casey walked by, and Sarah removed her 'fart machine' Chuck purchased as a gag on one of their cover dates…pushing the button.

PLLTHAHARRRRTH!

Casey half-grunted, half-choked, whispering to himself. "God…damn. Sounds like a rough one. Hang in there, Walker."

"Uh…be right out, Casey!" Sarah said in a tone, a little more higher pitched than she had wanted.

Casey froze dead in his tracks. "Uh…sorry Walker…take your time." Casey scurried away, now embarrassed.

Sarah eyed the gag gift in awe, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Can't believe this thing actually works."

Sarah stared ahead, her mouth quivering. "Okay…I can do this. I convince him…we don't feel the need to label our relationship…oh Chuck please don't break up with me again…come on, Sarah…get control…but…we enjoy each other's company." Sarah smiled. "That could work…"

Sarah got up, flushing the toilet for good effect…even though she had been sitting in the stall, on the seat. She turned on the water, quickly washing the tears and sadness from her flush face. She took powerful breaths, to allow the color to return to her face, then put a few drops in her eyes to make the redness go away.

Sarah closed her eyes, and counted backwards from 10. She opened them, her spy mask now firmly in place. The thought of Chuck entering her mind caused her to close her eyes, but she quickly got control.

"This is getting harder…and harder by the day." Sarah said softly. "I love him…and I don't know what to do about it…"

But today, Sarah had a job to do. Protect Chuck Bartowski…the man she loved. She may not know what to do about it…but she knew she couldn't let him break up with her…again.

Sarah exited the restroom, and noticed Casey wouldn't make eye contact. He simply gave a toast with his coffee mug, and returned to his report. "Walker."

"Casey." Sarah said, her tone flat.

Beckman appeared on screen. "Good morning. We have a new mission. Collect the asset, and we'll re-convene in 30 minutes."

"Yes, General." Casey said, then the screen went blank.

Sarah turned, holding up a hand. "I'll get him, Casey."

Casey grunted. "Thanks. Ur…sorry about…"

Sarah waved a hand as she walked up the stairs. "Don't mention it."

Casey grunted, shaking his head as Sarah left. "I won't. That stuff I ate last night did the same thing to me. Damn take-out."

 **Buy More**

Chuck strolled into the Buy More with slumped shoulders and a heavy heart. Over breakfast, Ellie and Awesome confided in Chuck, if his relationship wasn't going anywhere with Sarah, he should break up with her.

Ellie and Awesome had a point. Maybe Chuck's shattered heart could use a break, and it wasn't fair. The problem is, it hadn't been fair from the beginning. To…be this close to the woman he loved, yet couldn't have.

The emotional rollercoaster with Sarah was wearing Chuck down. She could be warm and affectionate one minute, cold and distant the next.

Chuck's phone rang. It was Sarah, the object of Chuck's turmoil. Chuck stared at Sarah's picture on his phone and sighed.

"Screening my calls?" Sarah asked as she materialized from one of the aisles.

Chuck nearly jumped out of his skin. _How the frack does she do that?_ "AH! Uh…no…yes…I've been meaning to talk to you…just…wanted to wait until the right time."

Sarah let Chuck off the hook. "Come on. I'll fix you a banana split, and we'll talk."

Sarah took Chuck by the arm, and led him to the Orange Orange in order to prepare a banana split. _Breathe, Sarah. You can do this._

Sarah began chopping a banana while Chuck stared on in awe. The way Sarah expertly handled the knife was a little intimidating.

Sarah turned, the knife firmly in her hands. "Now…what did you want to talk about?"

Chuck grinned, still intimidated by the knife-wielding assassin. "You first."

"I have a feeling mine is spy related, and yours is not." Sarah said, glancing away to hide her sadness.

Chuck stared at his feet, then broke the silence. "Sarah, I…"

Sarah turned suddenly. "You wanna break up again." It was a statement, not a question.

Chuck narrowed his eyes questioningly.

Sarah turned her attention back to her task. "I…may have picked up some Ellie and Awesome chatter around the breakfast table this morning."

Chuck nodded in understanding, muttering. "Right. Spy."

Sarah took a moment to study Chuck. He looked worn and conflicted. The last thing she wanted to happen in this moment was another break-up. It was the closest thing to being "real" Sarah could have with Chuck.

Sarah wasn't about to let herself be reassigned. Sarah decided she would do whatever it took to stay with him, even if she had to push him away to give the appearance she was "handling her asset."

Chuck took a deep breath, then looked Sarah in the eyes. "Sarah, it's not you, it's me."

Casey appeared at the freezer entrance to Castle. "Uh, oh. Bad move, Bartowski. Never give the 'it's not you, it's me' cop-out to a trained assassin with a knife."

Sarah turned her attention back to the banana split, and bit her lip to keep from laughing. Chuck crossed his arms and huffed in frustration, turning away. Sarah glanced in Chuck's direction and sensed a hint of anger in Chuck's posture.

Chuck shot his eyes to Casey and spoke with a hint of sarcasm. "Thanks for the advice Casey."

Casey grunted in amusement. "We have a mission. Briefing in 10 minutes." With that, Casey turned and left.

Chuck muttered under his breath. "Of course we have a new mission. That's all I do. Mission, mission, mission. I feel like an indentured servant...but even they got a contract."

Sarah cringed. _Tread carefully. Okay, change of plans. Keep things simple._

Sarah laid the knife down to make herself appear less intimidating.

Sarah softened her posture and voice. "Chuck, you can tell Ellie and Awesome although we enjoy each other's company, we don't feel the need to define our relationship at the moment." _Which isn't a complete stretch from the truth._

Chuck's tone was soft, yet firm. "It still wouldn't be real."

 _But it WOULD BE. Why can't you SEE THAT!?_ "Chuck, I'm sorry if things are difficult for you right now, but we have to maintain our cover."

Sarah noticed the sadness that appeared on Chuck's face. "I'd rather be friends. We don't have to pretend to be friends."

Sarah knew she couldn't go further because of the surveillance. She decided she would let Chuck cool down and talk to him later. "So, you wanna break up again?"

Chuck didn't hesitate. "Yes, I do."

Sarah turned away to compose herself. "Okay." _DAMMIT! Okay, regroup…this isn't over yet._

Silence passed between the two. Chuck closed his eyes, and got up to head into Castle. He paused behind Sarah.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. The last thing I want to do is…be a jerk about this."

Sarah schooled her expression, and turned. "Chuck, is this all that's bothering you? You know you can talk to me about anything." _Something seems off this time. It's like he's…_

Chuck nodded. "No offense, but I don't think even you can help me right now."

Chuck lowered his head, and walked into Castle. Sarah stopped herself from trying to keep Chuck from leaving, then paused for a moment to gather her composure. Sarah realized she needed to act fast, or Chuck was on the verge of a total collapse. _He's shutting down…he's shutting me out…Oh, God…_

Minutes later, the team was assembled around the Castle conference table when Beckman appeared.

"Good morning team. Last night, we received intel that a possible enemy agent is looking to sell a data drive to Fulcrum. The data drive was recovered from the body of Brad White, one of the Fulcrum agents who participated in the Meadowbranch Intersect prototype testing. The data drive was inside a belt buckle, and was removed from White's body at a CIA dump site by Colette Barker. We're not sure who Barker works for, so she could be an enemy agent."

Pictures of White, the belt buckle, and Barker appeared on the screen. Sarah eyed Chuck in amusement when he commented on White's body.

"That's just nasty."

Sarah was the first to speak. "General, do we know what was on the data drive?"

Beckman looked concerned. "No, but it is imperative we recover that drive. Fulcrum chatter has been high on this one. Barker will be meeting with a Fulcrum agent tonight at the Westin Hotel bar to sell the data drive. Mr. Bartowski, we have reason to believe Barker is an electronics expert. That's where you come in. I know you have only done this type of mission once, but we want you to meet Barker, and recover the data drive."

Chuck had a questioning look on his face. "How exactly do you want me to recover the data drive, General?"

Casey grunted amused. Sarah shot him a look.

Beckman spoke curtly. "By any means necessary."

Chuck shot from his seat, and waved his hands erratically. "No, no, no, General, I'm not cut out for that type of mission."

Casey grunted. "I agree, General. Blondes aren't his type."

Sarah shot Casey daggers at the comment. Chuck ignored the jab.

"General, I almost got Sarah and Casey killed during the Banecheck mission…"

Beckman cut Chuck to the quick. "The mission was still a success…barely. Agent Walker will coach you through it. Agent Casey will be at the hotel bar providing backup."

Chuck wasn't having it. "General, I can't do this!"

Beckman didn't budge. "Mr. Bartowski, you are going to follow through with the plans for this mission, and I mean, by any means necessary! The decision is final!" Beckman disconnected.

Chuck put his hands on his hips and turned. "Great. Now I'm reduced to a damn gigolo!"

Sarah and Casey both gasped at Chuck's choice of words. He wasn't in the habit of using profanity.

Casey grunted. "Man up, Bartowski."

Chuck put his hands on his hips and muttered. "Screw you, Casey."

 _This is getting fun. The kid's growing a pair._ Casey injected levity in his tone. "Look on the bright side. You might get laid."

Chuck shook his head in frustration, plopping in a nearby chair. Sarah bore daggers at Casey, and intervened.

"Guys, let's focus on the mission, alright? Chuck, you're going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say. You're trained for this sort of thing, I'm not. I'm not the kind of guy who hits on some random stranger."

Sarah approached Chuck cautiously, wanting desperately to embrace him, but knew better. "Look, I understand this type of mission is uncomfortable for you. But, it is important for you to remain calm, okay? I'll talk you through this."

Chuck shook his head incredulously. "How? Sarah, she'll see right through me! I mean…I hate lying to people for starters…but do you honestly think she'll believe I'm this…successful guy with a lot to offer?"

"He has a point." Casey jested.

Sarah shrugged. "Okay, then be yourself."

Chuck stared at Sarah incredulously. "What happened to Roan Montgomery's three-pronged attack? You know, lubricate her with alcohol, be aggressive, and if that doesn't work, act like a sanctimonious jackass?"

Sarah leaned on the table, and crossed her arms. "Beckman said Barker is an electronics expert. You can use that as your angle. Start off with a common interest, then let the conversation flow from there. Just be the nice guy that you are."

Chuck shook his head dejectedly. "Yeah, like that works. I'm not exactly charming."

Sarah stared in Chuck's eyes. "Yeah…you are" Sarah glanced away to get control of herself before proceeding. She had to be careful what she said under the watchful eye of surveillance. She needed to appear as though she was boosting the 'asset's' confidence, instead of spilling her soul. "Chuck, not all women are attracted to overly-aggressive, arrogant men. A lot of women appreciate a man being a gentleman." _I certainly do._

Chuck rolled his eyes, using his hands to illustrate his point. "Come on, Sarah. Barker is a spy. If the roles were reversed, and she happened to be a guy, you would be the one having to do this. Can you honestly tell me that the 'hi, I'm a nice person' approach would work?"

Sarah froze. Checkmate. She knew Chuck was absolutely right. Had the mark been male, she would have had to seduce the mark into submission.

Chuck got up to leave. "I rest my case."

Chuck stopped at the base of the stairs, seeing Sarah's head slump. Chuck misconstrued her lowered head as his fault, rather than Sarah fighting a raging battle with her inner turmoil. "Sarah, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Chuck turned to face Sarah. Sarah raised her now schooled face. "Here's my problem. I'm not a spy, and I don't want to screw this up. If I go in there, that's what will happen. Second, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. I mean, I can't have a real relationship with anyone, I have had to lie to my friends, and family for almost two years now, and I recently had to degrade my best friend for the sake of the mission. Now, I have to walk into a bar, and hit on some random stranger while you sit back and watch…" Chuck trailed as he realized his slip.

Chuck's words crumbled Sarah's mask. All she could grind out, while fighting the urge to burst into tears, was, "Chuck…"

Chuck held up his hands. "Just for the record, if it were me having to sit back and watch you go through with this…it would hurt. The CIA, NSA, or whoever should come up with a better plan then demeaning their agents by forcing them to seduce some bad guy. Or girl, in this case." Chuck said the last part with a confused look.

Chuck turned and left Castle. Sarah sat for several moments composing herself. _FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! I cannot BELIEVE this is happening!_

Casey rounded the corner, and motioned for Sarah to follow him. The pair left Castle, and stood at the back of the Orange Orange.

Casey was the first to speak. "What's going on with the moron, Walker?"

Sarah deflected. "He seems…frustrated. We have asked him to do a lot lately that goes against his principles."

Casey nodded. "I think it's more than that. I thought it was that crap with his old honey Jill that has had his panties in a bunch. I'm curious if it's more to do with you."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, folding her arms, her headache brewing from the mention of Jill.

"Let's cut the crap. You're compromised. I know it, and you know it. Here's the immediate problem. You're laying the dog and pony show on a little too thick. You may have Beckman fooled, but you don't have me fooled." The intensity in Casey's eyes gave Sarah a moment of pause.

Sarah deflected, fearful of where this was heading. "Casey, I'm effective as Chuck's handler. What exactly are you implying?"

Casey softened his stance. "Never thought I would say this…but maybe you should throw protocol out the window, and drop the act."

Sarah grinned slightly from Casey's well-calculated words. Clever. "Casey, if this is some trick to get me to admit I'm compromised, it won't work."

Casey grunted in understanding. "I would be skeptical too. Here's the facts as I see it. This team is running at its best when the two of you aren't at each other's throats. Maybe you need to stop lying to yourself, and everyone else that you two have more than just a professional relationship. Now, before you go accusing me of baiting you, maybe I am. But, it's not for the reasons you think. If Beckman slaps you with a 49B, that's worse case scenario for this team. Bartowski won't last 5 minutes with a new handler. He'd be a dead man walking. You're the only one he trusts, and that trust is the reason he still has a pulse. Your role here is more important than mine, but I'll be watching your six…your blind spot." Casey paused. "This team is a disaster if you two aren't dipping your chocolate in each other's peanut butter."

Sarah pondered Casey's words. She decided to gamble.

"Alright, Casey. I'll bite. Let's say, hypothetically, that I am attached to the asset. Will that change anything? No. Chuck is still my asset, and I have to follow protocol. Otherwise, we both know what will happen. So we understand each other, I will NOT let Chuck end up in a bunker, or dead!" Sarah stood defiant. "I won't be reassigned either."

Casey didn't blink. "Then we need to figure something out, and fast. In case you haven't noticed…the kid's at the breaking point. Dig your head out of your ass. After the last mission…he didn't cry that night. He was quiet. Stone cold. I'll be glad to show you the surveillance. You know what that means? He's disengaging. He's stopped playing by the rules. Dumping you this morning was just the beginning."

Sarah blinked once, trying not to break down in front of Casey. She channeled her heartbreak into anger. Something she had mastered to a fine art by now. "Fine, smartass, what are we going to do?" Sarah put her hands on her hips, and dug her nails into her skin to control the raging inferno of emotions boiling to the surface.

Casey grunted solemnly. "You know as well as I do, our bosses often suffer from a decision-making disorder. We have to prove he's more valuable than what they think. All they see is a skinny ass loser who happens to host our secrets, and not his true worth. You know he's capable of more, and I know it. Instead of treating him like a damn agent, we need to find a way to…teach him. Mold him into what he needs to be. I hate to say it…but maybe he needs to become a spy."

Sarah stared Casey in the eyes. Turning Chuck into a spy was a hot-button. "Chuck is too good for that to happen. You know he will never hurt anyone. What about an analyst? That's basically what he's doing anyway, he's just not getting paid for it. We're treating an innocent American citizen who is actually cooperating, and desperately trying to do his part, like shit. It's wrong, Casey. Even you can admit that."

Casey nodded. "I concur. The kid's sharp. As a razor. More than most agents or analysts I've worked with. We just have to figure out how to get Beckman to see things our way, without either of us getting reassigned for giving a damn. The last thing we need to do here, is give Beckman the impression we give a damn. We have to appear detached, Walker."

Sarah huffed in frustration. "Alright. Since we're laying all cards on the table…no, Casey. I'm not compromised by definition. But…I do care about Chuck, and I will NOT see him harmed. I am attached. He is more to me than just a cover, but I can still do my job. He doesn't understand the government doesn't give a damn about his life. I…we have to protect him from himself. From…taking that one risk to help us…that could be his last. You know he would die for either of us, just to keep us safe. I won't see him dead." Sarah paused, as her voice started cracking. "Now, what happens next?"

Casey crossed his arms. "That's up to you."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "How is that up to me?"

"If you want me to draw you a picture, forget it. If Bartowski is who you want, I won't be the one to turn you in. What I want, is for this little dick-dance you keep putting on to stop. Bartowski's not an idiot. Sending him mixed signals is only making matters worse, and he's shutting down. His confidence is in the toilet because every girl he gets close to betrayed him, and he now has a college degree he can't use. All I ask is a head's up so I can turn a blind eye if you decide on any…conjugal visits. I'm sure Bartowski has already figured out a way around the surveillance. The kid's sharp." Casey said firmly.

Casey paused before continuing. "Fact is, the kid is about to completely disengage. The signs are there. He wants the pain to stop. He's about to crack wide open, Walker."

Sarah nodded. "Casey…once I do this…the game changes."

Casey grunted lowly. "I know. There's something else you need to know. Ellie wasn't the only one who convinced Bartowski to break up with you."

Sarah shot her eyes to Casey. "Who?"

Casey grunted in disgust. "Larkin. On his last visit, he convinced the idiot your feelings for one another would get you killed."

Sarah's jaws dropped. "That's why Chuck broke up with me? Because of Bryce?"

Casey shook his head. "I'm shocked you didn't figure it out. Think about it. Larkin was going on and on lecturing you on your feelings, and then the moron pulled that stunt? You should have smacked some sense into Bartowski for being a naïve idiot, and I ought to smack some sense into you for not realizing Larkin was nixing the competition so he could get in your pants. Jesus, Walker. Wake up."

Sarah paced back and forth in thought. "That…sonofabitch! I'm going to kill Bryce the next time I see him!"

Casey grunted amused. "I think you should kill Bartowski for being a moron."

Sarah paused. "I can't fault him…well, not entirely. He will do anything to keep either of us safe, Casey. You know that."

Casey glanced away. "Look, Walker. The kid trusts you. When the two of you are on the same page, you can better control him."

Sarah crossed her arms. "Casey, this isn't about controlling him. This is about keeping him safe. This is also personal. He…gets me. He knows what I am, and he hasn't run away screaming. He cares, and I care about him."

Casey grinned. "I know. And…here's another piece of advice, since we're having our Kodak moment. You need to be more in-tune with Bartowski when Larkin is around. The guy ruined him. Larkin will always be a thorn in Bartowski's ass. You need to nip that in the bud."

Casey grunted in disgust. "For the life of me…what the hell did you see in that guy?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Convenience."

"Give me a break…they make toys to scratch that itch. The end result is the same. I bet Larkin needed a microscope to find his man meat." Casey snarled.

Sarah glanced away, ignoring the implications of Casey's assessment. "Never said all my decisions were perfect. And…the missions with Bryce didn't help Chuck. I know that…but what was I supposed to do? Bryce couldn't know how I felt about Chuck. He would have seen me as a liability on Chuck's safety."

Casey shrugged. "Bartowski is no saint. The name Jill ring a bell?"

Sarah's eyes turned primal. "That's different. She used him…seduced him…and almost captured him!" Sarah paused, her mouth turning to a small smile. "He saved my life…when she tried to shoot me. He even apologized for what happened…I didn't even do that after Bryce left."

Sarah made eye contact, her tone almost childish. "Casey, the guy thought I would never speak to him again…he's so sweet." Sarah turned primal, her tone ice cold. "She fucked Chuck again…in both senses of the word. That traitorous whore. I should have cut her throat, and let her bleed out in the damn Nerd Herder...but I couldn't do that. For Chuck's sake."

Sarah put her eyes back on Casey. "Casey…you're right. Thank you."

Casey nodded. "You can thank me by getting Bartowski back to his annoying self. For the record…I'm rootin' for you both. But…let's keep that little tidbit to ourselves." Casey grinned sadistically.

Sarah's mood turned forlorn. "Now I just have to figure out how to deal with tonight. Casey, Chuck told me he didn't want to do this mission with me having to watch."

Casey crossed his arms and nodded. "The kid's not wired like us. If it were you having to do this mission, you know what it would do. He's growing up. That's apparent. But…I think that wouldn't be good for his morale."

Sarah sighed. "I know. He doesn't understand we are trained for this. I hate those types of assignments. He doesn't understand that seduction doesn't mean sex. He's seen too many damn movies where James Bond sleeps with every skank he comes across. That's not how we do things in the real world."

"Then make him understand. If you talk to him, it might help."

Sarah thought for a moment and frowned. "He told me he didn't want to do this mission with me having to watch, and it would hurt him if it were me having to do this."

Sarah huffed. "This is frustrating. I…I don't even know how to be in a meaningful relationship. To…be the kind of girl he needs. Casey…any girl in her right mind would be lucky to have him…I…don't know how to be that girl...but I will. Some how...I'm going to learn how."

Sarah paused. "You're right. I'm done hurting him. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take." Sarah glanced away, still unsure of herself.

Casey snorted. "In that case, find a nice quiet spot, and ride that kid like a bull. Soon. Get rid of the sexual tension, and you can figure the rest out as you go. You know how…chatty Bartowski can be. I'm sure he can help you sort out the...feeling stuff. I was beginning to think I needed to lock you both in a room."

Sarah rolled her eyes. Casey turned serious.

"Just tell me one thing. Bartowski…how serious is it?"

Sarah looked down, took a breath, and then locked eyes with Casey.

"As much as it is hard for me to admit this…Casey…this isn't some fling. Chuck…is my guy."

Casey grunted lowly. "Then he's in good hands."

Sarah smiled sadistically at the comment. Casey knew her all too well. Sarah would maul anyone who tried to harm Chuck.

Casey stared Sarah in the eyes. "Jesus, Walker. You're fucking intense about that kid."

Sarah replied in an icy tone. "He's my Chuck. If anyone, and I mean anyone tries to hurt him, or take him away from me…they better bring plenty of body bags."

 _A/N: I fully recognize the dialogue between Sarah and Casey is blunt, in your face, direct, and pretty dark. They're spies, after all. Life and death decisions are constant in their line of work, so I can imagine their one-on-one interactions are pretty raw. I'm basing this interaction on how servicemen talk to one another. Thought I would throw that out there if anyone was shocked by it. Don't be. They see the ugliness in the word, so their attitude and language will be raw._

 _If Chuck had aired on Showtime, you can bet your left shoe the language and adult themes would have been very unfiltered._


	2. CH 2: Seduction Mission

**Chapter 2: Seduction Mission**

 _A/N: And now...we introduce Colette...oh boy...  
_

 _Sarah really doesn't know what to do, does she? Now, those push/pull forces over Chuck is about to test her mettle to the max...when a competitor for Chuck enters the equation._

 _Now...strap in, and get comfy. This is going to be the toughest situation I could possibly dream up. Colette is going to be likable. Very, very likable. This isn't going to be one of those scenarios where all the sultry agent wants with Chuck is a romp, or toy with him just to prove she can. Now...keep in mind gals compete over guys, and vice versa...that's where things will be fun. The matters of the heart, is where this isn't fun. It's as serious as it gets._

 _I'll put it this way. This is going to be the fight of Sarah's life...a war with herself, and her competitor...over the man she loves. And for Chuck...this will not be a picnic for him either...his dilemma just got a lot more...complicated. How will he respond? Right now...he's also in turmoil.  
_

 _I'm also pushing a lot of those unspoken moments between Chuck and Sarah, where thoughts mean as much as words. Remember, this is the stage where spilling their soul meant reassignment for Sarah. They have to be careful...but sometimes...those unspoken looks, and actions mean as much as words, if not more._

 _Updates will begin to slow after the next chapter, but I wanted to drop everything in place before slowing the pace. I'll try to update at least once a week. Be assured the story has a plan, so never fear!  
_

 _My thanks to charahkids for awesome Beta services! I'm thrilled at the reception of the story, thus far! Thank you!_

 **Casey's Apartment: 1845 Hours**

Chuck stared at himself in the mirror, with a frown on his face. "It's official. I look like a gigolo. Man-whore. Boy-toy. My life's ambitions just tanked."

Casey stepped in the room to fit Chuck with a microphone, grunting annoyed. "Stop whining, moron. That's a tailored Armani suit. It even makes _you_ look presentable."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "How much did this suit cost the tax payers, oh Mister Transparency?"

Casey grunted angrily. "About $5000, idiot."

Chuck adjusted his tie. "You're in the wrong line of work, Casey. If you worked for the Government Accounting Agency, I doubt we would have a national deficit."

Casey shrugged casually. "Damn right. I hate waste. But, I enjoy killing bad guys too much to be a pencil-neck paper pusher."

Chuck grinned. "In that case, have you ever considered the cost of shooting people?"

Casey shrugged. "I make my shots count. That way, the tax payers get their money's worth, and I get to kill bad guys. I'd call that a balanced budget."

Sarah walked into the room...a little slower than usual for dramatic effect, wearing a shimmery mini dress. Although Chuck would have to 'seduce' someone else tonight, that didn't stop her from seeking out his attention. She paused to take a moment to admire Chuck in the tailored suit. She immediately sensed his lack of confidence. She found it equally frustrating that Chuck couldn't see he was a hunk, and arousing because she thought he was a hunk.

Sarah took a deep breath, biting her bottom lip to settle the rising...tension.

Sarah approached as Chuck turned, grinning the way his eyes widened in awe. She beamed the way Chuck appraised her appearance in awe, then glanced away. Ever the gentleman. Chuck was the only guy who truly made Sarah feel beautiful. Innocence defined him. He wouldn't even let himself stare a girl down, because he considered it lecherous.

Sarah put on her best smile. _I am so turned on right now._ "Wow, Chuck. You look handsome."

Chuck frowned. "I feel ridiculous."

Sarah moved into Chuck's personal space, and adjusted his tie. Chuck's eyes met hers, and studied Sarah's eyes. He wouldn't stare at Sarah's attractive form, but he loved her eyes. He would stare in those.

 _That's it, Chuck. Look in my eyes. I love it when you do that. Relax.  
_

Sarah spoke calmly, and reassuringly. "Just remember what we talked about earlier. Stay calm, and be yourself. Casey and I will be right there with you, every step of the way."

Chuck replied softly. "Thanks, Sarah."

Sarah brushed the tips of her fingers along Chuck's hair, then brushed his shoulder. _That's, my Chuck. Relax. I won't let anyone hurt you.  
_

Chuck caught that look in Sarah's eyes...the one that made him feel in awe of this amazing woman. It calmed him. Sarah smiled, and gave Chuck a wink. Chuck sighed heavily, easing his tension.

Casey approached with an earpiece. "Here. Put this in your ear. There's just one more thing you'll need."

Chuck looked confused. "What's that?"

Casey slipped a condom in Chuck's pocket. "Protection."

Chuck furrowed his brow, and removed the packet. His eyes widened in horror.

Sarah folded her arms, and gave Casey a deadly stare. _Not funny, you asshole!_

"Uh…um…why will I need…this?" Chuck paused as Casey grinned.

Sarah turned, and bit her lip from Chuck's antics. _Okay…maybe that was a little funny…_

Chuck tossed the condom on the bed. "Very funny, Casey."

Casey shrugged. "What? I said you might get lucky."

"I'll be lucky to get of this in once piece." Chuck said dryly.

Sarah snorted, but composed herself. "Don't worry, Chuck. We've got your back. Alright, guys. Let's get moving."

Casey grunted amused. "Let's go, Don Juan."

Sarah sighed as she led the way. _I need a drink…or I am tearing Chuck's clothes off before this night is over…_

 **Westin Hotel Bar, 2015 Hours:**

Chuck sat at the bar sipping a martini. Casey decided a little liquid courage might help smooth out the wrinkles in Chuck's attitude. Sarah sat a few chairs away facing the crowded room. Casey was standing in front of Chuck, pretending to wipe down the bar.

Chuck broke the silence. "You know, this would be a lot easier if we just tranq her, and take the data drive that way."

Sarah grinned. "Not a bad idea."

Casey snarled. "In a crowded room? Use your head, Bartowski. We have to be subtle."

Chuck gave Casey a goofy look. "Or, we could throw a bag over her head and drag her away. Thought you were always down for a good mugging, Casey."

Sarah glanced over while playing with a straw in her cocktail, biting her lip to keep from falling off the chair, laughing her head off.

Sarah cleared her throat when Barker entered the room. "Guys, the mark just arrived."

Chuck had a look of panic, downing his martini in one gulp. He grabbed his throat, and coughed. "Hrmph...burns..."

Casey noticed Barker take a seat on a sofa on the opposite side of the room.

"Alright, Casanova. You're up. Don't blow this."

Chuck glared at Casey, wondering when the hot coals he just dumped down his throat would stop burning. "Thanks for the inspiring pep talk, Casey." Chuck choked out, half gagging.

Casey handed Chuck another drink. "Here. Ginger ale, ya panzy."

Chuck slowly turned and took a deep breath. Barker was glancing around the room, giving the appearance she was out enjoying an evening.

Chuck whispered. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

Sarah whispered softly. "You're going to be fine, Chuck. Just be yourself."

"Got it. Be myself. Don't freak out."

Chuck closed his eyes and opened them. He casually walked over to Barker, stopping next to a lounge chair.

"Excuse me, miss. Is this seat taken?"

Colette's eyes studied Chuck from top to bottom. A small smile crept up on her face. Colette spoke with a thick English accent. "You can sit if you promise not to bore me."

Chuck smiled, and sat. "Don't worry. I'm not hitting on you, or anything weird like that. You just look like you could use some company."

Colette licked her lips, and put on a coy smile. "Well, that's original. Come here often?"

Chuck shook his head, not making eye contact. "First time here. It's just…been a long day at the office, and I decided to take a break from the norm. Staring at computer screens all day writing code can get pretty monotonous."

Colette leaned forward. "You're in IT?"

Chuck made eye contact. "Yeah…you probably think that's boring."

Colette slowly uncrossed her legs, giving Chuck an ample view of her legs. She shifted her body facing Chuck's. "That's not boring at all."

Colette held out her hand. "We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Colette. Colette Barker."

Chuck blushed with embarrassment and took Colette's hand. "I…I am so sorry I didn't introduce myself. Charles Carmichael. Please, call me Chuck."

Colette smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Chuck."

Colette paused. "You know, I'm a nice girl, and I like nice men."

Chuck stammered nervously. "Good! Good…because I don't like bad girls. All they want to do is lead you on, and pretend they like you, when all they want to do is control you."

Sarah blinked twice at the comment, and schooled her expression. Casey gave Sarah a look.

Chuck glanced at the belt Colette was wearing with her skirt suit. Chuck faked a sneeze as the flash hit him.

Colette leaned forward and put a hand on Chuck's arm in concern. "Chuck, are you alright?"

Chuck nodded in embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry about that."

Colette smiled seductively. "Actually, I thought it was kind of cute. In fact, you're cute."

Colette leaned forward, and ran her hand along Chuck's arm, letting her fingers gently caress his wrist. "Why don't we continue this conversation upstairs?"

Chuck's eyes widened. He knew he had to act fast, and alert Sarah and Casey that Barker had the data drive. He took a deep breath, counted to three, and pressed on.

Chuck pulled out all the stops. He lowered his head bashfully and blushed. He replied stammering. "Uh…wow…wow…I…I…is it hot in here to you? Phew!"

Chuck took a breath and composed himself. "As much as I am…flattered by your offer, I'm not really into one night stands. I'd like to get to know you first. Besides, I'm into nice girls. I've had way too many acidic relationships in the past."

"Acidic" was the code. Sarah whispered softly. "Chuck, I don't have a visual. Where is the belt?"

Chuck thought fast. He sat his drink on the table and swept his hands across his waist, giving the appearance he was brushing debris off himself. Sarah saw the motion and understood.

"Chuck, is it around her waist?"

Chuck coughed once. The code for "yes."

Barker took Chuck's hand. "Chuck, that's exactly why I want to take you upstairs. You're a very nice man. I promise to do nothing but 'nice' things to you tonight."

 _Classic seduction…she has the upper hand. She's a pro…this is not good._ Sarah mused.

Chuck froze, panic written all over his face. He gave Sarah a quick "help me" glance, as Colette molded herself into Chuck's side.

Casey spoke calmly. "Chuck, we'll take down Barker upstairs. Figure out a way to give us the room number."

Sarah chimed in. "Chuck, calm down. We won't let things go too far. If you have to, use the Twilight dart in the lapel of your jacket." _I am going to kill this slut for putting her hands all over my Chuck!_

After Chuck and Colette entered the elevator, Sarah caught a glimpse of Colette crashing her lips into Chuck's as the door closed.

Casey moved around the bar slowly. "Walker, you stay here and cover the exits. I'm going after Bartowski."

"No, Casey, let me. You cover the exits." Sarah said frantically.

"Walker, we need Barker alive. If you go, I doubt that happens. Stay put."

Casey moved quickly to the elevator, while Sarah took calming breaths. She noticed two men and a woman with a stroller enter the elevator. The men looked suspicious.

"Casey, possible Fulcrum agents. Proceed with caution, there's a mother and infant present."

Casey grunted, catching a glimpse of a handgun. "Got 'em. They're packing."

Sarah heard Chuck and Colette chatting.

Chuck nervously read off the room number. "I see we have arrived at room 407. Are you in town for business?"

Sarah took a calming breath. "Good work, Chuck. Casey is on his way. Hang on."

Colette's voice was barely audible over the microphone as the sound of the door closing, and bodies crashing against the wall could be heard. "No…pleasure."

The sound of kissing could be heard. Chuck's voice could be heard in between kisses. "Colette…as much as…I think…you are…a beautiful…woman…can…we…sit…and talk?"

Colette's voice could also be heard over the mic. "After."

"Colette…WHOA!"

The sound of bodies crashing over the sofa, Colette giggling, and Chuck yelping could be heard.

Chuck tried to get control, but was obviously failing. Colette pinned Chuck to the wall, and raised his arms over his head, kissing his neck. "Colette…whoa, whoa, slow down there, tiger. Wha…why are you tying my hands up?"

Colette whispered in Chuck's ear, using the belt to restrain Chuck's hands. "I like it kinky."

Colette removed her blouse to divert Chuck's attention, then stepped away, unzipped her skirt, and let it drop to the floor...removing her handgun in the process. She hid the gun behind her back, thinking Chuck's attention would be on her, clad in bra, stockings, and panties. She narrowed her eyes when Chuck gasped, obviously attracted to her, but diverted his eyes toward the window. _Is he blushing? Never had that happen before._

Colette moved closer, grabbed Chuck's face, and kissed him, bringing her handgun to her side, ready to strike. _Either he is really good, or this is his first mission. He's not armed...so I won't kill him. He's involved because he's wearing an earpiece...but why isn't he armed? You are an enigma, Chuck.  
_

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire erupted through the microphone.

"Walker! I'm pinned down in the stairwell! Get to Bartowski!"

Sarah shot from her seat, and bolted up the stairs. She could hear Chuck mumbling in between kisses.

Just as Sarah reached the 4th floor, she heard the click of a gun, and Chuck panicking.

"Okay, Mr. Carmichael, who are you, and who do you work for?"

"Colette…why are you pointing a gun at me? I…I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Sarah pulled her Smith and Wesson 5906 and checked the magazine.

"Casey! Chuck's in trouble!"

"I'm busy, Walker!"

Sarah heard the sound of Chuck getting hit, and Chuck landing on the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whao…wait, if I have offended you in some way, I'll leave!"

"You're not going anywhere until I get some answers!"

Sarah exited the stairwell, and took out two Fulcrum agents firing at Casey in the hallway. She quickly scanned for threats and bolted to the room. She could hear Chuck frantically pleading when she arrived at the door.

Sarah slammed into the door, crying out. "CHUCK!"

Sarah steadied herself, and kicked the door open, storming in with her weapon at the ready.

Sarah froze at the sight before her, her nostrils flaring. Her eyes fixed like a predator.

Chuck was laying on his back with Colette standing over him with her handgun drawn. They were both in their underwear. A trickle of blood was visible on Chuck's lip.

 _OH, HELL NO!_ Sarah leveled her handgun on Barker and narrowed her eyes. "CIA! FREEZE!" _Please move, bitch! Give me a reason!_

Barker turned her gun away. "CIA? What the bloody hell are you doing here? This is a MI6 operation!"

Sarah furrowed her brow in confusion. "MI6? You're MI6?"

Barker lowered her weapon. "We're on the same side."

Barker turned her attention to Chuck. "Is he with you?"

Sarah moved closer. _You're damn right he is!_ "Yes! He's one of ours! Put your weapon down, and your hands on top of your head until we sort this out!" _You might be MI6, but your ass is mine for roughing up my guy!_

Barker complied. "Fine, but you're making a big mistake."

Sarah replied curtly. "We'll see. Get dressed, and don't make any sudden moves."

Barker collected her clothing while Chuck got to his feet. Sarah was quickly at his side, checking him over.

"Chuck! Are you okay?" Sarah said, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Never better." Chuck said dryly, then noticed he was in his underwear, turning nervous. "I should…uh…get dressed. It's…kind of cold in here." Chuck said sheepishly

Sarah visibly relaxed, giving Chuck a slight grin. "Get dressed. We have to get out of here."

Chuck quickly grabbed his pants and put them on, not bothering with the shirt and tie.

Casey rounded the corner. "Walker, we've gotta move, now!"

Sarah handcuffed Collette, while Chuck led the way.

Moments later, the three were in the parking garage while Casey retrieved the van.

Colette spoke annoyed. "You two are making a big mistake."

Chuck replied with venom. "Save it. We'll deal with you later."

Sarah yanked Colette by the arm to a halt. "You can drop the act. You're not that charming, by the way."

Sarah cast a look to Chuck. He didn't look happy. She made a mental note to talk with him later.

Just then, a Blackhawk gunship appeared, and opened fire on the group. Chuck being in the lead, took cover behind a car. Colette and Sarah were a few feet behind him, taking cover behind a concrete pillar.

Chuck frantically pleaded for help as the Blackhawk's guns shredded the car he was hiding behind. Sarah tried to return fire, but was pinned down.

Colette pleaded with Sarah. "You have to let me help you, Agent Walker!"

Sarah squatted next to Colette. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. But you don't have any other choice."

Sarah hesitated, then cut the zip ties on Colette's wrists. Sarah handed Colette her handgun, and the two quickly opened fire on the helicopter. Colette dove over the car and grabbed Chuck, pulling him to a concrete pillar. Colette turned, and started firing on the Blackhawk's engine, forcing the helicopter to limp away.

When the shooting stopped, Sarah moved to where Chuck was crouched. She stopped when she saw Colette checking Chuck over. Chuck had a look of awe in his eyes as Colette helped him to his feet. The three stopped and looked back and forth at one another. Colette patted Chuck on the chest and gave him a warm smile.

Chuck smiled humbly. "Thank you, Agent Barker."

Colette smiled softly. "It was my pleasure, Chuck. I wasn't lying when I said I like nice guys."

Colette frowned, noticing the cut on Chuck's lip. She removed a tissue from her pocket, and placed it over the wound, sighing. She placed a gentle hand on Chuck's chest, while nursing the wound. Colette made eye contact, and smiled sadly...ashamed.

Ashamed for the first time in her career. She genuinely enjoyed her interaction with Chuck. She now knew, there wasn't an ounce in insincerity in his interaction with her, even though he was playing a role.

In fact...she wasn't lying when she said he was cute. She meant it.

Colette glanced at Sarah, who was giving Casey their location, and to quickly notify Beckman to put a lid on the authorities getting involved.

"Agent Walker..." Colette paused, to collect her frustration. "Chuck is not an agent. Why the fuck was he the primary on this mission?"

Sarah gave Colette a warning look. "Orders. You're an electronics expert. So is he. Common interest. Seduction 101, or were you asleep in that class?"

"What if I had been a real threat? It could have been his death sentence." Colette hissed.

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Chuck was never in danger. He has me watching his back."

"Yeah...you did a real whiz bang job watching his back, Agent Walker." Colette said annoyed, then narrowed her eyes. "Is the CIA using non agents as bait?"

Sarah huffed. "No. He's one of ours. The details are Classified."

"Classified?" Colette laughed sarcastically. "Don't give me that bollox."

Chuck sighed, gently removing Colette's hand from his busted lip. "Ladies...please stop fighting."

Chuck shook his head in frustration, while the two spies looked on...both with concerned looks. "We're all alive. Mission accomplished. Now, I promised my sister I would be home by 11...so I can spend at least a few minutes with her before she leaves for her shift at the hospital. So, could national security matters wait until tomorrow? I'm tired, sore...and I'd like to change out of this ridiculous male prostitute costume."

Colette shot Sarah a look. "His cover was a male prostitute?"

"No." Sarah spat, then approached Chuck, taking his arms, and trying to calm him down. "Chuck...it's okay. We're about to leave."

Chuck sighed, staring over the top of Sarah's head. "I'm tired of this, Sarah." Chuck whispered.

Casey flew around the corner in a Suburban, stopping next to the group. "Let's go. LAPD will be here in one minute. We need to be gone by then."

Chuck grabbed the door, and opened it, stepping aside for the ladies to enter. Both thanked him with a smile, and slid in the back.

Sarah held out her hand expectantly, for Chuck to climb in the back. Chuck didn't budge. With a sad expression, he closed the door, and climbed in the front with Casey.

Casey gave Chuck a low grunt, and cast his eyes at Sarah...who momentarily lowered her head sadly.

Chuck balled up the shirt and tie in his hands, shoving them to the floor in frustration, before putting on his seat belt.

Casey gave Chuck a sideways glance. "Bartowski...SOP is for you to sit in the back..."

Chuck held up a hand. "Frankly...I don't care. Tonight, I'm riding shotgun. I think I'm perfectly safe in the front seat from here to Castle."

"What? Thought you liked playing footsie with Walker in the back seat." Casey jested, through an amused grunt.

Chuck turned, leaning close to Casey, his tone firm. "Goddammit, Casey...just this once...please let me be."

Casey grunted low, as Chuck faced forward. He glanced in the mirror, Sarah had her eyes closed, her face stone cold.

Deep down...Sarah was trying her best not to cry.

Chuck had disengaged with her. She had to act fast.

 _A/N: Okay…a Blackhawk helicopter gunship over a populated area? Seriously? Guessing that was a MH-60L DAP...could be wrong. How did Fulcrum nab one?  
_

 _I know, I know…this scene was so Barker could do the "Poncho Villa" dual-gun wielding money shot for Sarah to be "impressed"…which also meant he wouldn't have hit the broad side of a barn. Instead of being impressed, in reality, Sarah would have thought he was a moron. Barker would have had more luck shooting himself in the hand. Shooting one-handed decreases accuracy. Add two, and you're more of a danger to yourself than the bad guys. It looks cool in the movies, but it don't mean squat in the real world._

 _In reality, there would have been no survivors on that rooftop. The rounds from the Blackhawk's guns would have gone right through that pretty red car the group hid behind like a hot knife through butter. And...I would imagine Fulcrum never would have gotten away with that to begin with, before the FAA sent up the "red star cluster" with the military that a rogue aircraft was over a major metropolitan area. Sarah and Cole would have died the moment they left cover...if not before from rounds shredding that car.  
_

 _I laughed my head off during that scene...from the sheer idiocy of what was happening..._

 _Long story short, a large group of bad guys would have been more believable than a helicopter gunship appearing out of thin air! Fulcrum must have wanted that data drive bad to risk that kind of exposure! Sheesh!_

 _But...we're dealing with a TV show with a computer crammed in a guy's brain. It's entertainment, I get it. It's not that hard to at least halfway get it right…enough of my rant!  
_


	3. CH3: Playtime Is Over

**Chapter 3: Playtime Is Over  
**

 _A/N: Probably my longest author's notes to date...but I wanted to take a moment to go over a little context for this story, in case anyone is having doubts. Yes, having someone besides Sarah enter Chuck's life is uncomfortable...but I think the end will justify the means.  
_

 _Beefcake and Lethal Weapon took place after Suburbs...which served as a heartbreaking moment for Chuck. He realizes it's time to take a step back from Sarah. But...he reads Sarah wrong. What she had to do...tore her heart out. So, that's the backdrop for where this story begins.  
_

 _I think it is easy to get wrapped up in the euphoria of wanting Sarah to throw in the towel, spill her soul, and everything will be hunky dory. That's not the case...and if I took the easy way, and made it happen at lightning speed...then we have missed out on a very compelling journey. I think I would be selling everyone short. Yes, I understand this story is a break from my other stories. Sometimes, the road to reach that happily ever after, makes that happily ever after have a lot more meaning. So...that's where this story will be different._

 _Just for the record...I would have loved that to happen in the show. But, that's not very pragmatic for what's going on in this context. Yes, I could follow a Make a Wish model...but you see, that's already been done. It's time to take a different path._

 _Sarah has serious problems on her hands. If she lets her mask fall, she'll be reassigned faster than Casey can say 'moron.' But...Agent Walker is losing her first ever battle...with Sarah's heart. We know Sarah is in love with Chuck as Season 2 progresses, and we know Chuck is in love with Sarah...so why can't they just...get together? It's not that simple. That means Sarah is reassigned, and Chuck will never see her again. Even if she resigned, which I don't see her doing at this stage...I'm sure the government would find a way to bar her from seeing Chuck...unless she could prove herself an...asset to the asset. Remember the 49B?  
_

 _So...for this story...we turn things upside down, and throw a likable agent into the mix, who doesn't have Sarah's restraints. She's not Chuck's handler, so she doesn't have to play by the rules. This pushes Sarah in a corner, and Sarah is going to have to make a critical decision. Roll over and let her duty win over her heart, or put up a fight...against the competition, and the government. You see Sarah's dilemma?  
_

 _If you focus on what Colette represents for Sarah...as opposed to a potential suitor for Chuck...this story will make a lot more sense. You see...Colette is the ultimate threat. She has the potential for protecting Chuck's heart, and the Intersect. Sarah's worst nightmare.  
_

 _In addition, I envision a character more than just a caricature for more jealousy, as Cole Barker gave us. But, Cole was a catalyst for Sarah. She decided to stop dating spies...and not "cheat on her cover boyfriend." So, Colette will have similar significance...in a reversed setting...and a slightly different context. But...I'm making this a lot more interesting considering she's a tad different than Cole.  
_

 _Remember that Sarah is very, very clever. She proved that plenty during the series, and managed to keep Chuck's feet planted firmly above ground, and close to his family. Even when her bosses tried to remove Chuck from the equation...she didn't let that happen. There is nothing she won't do...but now...she has to come to terms with the fact she is in love...and it is scaring her to death. She doesn't know what to do...but with Colette...she's going to have to figure it out pretty quick, or she could lose. Just remember that Sarah has a few tricks up her sleeve to get what she wants...  
_

 _Agent Walker has never failed a mission...but she's going to have to...so Sarah can complete her mission. For what Colette represents for Sarah...those lines are about to become a lot less blurred, and a lot more clear.  
_

 _So, to sum up...this will not be a quick fix story...but the climax is not far down the road. There are lots of problems in the way. It's up to Sarah to figure them out...and fast. I'm not a fan of those long, drawn out angst sans angst stories, but there is nothing wrong with rising above a few obstacles...with a little fun and humor along the way. That's actually pretty healthy, but that's just my humble opinion.  
_

 _Thanks for the reviews! And...thanks to charahkids for keeping me honest! We're having some fun discussions on this one!  
_

 **Castle: 2200 Hours**

Beckman took her glasses off, and laid then next to her folder. "Agent Barker, it is common courtesy for MI6 to go through proper channels before conducting operations on American soil."

Agent Barker maintained a stoic disposition during the mild dressing down from Beckman. "My apologies, General Beckman. My superiors felt timing was of the essence once we determined the location of the data drive. We intended to inform the CIA and NSA of our findings once we knew all the facts."

Beckman nodded. "Sir Ian contacted me about an hour ago about Operation Blackstone. Agents Casey and Walker, Agent Barker will be temporarily assigned to this operation."

Chuck flashed on the operation. It was the name of MI6's counter-terror operation against Fulcrum. Colette noticed and moved over to Chuck. Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm to steady him.

Colette stood in front of Chuck. "You're him, aren't you? Earlier at the hotel you had the same reaction when you saw the belt. You're the one Fulcrum has been buzzing about. You're the Intersect!"

Sarah and Casey immediately looked at the General in alarm. Beckman sighed.

"Agents Walker and Casey, I have been authorized to read Agent Barker in on Chuck's status. You are correct, Agent Barker. Mr. Bartowski is the human Intersect."

Colette had a look of awe as she studied Chuck. "My God…what is it like? Does it hurt?"

Chuck glanced away uncomfortably. "Not really…but it is a nightmare."

Colette looked at Sarah questioningly. Sarah explained.

"Agent Barker, Chuck's former college roommate, and my former partner sent Chuck the Intersect almost two years ago. Chuck is the most important intelligence asset in existence."

A look of shock appeared on Colette's face. "You mean…you didn't volunteer for this operation?"

Chuck looked at Sarah and Colette sadly. "Not really."

Colette showed a sense of excitement. "Chuck do you understand how amazing this is? Our agencies have been attempting to put a human Intersect in the field for years. What you have is a gift!"

Chuck glanced away sadly. "More like a curse."

Beckman continued. "Agent Barker, I will remind you Mr. Bartowski's status as the Intersect is this country's most closely guarded secret. It is imperative his identity, and the protection of the Intersect is our highest priority. Operational security is paramount for this operation. Can I count on your cooperation?"

Colette turned to address Beckman. "Yes, General. You will have my full cooperation. It is an honor to be working with this team."

Beckman nodded. "Very well. Get some rest everyone. We will have a briefing at 0900 tomorrow morning to discuss the data drive. Agent Walker, I will ask that you remain in Castle with Agent Barker. Agent Casey will oversee Mr. Bartowski's surveillance. That is all."

Sarah sensed Chuck was upset, and wanted an excuse to talk to him. "Casey, why don't you prepare Agent Barker's quarters and I'll take Chuck home. It will look odd if I don't drop him off. I should return within the hour."

Casey noticed the look in Sarah's eyes and agreed with an affirmative grunt. Chuck turned and silently headed to the locker room to change clothes.

Colette took the opportunity to question Sarah. "Agent Walker, if you don't mind me asking…are you and Chuck an item?"

Sarah thought fast. She knew she was under surveillance and put on her best 'spy face.' "I'm Chuck's handler. Why do you ask?"

Colette leaned closer. "Because he's cute. I would love it if he buttered my muffin."

 _Fat chance!_ Sarah took a deep breath to keep from breaking Colette's nose. Before she could speak, Casey entered the room.

"Agent Barker, we have spare clothing and toiletries if you would care to freshen up."

Colette smiled. "That would be lovely. Thank you, Agent Casey."

Chuck walked around the corner dressed in his Nerd Herd uniform. Colette approached him.

"Chuck…I, uh, I just wanted to apologize for being so rough with you earlier."

Chuck politely waved her off, injecting levity in his tone. "It's no big deal. By now...I'm pretty used to getting my ass kicked."

Colette smiled. "No hard feelings?"

Chuck smiled warmly. "No hard feelings. Thank you for what you did on the rooftop. That was quite impressive."

Colette stared at Chuck through her eyelashes. "It was nothing. You needed help, and I was happy to oblige."

Sarah approached. "Chuck, we should get going."

Chuck nodded. "Right. Well, have a good night, Agent Barker."

Colette put her hand on Chuck's arm. "Please, Chuck. Call me Colette."

"Well…good night, Colette."

Colette smiled. "Good night, Chuck. Pleasant dreams."

Chuck nodded awkwardly and followed Sarah to her car.

Colette watched Chuck ascend the stairs, staring him down. She whispered under her breath. "Wow...tall, cute...with a nice ass."

Colette sighed, and headed to her makeshift quarters to freshen up.

 **Sarah's Porsche, 2245 Hours**

Chuck didn't say a word the entire drive to Echo Park. Sarah stole glances periodically, but Chuck never made eye contact. He stared out the window with his head leaned against the glass. Chuck seemed distant, and lost.

Sarah diverted to a diner near Echo Park. As she pulled into the parking lot, Chuck finally made eye contact, giving Sarah a questioning look.

Sarah took a breath. "Chuck, I thought we could talk about tonight."

Chuck sighed. "What's there to talk about? Wait…I screwed up, didn't I?"

Sarah turned. "No, Chuck. You did fine. I, uh, what you said before the mission…about you not liking these types of missions. I wanted to explain how those missions really work. CIA Agents are not used in the way we're portrayed in the movies. That's why I gave you the Twilight dart. Marks are sedated, or taken out before things go too far. The idea is to keep a mark on the edge…get the intel…and get out. It's all smoke and mirrors...and...it never goes all the way. Do you understand?"

Chuck nodded. "I get it. Thank you for clarifying that. And…and for the record, I'm sorry if you felt like I was judging you."

 _Oh, Chuck._ "Chuck I have never felt like you have ever judged me. In fact, I think it is sweet of you to be concerned about me."

Chuck smiled solemnly. "I'm always concerned about you, Sarah. I mean, I feel helpless because I can't stand watching you put your life on the line for me, and I can't do anything to help."

Sarah turned her body facing Chuck. "Chuck, you do help, in so many ways. You have saved mine and Casey's lives plenty. Not long ago, you tied a banner around your waist and jumped off the Buy More to save me from Sasha Banecheck. Remember?"

Chuck locked eyes with Sarah, with a look of sadness on his face. "Sarah, I was scared half to death! I mean, what if I had missed? Or, or, if the banner failed?"

Sarah replied passionately. "Chuck, don't you see? That's what makes you so brave. It's the fact that you're not trained to do those type of things, yet you put aside your fear, and do them anyway. I don't know your perception of someone who is considered a hero, but that was pretty heroic."

Chuck shook his head. "Bryce wouldn't have been afraid. He would have probably done something a lot smarter than I did."

 _Oh God! He thinks he has to be a spy like Bryce? Chuck you couldn't be more wrong!_

Sarah closed her eyes and took a breath. "Chuck, you're not Bryce Larkin, and I don't want you to be Bryce Larkin. Bryce never would have thought to do what you did. And, he certainly would never have convinced Agent Montgomery to assist. In fact, he would have considered us expendable since he already had the necklace."

Chuck spoke passionately. "You're not expendable." The words made Sarah's heart leap in her chest. She smiled softly, sighing to contain herself.

Chuck's tone turned forlorn. "And...you're right. I'm not Bryce. He could do this job without being a bumbling idiot."

Sarah reached over and took Chuck's hand. "Chuck, stop right there. Let me ask you something. Did Bryce stop a weapons satellite, and save the entire West Coast? Did Bryce diffuse a bomb using a computer virus? Oh, and my personal favorite, it certainly wasn't Bryce who outwitted, and took out an agent, who killed over nine of our agents over the years, using a store banner…saving my life, and Casey's in the process. You don't get it do you? You are smarter, and braver than Bryce Larkin ever hoped to be, and that is a fact!"

Chuck shot his eyes to Sarah. His eyes studied her closely. Sarah allowed Chuck to see the vulnerability and truth in her eyes.

Chuck blinked as tears trickled down his face. He spoke in a broken tone. "Sarah, I…I don't know how much more I can take. I mean, I'm not an agent, but Beckman treats me like one. I don't want to be responsible for getting you and Casey killed for not knowing what to do."

Sarah squeezed his hand. "Chuck, you're not an idiot. Why haven't you told me you were having a hard time coping with all this?"

Chuck took a deep breath. "I'm…I'm sorry for acting like a baby."

"Chuck, you're acting human. Most people in your situation would have cracked a lot time ago. You have more strength than you're giving yourself credit for, and more heart than anyone I know."

Chuck shook his head. "No I don't. I got my ass kicked tonight."

Sarah spoke with conviction. "Yeah, by a trained MI6 agent. Chuck, physical strength is not the only kind of strength people possess. You have strength of character, and you're smart. Scary smart. The truth is…our success as a team is because of you."

Chuck stared straight ahead, then looked downward. "I don't know what to do anymore, Sarah. I can't move forward with my life because the government controls me. I can't pursue a career, or a real relationship, and I can't even tell my sister or my friends the truth."

Sarah pondered Chuck's words closely. "Chuck, I promise we will work on making things better. You trust me, right?"

Chuck cast his gaze to Sarah. "I do."

Sarah took a breath. "Speaking of relationships, I need to ask you something. This break-up...is this really what you want?"

Chuck's eyes met Sarah's, his tone soft. "Not really..."

Chuck looked at his feet. "What does it matter? Our relationship isn't real."

Sarah was about to speak when her phone rang. It was Casey. Sarah informed Casey she was on her way to Chuck's, but they stopped off for a bite to eat first.

After ending the call, Sarah sighed heavily. She couldn't frame her words, so she started the car and headed to Chuck's apartment.

One thought plagued Sarah's mind. How would she tell Chuck there was nothing fake about their relationship?

 **Later that night**

Sarah stopped by her apartment on the way back to Castle to collect her overnight bag, and stopped off at Barker's hotel to collect her belongings.

Sarah took a few moments longer in her apartment to perform her nightly ritual…sitting on her bed…crying her eyes out.

"Chuck is giving up…and it's my fault." Sarah choked out. "I don't know what to do."

Sarah took a moment to compose herself…and she got a little pissed. "I should have beat the shit out of Barker for hurting him."

It probably wouldn't help matters if Casey arrived back to Castle the next morning only to find Barker's throat cut. Sarah quickly crushed that thought. That would be hard to explain to her superiors. Maybe an accident? Nah. Too much paperwork.

Sarah narrowed her eyes before leaving her apartment. "Is this how a jealous girlfriend thinks?"

When Sarah descended Castle's steps, mentally cleansed of the night's events, Barker was in a briefing with her superiors. They didn't appear angry with her. In fact, they ordered her to give her full cooperation.

During the briefing, Sarah turned on the surveillance to Chuck's bedroom, and sighed when she found him sitting sadly on the edge of his bed. She would love to know what he was thinking, but Chuck knew he was being watched, and kept his thoughts to himself. His body language, however, confirmed Sarah's suspicions. He wasn't in a good place at the moment.

Colette approached Sarah curiously. "Agent Walker…I just wanted to apologize for this evening."

Sarah turned, her face relaxed slightly from tonight's tension. "Call me Sarah. There's no need to apologize. You've already apologized to Chuck. I understand you were on a mission."

Colette took a seat next to Sarah, who turned her attentions back to Chuck. "I wonder if Chuck understands how special he is. Implanting the Intersect in a human host hasn't been successful."

"He's a civilian, Colette." Sarah said, her tone professional. "He didn't volunteer. His former college roommate send him the Intersect, and he downloaded it by accident."

Colette's eyes widened in shock, and concern. "Bloody hell! It could have killed him!"

Sarah cast a glance at Colette, who was focused on Chuck. Colette's tone of concern wasn't lost on her.

"Well, it didn't." Sarah said, turning to face Colette. "The roommate was CIA, and knew Chuck is special."

Colette folded her arms, giving Sarah an appraising look. "I was briefed, but General Beckman left out the former roommate part." Colette noticed Sarah school her expression. "You and Agent Larkin were lovers, I take it?"

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat. "What do you mean?"

"Sarah, you and Agent Larkin were partners. It's not uncommon for agents of the opposite sex to form some sort of attraction. It's convenient." Colette said, then pointed to the monitor. "Does he know the guy who ruined his life was your lover?"

Sarah sighed heavily, her tone now sharp. "Colette…are you trying to piss me off?"

Colette shook her head, not even flinching. "Not at all. I just like to know my team. My point is…I sensed some…hesitation in Chuck towards you. It's as if he has developed feelings for you, but I'm sure if you're using the CIA playbook, he's confused at the moment about your true intentions."

"Colette…forgive my impertinence. What's your point?" Sarah inquired, her tone turning annoyed.

Colette took a step forward, making no attempt to hide the disgust in her tone. "My point is, I think American asset/handler protocol is bollox. In MI6, we don't treat the innocent like they don't matter. We treat them like people, especially if they are someone like Chuck. Sarah, the way Chuck is being treated, is wrong. Your government ought to be ashamed of itself. You can't treat intelligence like a business. Intelligence is about people."

Sarah knew the politics and dynamics of inter-agency rivalries. It existed among American intelligence agencies, and was compounded tenfold internationally.

Before Sarah could fire her own salvo, Colette held up a hand. "Allow me to apologize for my outburst. It just angers me how Chuck is being treated. I knew in the first 30 seconds of talking to him, he wasn't a threat."

"Then why did you rough him up?" Sarah asked, her tone sharp. "He apologized to me tonight because he thought he screwed up the mission."

Colette's tone softened. "He did? But…he didn't do anything wrong. Why would he apologize?"

Sarah blinked, trying not to be blinded by her anger. "Because he is a great guy. We treat him like an agent, but he's not. We control his entire life, and he has to lie to his family, and friends in order for us to protect him. Chuck is the most honest, and loyal human being you'll ever meet. You can see the problems that causes."

Colette stared at Chuck sympathetically. "That poor man. What have you people done to him?"

Colette saw Sarah's look, and narrowed her eyes. "You agree with me, don't you? About his treatment."

Sarah made eye contact. "Yes. I agree with you. That's why my job is difficult."

Colette softened her tone. "Sarah…I'm not going to treat him like a second class citizen. In fact…if nothing is going on between you two, he is someone I would really like to know better."

Sarah folded her arms, and decided on logic rather than jealousy. "Colette…that's not a good idea. Chuck's last girlfriend was over five years ago, and she crushed him. His parents also abandoned him and his sister." _Plus, you'll have to go through me, and I am his girlfriend..._

Sarah glanced away quickly at her musings, hoping Colette didn't catch her facial expression after thinking herself Chuck's 'girlfriend." She had to tread very carefully...and she was fighting tooth and nail to keep from having a meltdown.

Colette nodded. "And when I have to return to my duties, he'll feel abandoned."

"Exactly." Sarah said, sighing heavily. "Please don't get too close to him."

Colette made eye contact. "Is that a professional request…or a personal one?"

Sarah deflected. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Colette said, making no effort to hide the finality in her tone.

Colette turned, and left Sarah to ponder her words. She could see the way Sarah looked at Chuck. Hell, a blind man could see how Sarah felt. Her eyes were practically screaming her desire.

Colette rounded the corner, and leaned against the wall. She had only just met Chuck this evening…but she knew she had fallen hard. She felt guilty about hurting him. She thought about calling him, but knew Sarah would probably have something to say about that.

Colette stared at the opposite wall, and a slow smile crept on her face. "I want him…I've never…really wanted anyone like this before."

Colette gulped, grabbing her heart. "He would be a perfect lover. Just never thought I would say that about a civilian."

Making her way to her cot, Colette took a seat, noticing a monitor nearby. She got up, and walked to the monitor, turning it on. She keyed a few buttons, and Chuck appeared. Colette took a seat, and rested her face in her hand, smiling softly.

"You truly are a wonderful guy, Chuck." Colette sighed.

 **Echo Park**

Chuck arrived home shortly after 11PM. Ellie and Devon were eating a snack together, when Chuck walked through the door.

"Hey, Chuck." Ellie said in an upbeat tone. "How was your day?"

"It was...enlightening. I'll leave it at that for now." Chuck said, trying to not sound depressed.

Ellie gave Devon a look as Chuck took a seat at the table. "So...did you talk to Sarah?"

Chuck grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar, taking a bite. "Uh...that would be a yes."

"You broke up?" Ellie asked in a concerned tone.

Chuck gave his sister a confused look. "Yeah...we broke up...that's what you said I should do..."

Ellie bit her lip. "I wish you hadn't done that."

Devon nodded. "Yeah...a girl like that...won't stay on the market very long, bro."

Chuck could not believe his ears. "Wait...this morning, the two of you ganged up on me about breaking up with Sarah. So, the first order of business on today's list of brilliant ideas, was to break up with Sarah. Did I miss something? Or, were the two of you kidnapped, and replaced by clones from the planet Jackass."

Ellie closed her eyes, and shook her head. "Chuck...why would you do that? Sarah is special...girls like that won't wait around."

One by one, Chuck gave his sister, and her boyfriend a stare of disbelief. He didn't know he was speaking, until the words left his mouth. He had never been this angry at his sister, and her boyfriend, his entire life.

"Un...believable. That's...that's...brilliant work, guys. This morning, you practically ordered me to break it off with Sarah, and now you have the audacity to imply I messed up by DOING WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO!?"

Ellie and Devon's eyes widened. Chuck had never screamed at them...or anyone else in anger.

Chuck threw up his hands, and shook his head angrily. He then stared his sister in the eyes. "Ellie...in the future...butt-out. I love you, you are my sister, but I will not sit here, and be made out to be the bad guy for your screw-up. So...thanks a lot for ruining my relationship. But, hey...that's cool. I'm stuck in a dead-end job, my life is a fucking train wreck, and now...the one thing in my life that actually made me happy is now gone...thanks to my nosy ass sister, and her flaky boyfriend who thinks everything is so goddamn awesome. Well this time...it's not awesome. Not one damn bit. So...good night. I'm going for a walk."

Chuck got up, and stormed to the door. Ellie shot from her seat. "Chuck...wait..."

Chuck spun around, causing Ellie to jump, his tone soft. "You're right about one thing. Sarah is special. And...for the record, Ellie...what I did today...is killing me inside."

Chuck turned around, and left the apartment. Ellie paused, biting her fingers, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "He's right...we messed this up."

Devon shook his head, muttering under his breath. "Damn."

 **Castle**

Sarah never made it to the restroom, so she settled for the supply closet. Dropping to her knees, Sarah muffled her sobs with her hand. What she had just witnessed, had given her the much needed hope she was so desperately looking for.

Chuck still wanted her. And, she made him happy. "He thinks I'm special." Sarah whispered, her smile growing. "That's...the sweetest thing he has ever said about me."

Sarah got control of her breathing, and her heart ached. "I can't let this drive a wedge between him and Ellie." Sarah shook her head. "Why did I not see this coming? Casey was right. The signs were there...but I was so stupid hiding behind this...fucking cover."

Sarah raised her tear-soaked face, with newfound determination.

"He needs to know he hasn't lost me."

Sarah got up, and exited the supply closet, removing her phone. "Come on, come on...pick up."

 _Hello?_ Chuck said on the other line.

"Chuck...please go back home. Don't do this. It's not Ellie's fault."

Chuck sighed. _You'd think I would have remembered by now that every moment of my life is being recorded. Well, I hope you enjoyed the show, Sarah._

"Chuck...I'm sorry, okay? But...I'll make you a deal. Go home, get some sleep...and I promise you, I will have this resolved tomorrow. Leave Ellie to me. I can handle it."

 _How? Sarah she's..._

"I can handle it. And...it's not your fault. We can figure something out, and resume the cover." Sarah said, trying to now sound expectant.

Chuck sighed. _Maybe I was a bit hasty...but Sarah...look...maybe Ellie has a point._

Sarah thought fast. "I'll make you a deal. Go home, sleep on it...and if you still feel the same way tomorrow...I'll talk to Beckman...and we'll figure out the cover. Okay?"

 _Sarah...okay. I can do that. I just...I feel like a jerk. I didn't even want to break up with you...but...look, I know we're...playing a role and all...by now I'm used to faking it...but...I'm sorry if that hurt you in any way...even if it made your life unpleasant with Beckman._

Sarah smiled. _Chuck you are too sweet for your own good. I will make this right._ "Chuck...my time with you...it's not just about the cover. I don't want to find myself missing it." Sarah glanced at the nearby camera, giving a nod. She knew Beckman would be watching the surveillance, and wanted to give the impression she was performing 'cover maintenance.'

 _There is so much I want to say to you, Sarah...but I'm not sure if I'm talking to you, or Agent Walker half the time. I'll go home. Do what you think is best. I'm...just tired. That's all._ Chuck said defeated.

Sarah moved out of camera range, and slipped into the supply closet. She knew she had seconds. "Listen to me. Don't second guess what I'm saying. Go home, please. You need rest. And Chuck..you are more to me than just a cover. Trust me, Chuck."

On the other side of Castle...Sarah wasn't the only one who witnessed Chuck's meltdown. Colette was speechless.

"Oh my God..." Colette whispered. "What have they done to you, Chuck?"

Colette took a moment to compose herself, then gave the screen a determined look. "Sarah can go to hell. You deserve so much better...and if you'll have me...that's what you'll get."

Ironically, the opposing spies in opposite ends of Castle's walls, had the same thought.

Playtime is over. Let the war begin.

 _A/N: Ominous ending, huh?_

 _Did anyone else go: WTF? When Ellie and Devon told Chuck to break up with Sarah...and then later...reverse their stance, and chastise Chuck for listening to them? They even made it out he did something wrong! I love Ellie and Awesome...but Chuck should have blown his top. Seriously!_


	4. CH 4: The Admission

**Chapter 4: The Admission**

 _A/N: Alright...it's time to turn up the heat. Colette starts pushing buttons. But...the real battle here is with Agent Walker and Sarah..._

 _Consider this chapter...the first step. Admission, or acknowledging the truth, is always the first step to recovery...or enlightenment. I'll leave you there as you read the chapter..._

 _My thanks to charahkids for superb Beta services! And, my thanks to all of you! Next chapter should be up in a few days...really working hard on that one. Enjoy!_

Chuck took a seat opposite of Casey, plopping a box of pastries on the table. Sarah gave him a smile when she saw her favorite chocolate croissants, with a mix of other types. There were even Casey's favorite plain glazed donuts.

Casey gave Chuck a low grunt. "Thanks, Bartowski."

Chuck took a seat at the table, sipping his coffee. Casey placed the morning intelligence reports in front of him, and Chuck jotted down a few notes for Beckman.

Colette rounded the corner, and grinned when she saw the box of pastries. "How thoughtful?"

Chuck glanced up from his notepad, and did a double-take, muttering lowly. "Wow…"

Colette sauntered to the table. Chuck tried his best to divert his eyes, but it was no use. Colette cleaned up nice, he had to admit.

The woman was very beautiful. With the way her form-fitting blouse, leather jacket, and tight jeans hugged her curves, she was attractive.

Chuck coughed nervously when Colette leaned over him to grab a pastry, resting a hand on his shoulder. Like radar, Chuck's eyes locked on her body, and his pulse quickened when he smelled her perfume.

Sarah gave Colette a questioning look, and Chuck turned, noticing her mouth purse…a clear sign she was NOT a happy camper.

 _So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Fine. Two can play this game...just you wait._

Chuck narrowed his eyes. Sarah caught Chuck's gaze, composed herself, and glanced away.

Colette's tone filled the room. "How did you know I like cream cheese Danishes, Chuck?"

"Lucky guess?" Chuck grinned nervously.

"Do you always bring breakfast?" Colette said, giving Chuck a warm smile.

"Uh…most mornings…yeah. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" Chuck said, slapping his hand on the table, a little harder than he intended. He shook his hand, yelping slightly. "Owwww….."

Colette pat Chuck gently on the arm, removing her hands with a gentle caress of Chuck's skin from her fingertips. "That's sweet of you."

Chuck stared at Casey, who was grinning in enjoyment. He always enjoyed watching people suffer, and he especially enjoyed what this was doing to Sarah.

Sarah cleared her throat. "Agent Barker…let's examine the belt."

Colette took the data drive out of her pocket, and placed it on the table. "This is what they were after. An encrypted data drive."

Chuck flashed. "Um...guys...that's a dual encryption device. Standard Fulcrum issue...very similar to a NSA encryption drive...which makes me wonder...how did Fulcrum develop a knock-off to the NSA version? The schematics are almost identical. That's worse than pirating movies."

Colette giggled. Sarah rolled her eyes. Casey grunted. "Traitors, Bartowski. That's how."

"Do you know what's on the drive?" Casey asked, picking up the drive to examine it.

"No. My Fulcrum contact didn't know either. The drive only works with a decryption device. Without the device, it won't work. That's why I'm hoping to meet the contact. To gain access to the decryption device. MI6 does know their entire organization is looking for this data drive. Whatever is on it, it's big."

"You mentioned a drop later today." Sarah interjected.

"Yes. I'm supposed to meet my contact at 1PM in the financial district." Colette said.

Chuck picked up the drive. "Hey…I think I can access the data on this."

"It's too risky." Sarah said, her tone cold. "It could have a tracker." Sarah's senses were on high alert, knowing a tracker would give away Chuck's location.

"Or worse. Blow up in your face." Casey said.

"But…guys…I am I certified electronics technician. I can at least try." Chuck pleaded.

Colette gave Chuck an appraising look. "I have no doubt you could, Chuck. But, Agents Walker and Casey are right. It's too risky."

Colette turned to Sarah. "Agent Walker…I would propose I keep my meet for later today."

Sarah raised a brow. "Sounds too risky to me. What if this chip fell into the wrong hands?"

"We could leave it here." Colette offered. "It would give us a chance to capture some Fulcrum agents. Maybe they can tell us what's on the chip."

Casey shrugged. "I like it. It's worth a shot."

"Guys, that sounds dangerous. I could just access the data, and save everyone the trouble." Chuck said, but the team was already leaving the table.

Sarah remained behind. Chuck pleaded with her. "Sarah…I can do this."

"I'm sorry Chuck. You should get going. Your shift starts in 30 minutes." Sarah said in a cold tone, then turned to prep for the mission. _I don't like this at all. Chuck could be in serious danger this time._

Colette noticed Chuck's shoulders slump, and returned to the table. "Chuck…it's a good idea. But…you're too valuable to risk if that chip has a trap."

"I could say the same about you guys." Chuck said, eliciting a warm smile from Colette.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Colette said with a wink. "Tell you what…when we get back…I'd like to buy you dinner. As an apology for last night." _And...maybe...dessert?_

"Um…sure. But…you really don't have to do that." Chuck said cordially, totally oblivious to Colette's true meaning.

Colette grinned. "Trust me, Chuck. It will be a pleasure."

Chuck nodded, and left the room to submit his findings from the morning reports to Beckman in the secure conference room. Sarah joined Colette at the table.

"Agent Barker, what are you doing?"

Colette smiled. "Call me Colette, Sarah."

"Okay…what are you doing, Colette?" Sarah asked annoyed.

Colette folded her arms. "Fixing the damage you caused, that's what."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked defensively.

Colette didn't budge. "You could have handled that situation a little better. Sarah, Chuck is a gentle soul. You shouldn't be so cold towards him. He had a brilliant idea. The least we could have done was hear him out."

Sarah sighed. "I appreciate your concern, but I have been on this assignment longer than you have. I know how to handle Chuck."

"Handle? Is that what you call it? I'll tell you what I call it. Being a bully." Colette said in a sharp tone. "It's demeaning to him, if you haven't noticed."

Sarah was now seeing red. "I do not demean him! He trusts me!"

"Bollox." Collette said calmly, but firmly. "You string him along like a fucking dog, Sarah. He's a human being. He wears his heart on his sleeve. Would it hurt you to back off, just a bit, and give him the benefit of the doubt? So what if he was wrong. He's not a spy!"

Sarah's mouth pursed together, her eyes focused on her prey. "I do NOT string him along like a dog! I do recognize Chuck is very emotional, and very social. I have worked my ass off to make his arrangement as easy for him as possible."

Colette shifted her stance, cocking her head. "In case you haven't noticed, he has fallen for you. Hard. It's heartbreaking, Sarah. Stringing him along is the worst thing you can do to him. It's worse than torture."

Sarah growled. "At least I'll still be here when you're gone. What will be worse, for him, is you giving him the illusion you care, when it's apparent to me you see him as a plaything. I won't let you do that to him."

Colette sighed. "I don't see him as a plaything. I see him as a sweet, lovable guy. I've been around spies my entire career, and had my fair share of trysts. Chuck is different. He seems like the kind of guy who would go out of his way to make a girl happy. I find that refreshing. Just because I'm a spy, doesn't mean I'm not a woman. This is not just a fling to me."

Sarah took a step back at the intensity in Colette's eyes. "Colette…please just…leave him be. Don't do this."

Colette moved forward, her tone soft. "You say that like I have competition. Who else wants him? You?"

Sarah didn't say a word, she simply shook her head in frustration. _I want him more than anything! I...I can't admit that to her..._

Colette sighed. "That's what I thought. If you're worried I'll hurt him…I won't."

Sarah stared Colette in the eyes. "At least let Chuck decide what he wants. Don't make decisions for him. If he wants you…that's his decision."

Colette nodded. "Fair enough."

Sarah turned, and headed back to the armory. Casey moved close, whispering. "What the hell are you doing, Walker?"

Sarah grinned. "It's not what I'm doing now…it's what I'm going to do."

Sarah turned, giving Colette an icy stare. "I told you already…Chuck is my guy."

Casey grunted. "Don't like where this is going."

"Don't worry. I have a plan. Can you...cover for me for about an hour? I need to run an errand." Sarah said, knowing Ellie's shift was about over.

"Sure...anything I need to know about?" Casey asked, folding is arms.

"I need to talk to Ellie. She can help me get through to Chuck. If I can repair the cover, I can...move on to the next step."

Casey nodded. "Roger that."

Casey walked toward Chuck, who rounded the corner, yanking Chuck toward the exit. "Let's go, Bartowski. The Buy More ain't gonna run itself."

Colette watched the exchange, and shook her head. "Fucking barbarian." She then called out. "Have a good day, Chuck!"

 **Westside Medical Center**

"Sarah? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Ellie asked, as she met Sarah at her car.

Sarah shoved her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "Ellie...we need to talk."

Ellie nodded. "Um...sure...I take it this is about Chuck..."

Sarah took a cleansing breath. "Ellie...be honest...did...you convince Chuck to break up with me?"

Ellie closed her eyes, nodding quickly. "Sarah, honey...I...may have overstepped my bounds on that one. It's just...Chuck told me something a few days ago...when the two of you were house sitting...that really bothered me. He said you guys aren't going anywhere in your relationship. Now...I'm sorry...but it doesn't seem fair to either of you to keep stringing one another along."

"Ellie...it's...complicated." Sarah said, glancing away.

Ellie decided to stand her ground. "Wait...time out, Sarah. Forgive me for being rude...but I'm sick of hearing things between you two are complicated. I mean...it's obvious the two of you are into each other...but why do you both constantly break each other's hearts? What's going on?"

"Ellie...it's personal. Look, I know I haven't made things easy on Chuck lately...but there is a lot going on in my life...and...I don't want him to get hurt."

Ellie narrowed her eyes. "Answer me one thing. Why is it you drive a Porsche, and work in a yogurt franchise?"

 _Shit!_ Sarah mused. "Ellie...I'm not broke. My old job paid rather handsomely."

Ellie shook her head in disbelief. "Sarah...please be honest...and don't think I'm judging you...but...are you a call girl? Wait...that's it, isn't it...your ex at the hospital...and at the Orange Orange some time back...is he your pimp?"

"What? No!" Sarah exclaimed...then snorted. "Oh my God...Ellie...I'm not a pro."

"Okay...are you...one of those sugar babies who leaches off sugar daddies?" Ellie inquired, still not buying Sarah's story.

Sarah let out a wet laugh. "Ellie...no! I'm not...hahahahaha...some gold digging whore...hahahahaha!"

Sarah was already prepared for this. "Ellie...I worked for a private federal contractor as an interpreter. I have a degree in International Business. The guy you saw was my ex. That's the truth. And...I own the Orange Orange. I decided to invest in the property after the Wienerlicious closed. I...wanted to stay close to Chuck."

Ellie folded her arms, nodding. "Okay. That still doesn't excuse why Chuck feels like the relationship isn't going anywhere. Sarah, you two have dated for almost two years now. If it's not going anywhere..."

"Ellie...we're good. I promise. We just...have some issues to work out." Sarah said calmly.

Ellie shook her head. "Nope. Not buying it. Sarah...right now...I think you're full of shit."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Ellie...I care about Chuck."

Ellie's tone turned annoyed. "Why don't I believe you? You stare at him like you're in love with him...but your actions say otherwise. Either you don't know what you want, or you're too stubborn to admit you love him. What's going on? Is it...pride? Another guy? Other men...I mean...you're gorgeous, Sarah. Guys hit on you all the time. Are you honestly telling me you're in love with my brother, who works at a Buy More, and plays video games?"

It was Sarah's turn to be annoyed. "What are you implying?"

"You're acting like a cock tease, Sarah." Ellie hissed.

"At least I don't nag my brother...and treat him like a fucking child!" Sarah shot back.

Ellie's nostrils flared, she raised her hand, and slapped Sarah. Hard.

Sarah's mind was in overdrive. What Ellie just did...stung. In more ways than one. She knew she had lost this battle with the patriarch of the Bartowski clan.

Sarah blinked away tears, holding her stinging face. Ellie's hand shot to her mouth, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Oh God..." Ellie whispered. "Sarah...I'm sorry..."

Sarah was no longer play acting. The tears were real, the tone was real, and the words were real. "I don't blame you. I deserved it."

Ellie shook her head. "No...you didn't. I feel horrible."

"Don't." Sarah said. "Ellie, I..." Sarah never finished, as her body heaved with sobs. On impulse, Ellie embraced her.

"That will never happen again." Ellie whispered. "Oh, Sarah...I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you." Sarah choked out. "Ellie...I don't...want to lose...Chuck...help...me..."

Ellie broke the embrace, and took Sarah's face in her hands. "I'll talk to him. After you answer one question."

Sarah nodded. "Anything."

"Do you love him?" Ellie asked firmly, but softly.

Sarah's mouth quivered. She no longer had the will, or strength left to fight it. Her head nodded quickly. "Yes."

Ellie studied Sarah's eyes, and smiled. "I know. But...this is the first time you've admitted it yourself, isn't it?"

Sarah's body rocked with sobs. She nodded, unable to speak.

Ellie brushed Sarah's face. "Sarah...it's time to let go." Ellie smiled after the comment. "I've seen you struggle with this for so long now. You might have everyone else...and even yourself fooled...but that's my baby brother...and don't think for one second after all he's been through...I'll just let anyone in his life. Sweetie...you're in love."

Sarah smiled through her tears, her words came out hoarse. "I love him, Ellie. I go home...each night...and cry myself to sleep...and I...tried to push him away...to keep from loving him...but it's no use. I love him, Ellie...and I don't know what to do about it."

Ellie smiled. "Then we'll figure out what to do. Together."

Sarah shot a hand to her mouth. "You'll help me?"

"Of course. Sarah...my brother is a genius...but he's not perfect. He doesn't have a clue about women. He's sweet, caring, and attractive...but he doesn't have a clue. Honey, he accepts people at face value...that's a problem when it comes to girls. Our cues aren't very blatant. He can't read between the lines. But...you leave that to me. I couldn't correct that flaw, so I'm partly to blame. I'm your ally. I've got your back."

Sarah took a cleansing breath. "Thank you."

Ellie smiled, and hugged Sarah again. "I have some concealer in my car for that slap." Ellie winced after the statement.

Sarah grinned. "That was some slap. I saw stars."

Ellie chuckled. "This has just been so...frustrating. I was on the verge of locking you two in a room until you sorted this out."

Sarah smirked. Casey told her the same thing.

Sarah's mind drifted to an idea. "Ellie...no offense...but we need our own place. What if...we move in together? Maybe that would make my fear of committing go away. I love him...and I love being with him...it's just...I'm scared."

Ellie squealed. "That's a GREAT idea! Just leave it to me. I'll work on my idiot brother."

Sarah beamed inside. She had a powerful ally. Now, she just needed the right moment to pitch the idea to Beckman.

 **Buy More**

Chuck waited until Sarah returned, and the group headed off to the financial district to meet the Fulcrum contact, before running his own side mission.

Sitting at the Nerd Herd desk, Chuck figured out how to by-pass the encryption on the data drive. It took time, but he finally cracked the sequence.

Chuck's smile faded when a video file opened. It was him, sitting in a chair, being uploaded with the Fulcrum Intersect. "This is what they were after...me."

Chuck glanced up from the counter, and a brunette woman with three men approached. He flashed on Alexis White's file, her code name, and the most chilling fact of all.

Alexis was a Fulcrum interrogation expert. Her specialty: torture.

"Oh, crap..." Chuck muttered, grabbing a stapler, and smashing the drive.

As the group approached, Chuck put on his best smile. "Welcome to the Buy More." Chuck glanced around, noticing one of the men move behind him. "How can I help you?"

Alexis spotted the data drive, and gave Chuck a disgusted look. "That was dumb."

Chuck held up the drive. "What? This? Oh, this is...just a banged up USB drive. Some...guy...wanted to see if I could crack it. Probably nothing but financial stuff, or porn."

Chuck felt the cold steel of a handgun press into his back.

Alexis leaned forward, and grabbed Chuck's tie. "Stand up quietly, and come with us. If you don't, I'll kill everyone in this store."

Chuck nodded. "Got it. Cooperating."

Unbeknown to Chuck, Casey arrived back minutes after Alexis captured him. Casey ran to Castle, and activated the surveillance, got a satellite trace, and called Sarah.

The drop had been a bust. Sarah and Colette were already on their way back when Casey called. Now, Casey had a track on the vehicle used to abduct Chuck.

 **Abandoned LA Warehouse**

Chuck was in pain. His wrists hurt, his back hurt...suspended in the air by his wrists was no fun at all.

"Ahhhh...my wrists hurt...and my back...ohhhhhhh, this hurts." Chuck whined.

Alexis strolled into the room, and put her hands on her hips. "You're not much of a spy, are you? I'll bet your pain threshold is about a 1."

Chuck protested. "Ah...I wouldn't say a 1. I'm at least an 8. This is horrible!"

Alexis smiled. "The torture hasn't begun yet."

Chuck looked confused. "What's this? The pre-torture?"

Alexis held up a whip. "Nope."

Chuck's eyes widened. "You can put me down for a 1."

Alexis moved ominously closer, wrapping the whip in her hand. "Now. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"What's...what's the easy way?" Chuck squeaked.

"You tell me what was on that disk, and I put a bullet in your head. The suffering ends." Alexis smiled sadistically.

"That's the easy way? Is there an 'easiest' option that doesn't involve a bullet? There are multiple levels of easy, you know." Chuck protested.

Alexis cracked the whip, inches from Chuck's face. "I take it torture is the hard way. You really suck at multiple choice, you know that?"

Chuck knew this was going to be bad. He wouldn't last five seconds during torture. He knew he couldn't tell Alexis what was on the drive...but he spotted a syringe on the table, and got an idea.

Chuck gave Alexis a goofy look. "I'm not telling you jack-diddly doodoo! You...you could put that large needle in my eye, and I still wouldn't tell you anything!"

Alexis quirked an eyebrow, turning to the table, and retrieved the syringe. "You mean...this syringe? You want me...to put...this needle...in your eye?"

Chuck felt himself fading, and knew he was passing out. Needles were his worst fear...next to seeing Jeff and Lester naked. He would use that next.

Chuck passed out, and Alexis rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable. He's a pathetic weakling. This is no fun at all. I wanted at least half a day with this guy."

"Wake him up!" Alexis commanded of her goons, who doused Chuck with a bucket of water.

"AAAAHHH! Cold! So cold!" Chuck screamed.

"Now...where were we?" Alexis grinned, positioning the syringe near Chuck's eye.

Chuck knew he was afraid, but somewhere, somehow, he just didn't want to leave this earth a 'pathetic weakling.' He steeled his resolve, and positioned one leg behind the other. He had seen Sarah do this move before, in similar circumstances.

And, as luck would have it, Alexis moved in a little too close. She underestimated him. Chuck grinned. "Wait! I'll talk."

Alexis paused, grabbing Chuck by the arm. "What was on the data drive?"

Chuck had a goofy look on his face. "I'll never tell.."

Chuck sweeped Alexis' feet out from under her, and she let out a loud "OOMPH!" Now on the floor, wincing in pain, Chuck quipped. "That had to hurt. Tell me, what's your pain threshold?"

The goon to Chuck's left drew his sidearm, and the side of his head exploded. Chuck whipped his head around, and Sarah, Casey, and Colette stormed into the warehouse, complete with a tactical team.

The goon to Chuck's right swung his weapon around, and was riddled with 5.56 rounds from Casey's M4. Sarah and Colette both moved to Chuck's position, and took turns beating Alexis to a pulp.

Now cornered against a cage, Alexis drew a syringe from her pocket, injecting herself in the neck. "Fulcrum wins."

Sarah and Colette watched in stoic silence as Alexis' mouth foamed, and her body shook from violent convulsions. The spies stared at each other, then turned their attention to Chuck, now untied from the chain hanging from the rafter.

Casey grabbed one of Chuck's arms, and slung it over his neck, helping Chuck to the nearby paramedics. As the women approached, each wanting to help Chuck, he held up a hand, sitting in a nearby chair. "I'm...I'm fine."

Both women simultaneously, blew a breath, relieved Chuck was okay.

 **Castle**

Beckman did a double take. She wasn't really sure how to respond to this request, but she was shocked, to say the least.

"Let me get this straight, Agent Barker...you want to have dinner...with Chuck?"

"Yes, General. As a matter of honor, and way of an apology my treatment of him during last night's assignment." Colette stated, her tone professional.

"General...I don't think that's a good idea." Sarah chimed in. "This could compromise my cover as Chuck's girlfriend."

"I disagree, General. Chuck has ended the cover, but I won't compromise Agent Walker's position. Chuck and I have already been seen together at the Westin...we can dine there." Colette said in a confident tone.

Beckman pondered Colette's words, but Sarah continued her argument. "General, our mission is complete. Agent Barker is leaving soon. I don't see the need for dinner. It could confuse Chuck."

Beckman nodded, holding up a hand to stop Sarah. "Agent Walker...I have decided the cover is becoming an issue. We are in a situation where this assignment has gone on far longer than anyone anticipated...and I no longer see the need to require Mr. Bartowski to maintain a cover, if that's his wish. You can remain...friends. You'll still be in position to protect him. All things considered...I think he's earned the right to decide for himself."

Beckman paused. "In regards to Agent Barker, MI6 has made a formal request to extend Agent Barker's presence on this assignment, as a potential partner. The Joint Chiefs have been pondering the possibility of international assignments, considering the stellar performance of this operation. Therefore, Agent Barker's position on this team has been extended, on a trial basis."

Sarah thought fast. "General...if Agent Barker is now billeted with this operation, she has to follow asset/handler protocol."

"Not necessarily." Beckman countered. "Her position is still to be determined. In the meantime...I see no reason to deny her request."

Beckman cocked her head to the side. "In fact...it might be a good idea for Mr. Bartowski and Agent Barker to establish a rapport, if the two are to be working together."

"But...General...what about vetting the location, and surveillance?" Sarah protested.

"Agent Barker is perfectly capable of providing protection of the asset. I see no complications with that arrangement."

Colette glanced to Sarah's position on her left, and then faced forward.

"If there's nothing else...that is all." Beckman disconnected.

Colette turned, and Sarah grabbed her arm. "I know what you're trying to do, and it won't work."

Colette glanced at Sarah's arm, and gently removed it. "Sarah...don't lecture me. I am not your enemy."

"Anyone who screws around with Chuck...is my enemy." Sarah said defiantly.

Colette leaned forward, her tone soft. "I told you before...this is not a game to me. Why do you even care? He's your asset." Colette raised a brow after the statement.

"I'm responsible for his protection...he's my guy...his emotional state is vital to this operation. All you're trying to do is confuse him." Sarah said, her tone fierce.

"No...all I'm trying to do is let him know he's wonderful. This is not a game, this is not some...contest...this is me...introducing myself to a Chuck Bartowski." Colette said, her tone soft.

Sarah glanced away, and stared Colette in the eyes, her tone soft. "Okay. Have your date with him. But know this...this isn't over."

Colette sighed. "I've seen the way you look at him, Sarah. I've been doing this a long time. The last thing I want to do is cut in...but if you won't act...I will."

"Fair enough." Sarah said. "If you hurt him..."

"I'd never forgive myself if that happened." Colette finished the statement softly, then walked away.

Sarah leaned against the table, pursing her lips. _Okay...have your date. Right now...I want to know if I haven't lost Chuck for good. Like it or not...this is a good way to find out.  
_

Sarah whispered softly to herself. "I can't lose you..."

 _A/N: I put a lot of thought into this final scene...and it struck me after Sarah's "admission" to Ellie...wouldn't it do her some good to have Chuck confirm his feelings? Keep in mind she's scared of coming out and asking him...so why not use Colette to find out what Chuck thinks? Remember that Sarah is clever...so some might see her going along with Colette's date to be a flip-flop...but stay tuned. You'll see why._

 _Call me nutty, but the torture scene was very entertaining. Chuck was hilarious!_


	5. CH 5: The Competition

**Chapter 5: The Competition**

 _A/N: The next update will be ready over the next few days._

 _My sincere apologies to my distant cousins in the UK for the incorrect spelling of "bollocks." Please forgive a bloody Yank, and don't kick me in the bollocks! I already butchered Aussie culture in another story, and no...I'm not out to make the whole world mad at me! Push-ups in progress..._

 _I have visited the UK twice, once in the Navy, the other on a study abroad trip in college. I don't believe I heard anyone say "bollocks," but I heard it a lot on the various British television shows I've watched (but I don't believe everything I watch either). All I can say is, oops... I did hear a few other colorful English dirty words while in the UK. The f-bomb was used a lot..._

 _Profanity worldwide is a sick hobby of mine! LOL! I may start using $ #% and censor my own stories!_

 _My thanks to charahkids for helping me run this marathon!_

 **Castle**

For spies, working out at available opportunities was a must. It was vital to maintain mental, and physical strength to meet the demands of their profession.

Sarah strolled into Castle's gym, and tossed her towel on a nearby rack. She needed to relieve a lot of tension…but her morning got a lot more…tense…when she found Colette already beating a punching bag to a pulp.

That's when Sarah got an idea.

"Morning, Colette." Sarah said in a cordial tone.

"Sarah." Colette said, panting.

"Would you care to spar? I haven't had the opportunity to practice with an opponent in a long time. Casey has this thing against sparring with women." Sarah said, motioning for the mat in the center of the gym.

Colette nodded. "I'd be honored, Sarah. Can't say I've had the opportunity myself in quite some time."

Sarah and Colette each took a corner after wrapping their wrists, ankles, donning sparring gloves, and mouth guards.

The women touched gloves in the center of the mat in the spirit of good sportsmanship…but this was about to be anything but sportsmanlike.

The match started out professional…but each jab, punch, kick, and block got harder, and harder, as the match progressed. The tension between the two women, all the time, boiling to the surface.

Sarah figured out right away…Colette was her equal. She even noticed a few scars on her body…the tell-tale signs she was a seasoned spy.

Things grew heated…as the women tried to give each other advice.

"You're telegraphing your punches, Sarah." Colette panted, taking another jab at Sarah's face.

Blocking the move, Sarah kicked her left foot out, only to be countered by Colette. "You're not shifting your weight enough on your jabs."

Colette grinned, waited for Sarah to attack, and dropped to the mat, sweeping Sarah's feet out from under her. "You have to maintain your balance."

Landing hard, Sarah flipped herself upright, and connected to the back of Colette's head with her elbow. "Watch your blind spots, Colette."

"Watch your back, Sarah." Colette said, grabbing Sarah, and flipping her over her shoulder.

Sarah rolled to her back, and got to her feet. The women dueled furiously, their war cries echoing through the gym.

Finally, exhausted, the women separated, resting their hands on their knees.

"This is…exhausting…fighting with you…" Colette panted.

"I won't…let you win." Sarah coughed out.

The women shot upright, and continued their duel. Sarah thought she had the upper hand, when she pinned Colette from behind, but she underestimated the English spy. The next thing Sarah knew, she was flat on her back.

Sarah recovered, blocking a kick intended to take her head off, then countered with a knee to Colette's side. Colette, in turn, countered with a powerful right hook to the side of Sarah's temple.

Exhaustion set in, and the women were now reduced to leaning against one another, trading blows. Both women high on adrenaline, and anger.

The women were so high, and blinded by rage, they didn't realize they both hit the individual who stepped in between them, knocking the individual to the mat.

The fight pressed on. Blow by blow. The women were now panting for air, and weak.

With raised fists, they suddenly felt themselves yanked out of their own skin, and separated.

"In case you didn't notice...idiots...you knocked Bartowski out cold!" Casey snarled. "It's time to lock this shit down, and I mean right fucking now!"

Sarah knew when Casey was pissed, and his tone turned demonic...the Marine inside of him was now in full command. She knew full well, you didn't argue with a Marine when he is pissed. She found that out the hard way as a 16-year-old during her first few months at The Farm, thanks to Master Gunnery Sergeant Larson. The Master Gunny never left any room for argument when he "counseled" his recruits on attention to detail during his firm, but fair instruction.

Both women snapped out of their fury, and turned, seeing Chuck face-down on the mat. Both women were now struggling against Casey, voicing their concern.

"CHUCK!" Sarah cried out, Casey pinning her to the wall.

"IS HE ALRIGHT?" Colette said frantically, as Casey yanked her against the same wall.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIE HOLES!" Casey bellowed, causing both women to snap out of it.

Casey let go, daring either spy to move. "I don't know what the hell is going on, and frankly, I don't care. This little...shit show ends now. If either of you move from this wall before I get the kid down to sick bay, I hate hitting women, so I'll just shoot the first one that moves between the eyes. Now, when we're gone, clean your sorry asses up, and get presentable before Beckman assigns you both to the Arctic Circle to cool down. Solid copy?"

Both women protested.

"Casey...let go of me! Chuck's hurt!"

"Let me help him!"

Casey pointed with a deadly glare. "Uh, uh! Neither of you better move from that wall!"

When both women complied, Casey turned, and woke Chuck up by using smelling salts. He coughed a few times, then Casey helped him to his feet.

"Let's go, Bartowski. On your feet. Need to see if you have any brain cells left." Casey said, helping Chuck stand.

"Casey...what happened...feels like I got run over by a tank..." Chuck trailed, grabbing his throbbing head.

Casey grunted amused. "You'll live. Got your ass kicked again...this time, by two girls."

"Huh?" Chuck said in confusion.

Casey led Chuck to the door. "It is as pathetic as it sounds. Word to the wise...idiot...never try to break up a fight between two spies. You're lucky they didn't accidentally check you out of planet Moron early."

Both women knew they would have a hard time explaining this to Chuck. They stood there, with ashamed looks on their faces. The spies looked at one another, and huffed in frustration.

Finally agreeing on an unspoken truce, for Chuck's sake, Sarah broke the silence.

"We should, uh…get cleaned up."

"Absolutely." Colette said distracted.

As the women strolled down the hallway to seek clean uo...they both gave one another a stare...and thought the same thing.

 _There are other ways to settle this...and make it up to him..._

 **Later that day...**

Chuck was scheduled to be back in Castle that afternoon to go over the intel received from field agents about Fulcrum's increased activities.

Weary from his long day at the Buy More, Chuck took a seat at one of the consoles, and began opening the endless field notes sent during the day. While scrolling through his notes...he didn't notice Colette saunter into the room.

Chuck turned momentarily to smile when she took a seat next to him, stared back at the screen...then his eyes widened. Chuck turned his head, and his eyes quickly scanned the demure English spy in awe...then shot his eyes back to the screen...the crimson now burning his cheeks.

"Any leads?" Colette said in a sweet tone...knowing full well she had the desired effect on him.

"Uh...a few..." Chuck stammered, his eyes locked on the computer screen.

Colette grinned. "Mind if I have a look?"

"Sure! Sure! I mean...so far all I have is a few notes." Chuck stammered out nervously.

Colette stood up, and walked around to the notepad...leaning over the table. She grinned when Chuck glanced at his notes...then his eyes darted to her cleavage...then back at the notepad...then back at the screen. She smiled a coy smile when she heard him gulp.

Colette turned around at took a seat on the table, slowly crossing her long legs, lifting them slightly in the air to ride her pencil skirt up a bit further. Chuck sucked air into his lungs to keep himself breathing.

"Not bad at all. You're very talented, Chuck." Colette said, chewing on a pen sensually.

"Hot...hot in here." Chuck panted...then shot out of his seat, to find the thermostat. It was locked. Chuck frantically pulled on the cover, desperately trying to drop the temperate to sub arctic levels...before his head melted off of his shoulders.

Colette followed Chuck with her eyes, grinning.

Sarah rounded the corner, and spotted her target. A devilish grin formed on her face.

Sarah pranced toward the water fountain, quickly unbuttoning two extra buttons on her blouse to expose her lacy black bra. Chuck froze dead in his tracks as Sarah approached the fountain, and arched her body forward...her eyes fixed on Chuck. Her denim mini skirt now riding dangerously close to exposing areas 'south of the border.'

Chuck grabbed his throat...desperately trying to breathe. Sarah turned on the water, and flipped her hair aside with one hand, while water splashed over her mouth...and right down her cleavage. She glanced up, using her fingers, to sensually wipe her lips.

Colette, in the meantime, turned her body slightly, leaning across the table to pick up another pen...allowing her blouse to open enough for Chuck to see her lacy red bra. Her skirt rode all the way up...giving a full view of her toned legs, and a brief glimpse of what she was wearing underneath. Colette glanced Chuck's way through her lashes...and slowly licked her lips...then bit her lower lip.

Sarah stood upright, and ran her hand sensually down the front of her chest, rubbing water along the top of her chest, with her eyes closed. When she let out a moan...Chuck nearly wet himself.

"Can't...breathe...hot...hot in here!" Chuck stammered, then turned around...took his shoe off, and pounded on the thermostat box.

"Open...please open...need...cold...air! Oh, God..I'm dying..." Chuck pleaded. "Whywontyouopen? Cursed...thermostat! Please. OPEN!"

Casey rounded the corner, took in the sight before him...and grunted annoyed. "Bartowski! Get away from the damn thermostat! Costs taxpayers a fortune to cool this place! If you're hot, go stand in the damn freezer!"

Chuck turned. "The freezer! YES! That's it!"

Casey bolted around the corner, grabbed Chuck by the scruff of the neck...while Chuck gave him a relieved smile.

"Never thought I would say this...but I am so glad to see you...help me! Can't...breathe!" Chuck part coughed, part choked, part squeaked.

"Let's go, idiot...before these two decide on a three-way." Casey muttered under his breath, yanking Chuck toward the exit.

"Thank you, Casey! Just get me outta here!" Chuck yelped. "It's...going dark...passing out now..." Chuck trailed, as he passed out.

"Hope you two are proud of yourselves!" Casey barked from the other room. "You gave the geek a coronary! Now, go put some damn clothes on!"

Sarah and Colette, now staring at one another...gave one another a shocked look...realizing they had the same idea. Both stormed out of the room, growling.

 **Echo Park**

Chuck exited his apartment, and didn't pay much attention to anything as he passed the fountain. Ellie tried to talk to him, but he was still a little peeved at his sister.

For the first time in a very long time, she didn't even ask where he was going. She simply smiled sadly at her brother as he wordlessly left.

Casey stepped out of his apartment, and folded his arms. Chuck took notice, and approached.

"Hey…Casey. Something up?" Chuck inquired curiously.

"Nope. No bad guys. Just doing my job. Making sure you still have a pulse." Casey said. "Looking sharp. Hot date, huh?"

Chuck looked confused. "Not really. Colette just wanted to have dinner as a way of an apology. She didn't have to do that…but I'm not going to turn her down. That would be rude."

Casey shook his head. "You really are a moron, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Chuck said, now really confused.

"Christ, Bartowski. You really are thick. When a girl asks you out, she's interested in more than just dinner." Casey grunted amused after the statement.

Casey furrowed his brow. "Did you bring protection?"

"You mean like a vest? Hopefully no shooting will be involved." Chuck said in disbelief.

Casey leaned forward, and shoved a condom in Chuck's jacket pocket. "Jesus weeps…you really are an idiot."

Chuck tried to remove the condom, but Casey held his hand in place, giving Chuck a warning look. "Uh, uh. You're too valuable. Don't wanna explain to Beckman how you contracted some nasty STD, or knocked a girl up. If the panties come off, you're going into battle wearing body armor. Catch my drift?"

"I seriously doubt that happens, Casey." Chuck said in a dry tone. "Colette's nice and all, but I doubt she's attracted to me in that sort of way."

"Like I said. Idiot." Casey grunted. "Just remember. Rubbers have expiration dates. I'll bet the one in your wallet expired a decade ago." Casey chuckled, then slammed his door.

Chuck shook his head, then frowned. "Jackass. It expired last year."

As Chuck left the courtyard, Casey texted Sarah.

 _Package delivered. All yours._

 _Let me guess…you put the bug on a condom?_

 _Come on, Walker…he might actually need it…_

 _You really are an ass, Casey_

 _Yes I am_

 _Thanks. IOU one bottle of Johnny Walker_

 _Good hunting. I'll need a drink when you two start with the lady feelings..._

 _You're a drunk anyway..._

 _If you send another emicon of a pile of crap...I'm posting your cell number "for a good time" in the Buy More men's room_

 _You wouldn't!_

 _Dammit Walker! You did it again!_

 _I'm using a burner phone..."moron"_

 _Argh!_

 **Westin Hotel Lounge**

Chuck approached the greeter, but felt a warm body press against him, and an arm wrap around his. Chuck turned, and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Hi." Colette greeted, then addressed the greeter. Chuck was trying to catch his breath. Colette was stunning in her short red velvet off shoulder dress. Her hair was pulled in a bun, with a curled strand of hair on each side of her face. "I have a reservation under the name Barker."

"Ah, yes. Party of 2. If you'll follow me…" The waiter said, then Colette and Chuck followed the greeter to a table. Chuck stepped aside, and held out a seat for Colette, who thanked him with her eyes.

"Wow…you look…beautiful." Chuck stammered.

Colette blushed. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

Chuck nodded, and took a seat. Colette rested her hands in her lap, fidgeting with her fingers. She noticed the way Chuck appraised her appearance, then smiled as he made eye contact.

Chuck nodded, glancing away bashfully. "You really didn't have to do all this just to apologize…but I'm honored."

Colette leaned forward, resting a hand on the side of her face. "Are you always this humble?"

Chuck shrugged. "Just...who I am."

Colette grinned. "I think it's cute." Colette's grin turned coy. "In fact…I think it's sexy."

Chuck did a double take, his face lighting up in surprise. "Huh?" Chuck squeaked.

Colette laughed softly. "Chuck…I have a confession to make. I wanted to have dinner with you as an apology…but I wanted an excuse to ask you out. In case you haven't noticed…I'm attracted to you."

Chuck gulped. His tone high pitched. "You are?" Chuck cleared his throat. "I mean…you are?"

"Yep." Colette popped the p.

"Wow…" Chuck said in awe. "I'm…I'm flattered…I, uh…"

Chuck glanced away…in shock. Imagine his luck. Here he had a breathtakingly beautiful woman admitting she was attracted to him.

It was flattering. A beautiful woman offering the chance at a real relationship.

In the past, Chuck would have jumped all over the chance. But, after the mixed signals he had gotten from Sarah…Chuck was conflicted.

His heart belonged to Sarah. He was certain of that. But…he was also unsure of starting a relationship with another spy.

"Colette…you are a charming, beautiful woman. And…I consider myself fortunate just to be here with you. Aside from your beauty…you have been really kind to me."

Colette smiled. "That's sweet of you."

Chuck paused, hating himself right now. "I hate myself right now. I absolutely hate myself."

Colette's head went upright, her eyes narrowed. "Why do you hate yourself?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else…" Chuck trailed.

Colette knew that someone. Sarah. It was heartbreaking. Sarah had really done a number on Chuck. She could see the sadness, conflict, and confusion in his eyes.

That's why she knew this would be hard. A spy offering him a real relationship. Could he trust her?

Colette reached across the table, and took Chuck by the hand, her tone soft. "Chuck…I understand. I do. But…I'm not sure if she feels the same way about you. I can't speak for her. I can only speak for myself…and I want this. I want you."

Chuck smiled sadly. "Colette…I'm flattered. I am. It's just…"

"I'm a spy, and it's hard to trust me. Is that it?" Colette said, her tone soft.

Chuck nodded. "Trust has nothing to do with it. I trust you. It's just…you could be gone tomorrow, and I'd never see you again."

Colette smiled. "Who says I'm leaving? Chuck…my…employer is working on making my presence here permanent. It can work between us."

Colette paused, giving Chuck's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm not perfect. I have my faults. I…sometimes let my heart do the thinking for me…instead of my training. But right now…I don't think I want to ignore what my heart is telling me. You are an amazing guy…who life hasn't been fair to. All I'm asking for…is a chance to see where this leads us."

Chuck lowered his face, letting out a sigh. His heart ached. The guy in him was flattered, and tempted by Colette's offer. He liked her, and he was attracted to her. But…his heart betrayed him. His heart belonged to Sarah…the woman who at every opportunity to reveal whether her feelings were true, turned him away.

Chuck wasn't sure what to do. But, he wasn't going to give in to his own desires to Colette, until he could sort out his feelings for Sarah. That wouldn't be fair to himself, Colette, or even Sarah. The problem, however, is he didn't know how Sarah really felt. He caught glimpses...but nothing for certain. She was a mystery to him, but he could still see a glimmer of affection in her eyes the way she looked at him...causing his heart to skip a beat each time.

Chuck gave Colette a warm smile. "I'll make you a deal. I'd…like to get to know you better. Mostly for my hang-ups. My last real relationship ended years ago…although I have briefly dated other women…I'm not very good at relationships, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. My life is…crazy complicated…and…it wouldn't be fair to you. You deserve someone who can put you first…and right now…I just…can't. I need time to…sort things out. Mostly...how I feel about Sarah. It's not fair to you to be in a relationship with a guy in love with another woman. I wouldn't do that to you. You deserve better than that."

Colette's eyes sparkled, her tone angelic. "That sounds reasonable. Chuck…we can take things slow. I'm not very good at relationships either. The job…"

"I get it." Chuck said.

Colette's tone turned sympathetic. "I know you need time. Take all the time you need. But…Chuck…I'll be right here waiting. I want this. And…I know my…job has a major bearing on things…but I won't let it come between us if you and I decide to see where this goes."

"Thank you. I'm…I'm sorry about this, Colette. Please don't feel like this is a rejection…it's not. And…you look radiant tonight." Chuck said solemnly.

Colette glanced away and smiled softly, the crimson rising in her cheeks. "Whether you believe it or not…you are charming."

It was Chuck's turn to blush. He glanced away bashfully. "Now. How about that dinner…and let's hope I don't make a fool out of myself."

Colette laughed softly, then grabbed the menu. "I agree. Let's enjoy the night…and see where it leads us."

After dinner, Colette walked Chuck to Ellie's car, which he borrowed for tonight's date. Chuck insisted on walking her to her rental, but she told him she was also responsible for seeing him home safely.

As the pair arrived at the car, Chuck turned around. "Well…thank you for dinner. I really enjoyed tonight."

Colette stared at Chuck through her lashes. "So did I."

Chuck smiled, then opened the door. "I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

Colette couldn't contain herself. She slowly moved forward, snaked her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly on the lips. Chuck snaked his arms around her back, holding her gently.

The kiss then turned passionate. He was mesmerized by her…but realized he needed to get control before things got out of hand.

Surprisingly, Chuck didn't feel guilty at all about the kiss. He didn't know where he really stood with Sarah, but he wouldn't let things go any further until he was certain.

Chuck now had a choice. Have a real relationship with a beautiful woman offering herself freely, or he could find out if the woman he loved, really loved him.

Chuck gently placed his hands on Colette's arms, and ended the kiss. Colette opened her eyes, and smiled. "Wow…you're a great kisser."

Chuck nodded, catching his breath. "So are you."

Colette stared Chuck in the eyes expectantly. "It's too bad you want to take things slow…I would really enjoy spending the night together."

Chuck gulped. "For the record…so would I. It's just…I can't. I am so sorry, Colette. Trust me…turning you down is not easy. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Colette nodded, and smiled. "It's okay, Chuck. Ever the gentleman. Very well. I'll settle for a good-night kiss."

Colette took Chuck's face in her hands, and kissed him softly, then gently pulled away. "Good night, Chuck."

Chuck smiled. "Good night, Colette."

Chuck got in the car, and Colette watched him leave, disappointed the night didn't quite go how she had hoped, but she was satisfied all the same.

"Such a sweet guy." Colette whispered.

Colette turned, and made her way to her car. Suddenly, her Fulcrum contact and two other men appeared.

"Hello, Barker. Imagine our luck seeing you here."

Colette's senses were on high alert, and she cursed herself for not being more aware of her surroundings. She subtly called Sarah, praying for her to answer as she tried to stall. She left her purse opened slightly so she could see the screen.

"I should be asking you the same question. What the hell happened the other night? You never showed up." Colette said in an annoyed tone.

Colette glanced at her phone, and saw it was connected. She hoped Sarah wouldn't hang up.

"I'm not in the habit of waiting for my contacts to show up. Especially over something as important as the data drive. Do you have the playback device?" Colette said, giving Sarah a cue this was mission related, not personal.

"Well…there's a problem. You see…a number of Fulcrum agents died the other night…which leads me to believe you're not who you say you are."

Colette felt a prick in her neck, and felt the tranq dart as her vision faded.

The Fulcrum contact addressed his men. "Put her in the trunk."

The Fulcrum agents grabbed Colette, and her purse, and headed for their car.

 **Maison23**

Sarah listened intently, with tears streaking down her cheeks, to the entire date. Her heart breaking more, and more with each passing second.

"He doesn't know I love him…" Sarah whispered.

Sarah tossed the receiver on the bed, and walked to her window. "How could he know I love him…all I do is push him away…"

Sarah angrily wiped her reddened eyes, and plopped in a chair, resting her face in her hands.

A flurry of emotions ran through her. From anger, to sadness, to heartbreak. Sarah was fully aware her actions had Chuck confused, and hurt.

And then…it hit her. Like an anvil. The epiphany. She may have lost this fight…but she wasn't about to lose the war.

"Even tonight...he wouldn't let go of me. He's still hanging on...oh, Chuck. You don't deserve how I have treated you." Sarah sighed heavily, then stood up, biting her fingernail.

"Dammit." Sarah muttered. "I am so...stupid. How could he know I'm in love with him? I get angry at how Beckman and Casey treats him…but I don't treat him any better. All the guy wants to do is make me happy…and I am so stubborn."

"I don't know how to be what he needs…" Sarah said through a sob.

Sarah took deep, cleansing breaths to regain her composure. Somewhere, deep inside her…the will to fight surfaced, and she was now determined it was time to be Sarah…the girl Chuck loves.

Sarah's face brightened. The look of determination on her face reflecting her heart. "I have to tell him. No matter how hard…I have to say it. He deserves the truth. I'm done hurting him. I refuse to ever treat him like my asset ever again, or let this job keep us apart. I will find a way to be with him…and I'll learn. Learn how to be the girl he needs. I need him. He is the man I love...I can't lose him..."

Sarah was about to call Chuck, and ask him to meet her…when her phone buzzed…and Colette's number was on the screen. "That's odd."

Sarah answered, and listened intently. She then called Casey on her burner phone. "Casey. Start a trace on Colette's cell. Fulcrum has her."

 _On it. Chuck's almost home. I'll make sure he's secure._

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, but she didn't figure he was in danger, or she would have heard him during Colette's call.

Right now, Sarah needed to be Agent Walker, and make sure Chuck was safe. In order to do that, she needed to rescue Colette.

She knew what was about to happen. Colette would be tortured until she divulged Chuck's secret. During torture, everyone talks.

 **Buy More, Next Morning**

Chuck almost turned around, and left the store. The Nerd Herd, and green shirts were all huddled around Jeff and Lester, the court jesters of Buymoria, as they heckled an absent Morgan, over Big Mike's extracurricular activities with Morgan's mom.

"Not even getting involved." Chuck smirked, finding an opening to bypass this madness.

Morgan had now stepped in the middle of the fray, and the crowd slowly retreated to actually do some work…a rarity… After spotting his friend, Morgan smiled.

"Chuck…how's it going, buddy?"

Before Chuck could respond…Casey grabbed him, shoving him toward the exit. "My office. Now!"

Morgan stopped, stunned. "When did Casey get an office?"

Once the pair exited the store, into the California air…Chuck spoke. "Casey, what's going on?"

"We're putting you in lockdown. Barker got captured last night after your booty call." Casey snarled.

"What? How?" Chuck asked, alarmed.

"Apparently, her Fulcrum contact…made contact. She managed to get Walker on the phone, and left the phone on. Looks like they tranq'ed her." Casey said calmly.

"Oh my God…Casey we have to find her!" Chuck said in a panicked tone.

Casey shoved Chuck through the doors of the Orange Orange, and Sarah was already standing at the freezer. "We tracked her all night. Lost her signal 30 minutes ago."

Sarah grabbed Chuck by the arm. "Don't worry, Chuck. We'll find her. You'll have to stay here. Beckman's orders. Casey will drive you home once your shift is over. We're already calling in an all-day install at the Buy More so no one one will miss you."

Chuck looked absolutely panicked. "Sarah…what will they do to her?"

Sarah sighed, and grabbed Chuck's hands. Casey took notice, and gave Sarah a warning look. She ignored it. She didn't give a damn about the surveillance.

"Chuck…I need you to stay calm. They're going to torture her. It won't be pretty. That's why we're going into lock-down. Eventually…she'll talk…and Fulcrum will come looking for you. Everybody talks under torture."

Chuck glanced away. "I know what was on the data drive, Sarah."

Sarah glanced at Casey, then back at Chuck. "You cracked it…didn't you?"

"This is my fault…" Chuck said sadly.

Casey moved closer. "Wasn't your fault, Bartowski. She probably picked up a tail going back to that damn hotel. This little dinner was a bad idea. Doesn't matter. What was on the disk?"

Chuck glanced between his handlers. "Me. They're looking…for me."

Sarah now looked panicked. "They recorded uploading you with the Fulcrum Intersect, didn't they?"

Chuck nodded. "Well…yeah…no…look, it was me…but they were uploading Charles Carmichael. My cover."

Sarah sighed in relief. "Okay. That was smart thinking destroying that disk…but you should have told us."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know this would happen." Chuck said sadly.

Sarah grabbed his face, and ignored Casey's grunt. "This wasn't your fault. Trust me, Chuck. I won't let anything happen to you."

Sarah stood up. "Casey…let's talk to Beckman. Chuck, stay here and relax."

Sarah and Casey left the room. Arriving at the screen, Sarah paused before hitting the button, giving Casey a look.

Casey caught the look, and gave a nod.

Sarah pushed the button, and Beckman appeared. "Any luck finding Agent Barker?"

"None, General. Chuck is secure." Sarah said. Casey noticed she didn't call him 'the asset.'

Beckman glanced away. "Alright. It's time to discuss our next step. Placing Mr. Bartowski in a secure facility is not an option. Fulcrum has spies everywhere. This situation has become highly volatile. Plus…right now…we need him in the field."

"I agree, General…and I think I have a way to solve this." Sarah said, stealing a quick glance at Casey.

"I'm listening." Beckman said.

Sarah steeled her resolve, her tone professional. "General, I feel the time has come to consider round the clock protection. Also, this will help alleviate some of the burden placed on Chuck regarding the cover, by not having to lie as often to his sister about his…sporadic schedule. This will also allow me to be more effective keeping him safe. With Fulcrum closing in, I feel this move is absolutely necessary. I feel the time has come for Chuck and I to move in together. This will better protect him, and our cover."

Beckman addressed Casey. "Major Casey. What is your assessment?"

"I concur, General. Ellie's recent prodding should be considered a red flag. They've given the appearance they have been dating now for almost two years, so the move seems logical."

Casey grinned. "And it will give me a break from constantly having to listen to the idiot weep and moan all goddamn night."

Beckman pondered the idea before speaking. She finally nodded. "I agree. Excellent suggestion, Agent Walker. I commend you on making this sacrifice for your country. Alright. You and Mr. Bartowski will need to sell it to Dr. Bartowski later this evening. I'll let you plan the details. In the meantime, I'll make preparations for preparing an apartment suitable for this arrangement."

Casey chimed in. "General...there's a couple next door to me that just had a kid. Been looking for a house. Good guy. Coast Guard rescue swimmer. Right now, they're low on funds. Maybe we can step in, and expedite their situation, so we can procure their apartment."

Beckman gave a nod. "Excellent suggestion, Major. I'll look into it, and speed things along. I'm always happy to help out one of ours where I can. We'll find the couple a suitable place to raise their family, so he can focus on serving his country, and saving lives."

Beckman paused. "In the meantime, we have to consider the possibility that Agent Barker could disclose Mr. Bartowski's identity. We now know Fulcrum is looking for the Intersect. That's the latest our field agents are reporting. It's up to you two to keep Mr. Bartowski safe, at all costs. That is all."

Beckman disconnected the feed, and Sarah gave Casey a smile. Casey winked, grunting in a positive tone.

Sarah paused for a moment. "Casey...I need to call Ellie. Right now, she hates my guts. I need to make things right with her before she goes along with this. For the cover." Sarah gave Casey a wink after the statement. Casey already knew Ellie was on her side.

"Got it. I'll start making arrangements to fit out the exterior of the apartment with surveillance. Since you'll be living there, don't see the need for surveillance on the interior. Christ...now I can get a good night's sleep, and not listen to the moron cry all night. Now, that's your problem." Casey said, giving his own wink. Playing his role in this little plan.

Sarah nodded. "This is for the good of the mission, and the cover."

Casey grinned. "Jesus, Walker. You really are dedicated, aren't you?"

Sarah gave Casey a ghost of a smile. Her plan to use the cover, as a 'cover' for a real relationship with Chuck, was now in motion. She would beat the powers that be at their own game, and claim her guy.

She no longer had a choice. If she didn't fight for Chuck, she would lose him to Colette. That wasn't an option for Sarah.

 **Echo Park**

Chuck stepped through the door of his sister's apartment, after spending the day in Castle, mentally and physically exhausted. Their search led to dead end, after dead end.

But, something was different. Sarah was a lot kinder, and more gentle than usual. He noticed something was going on, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Chuck was also worried about Colette. He felt guilty she got captured after their platonic date. He didn't want any harm to come to her.

Ellie and Devon both greeted Chuck. "Hey, Chuck. How was your day?"

Chuck frowned. "Wasn't good. That's for sure."

"Wanna talk about it?" Ellie said, as she took a seat next to Chuck on the couch.

"Not really." Chuck said sadly. "But…I do want to apologize to the two of you for how I acted the other night. Guys, I feel terrible for what I said. Ellie…I never should have called you nosy, and Devon…you're not flaky."

Devon took a seat in the recliner. "Look, Chuck…all of us are allowed to pop our top every now and then. We shouldn't have tried to convince you to break up with Sarah. We're good, bro."

Ellie pat Chuck on the arm. "But you're right…I am nosy." Ellie winked after the comment.

"Yes you are." Chuck said playfully, then turned sad. "I need a nosy sister…considering her brother is an idiot."

Ellie moved closer, her tone soft. "What happened, sweetie?"

Chuck was about to speak, when Sarah knocked, and opened the door. "Hey…I'm sorry to bother you guys…Chuck, can I have a minute?"

Sarah made eye contact with Ellie, and winked. Sarah had already called her, and told her the plan. Ellie was on-board.

Ellie smiled. "Chuck…go talk to her."

Chuck got up, furrowing his brow to why Ellie was biting her lip in excitement. Stepping outside, Sarah pulled him to the fountain. Ellie shoved Devon to the window.

Sarah smiled. "Chuck…considering the situation with Agent Barker, we need to enhance your protection."

Chuck looked confused. "What do you mean by…enhance?"

Sarah took Chuck's hands…to make sure he was talking to her, and not Agent Walker. "Right now…I need to make sure you are safe. In order to do that…we need to resume our cover, and move in together."

Chuck sighed. "Whose idea was this?"

Sarah squeezed Chuck's hand. "Mine. Do you trust me?"

Sarah let Chuck see the affection she felt, and she intertwined their hands. Sarah smiled, and a tear slid down her cheek.

Chuck's eyes widened slightly in awe. "Yes. I trust you."

Sarah smiled. "We have to sell it."

Chuck was about to lower his face sadly, when Sarah took his face in her hands, stared deep in his eyes, and slowly moved her face close to his lips.

One thought went through Sarah's mind.

 _Chuck…it's time._

 _A/N: Cliffhanger! AAAAAHHHHHHH! It's not over yet.._

 _Chuck is conflicted, Sarah is now on fire...and we have a big, big problem on our hands with Colette...things are about to get interesting...  
_

 _I think it is easy to get mad at a lot of the things Sarah did in the show...but remember her background. She's a trained spy, but she does have a lot of baggage. She helped her dad run cons...and she moved around a lot. Chuck is more than likely the first healthy relationship she ever had. The show did convey Bryce and Sarah were close...even spending a vacation in Cabo together...but they were not portrayed as very intimate...in the sense they were in a deep relationship. It was more like lust in between missions._

 _I perceive Sarah as a very complex, and brilliant woman who never experienced a normal, healthy relationship...and despite Chuck's quirks, he really helped Sarah on her journey to find her true self...while doing the same for Chuck. We know she was questioning her priorities before arriving on Chuck's doorstep, so she was already beginning to change when she met Chuck. Just my perception on Sarah.  
_


	6. CH 6: The Awakening

**Chapter 6: The Awakening**

 _A/N: My thanks to charahkids for putting up with me!_

 _I am really enjoying reading your reviews. Some really good thought-provoking stuff! Or, just popping in to tell me how I'm doing is good to read too! Remember…this is for YOUR enjoyment! Silence is a writer's worst enemy! Thank you all!_

 _Warning: This chapter contains a really dark torture scene. The scene is brief, but unpleasant.  
_

 **Echo Park**

Sarah breathed deep, with her lips inches from Chuck's. She stared deep in Chuck's eyes, and found her hands snaking up Chuck's chest, coming to a stop over his heart. She could see his pulse quicken, and his eyes studying her movements intently.

Sarah knew, now was the time. It was time for her to awaken the woman inside of her. The woman madly in love with the man in her arms.

 _From this moment forward…there is no turning back._ Sarah mused.

Just before kissing him, Sarah stared Chuck in the eyes, and whispered. "This is real, Chuck."

Sarah attached her lips, and lost all control. On impulse, Chuck pulled Sarah to him, and she grabbed his shirt, balling the material up in a fist.

Sarah moaned into Chuck's mouth, and grazed her tongue over his lips. She felt Chuck tense, but she pulled him closer, and Chuck opened his mouth. Sarah nearly collapsed as their tongues dueled passionately, almost violently. Her knees wobbly. All the deception, all the pain, and all the heartache, poured into this one kiss. Chuck felt her drop, and lifted her by the waist.

Chuck broke the kiss momentarily, and gasped for air. Sarah, unsatisfied, moved her hands to his face, pulling him to her. They kissed all over each other's face, then returned their lips to one another's lips.

After several moments, the kiss slowly ended, resulting in Sarah resting her head on Chuck's forehead, then lowering her forehead to his chest. She hid her face, and covered her smile.

Chuck breathed Sarah's scent, and closed his eyes. The couple stood there, locked in an embrace, swaying gently back and forth, to their own rhythm.

Sarah lifted her eyes, and met Chuck's, knowing he would be desperately seeking answers in her eyes.

For the first time…what Chuck saw…was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. A tear trickled down the side of Sarah's face. He got Sarah's message, loud and clear.

 _I love you, Chuck._

 **Echo Park, 7:00AM**

Lying in Chuck's bed, Sarah had her back turned to the surveillance camera on the far wall. Next to her, Chuck had his body facing Sarah. Since dawn, the two opened their eyes, and noticed their hands intertwined under the sheets.

Instead of breaking away, as Sarah did on previous 'cover' sleepovers…this time, Sarah held on tight, not daring to let go.

Chuck, for his part, was mesmerized. It was like the pair was carrying on a normal conversation as their eyes sparkled in the daylight.

Still in awe of this…new…beautiful gleam in Sarah's eyes, Chuck didn't dare turn away, or question what he was viewing. When Sarah turned her body, calculating she could hide what was happening from Beckman's prying eyes, Chuck caught on quick. Sarah affirming her actions by taking his hand, and resting it against her heart, smiling ever so softly, brought a smile to Chuck's face.

Sarah, without make a sound, moved her lips. "Are you okay?"

Chuck sighed. "Worried."

"I know…we'll find her. I promise."

Chuck nodded, and Sarah squeezed his hand. She wanted so badly to kiss away his pain, but she couldn't do that in front of the camera. She knew she had pushed the boundaries with last night's display in the courtyard.

But, Sarah also knew there wasn't a camera in the bathroom. Even the government had some semblance of decency.

Sarah winked. "Trust me. Okay?"

"Okay." Chuck whispered.

Sarah sighed, let go of his hand, and stretched. Her tone loud enough for the surveillance to hear. "Morning, Chuck. How did you sleep?"

"Fine…thanks." Chuck grinned.

Sarah got out of bed, dressed in one of Chuck's t-shirts, and a pair of pink lacy boy shorts. She could have just a little fun.

Chuck's eyes darted to her body, then back to her face. She saw his pulse quicken, and gave him a devilish grin.

"Um…I'm going to shower…you wanna go first?" Sarah rested a hand on her hip, giving Chuck a coy look.

"I'm good." Chuck quickly said, now looking at the ceiling.

"I know this arrangement must be difficult for you…but look on the bright side. You could be living with Casey." Sarah jested, hoping to ease some of his tension.

"Ha!" Chuck said with a quick laugh, then furrowed his brow. "That…that wasn't discussed, was it? Please tell me that wasn't discussed…"

Sarah bit her lip to keep from laughing, and stepped out of the camera's field of view.

"Nope." Sarah said, popping the p, then slowly removed the t-shirt, leaving her in bra and panties.

Chuck gulped loudly. "Uh…will our new place have separate bedrooms?"

Sarah winked. "Of course!" Sarah then mouthed, as she struck a pose. "Sure you wanna sleep in separate beds?"

Sarah left him with that thought, and bolted to the bathroom to take a shower.

Chuck muttered under his breath. "Lucky me…"

Chuck's eyes widened in awe, his face turned to a silly grin. "Lucky…me…"

Waiting until her heard the water stop, Chuck got up, and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from is drawer, for Sarah to change in. He walked to the door, and knocked gently.

"Uh…Sarah…I have a change of clothes."

"Um…thanks, Chuck! Come in…I'm decent." Sarah called from behind the door.

Chuck stepped inside, and Sarah had a towel wrapped around her body…giving him a 'come hither' gesture with her finger.

Sarah calculated her next move all night, knowing there was no surveillance in the bathroom.

Sarah knew it wouldn't take much at all to seduce Chuck. She knew he was attracted to her, and often caught him checking her out…only to turn away bashfully when she caught him.

She never scolded him for looking. In fact…she often sought such attention from him.

And now, after nearly two years of pent up frustration…it was time to give Chuck, and herself, the moment she desperately craved.

Chuck froze in place…unsure of what to do…but on impulse, like he was caught in a tractor beam…Chuck's legs moved across the floor…craving the softness of Sarah's skin.

Sarah grabbed Chuck by the back of the head, and pounced. She quickly mouthed. "Lock the door."

Instead of breaking contact, Sarah moved with Chuck, balling his shirt in her fists…now tugging.

Chuck reached the door, reached behind him, and turned the lock. Sarah pinned him to the door, and lifted his shirt over his head.

"Sarah…" Chuck wheezed. "What's happening?"

Sarah made eye contact, put a finger to Chuck's lip, and stared at him seductively in his eyes. "Us…is happening."

"O…okay…" Chuck nodded, then Sarah ran her hands along his abdomen, and chest.

Chuck tensed, as Sarah gently caressed the skin with her fingernails. The fire in her eyes now blazing. She smiled when she saw Chuck's eyes dilate, as she slowly removed the rest of his clothing, stepped back, and let the towel drop to the floor.

Instead of looking away, Chuck's eyes blinked in awe. "My God you're beautiful…"

Sarah licked her lips, and bit he lower lip as she approached, took Chuck by the hand, and led him to the lavatory. Sarah plopped up on the counter, and pulled Chuck to her by her legs.

Several minutes later…the scene in the bathroom consisted of Chuck holding Sarah, as she cried in his arms.

"Sarah…did I do something wrong?" Chuck asked softly.

Sarah shook her head. "No. Far from it. I'm…I am just so happy right now."

Chuck, still concerned, made eye contact. "You sounded like I was hurting you."

Sarah snorted, and kissed Chuck when he looked confused. "Those sounds…were sounds of joy, Chuck. That was…" Sarah sighed. "Amazing. You were perfect."

 _Wow…un-believable._ Even making love, Chuck was considerate. And, the poor guy. He had no idea he was an absolute bombshell in the bedroom. Sarah had two throws of passion during their intense session of love making. And, Chuck, being Chuck, thought he had hurt her.

Sarah smiled. "Chuck...you gave me two...you know..."

Chuck's eyes bugged out of his head. "Huh? I thought I…you know…messed up…and it was hurting you."

Sarah purred. "Uh…uh…you were perfect. In every way."

Chuck gently caressed Sarah's body. "I can't get over how beautiful you are. How…soft you are."

Sarah took Chuck's face in her hands…and whispered softly. _Tell him NOW, Sarah. Not another second goes by!_ "Chuck…I love you. I am so sorry you haven't heard me say it before now."

Chuck's face initially fell into a state of shock…then a state of awe. "I love you too, Sarah." Chuck smiled. "Can I say it again? It…feels good I can finally say it."

Sarah nodded quickly, kissing Chuck on the lips. "Say it as often as you want. We're done pretending."

Chuck's smile practically blinded her. "I love you."

Sarah wiped away her tears. "I am so glad to hear you say it….and I can say it…but…now for the hard part."

Sarah leaned forward, and rested her head on Chuck's forehead. "Listen to me very carefully. We have to be careful…I won't be taken away from you."

"I understand…" Chuck said, meaning it. "I know what can happen."

Sarah nodded quickly, and sighed. "This is real, Chuck. I promise. I have waited so long for this moment." Sarah said, the last part choking up.

"Me too." Chuck said, taking her in his arms. Sarah smiled through her tears, resting her face on Chuck's shoulder.

"I can do this, Sarah. Anything just to be with you. Whatever you need me to do…just ask. I'll do anything." Chuck said, his tone breaking.

"I know you will. I'm done fighting this…hurting you. I'm done pushing you away. I want you. I want us. All you have to do…is trust me." Sarah said in a soft tone.

Chuck backed away, resting his hands on Sarah's face. "You have me. I trust you, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes shined. "You're the only person…I truly trust. You're my guy. My Chuck. My love."

Chuck brushed Sarah's hair gently out of her face, and declared in awe, "You are the love of my life, Sarah Walker."

Chuck's mood turned sad. "I feel like I cheated on you…"

Sarah shook her head. "Chuck…you didn't cheat on me. Nothing happened. You came straight home after the date. Even if the two of you kissed…I'm okay with that. You didn't know how I felt. Don't go there. Please?"

Chuck nodded. "Okay…but I have to talk to Colette…I…don't want to hurt her, Sarah."

Sarah thought for a moment, and nodded. "I'll agree to that if I'm there with you. You are my boyfriend, after all."

"I am?" Chuck asked playfully. "Gee, you wait until after we do it in my sister's bathroom to tell me I'm your boyfriend? You need to work on your timing a little better."

Sarah let out a wet laugh, then covered her mouth with her hands.

The couple's heads turned when they heard a gentle knock on the door. "Everything alright in there?"

"Uh…yeah, Sis…just a sec…Sarah's not dressed yet, and I'm…" Chuck trailed, and Sarah thought fast. "Brushing your teeth."

"Yeah! Brushing my, uh…teeth. We'll be right out." Chuck called out, now scrambling to get dressed.

Sarah too scrambled to get dressed, and the two turned, and started brushing their teeth…trying not to laugh.

Now fully dressed, the couple arrived at the breakfast table together. Ellie hugged them both. "Ohhhh….I'm so excited for you two. Not rushing…but when's the move?"

"Uh…soon…" Sarah said, then blushed when Ellie gave her a 'I know what just happened' look. Sarah gave her own 'mind your own business, Ellie!' look, and Ellie winked.

Devon, looking up from his coffee, jested. "Yeah, you two love birds need your own nest…so you can let the worm wiggle free." Devon winked.

"Yeah…thanks for that visual, Devon." Chuck jested.

Sarah couldn't resist a friendly jab of her own. "I…wouldn't say Chuck is a worm…more like a giant anaconda."

Chuck, taking a sip of coffee, spit the fluid all over the table, then gave Sarah a 'be quiet, you're embarrassing me!' look.

Ellie took a seat, grabbing her coffee. "Just one question…did you disinfect my lavatory afterwards?"

This time…Sarah spit juice across the table. Chuck's face turned to a goofy, embarrassed smile, then dropped his head to the table, pounding his head gently.

Sarah glanced down, when she received a text from Casey.

 _I'm currently jabbing pencils in my ears, Walker!_

Sarah lifted her hand to her face, and pretended to scratch something on her head…using her middle finger….so the camera could see.

Chuck got up, and grabbed a towel, wiping the table. "Cut it out, guys…this is getting messy. No more talking about sex around the breakfast nook."

Hoping to change the topic, Ellie broke the humor. "So…Sarah…not everything in Chuck's room has to survive the move."

"I'm making a list." Sarah said playfully, smiling at Ellie.

Chuck turned his head. "A list, huh?"

Devon chimed in. "Yeah…what about that Tron Poster?"

Ellie agreed. "You've had that thing since you were 12."

"Dad gave me that poster." Chuck declared, and the room fell silent. Sarah gave Chuck an 'I'm sorry' look, and Devon winced…giving Chuck an apologetic nod.

Ellie smiled sadly. "He loved that movie."

Chuck sighed. "I can't change who I am, guys."

Sarah took his hand. "No one wants you to, Chuck."

Devon leaned over, and pat Chuck on the back. "You're top notch, bro. We were only kidding."

"You're Aces, Charles." Ellie said in a loving tone. "And so are you, Sarah."

Chuck and Sarah stared at one another, and smiled. Ellie wanted to squeal…but decided not to…until she decided to squeal anyway.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

Sarah received another text.

 _Goddammit all to HELL…now I'm deaf!_

 **Secret Fulcrum Black Site**

Colette knew she couldn't hold out much longer. She had been beaten, and tortured all night.

Colette was also angry at herself. She allowed her emotions for Chuck, to make a serious blunder.

You never visit the same place twice after a mission.

The object of her torment ran a finger along her arm. "So beautiful. It's a shame."

The agent drew back, and punched Colette in the face. "Not so pretty anymore." The agent grabbed Colette by the mouth. "I am going to screw you up so bad…no one will ever want to look at you ever again."

Colette grinned. "Don't flatter yourself. You hit like a pussy."

The agent planted a powerful jab in Colette's gut. "Now…one more time. Who. Is. The. Intersect?"

Colette laughed. "Micky Mouse."

 _I will never give you up, Chuck...  
_

Another punch to the face caused Colette to cry out in pain, but she stayed silent. Defiant.

Frustrated, the Fulcrum agent addressed one of his assistant. "Get her down. Bend her over the desk, and tie her hands and feet. Since we can't beat it out of her…we'll fuck it out of her."

Colette smiled when she landed on the floor. _You really are an imbecile…._

The Fulcrum agent was the first man to go down, as Colette struck out with her left foot, and dislocated the bastard's kneecap. The two assistants grabbed her, and she took them out in rapid succession…one with a broken neck, the other with a nearby screwdriver lodged through his larynx.

Now armed, Colette turned as the door flung open, and she began stacking up Fulcrum agents, as she made her way to the exit…to freedom. To Chuck.

Her only regret was the contact that betrayed her, tortured her, and tried to rape her…limped away.

The time in bondage wasn't wasted. The contact mentioned a name: Perseus. This could be the key to what Fulcrum is truly after.

 **Castle: 2 hours later**

Sarah and Casey quickly began 'sanitizing' the screens, records, and any Classified material. Field agents reported Colette was potentially compromised, and Chuck's identity could be Fulcrum knowledge.

Casey grabbed Chuck by the arm. "Come on, Bartowski. No-tell motel, time."

"What about Ellie?" Chuck asked in alarm.

Sarah approached, took his hands, and nodded reassuringly. "Casey is staying behind to keep an eye on Ellie. Nothing will happen to her. You and I…are going on the move. We have to go off-grid. Casey will report in to let you know Ellie is fine."

Chuck visibly relaxed. "This is my fault."

"No, it's not." Sarah said passionately. "We have to move."

Castle's alarms sounded. Casey ran to one of the emergency call stations. "Station 1272…Code Black. Perimeter breach."

Sarah grabbed a shotgun, and pumped a shell into the firing chamber. Casey grabbed his ready bag, and a M4. "Whoever just got in here…is in for a world of pain."

Sarah was now a predator. She grabbed Chuck, and shoved him behind her. "Chuck…don't freak out." She said in an icy tone. "If I go down…grab the weapon in the small of my back, and don't you dare stop firing until fucking brains are all over that back wall. Got it?"

"Got it." Chuck said calmly.

Sarah swung a hand behind her back, and grabbed Chuck's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before returning the hand to raise the shotgun to her shoulder, taking a firing stance.

Casey called out. "Walker! Watch my six! South entrance!"

"Moving!" Sarah said, grabbing Chuck, and moved him to the opposite side of the corridor to cover Casey, shoving Chuck against the wall.

Sarah positioned Chuck behind her, with her left leg pinning him in place.

"Oh, God…this is bad…" Chuck said in a panicked tone.

Sarah's tone was primal. "It's about to get bad…for them…just don't freak out. We've got this."

Casey noticed the door scanner turn green, granting access to the intruder. Casey readied his M4, muttering under this breath. "Time to die, assholes."

The door swung open, and Collette fell to the ground. Chuck cried out. "Colette!"

"Don't. You. Move!" Sarah ordered. "Casey! Check the corridor!"

Casey moved past Colette, and scanned the path. It was clear. He pulled her to her feet, and shut the door.

Sarah relaxed, and Chuck shot past her. "Oh my God…oh my God…she's hurt! Guy's, help!"

Casey stopped Chuck with a hand to his chest. "Bartowski! Calm the hell down! Move, so I CAN help her. Going batshit ain't helping."

For once, Sarah wasn't jealous at all. Chuck was being Chuck, and right now, he was concerned.

Sarah stepped in, to prove a point. "Casey…get her down to the exam room. I'll get an IV started, and get to work on her. Those cuts need to be disinfected."

Sarah took Chuck's face in her hands. "Chuck…relax. She is going to be fine. We'll get her a CASEVAC if she has any internal injuries."

Chuck nodded. "Okay."

Sarah smiled. "When she's up to it…I'll come get you. Okay?"

Chuck glanced off to the side. "I feel horrible that his happened to her."

"Don't. She'll be fine. I promise." Sarah said soothingly. Now…get Beckman on the line, and let her know we're secure. Can you do that?"

"Yeah…I can do that."

"Good." Sarah said, and grabbed his hand, moving him to a blind spot away from the cameras. She turned, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Everything will be just fine. I promise."

Chuck visibly relaxed as Sarah rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks."

"That's what a girlfriend is for…or so I hear." Sarah winked.

Chuck smiled, and Sarah left the room to attend to Collette.

 **One Hour Later…**

Chuck was really worried about Colette, but so was Sarah…but in different ways. Sarah needed to know if Colette talked, and Chuck needed to know she was okay.

Casey found Chuck sitting at the conference table, and beckoned him to join him in the interrogation viewing room.

Upon entry, Chuck breathed a sigh of relief, when he saw Sarah and Colette in the other room.

"Casey…is she in some kind of trouble?" Chuck asked in a worried tone.

Casey grunted through a shrug. "Depends on if she talked."

"What does that mean? You mean…like gave me up?" Chuck asked.

Casey rested a hand against the side of the glass, watching the exchange. "We have be make sure your cover is secure. For the record…she fucked up. She shouldn't have planned this date at the same spot she was meeting the contact. In our line of work…that's considered a rookie mistake."

Chuck sighed sadly, listening to the exchange.

Sarah's tone was stoic, as she questioned Colette. "So…we're supposed to believe, you took out 9 of your captors, and escaped?"

Colette, holding an ice pack to her side, nodded. "That's correct. There were 10, but one escaped…he's going to need a knee replacement."

Casey grunted. "Impressive."

Sarah jotted down a note to check the local hospitals. It was a long shot, considering Fulcrum had secret facilities everywhere to handle such matters, but one worth looking into. "Which brings me to my next question."

Sarah paused, and made eye contact. "I need to know if Chuck's identity is compromised. Did you disclose that Chuck is the Intersect?"

Colette didn't hesitate. "No. Chuck's identity is safe."

"Then why come straight here, and not call it in when you escaped?" Sarah said in a flat tone.

Colette swallowed a lump, and stared Sarah in the eyes. "I wanted to make sure Chuck was safe."

Sarah took a steady breath, trying to crush her growing jealousy. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Yes…they asked me if I knew the whereabouts of a man called Perseus."

Chuck flashed, then looked at Casey. "Casey…I just flashed. Perseus is associated with the Intersect. There was not a name, or a face."

Casey tapped on the glass. "What do you mean associated with the Intersect?"

"The files…didn't go into details."

Chuck turned and left the room, joining Sarah and Colette. "Guys, I just flashed. Perseus is in the Intersect…I think he was one of the builders of the Intersect."

Colette and Sarah both exchanged surprised looks.

Colette sighed. "Looks like my capture wasn't a total fuck-up."

Chuck took a step forward. "Colette…I am so glad you're okay."

"That's sweet of you to say, Chuck. Don't worry. I'm fine." Colette said.

Chuck nodded sadly. "This is my fault. I feel horrible."

Colette answered before Sarah could. "Chuck…actually…this is my fault. I never should have gone back to that hotel. That was a serious mistake on my part."

Sarah agreed. "She's right, Chuck. But…it all worked out. We just have to make sure the both of you lay low.

Colette sighed. "I think it's time I disclosed the details of Operation Blackstone. That might shed some light on things."

 **Conference Room, 30 Minutes Later**

Beckman was equally relieved, and equally alarmed. "Agent Barker…I won't go into a dressing down session with you because I cleared last night's…dinner. However…we'll agree it wasn't wise, and leave it at that."

"I understand, General. I accept full responsibility." Colette said.

"General…do we know anything about Perseus?" Sarah asked, reaching out to grab Chuck's arm, to keep him from chiming in. She knew he was desperate for information about the Intersect.

"Thanks to information provided by Agent Barker, our field agents have been able to ascertain that Fulcrum is protecting a scientist code named Perseus."

Colette placed a file in front of Chuck. "Perseus is the head scientist behind Fulcrum's effort to build their own Intersect. Operation Blackstone's ultimate goal was to find Perseus, and bring him in."

Chuck examined the file, and Sarah leaned over his shoulder. "Anything, Chuck?"

Chuck shook his head in bewilderment. "Nothing."

Colette continued the briefing. "I stayed undercover in their organization for over a year. I was never able to get close. Only their inner circle has contact."

Beckman chimed in. "Our sources tell us Perseus is attending a formal event tonight at the Swiss Consulate. The State Department has provided two invitations."

Chuck glanced up. "Uh…for who?"

Beckman blinked. "Agent Walker, and Agent Casey. Agent Barker, you and Mr. Bartowski will monitor the operation from Castle."

"General…I would be happy to go with Chuck." Colette offered.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you would."

"Ladies…please…" Chuck pleaded.

"Agent Barker and Mr. Bartowski are not going on this operation. Fulcrum is still looking for the both of them. We can't risk it. If Bartowski recognizes anyone, he can inform Agents Casey and Walker by radio." Beckman said, leaving no room for argument.

Chuck gave Colette a grin. "At least no one is telling us to…"

"Stay your ass in the bunker." Casey snarled.

"And there it is." Chuck quipped.

Beckman then did something unusual. "Agents Walker, Casey, and Barker…I would like a private word with Mr. Bartowski."

The spies all wordlessly complied, with Sarah giving Chuck confused look before leaving.

Alone, Beckman's tone turned…almost motherly. "Chuck…I wanted a word in private to discuss the cover. Although we haven't given you much latitude in this arrangement…I wanted to give you the opportunity to address any concerns with recent enhancements to your security."

Chuck paused for a moment, then decided he would go for the throat. "General…can I be frank?"

"Of course. Feel free to speak your mind."

Chuck leaned forward. "General…look, this is…hard, okay? Now, it's hard enough explaining to my friends and family how anyone as beautiful as Sarah is interested in a guy like me…but having us live together in a fake relationship is taking things a little too far, don't you think?"

In reality, Chuck was thinking _I should really get an Oscar for this…_

Beckman nodded. "I see your point. That's why I have been contemplating Agent Barker's role on this assignment."

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked, suddenly uncomfortable with where this is heading.

Beckman did something Chuck had never seen before. She actually showed she has a heart. "You have done everything we have asked you to do, and your performance...has been remarkable. I think it's time we made some changes that will make your situation more bearable."

"How?" Chuck asked.

"By changing the dynamic of this team. Agent Barker has proven herself as…intuitive to your treatment…and I think she has a point. MI6 and the Joint Chiefs have agreed it is in everyone's best interest to assign her to this operation, especially that she knows your identity. In addition, it will help expand our resources by bringing on board an international partner." Beckman paused. "What I am about to propose…has never been done before. However, this assignment has proven…unorthodox. We feel your mental, physical, and psychological health is paramount to maintain proper function of the Intersect. Therefore…I will be ordering Agent Barker to relieve Agent Walker as your new handler."

Chuck's eyes shot open. "General…no…you can't do that! Sarah has gone above and beyond for this job. Are you firing her?"

Beckman held up a hand. "No. Far from it. Her job is now more important than Major Casey's or Agent Barker's. Her job is now to protect you around the clock. She has decided to make the ultimate sacrifice as an agent…and that is serve as your permanent bodyguard."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that basically what Sarah and Casey are doing anyway?"

"Not exactly. A bodyguard provides round-the-clock protection. Agent Walker has proven her ability to protect you is unmatched. She can do her job, and separate the obvious personal attachment the two of you have shown. Regarding this…attachment…she is fierce in protecting you. Even if it means hurting your feelings in the process. What I am asking of you, is to stop questioning her motives, and remember that she is sacrificing a lot in order to keep your ass out of a bunker, or a grave. Give her a break, Chuck." Beckman scolded.

Chuck nodded in understanding. "I will. General…I'm sorry…"

Beckman held up a hand. "Chuck…I need to apologize. You're not an agent, and I have tried to treat you like one. You're doing your best. I recognize that. In fact…you have been remarkable. My concern at this point is…making sure this new arrangement is agreeable to you. I want to give you that choice. You have earned that much with all you've done for this country."

Chuck put on his best game face. "Okay. I'll suffer through the cover…I know my life is in danger, and I know Sarah is doing her best to keep me alive. I won't question her actions any longer. I'm…I'm sorry if I've made her job, or yours harder than it had to be." _Sucker!_

Beckman nodded. "Good. Now. I'll be frank. Your safety, and the safety of the Intersect is vital to winning this war. With the addition of Agent Barker, I don't have to worry about you taking unnecessary risks. You and Agent Walker will be able to direct Agents Casey and Barker in the field, from a safe distance. Like it or not, you are our best hope for defeating Fulcrum. The only time Agent Walker will be allowed to let you out of her sight is for you to visit the bathroom. You will even sleep in the same bed. She will be attached to you at all times. Follow her instructions to the letter."

Beckman smirked. "Doctor Bartowski's recent prodding has been a red flag. I want you two to appear as though your relationship has escalated. I want you to hold hands, kiss, and pretend to be a happy couple. It is vital your sister not poke her nose any further, for her own safety. I was very pleased with the display the two of you put on last night for your sister's benefit…and this morning. Well done."

"Got it. I'll try…it's just…hard, General." Chuck said in faux sadness. "Sarah is a beautiful woman…it's hard faking it." _Yeah…we're going to be doing a lot of…faking it…_

Beckman actually turned motherly. "I know it is. You're a young man, and you're having to sacrifice a lot. This country is not ungrateful to you, Chuck. If you…ever need…an…intimate companion…I'm sure we can make some sort of arrangement. Major Casey has already suggested the idea."

"You mean like get me a girl? No…General…I'm not that kind of guy. Look…I'll…figure something out. Recently…cold showers are working." Chuck said sheepishly.

Beckman remained serious. "Like I said…I understand the sacrifices you both are making for this arrangement."

"Thank you, General. I'll try." Chuck said, lowering his face. _This is too easy!_

Beckman continued her motherly tone. "I have requested Agent Walker…take it easy on you. She liked that idea, and said she does consider the friendship between the two of you invaluable for your protection, and has proven a real asset for missions. You trust each other. That's important. Now, the two of you don't have protocol in place to work on that dynamic. For the record, Agent Walker holds you in high regard, and said you are the first real friend she has ever had. I'm glad she has been honest. I was beginning to think there was something bigger going on with the two of you, but there is nothing in the rules that says the two of you can't be friends."

"Thank you, General." Chuck said. "We were…worried about that." _And Casey calls me the 'moron?'_

"I'm glad I can now put those fears to rest. And…if you…have issues with the cover…let me know. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Chuck said, smiling.

Beckman disconnected, and Chuck shook his head. _I see what Sarah did here. She's using the 'cover' as a cover…brilliant!_

Then, Chuck frowned. "Crap. I need to talk to Colette so that she and Sarah don't end up killing each other."

 **NSA, Fort Meade, MD**

Beckman disconnected the feed, and shook her head. "Those two don't have anybody fooled. They must think I'm an idiot. That…damn nerd…has compromised all of us."

Beckman stood up, and walked to her window. "Things are falling into place. Sarah finally got off her ass and admitted her true feelings for Chuck, I have a new member so I can rearrange the team, and now…I can bring Chuck on board, and get him paid for the good work he's doing."

Beckman frowned. "Jesus…this will get messy if anyone tries to harm Chuck. At least I don't have to worry about his safety. A person in love is much more effective as a protector."

Beckman removed her cell phone, fully satisfied things were turning around. "I'm just glad Fulcrum got rid of Graham. Now I have to finish cleaning up his mess. May he rot in Hell."

Beckman sent a text.

 _Roan…you were right. They're in love._

 _I told you, my dove. It was inevitable._

 _Dinner tonight?_

 _And…dessert afterwards?_

 _Oh…Roan…._

 _A/N: I anticipate a lot of people going "yipee!" after reading this...come on...you know me!  
_


	7. CH7: The Compromise

**Chapter 7: The Compromise  
**

 _A/N: Time to enter the second arc.._

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing, and thanks to charahkids for helping me out! Next update will be ready soon. Enjoy!_

 **Castle**

Chuck didn't realize he was in the supply closet until he felt himself pressed against the door, and warm lips pressed against his. He knew right away it was Sarah from the perfume she wore, and the feel of her body.

Chuck was relieved. He intentionally avoided Colette until he and Sarah had the opportunity to sit down with her, and discuss things. Castle was out of the question, and they had a mission.

That didn't stop Sarah from making out with her nerd. Chuck knew they needed to talk as well…but time was never their friend.

Sarah backed away, and saw the wheels in Chuck's mind spinning. "I know we need to talk, Chuck. Soon."

Chuck did a double take. "Uh…that's scary. Did you add mind-reading to your list of awesome skills? That was totally Jedi, by the way."

Sarah rested her face against Chuck's chest, and laughed. "I don't know if I'm laughing at what you said, or the fact I actually know what a Jedi is. What have you done to me?"

Chuck shrugged. "I thought you liked _Return of the Jedi_ …are you telling me you didn't?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I saw it when I was 9…" Sarah trailed, Chuck caught the look in her eye.

"You don't have to talk about it." Chuck said softly, rubbing Sarah's back.

Sarah made eye contact. "Chuck…I think it's…time I started talking to you about my life."

Chuck was about to say something, but Sarah already knew what he was going to say. She knew her Chuck. "Chuck…honey…I'm through deflecting personal questions. What we have…is personal. You deserve to know…just…give me some time. Okay?"

Chuck nodded through a solemn smile. "Okay...honey. Sarah…I know life hasn't been easy for you. I know some things are hard to talk about. I just…I want you to know…I'm here for you. On your terms. I don't wanna get impaled by a pencil. Okay?"

Sarah practically melted in Chuck's arms. "You really are something, you know that? And...I'm sorry I got so pissed at you over my high school reunion. You were sweet, by the way."

Chuck kissed Sarah softly on the lips. Sarah reacted by deepening the kiss…pleasantly surprised Chuck kissed her…and a little turned on.

Sarah smiled when she backed away. "That's the second time you kissed me."

"Did you not want me to?" Chuck asked in concern. Sarah smacked him. "Owwww! Guess not…"

Sarah grabbed his face, and kissed him again…this time a little tongue was involved. "Chuck…I am your girlfriend. If you don't kiss me, I'll think something is wrong."

Sarah sighed. "Did…did you and Colette kiss you on the…"

"Dinner. It was just dinner." Chuck said defensively. "Uh…yeah…we kissed…"

Sarah nodded. "Did you kiss her, or did she kiss you?"

"She kissed me." Chuck said without hesitation. "Sarah…I'm…sorry..."

Sarah silenced Chuck with a finger to his mouth. "I told you this morning…it's fine. I understand."

Sarah glanced down, sadly. "I thought I had lost you. All this pushing you away…I just couldn't stand it any longer."

Chuck shook his head. "You haven't. I…I just couldn't…I'm in love with you…but it was killing me inside to be this close to each other…but…so distant."

Sarah blinked away tears. "I know. Chuck…I fell for you som time between you fixing my phone, and before you disarmed that bomb with a computer virus. I…wanted to sleep with you after our first date. I knew you were innocent…but I…I would have given anything for just one night with you."

"I never would have seen you again had it not been for…" Chuck trailed, tapping the side of his head. "For the record, I would have turned you down. I'm not into one night stands."

Sarah smiled at that. "I know. You're a rare breed, Chuck. You're living proof chivalry is not dead." Sarah turned coy. "I still would have had you. I'm pretty good at getting what I want…" Sarah leaned forward, her hot breath sending chills down Chuck's spine, her finger tracing Chuck's jaw, "…anytime I want. Remember that."

Chuck nodded through a gulp. "Got it."

"Good." Sarah said, smiling. "This morning was…" Sarah moaned…Chuck's eyes widened. "…wonderful. You were perfect. Thank you. I'm…ready to do that again."

"In a bed this time, please." Chuck said softly. "Sarah…the next time I make love to you…I want to lay you down in a bed. I feel bad because the bathroom isn't very romantic."

Sarah's eyes glazed over. "Oh my God…don't say another word, or I'm taking you right here."

Chuck gulped again. "Uh…this isn't very romantic either…"

Sarah knew what Chuck was trying to say. "Chuck, listen to me. The bathroom was the only place that doesn't have surveillance. We couldn't do that in your bed. You made it romantic. When you're sweet, and considerate...it is such a turn on."

Sarah pulled Chuck to her lips. "Stop worrying. I loved this morning, and I love you. Okay?"

"Okay." Chuck said softly. "I love you too."

Chuck sighed. "I have a favor to ask…about Colette. Please take it easy on her. I…I care about her…but I'm in love with you. I want her as a friend. Please don't be mean."

Sarah nodded. "Chuck…I'm not going to lie to you. I see her as a threat. She wants you, and that's a problem for me. If she crosses any boundaries, I will react. I'm your girlfriend, and any girlfriend would respond the same way."

"Fair enough. But…until we have a chance to talk…please don't try to fight her again. If she flirts with me, I'll handle it. But, I don't like hurting people's feelings." Chuck said, surprisingly confident. "And…if it was the other way around…spy or not…I would fight for you too."

Chuck frowned. "Well…if it was a spy, I'd talk Casey into kicking their ass….but I still owe him a Crown Vic…"

Sarah chuckled. "Casey would have to stand in line, because I would kick their ass. Nobody is going to make my boyfriend jealous."

Sarah turned serious. "Okay. I'll take it easy on Colette. But…Chuck…I won't sit back, and do nothing if she doesn't get the hint."

"That's fair." Chuck said. "I understand. Thank you."

Sarah smiled, and kissed Chuck softly on the lips. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah." Chuck agreed. "And…I've…never been this happy, Sarah. You are amazing."

Sarah melted in Chuck's arms, kissing him softly on the lips. "With you...I feel alive again."

 **Surveillance Room**

Chuck was in the process of double-checking Casey and Sarah's live feeds, and the recording equipment when Colette walked in.

"Have they made it yet?" Colette asked, checking the monitors.

"Almost there." Chuck said, wanting to talk to her, but knew now wasn't the time.

Colette took a seat, and sighed. Chuck noticed the sadness on her face.

Chuck sat next to Colette, and turned his chair to face her, muting the radios, but left Casey and Sarah's mics open so he could keep tabs. "Colette…I am so, so sorry about what happened to you."

"Occupational hazard. Don't be sorry, Chuck. There was nothing you could have done to prevent what happened. I'm just glad…" Colette trailed. "I'm glad I got out of there when I did. They were going to rape me."

"What?" Chuck said, his heart now shattering in his chest. He took her by the hand, and Colette smiled.

Colette stared Chuck in the eyes, her tone barely above a whisper. She knew they were being recorded. "Judging by Sarah's…demeanor towards you…I take it the two of you are together?"

Chuck smiled sadly, and nodded. "We're together."

Colette sighed. "Who would have thought it? Colette Barker loses the guy to Sarah Walker."

Chuck gave a gentle squeeze. "I meant what I said last night. I still want you in my life. My heart belongs to Sarah…but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Colette took a moment before speaking. "Then she'd better not ever let you go. If she does…I meant what I said too. I want you."

"The last thing I want is for the two of you fighting over me. I'm not worth it." Chuck said.

"I beg to differ." Collette replied softly. "The sad part is…you don't see it."

Comfortable silence filled the space. Colette gave Chuck a warm smile. "You're a sweet guy, Chuck. Most men would move on, and not look back."

"I never wanted to hurt you." Chuck said softly.

Colette shook her head. "Chuck…you haven't. You've made me very happy. Just…being in your life anyway I can is good enough for me. I'm not in love with you...we've only known each other a short while…but I do care very deeply about you."

Colette took Chuck's other hand, and stared deep in his eyes. "I care about you enough that I am willing to bow out of pursuing you…I know you love Sarah. And…you can always talk to me. About anything."

"The same goes for me." Chuck said, gently touching a bruise on Colette's arm. "I am so sorry you got hurt."

"I'll be fine." Colette said, then focused on the screen. "I'm sure Sarah will want to talk to me…and don't worry. I intend for that conversation to be very civil."

"Yes..she wanted the three of us to talk. And…thank you for dinner. You looked beautiful."

Colette blushed, and motioned to the screen. "I had a wonderful time. Well…showtime."

"Right." Chuck said, putting on his headset. "Uh…how about we split up. I'll take Casey, and you take Sarah."

Colette gave Chuck a curious look. Chuck nodded. "I think it would help if you two…bonded a little."

"Right." Colette said, then un-muted the mic. "Okay, Sarah…looks like it's you and me for the duration. Chuck is monitoring Casey…the two guys at your 2 o'clock position are both armed."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, curious to why she wasn't talking to Chuck. "Got 'em. Nice work."

"Just doing my job, Sarah." Colette said professionally.

Chuck glanced around the room, but didn't flash on anything. "Casey…hors d'oeuvre tray at your 12 o'clock. Uh…yeah…grab the big one…"

Casey grunted. "Thanks, Bartowski. Skipped lunch."

Colette gave Chuck a confused look. Chuck nodded. "Casey works up an appetite on missions."

"Good to know." Colette said. "Sarah…head's up. The man approaching you is the Italian ambassador. He can be a little handsy. He has a wife named Isabella, and two children."

The ambassador took Sarah's hand, and began to flirt. Sarah shut him down be asking about his wife, and children. The ambassador retreated, with his tail between his legs.

Sarah left the ambassador in her dust. "Smooth, Colette. Thanks for that."

"No problem." Colette said. She noticed Chuck in awe of Sarah's appearance through Casey's body cam. She quickly stopped the audio recording, and moved to a secure channel.

"Sarah…we're secure. Chuck is...enjoying the view in that dress. I could pick his mouth up off the floor, if you like?"

Sarah glanced in Casey's direction, and blushed. "I take it he told you about us. We'll talk later. In the meantime...tell him I was beginning to wonder why I wasn't talking to him. Now I know."

Colette took off her headset, and reached across to position it behind Chuck's head. He had no idea what she was doing.

Chuck was mesmerized, glued to the screen. "Wow…she looks so beautiful…"

Sarah approached Casey, and pretended to adjust his lapel, which was in actuality, the body cam. She gave a coy wink, causing Chuck to jump slightly. "How…did…"

Colette returned her headset to her head. "Spy, Chuck."

Chuck glanced at Colette, then back at the screen, smirking. "Very funny."

Casey turned, and Chuck flashed. "Guys! I just flashed! The short…balding…sweaty guy with glasses in the other room…his name is Doctor Herbert Woflgang…he's a DOD scientist…that has got to be Perseus."

Casey and Sarah exchanged looks, and moved in. A man approached, and greeted Sarah and Casey. He was walking with a cane.

"That's him! That's the bastard who tortured me!" Colette said angrily.

Chuck flashed on at least six other men in the same room. They were all Fulcrum.

"Oh, crap. Crap…crap…crap…guys…you're surrounded. You just stepped into a rogue's gallery." Chuck said frantically, and alerted the tactical team, who was already on standby.

Chuck thought fast, and pulled up the building's schematics. He hacked into the building's electrical grid.

"Sarah…Casey…in three seconds…I'm setting off the fire alarm. The tactical team is moving in as we speak. Get ready."

Colette's tone was primal. "Sarah…if you get the chance…please kill that bastard!"

"It will be my pleasure." Sarah said through gritted teeth.

"Now." Chuck said, then triggered the fire alarm. The tactical team moved towards the back entrance, as Sarah and Casey turned, and blended into the crowd. Dr. Busgang headed toward the back entrance, but was immediately caught by the tactical team.

Realizing they were trapped, the Fulcrum team blended into the crowd too, and managed to exit the building. Sarah and Casey knew they could do nothing at the embassy, for it would ignite an international incident.

Chuck, in the meantime, determined to seek justice for Colette…tracked the Fulcrum agents to a nearby van. He got the tag number from one of the embassy's surveillance cameras before they escaped.

 **Later that evening…**

Colette was standing in the observation room when Sarah walked in. Busgang was sitting in the interrogation room. He had already demanded a lawyer, and when Casey answered the question, Busgang realized he was in deep trouble.

"You're working for Fulcrum. Traitors don't get lawyers. Ever heard of the Patriot Act? Now, it's either, talk, or we have a room reserved just for you at Guantanamo Bay."

Sarah took her place beside Colette, still dressed in her evening gown. Colette broke the silence.

"It took me over a year to bag his guy…and Chuck learns his identity in less than five seconds using the Intersect. I feel we're obsolete, Sarah."

Sarah shrugged. "I felt the same way when I first took this assignment. But…he's not an agent, Colette. That's where we come in."

Colette nodded. "Tonight was a good example of that fact. He truly is remarkable. I can't believe I was fortunate enough to draw this assignment."

Sarah turned, and made eye contact. "I take it you and Chuck had a chance to talk?"

"Briefly." Colette said, knowing she had to be cryptic. "It's a wonderful feeling having someone care about me, Sarah. But…I know where I stand."

Colette shifted her eyes, and sighed. "You really are lucky, Sarah. Very lucky."

Sarah glanced downward, and back in Colette's eyes. "Yes. I am. I won't take it for granted."

Colette smiled. "Please don't. Some things…are worth fighting for."

Sarah nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

Comfortable silence filled the room, until Sarah pointed to Busgang, her tone friendly. "He's all yours. This was your case."

Colette sighed. "Thank you for your courtesy."

Colette exited the room, and entered the interrogation room.

Busgang started groveling. "I…I demand to speak to your superior. I have rights!"

Colette slammed her hands on the table, causing Busgang to jump. Her tone ice cold.

"You'll shut your fucking mouth, or I'll call back in Major Casey…who despises those who betray their country. I passed him sharpening his favorite knife…I think he has in mind to skin you alive with it…or worse."

In the other room, Sarah grinned. "She's good."

Colette took a seat, and folded her arms. She smiled, and spoke in a sweet tone. "Now…Doctor Busgang…tell me a story. Because that's the only way you're walking out of this facility in one piece."

Busgang nodded quickly. "Okay…okay…I'll talk…just…please don't let that scary guy back in here."

Colette shrugged with one shoulder. "I'm listening."

"They...uh...told me this was all legitimate. The research I was doing. They said it was for a covert federal research project." Busgang said calmly.

"They...as in...the men at the embassy?" Colette inquired, leaning on the table and clasping her hands.

Busgang nodded quickly. "Yes...I thought they were CIA."

Colette narrowed her eyes. "Did you check their credentials?"

"No." Busgang said, slumping in his chair. "I believed them."

Colette shook her head. "For such a smart guy...that was pretty dumb."

"They seemed legit. Even...knew about Orion..."

"Who is Orion?" Colette asked.

Busgang sighed. "It was all based on his research...the Intersect. We were part of a team of scientists. Each of us with different specialties. Um...subliminal imaging, code...there was even a neurologist."

By now, Chuck was with Sarah in the observation room, and flashed. Sarah held Chuck back when he wanted to go in the interrogation room.

"Chuck...no...don't go in there."

"But Sarah...please...I have to know if this thing can be taken out." Chuck pleaded.

Casey entered the room, and Sarah addressed him. "Casey...do not let Chuck leave this room."

Casey grunted, and Sarah walked past him. Sarah barged in the interrogation room, and gave Colette a knowing look.

"Dr. Busgang. I have a question. Can Intersect images be removed once they are uploaded?"

Busgang furrowed his brow. "Well...in a computer...yes. You simply overwrite the file..." Busgang's eyes widened in surprise. "He did it didn't he?"

"Did what? Who?" Sarah asked, folding her arms.

Busgang shook his head in awe. "Orion. We said it couldn't be done...uploading the Intersect into a human host. Those agents told me they were looking for a human host who had the Intersect. I didn't believe them. All our tests concluded it would be lethal. He did it...didn't he?"

Colette narrowed her eyes. "That's Classified...back to the question. Can the Intersect be removed?"

Busgang snapped out of his musings. "I suppose...but only Orion would know."

Sarah heard a tap on the glass, and motioned for Colette to join her. In the other room, Casey had Chuck pinned to the wall. "Please, Casey...let me go!"

Sarah approached. "Let him go, Casey!"

Casey stepped aside, and Sarah took Chuck's face in her hands. "Chuck...breathe. That's it. Breathe."

Chuck shook his head, frantic. "I just want my life back...I want to be normal again."

Sarah motioned for Casey to pull the power to the surveillance camera in the corner. When the feed was cut, Sarah took Chuck in her arms.

"Listen to me. We will get your life back." Sarah said soothingly.

Casey and Colette wordlessly left the room. Outside, Colette covered her mouth. "Major...this changes everything."

Casey grunted lowly. "There's just one problem. If Bartowski gets his wish...we could lose this war." Casey paused, the conflict visible on his features. "That kid in there represents the reason I took this job. To protect the innocent. Good men who deserve to live the good life. Men like me volunteered. He didn't. But...whether he believes it or not...he was made for this kind of work."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Colette said softly.

Casey didn't blink. "Yeah. I do. I've seen seasoned agents crack under pressure with some of the things that kid in there figured out. Half the time I wonder if it's the damn thing in his head calling the shots...or him. Fact is...and this is something no one but us...me, Sarah, and now you will ever understand...it's not just the Intersect that is making the difference. It's Bartowski."

Colette sighed. "I see the dilemma. He deserves a real life...but he's also winning this war. What do we do?"

"Glad that's not my call." Casey said. "I know one thing...with...recent changes between him and Walker...I think he can find the balance. Have a taste of the good life, while making sure the bad guys of the world don't win."

Colette glanced away and smiled. "Then it's up to us to help him balance both."

 **Kate's Diner, Echo Park**

Sitting in a corner booth, Chuck felt awkward. Sitting next to him, with their hands intertwined, was Sarah. Across from the couple, sat Colette. Casey sat at the counter, sipping a cup of coffee, and wolfing down a hamburger, and a slice of apple pie.

Silence filled the air, until Chuck cleared his throat. "Um...thank you both for sitting down together. It...means a lot to me."

Both women smiled, and Colette addressed Sarah. "Sarah...I know we've spoken briefly...but I wanted to offer my congratulations. I am happy for you both."

Sarah nodded. "Thank you. And...thank you for what you said earlier."

Colette sighed. "I won't lie. You have a wonderful, wonderful guy...I am envious. But...I know where I stand...and I can live with that."

Sarah took a deep breath. "I won't lie either. I see you as a threat. Do I need to constantly look over my shoulders?"

Colette's reply was quick. "That's fair, Sarah. And, no. You don't." Colette paused, leaning forward. "But you're right to see me as a threat...but not your competition. You should see me as a threat because if anything happens...if you ever hurt him..."

"I won't." Sarah said softly. "I'm done hurting him."

Colette saw the intensity in Sarah's eyes, and smiled. "Then you'll never have to worry about me."

Chuck took a steady breath. "Can I just say...I care about you both. Neither of you should see the other as a threat because of that. I love Sarah...and that won't change...and I care about you, Colette. A lot."

Chuck paused, his emotions boiling to the surface. "My parents abandoned me and my sister...my best friend from college ruined my life...thinking he was saving me...and...the first girl I...thought I loved...betrayed not just me, but her country. I don't have a lot...but the people I love...and consider part of my family...are all sacred to me. I don't take the people in my life for granted...because I know what it's like to lose those you love."

Sarah's eyes shined with tears...and so did Colette's. Chuck took a breath, and closed his eyes momentarily before opening them. "So...I love you both...in different ways. Sarah...I'm crazy about you, and I've always been. And...to be in a fake relationship with you was pure torture. But now...I've never been happier. To...be with the woman I fell in love with...I don't think I will ever top that."

"Oh, Chuck..." Sarah said through her tears, pulling Chuck's forehead to her own. "I love you so much. Nothing in this world will ever change that."

Colette wiped away her own tears, and couldn't help the smile on her face. What she was witnessing, was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Two people who beat the odds, madly in love...and together.

"Chuck...you really are a beautiful human being." Colette said softly. Chuck turned his face, and held out his free hand. Colette took it, and smiled. "And know that I love you too...in my own way. And...I promise I won't do anything to hurt what the two of you have. In fact...I've got your back." Colette ended with a wink.

"Thank you." Chuck said. "That means the world to me...to us."

Sarah nodded. "I agree."

Sarah took a cleansing breath. "I owe you an apology, Colette. I know you wouldn't have come back to Castle had you talked. I should have known you never would have given Chuck up."

"No...you were right to question me, Sarah." Colette said. "I would have done the same had I been in your shoes. And...if I may...you have my respect. You have been in an impossible situation."

Sarah knew what Colette meant, and it was actually refreshing to have someone know what she went through. Spies don't fall in love, but she did...and had to protect the man she loved, and hide her feelings. It wasn't easy.

In fact, it was worse than torture.

"It was worse than being tortured." Sarah said softly. "And I know...I've been tortured."

Chuck turned, concern on his features. "I'm sorry, Sarah."

Sarah turned, giving Chuck a smile, and a tender kiss on the lips. "We'll talk about all that soon. I promise. And...I'm okay."

Chuck nodded, seeing the sadness in Sarah's eyes. "When you're ready."

Sarah smiled, and faced Colette. "Now. We need to decide on your cover...if you're going to meet Chuck's sister. Our cover job will be the Orange Orange."

Colette's eyes brightened. "You mean...you want me to meet his family?"

"Yes." Sarah said. "You're part of our team."

Colette smiled in delight.

Sarah spoke cordially. "I am being relieved as Chuck's handler. That responsibility now falls to you."

Colette gave Chuck a curious look, who shrugged. "I know. Not your dream assignment. I can be a real pain in the ass."

Colette blinked, and snorted loudly. "Clearly. But...it will be my honor."

Sarah grinned. "I am now Chuck's asset protection...but I'll be protecting more than his life...just so we're clear on that."

Colette nodded. "Crystal clear."

Sarah winked at Chuck, then continued. "Usually asset protection is a step down from handler...but in this case...it's a promotion. Considering protecting Chuck is a matter of Executive Order by the President of the United States. I am now in the Agent-In-Charge of this operation. All matters related to Chuck...is my responsibility. You and Casey's job...is the Intersect. I have the final say. I will no longer allow Chuck to go on missions...unless necessary, and I can't let him out of my sight."

"Unless I go to the bathroom." Chuck said dryly. "Just wanted to clarify that."

"Preferably with the door closed." Sarah added.

"With the water running, or radio on." Chuck offered.

Colette gave a firm head bob. "Got it."

Sarah turned, addressing Chuck. "Oh, and uh...you have to quit the Buy More. The Orange Orange is your new cover."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Then say good-bye to your customers. I doubt I look presentable in those tank tops and capris."

Sarah rolled her head back, laughing. "You're going to be running our website. E-commerce. The, uh...government takes advantage of economic opportunities when applicable."

"Cool. What's the dress code? I kind of like the Nerd Herd uniform." Chuck said offhandedly.

"You'll be wearing an orange polo shirt, and khakis..." Sarah leaned close to Chuck's ear. "Or...we both could be wearing nothing if you play your cards right. And...uh...I kept my Nerd Herd uniform if you ever feel...nostalgic."

Chuck turned beet red. Colette rolled her eyes. "Sarah...don't break him."

Sarah gave Colette an innocent look. "What? He's fine."

Colette cast her eyes to Chuck...who was lost in dreamland. She motioned to Chuck. "He's a vegetable."

Sarah kissed Chuck on the cheek, and he snapped out of his musings. "Huh?" Chuck squeaked. "Where am I?"

Sarah folded her arms. "Tell me you're not going to miss Jeff and Lester?"

Colette held up a finger. "Wait...is that the greasy haired little Indian guy, and the wild-looking pervert?"

Chuck nodded. "Yep. That would be them." Chuck turned to Sarah. "Nope. Not gonna miss them."

Chuck paused for a moment. "Big Mike and Morgan won't like it...but I'll talk to them."

Sarah pat Chuck on the arm. "They are welcome to visit anytime they want."

Chuck eyed Casey at the counter. "I think I'll join Casey. That pie looks delish."

Sarah scooted out of the way, and let Chuck exit, while she and Colette made small talk.

Chuck took a seat next to Casey, and reached over. "Hey Casey, that looks...OW!" Chuck trailed, as Casey popped his hand away.

Casey had pie hanging off the side of his mouth, and an evil look on his face. When he spoke, bits of pie shot from his mouth, right in Chuck's face. "Get your own damn pie, numb nuts!"

Chuck faced forward, and wiped pie from his face. The waitress sat a piece of pie in front of him. After one bite, Chuck looked like he was having an orgasm.

"This is gooooooood!"

Casey grunted in agreement. "Best damn pie you'll ever stuff in your pie hole."

"That's...that's...clever, Casey. Pie hole." Chuck said in glee.

"Good. Now shut yours, and dig in. I like to eat in peace." Casey snarled.

"Fine." Chuck said, then grinned when Casey gave him a grin.

"Well. I see you survived your chat? Disappointed myself. I wanted to see some hair pulling action."

Chuck smirked. "Sorry to disappointed you. By the way...remember Irene Demova? How DID you know she was a Serbian porn star?"

Casey grunted. "I'm a Marine, moron. Spend half my life around homesick young Devil Dogs with nothing better to do than run gags, look at porn, and play with themselves."

"Got it. Thanks for clarifying that." Chuck said, snorting slightly.

Casey rolled his eyes. "Fine. Even I appreciate good looking women."

Chuck leaned closer, whispering. "I noticed you keep stealing glances at the waitress."

Casey shrugged. "I appreciate her...assets. I have a set of testicles, you know."

Chuck bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Could have fooled me."

Casey dropped his fork, and gave Chuck an evil grunt. "Bartowski...don't be an idiot."

"Right. Shutting up now." Chuck said, returning to his pie. Casey grunted amused, and continued enjoying his own tasty little piece of freedom.

 _A/N: Be careful what you ask for...sevenrez gave me a really good idea for the next chapter...  
_


	8. CH 8: Fall Into Place

**Chapter 8: Fall Into Place  
**

 _A/N: My thanks to charahkids for patiently tapping the proverbial foot, with arms crossed...while putting up with my shenanigans...lol!_

 _Next update should be ready mid to late week. Got a busy few days ahead in the real world.  
_

 _Enough talk! More action! Uh...bad choice of words considering the...content for this chapter. But, sevenrez suggested Sarah have Chuck to herself...so...(gulp)._

 _Oh, and so I can return the favor to my pal david carner...go read Reassigned! It's a goodie! Stop by, and check it out!_

 _Happy Father's Day to all you dad's! Can't wait to see what my kids have up their sleeve this year...last year they cooked breakfast. Love my kiddos!  
_

 **Echo Park, 11PM**

Sarah hadn't said much on the drive back to Echo Park. Her mind still reeling from the day's events. She knew Chuck's mind was now running full speed on the revelation that there was a real possibility of getting the Intersect out of his head.

At the same time, the thought of losing the Intersect weighed heavily on her agent's mind. Whether Chuck knew it or not, he was making a real difference. Beckman loosening the reigns on the 'cover', was proof she too recognized Chuck's potential.

What Beckman didn't know, is Sarah wasn't a fool. With the new 'mandate' on the cover, Beckman practically gave the couple 'unofficial' permission to pursue a real relationship. No surveillance in their new apartment was proof, and her methodical instruction on how to act in public, and around Ellie. Perhaps Beckman was recognizing that the unorthodox nature of the operation called for unorthodox measures. Perhaps even Beckman reasoned to have a happy Intersect, she needed a happy agent too. A win-win.

Sarah paused by the fountain, and Chuck looked at her questioningly. She took a seat, and pat the spot next to her, giving Chuck a smile.

Sarah knew there were cameras watching every square inch of the courtyard. She pretended to glance over her shoulder toward Chuck's apartment, and gave the camera a nod…implying she was performing cover maintenance for Ellie's prying eyes...which were now glued to her apartment window.

Sarah took Chuck by the hand, and knew the exact volume she needed to speak in order to stay under the camera's audio reception. She started out by playing her role, before telling Chuck what she had been dying to tell him all day.

"That dinner was so romantic, sweetie. Thank you." Sarah said, giving Chuck a wink when he gave her a curious look.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Chuck said, knowing this was for the cover.

Sarah moved closer, wrapping herself in Chuck's arm, smiling. "You really are a wonderful boyfriend. You always take me to my favorite places."

Sarah kissed Chuck on the cheek, and started whispering. "Chuck…we will find him. I promise. You will live the life that you want…with the girl that you love. And…I fully intend to be that girl. When this thing is over…I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you."

Chuck turned, and smiled. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, Sarah. I'm just…not cut out for this…spy stuff."

Sarah blinked, her tone soft. "You honestly believe that?"

Chuck turned his face, but Sarah lifted herself on the edge of the fountain, and sat on her knees, pulling his face back to her. "Listen to me. You are the smartest, and bravest man I know. I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. Chuck…you are. No one in your situation would have been able to do this. We would have had to place them in a facility…for their own safety. Sometimes it's hard figuring out if it's the Intersect, or you. You are the reason the Intersect is so successful."

Sarah paused. "I'm going to say something that…might make you upset…but I'm going to say it anyway. I'm glad Bryce sent it to you. That was without a doubt the smartest decision he ever made. Without you…the Intersect is just a…computer program mining for information. You know how to…see the bigger picture. Pick out things even the damn computer doesn't have the intuition to see."

Sarah took a moment to compose herself. "I'm going to be honest. A part of me doesn't want you to lose the Intersect. You are making a real difference here, trust me on that. That's Agent Walker thinking that, and Agent Walker will protect you until her dying breath…because she fell in love with you. As for Sarah…the girl that loves you, and has nearly given herself a nervous breakdown just to be with you…she doesn't care if you have the Intersect or not. She just wants to be with Chuck Bartowski…the man she loves."

Chuck turned, and embraced Sarah as the sob escaped her lips. "Shhh…Sarah…you have me. We're here now…you and me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry if I ever doubted you…all you went through."

Sarah took her left hand, cupped Chuck's face, and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. "Don't be sorry. I didn't make this easy on either of us."

"Neither did I." Chuck said sadly. "Sarah…I've been a real jerk."

"How?" Sarah said in confusion, now chuckling. "I'm a spy. Trained in deception, lies, and manipulation. How could you possibly know how I felt about you?"

Chuck stared Sarah in the eyes, and caressed Sarah's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Your eyes. They never lied to me. Not once."

Sarah studied Chuck's eyes in awe. "This is why I fell in love with you. You are the only man…who gets me."

Chuck shrugged. "You get me too. I'm not perfect, you accept my faults…and laugh at my stupid jokes."

Sarah grinned. "You're pretty hysterical. You're the first guy that has ever made me laugh."

"Really?" Chuck said in disbelief. "Bryce could be funny when he wanted to be."

Sarah shook her head. "We never really talked about our personal lives, Chuck. It was all business…well, except…."

Chuck nodded. "He was your boyfriend."

Sarah shook her head. "No. He wasn't. Chuck…I don't expect you to understand this…but…when you're taught emotions get you killed…there is nothing emotional about two spies getting intimate. It has nothing to do with emotions."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "Did…did you love him?'

Sarah shook her head, smiling sadly. "No. I respected him as a partner, and we did work well together on missions. But…I didn't love him."

Chuck glanced away, and Sarah saw the look on his face. She pulled his face so their eyes met. "Chuck…it was physical, and nothing more. And…to be honest…you are the first guy ever that…made love to me…and…treated me with such…tenderness."

Sarah grinned, and leaned to his ear. "I've never had an orgasm before this morning…I thought I was going to faint. Especially during the second one."

Chuck's eyes widened. "Uh…really?"

"Mmhmm." Sarah said, rubbing Chuck's face gently. "I am making it my new mission to work on your confidence. Chuck…you are a perfect, perfect, perfect…" Sarah sighed. "…absolute, wonderful lover. It felt like…we were connected…as one…like I could tell what you were thinking…and you could tell what I was thinking…and what I wanted. It was perfect."

Chuck took a steady breath. "Just one question…and I know this sounds stupid…we didn't use…um…protection."

Sarah smiled. "I won't get pregnant, and I know you and I are both disease free. Chuck…birth control is mandatory. We're…discouraged from personal relationships, but we also have to be protected against any contingency. I haven't really needed it anyway...but it's there. It also regulates menstrual cycles. That helps with…mission planning."

"Got it." Chuck said awkwardly. "Uh…sorry if that was…"

Sarah kissed Chuck softly on the lips. "It's not too personal. There is nothing more personal than what we have, so stop apologizing for wanting to know who your girlfriend really is, Chuck."

Chuck smiled. "We should go inside. Before Ellie implodes wanting to interrogate us."

Sarah reached in her pocket, and held up a key. Chuck gave her a questioning look. "What's this for?"

"Our new place. The, uh…movers moved everything in this morning. Our room…looks identical to your room, so don't worry." Sarah said.

Chuck got nervous. "Uh…did they…move my Tron Poster?"

Sarah grinned. "Yep."

"Did they…look on the back?" Chuck said wearily.

"No. They put it straight in a box, and hung it on the wall. Just like I ordered them to. Why?" Sarah asked curiously.

Chuck stared ahead, and shook his head. "You better come with me."

Sarah opened the door to their new apartment, and clicked on the lights. Chuck paused in the doorway, in awe. "Wow…this is great."

"I'm glad you like it. I, uh…wanted you and…Morgan to be able to spend time together, so I asked the movers to hook your video game consoles to the big screen." Sarah said happily.

Chuck took one look at the 90-inch monster mounted on the wall, and whimpered. "The father of all TVs! I salute you!"

Sarah chuckled. "It's the biggest one they had. Full HD. We can, uh…watch TV together right here on the couch."

Chuck smiled bright...then sighed. "Come on."

Chuck led Sarah to the bedroom, and pulled the Tron Poster from the wall. He gave Sarah an apologetic look, and flipped it around, laying it on the bed.

Sarah glanced at the work Chuck had done on his own. Piecing together his entire dilemma. Every mission, and every key player was mapped out in detail.

When Sarah saw her ID, and the pieces of information about her…she sighed. Chuck took a seat in a nearby chair, and rested his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Sarah."

Sarah glanced at the names next to her ID…even the bit about her not liking olives...it hit her. If Chuck was going to be in a real relationship with her…he needed to know her real name.

Sarah removed a Sharpie from her pocket, and drew a line through the names 'Walker,' and 'Jenny Burton.' She smiled when she saw her middle name listed.

"You heard me…" Sarah trailed.

"Heard what?" Chuck said, now glancing up.

Sarah smiled, and wrote a name under her ID. Chuck stood up, and examined the poster. Sarah put the top back on the Sharpie, and took Chuck by the hand.

Chuck smiled. "Samantha Lisa Kent." Chuck furrowed his brow, noticing the name 'Sarah' wasn't blocked out. "Why leave Sarah?"

Sarah glanced down, then made eye contact. "I was Sarah when we met…and the person you made me…this is who I am, Chuck. Sam Kent no longer exists. I am Sarah. Your…Sarah."

Chuck cupped Sarah's face, kissed her gently on the lips, and thumbed away the tears now trickling down her cheeks. "A name doesn't define you." Chuck put his hand on Sarah's heart. "This…defines you."

Sarah smiled through her tears, and pulled Chuck into a tight embrace. "I love you, Chuck."

"I love you too…Sarah." Chuck said solemnly. "Sam, huh?"

Sarah chuckled. "Yeah…that's what my…dad called me."

"Pretty name." Chuck said, as Sarah ended the embrace.

Sarah took Chuck's hands, intertwining their fingers. "Do you like the place?"

"I love it." Chuck said happily, then glanced to Sarah's side of the bed. "I sort of…figured you liked scented candles from what…intel I picked up on you at your hotel. I am gonna miss that place."

Sarah smiled. "I won't. I let Colette take my room so she doesn't have to stay in Castle."

"That's very kind of you." Chuck said. "Thank you for being so understanding about her."

"I think we're going to get along just fine. Don't worry. We just need to figure out what her cover is going to be." Sarah said, still pondering that one.

Chuck furrowed his brow. "Isn't it obvious?"

"What?" Sarah asked curiously.

"You two could pass for sisters. I mean…you do favor." Chuck paused, and sighed. "That's why I found her so attractive. I thought…and…this is stupid…if I couldn't have you…at least I could have someone who looked like you. Sarah…I'm sorry about all this."

Sarah wasn't upset. In fact, she smiled. "I don't know whether to be insulted by that, or insanely flattered. Chuck, that was actually very sweet…in a twisted sort of way."

Chuck blinked, then laughed. "And you said you weren't funny."

"I'm not." Sarah chuckled. "Someone has had a bad influence on me." Sarah leaned forward, and kissed Chuck on the lips.

Chuck gave Sarah a look of awe. "You looked gorgeous tonight."

Sarah blushed. "I wore that dress just for you. I'll wear it again sometime…non-mission related, of course."

"Good to know." Chuck said, the goofy look now forming on his face. "By the way…do you have a mission wardrobe, and a non-mission wardrobe? I'm curious, because my sister's clothing takes up about 95% of closet space. I'm trying to do the math here. That leaves me with a negative value on closet space for my clothing."

Sarah swatted Chuck playfully. "I have one suitcase, and it's always packed…until now."

Sarah walked to the closet, and opened it. Chuck's clothes, and her clothes were neatly hung. "The dress belongs to the government." Sarah removed a dress from her closet, and held it to her body. She grinned when Chuck's eyes widened. "And, uh…this is what I'm planning to wear tomorrow night…on our…third first date."

Chuck gulped. "Wow…third first date…and that dress…wow…"

Sarah turned coy. "You know what happens after the third date, don't you?"

Chuck grinned. "The waiter brings the check, and I pay the bill?"

Sarah hung the dress back up, and turned. "Nope." Sarah popped the p.

"Uh…I take you to see a late movie?"

"Uh, uh." Sarah said, now free of her jacket, and her hands working the buttons on her blouse.

Chuck gulped again. "Oh, I know…we stop off for your favorite ice cream?"

Sarah shrugged, tossing her blouse at Chuck, covering his face. Sarah stood in front of him, and unzipped her skirt, letting the article fall to the floor. She giggled, turned, and yanked the blouse from Chuck's face, and struck a pose.

"Like what you see?" Sarah said seductively, standing in a black lacy bustier, panties, and stockings.

"Yeahhhhhhh." Chuck wheezed.

Sarah undid her hair clip, and whipped her head side-to-side. Chuck gasped for air. Sarah wordlessly moved into Chuck's space, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Before kissing him, she spoke breathless against his lips. "Kick your shoes off."

Chuck complied, and Sarah suckled on Chuck's neck, and earlobe. Chuck's hands found his way to Sarah's back, and Sarah purred when his hands caressed her body.

Sarah grabbed Chuck's belt with a devilish grin, and yanked the belt away, hanging it around his neck. She unbuttoned, and unzipped his jeans, and ran her hand inside.

Chuck's breath hitched, and he closed his eyes. Sarah slowly slid his jeans down, and moved to the bed. She gently flung the Tron Poster off the bed, and sat Chuck down.

Chuck, mesmerized by Sarah's beauty, leaned his face to Sarah's body, and began placing gentle kisses on her body. Sarah held Chuck's head, and leaned her head back, moaning softly.

Sarah scooted Chuck back, and crawled on top of him. Hungry for his lips, Sarah attacked, taking his face in her hands. The kiss turned desperate, as Sarah ground herself on top of Chuck. Chuck growled softly in Sarah's mouth, causing her to grin.

Sarah pinned Chuck to the bed by his wrists, and stared in his eyes. "I love you, Chuck."

"I love you too, Sarah." Chuck said softly.

Smiling at her boyfriend, Sarah reached behind her, and took control. Chuck grunted underneath as Sarah coupled their bodies together.

Sarah leaned her head back, and moaned, slowly rocking her body.

 _One hour later…_

Chuck and Sarah, now tangled, and sweaty, were laying in a heap, gasping for air.

"Oh my God, Chuck!" Sarah panted, running her hand through her hair. "That was incredible!" Sarah gasped.

Chuck pulled Sarah to him, and she buried her face in the crook of Chuck's neck. Chuck, still trying to catch his breath, couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Sarah…that was…intense!" Chuck panted. "I…I can't breathe!" Chuck laughed after the comment.

Sarah chuckled, and rubbed Chuck's chest. "Mmm…Chuck, what got into you?"

"I could…ask you…the same thing…" Chuck said, still panting for air.

Sarah grinned. "You think anyone heard us?"

"Uh…yeah…I'm sure the whole complex heard us!" Chuck said, gasping.

Sarah buried her face again, then rested her head on her hand, rubbing Chuck's chest. "I don't see how in the world you were single when we met. Chuck…I've never experienced anything like that before."

Chuck joined Sarah at eye level, gently brushing her disheveled hair. "I'm sorry if you thought that I was too aggressive."

Sarah's eyes glazed over. "Oh my gosh…you have GOT to do that again! Chuck…I thought I was going to lose consciousness! I have never felt that much…pleasure my entire life!"

Chuck gave Sarah a goofy look. "I didn't even know what you did was humanly possible…"

Sarah let out a wet laugh. "I suppose you bring out the best in me. After that first…you know… you gave me…I wanted to return the favor. But…it backfired. I ended up having another, before you had one. That's not very fair. You're going to spoil me."

Chuck glanced away bashfully. "I like watching you when you lose control. You look hot.

Sarah leaned forward, and kissed Chuck on the lips, smiling in the process. "Let's shower, and grab a bite to eat. This is going to be a long night."

Chuck, for once, didn't even hesitate. "Last one to the shower, is a rotten egg!"

Sarah followed, laughing the entire way to the bathroom.

 **Echo Park, Next Morning**

Sarah Walker was humming. She never hummed. But, she was doing a lot of things lately she normally didn't do. Like, cooking breakfast for her boyfriend.

Sarah turned, and paused briefly before chopping up a tomato. She remembered the last time she cooked breakfast for Chuck, and how wonderful it felt. Until, she had to once again break his heart after the mission in the suburbs.

Sarah smiled softly, glad she no longer had to pretend to be anything other than a woman madly in love.

Sarah didn't noticed Chuck standing in the threshold to the kitchen, lost in her musings. Chuck, slipped up behind Sarah, and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Sarah smiled, and turned in Chuck's embrace, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I was just…thinking about the last time I cooked you breakfast.

"I remember." Chuck said. "I didn't realize your culinary skills were that good."

Sarah grinned. "The CIA likes to put agents in service roles on missions. It's easier to blend in. Nobody really pays that much attention to cooks, waitresses, and so on. It's like what we're doing now. Hiding in plain sight."

"That's…actually really smart." Chuck said. "And…I've always heard the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Sarah gave a coy look. "Are you saying I am a good cook, Mr. Bartowski?"

"Yes I am." Chuck said confidently.

"Better than Ellie?" Sarah asked playfully.

Chuck furrowed his brow, and held his hands up defensively. "Ohhhh no, you don't. Not falling into that rabbit hole. Never, ever, ever, ask me the following: Is my cooking better than your sister's? Is she...meaning any random woman...prettier than me? Does this dress make my butt look big? Sorry. Not falling for it." Chuck sneaked a piece of cheese from the counter.

Sarah let out a yelp in shock, when Chuck pulled her to him, his lips inches from her lips, his eyes staring deep in her eyes. "I'll answer those questions now, so you'll never have to wonder. Your cooking, and Ellie's cooking are equally wonderful…but you have a slight edge in the omelet making department. That tasted wonderful. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, so put that fear in a coffin, and bury it. You look like a goddess in everything you wear, and your…derriere would make Aphrodite herself jealous. Does that about cover everything?"

Sarah bit her lip, and slowly untied her robe. "Not really…"

Chuck captured the base of Sarah's neck, and she spun around, allowing Chuck to pull the material away from her shoulders, trailing kisses. Sarah rested her head on Chuck's shoulder, and reached back, pulling his head deeper into her skin.

With Sarah's free hand, she began tugging at Chuck's jogging pants, and boxers.

Sarah arched her body into Chuck as their bodies coupled, then leaned back. Chuck held her firmly, as Sarah cried out in ecstasy…fulfilling her fantasy of that morning in the suburbs, but realizing that the reality…was so much better.

 **Later that day…**

Sarah couldn't remember the last time she just…lounged around. She found herself now staring out the window, with a report in her hands. Chuck was in the bedroom setting up his computer, so she decided to catch up on paperwork.

Deciding she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend, Sarah padded into the bedroom, and found Chuck sitting in deep thought.

"Hey…are you okay?" Sarah said, plopping down in his lap.

"Yeah…just thinking. I…developed a program back at Stanford…a really advanced search program. I was...thinking I could alter it to search for Orion." Chuck said softly, mindlessly caressing the exposed skin below Sarah's shorts.

Normally, Sarah would crush such a thought. She knew finding Orion was important.

Sarah thought for a moment before responding. "We can't tell Beckman." Sarah finally said. "We have to keep this between us."

Chuck made eye contact. "I know. I'm pretty good at hiding things." Chuck pointed to the Tron Poster. "I figured out a way around my surveillance."

Sarah grinned. "Casey and I thought as much."

"You did?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Yep. Chuck…you've already proven you can hack into anything. I think it stands to reason you could figure that out." Sarah said, placing a gentle kiss on Chuck's lips.

Chuck's mood turned forlorn. "There's…something you ought to know. About the night Graham was killed."

Chuck keyed a file on his computer. It was Beckman and Graham, ordering Casey to terminate Chuck. To Sarah's surprise, Casey tried to talk them out of it.

Grabbing her chest to control her growing rage, Sarah shook her head angrily. "I knew it! I fucking knew it!" Sarah stormed out of the bedroom, with Chuck right behind her.

"Sarah…wait." Chuck pleaded, relieved when Sarah stopped in the middle of the room, her body heaving from sobs.

Chuck took Sarah in his arms, and wordlessly held her tight. After a moment, Chuck spoke in a surprisingly determined tone. "Sarah…I think Casey timed his entry for your arrival. He was standing in the hallway. He was there for a good three minutes before you arrived. He could have taken the shot at any time…but he didn't."

Sarah, making eye contact, wiped her face. "Are you saying he wanted me to stop him?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah. I am. Or…he wanted it to be a fair fight. Sarah…I can't hate him for that."

Sarah spoke angrily. "That's what pisses me off! They wanted to terminate you, of all people…after everything you did for their sorry asses!"

Chuck took Sarah by the arms. "They had a point. The Intersect out in the open. Sarah…if I can find Orion, he can get this thing out." Chuck paused, his tone confident. "You know as well as I do…as long as I have the Intersect…we will never truly be free. This isn't about me. It never has been. I won't see my sister lose her entire family. That would destroy her. And…now that I have you…I won't let it destroy us."

Sarah knew, deep down…Chuck was right. As long as he had the Intersect, they would never be free. The Intersect was the priority. She wasn't blind to that fact.

Chuck led Sarah to the couch, and the two sat down, their hands clinging to each other.

Sarah took a breath, and spoke calmly. "I don't think Beckman wants us to find Orion. When we mentioned him…she turned pale. I've never seen her that scared, Chuck. She knows things that we don't…and I don't like it."

Chuck nodded. "Sarah…what scares me is the fact that I think my father is connected to all this in some way. I've done some digging of my own…and there isn't much. What I was able to find out is that…the project was shut down 16 years ago. My…dad was working on something very hush hush around the same time…and he disappeared the same time the project shut down."

"You think your dad is connected?" Sarah asked, her tone concerned.

Chuck took a steady breath. "Sarah…when I was nine years old…I think I uploaded an early version of the Intersect. I was playing with my dad's equipment…and something happened. He came back home, and freaked out. The thing I remember he said was…I'm special. He acted like it should have hurt me."

"Oh my God." Sarah said in realization. "I think your father is Orion."

Chuck nodded. "So do I. I…also think my mom is connected. When she disappeared four years before he left…he was frantic. He spent months working on whatever it was he was working on. People would call the house, and he would go in the other room to talk. My mom would often disappear on business trips…and return with these…bruises, or cuts. Sarah…I think my parents were spies."

Sarah let out the breath she had been holding. Chuck continued his theory.

"Bryce knew I could handle the Intersect. How? I think he was working with Orion…think about it…who else but a parent would not want their child to be recruited by the CIA for a military project? Bryce had seconds to send the file before Casey shot him. He intended it to go to me. The only way he could have possibly known that, is my father. Bryce had a lot of inside information about Fulcrum, and even pretended to go rogue to infiltrate their organization in order to find out if they had the ability to build an Intersect."

"Operation Sandwall. Chuck…the night Bryce disappeared…he received a message on his laptop, and then said he was stepping out to get a coffee. When he didn't come back, and I checked his laptop…it was shorted out by some device he used." Sarah paused. "He warned me once there were things going on that would make my blood boil. I dismissed him as a conspiracy theorist."

Chuck sighed. "Something big is going on…and I intend to get to the bottom of it. Sarah…none of this was by chance. That's why I have to find Orion….and my father. If they are one and the same…then I can find answers, and our father can walk Ellie down the aisle at her wedding."

Sarah leaned forward. "Then do it. Use that program…and find him. I'll handle Beckman if we're successful."

"We?" Chuck said, smiling.

"Yes, Chuck. We. There is no…I, or me any longer. There is only us." Sarah paused, her tone barely above a whisper. "You're not alone any more…and neither am I."

Chuck took Sarah's face in his hands, and kissed her softly on the lips. "Together."

"Together." Sarah smiled. "Now…you have a program to work on…and I need to brief Casey, and Colette."

Chuck furrowed his brow. Sarah smiled reassuringly. "Casey is on our side. He knows all about us, and so does Colette. We're going to need their help if this is as big as we both think it is."

"Alright. Call them over. I'll get started on the program." Chuck got up…and Sarah yanked him back to the couch…with an evil grin.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going?"

Chuck pointed to his room. "You said…"

Sarah silenced Chuck with a kiss, then pushed him to his back, furiously removing his clothing, and her own.

Sarah lifted herself to answer the questioning look on Chuck's face. "Making up for lost time. I want to be focused on the discussion…not on screwing your brains out." Sarah finished by attacking Chuck's lips.

 **That evening…**

Sarah finished briefing Casey and Colette on her, and Chuck's theory, and was met by silence.

Colette put a hand to her mouth, and looked troubled. Casey bit the inside of his mouth, then broke the silence.

"Why do I feel like a pawn on a chess board?" Casey snarled. "I don't like being the red-headed step kid our bosses keep in the dark."

"Neither do I." Colette said. "My boss looked like he was having a stroke when he told me about the possibility of a human Intersect. Sarah…our own government had a MI6 scientist assigned to the Intersect team. He disappeared."

"Did they tell you his name?" Sarah asked.

"No. Said it was above my pay grade." Colette huffed. "Fucking tosser. I hate getting told to bugger off."

"No shit." Casey agreed. "I hate the term 'need to know.' Assholes use that term."

Chuck walked into the room, and Colette asked Sarah permission with her eyes before kissing Chuck on the cheek. Casey greeted him with a grunt.

Sarah addressed Chuck, who took a seat beside her, Sarah taking his hand. "How's it going?"

"It's running." Chuck said, using his free hand to rub his eyes. "Made a few alterations to keep…prying eyes from catching it…but I've got it looped through enough servers it shouldn't raise any red flags."

Colette stared at Chuck in wonder. "That's impressive, Chuck."

Casey grunted. "The geek's got skills, Barker."

Sarah gave Chuck a coy look. "Yes. He. Does."

Chuck turned fire engine red. Colette snorted, and Casey grunted disgusted. "Ugh!"

Chuck cleared his throat. "Um…Colette…Sarah and I discussed your cover. How do you feel about being Sarah's sister?"

Colette shrugged. "We're both blonde, so that sounds logical."

Sarah nodded. "You'll have to make your accent sound slightly English…and more American. The cover is you attended Oxford, and you've been working in the UK. You just moved here, and you're now my business partner at the Orange Orange. We're introducing you to Ellie tomorrow night."

Colette smiled, and cleared her throat. When she spoke, you couldn't even tell she was British. "I'm looking forward to meeting Ellie. Should I prepare a dish, or bring a bottle of wine?"

Sarah nodded. "That'll do."

Chuck's eyes widened in shock. "That…that was awesome."

Colette winked. "I aspired to be an actress at one time…until MI6 offered a better deal."

Casey chimed in. "Ellie's sharp. You'll have to add some truth to every lie, or she'll see right through it. She was the one who spotted Walker making googly eyes at the moron."

"Got it." Colette said with a single nod.

"You guys staying for dinner?" Chuck said, standing to put his already prepared dish in the oven.

Casey shrugged. "Why not?"

Colette smiled. "I could eat."

Sarah stood up. "I'll set our places. Chuck's making his famous chicken pepperoni."

 _A/N: Next chapter...the bad guys are back...mwhahahaha!_


	9. CH 9: Out of the Shadows

**Chapter 9: Out of the Shadows**

 _A/N: This chapter ended up being a bit fast-paced…but I wanted to move the story along a bit for what will come down the road…_

 _My thanks to those who read/reviewed, and my thanks to charahkids for helping me keep this train running smoothly!_

 **Orange Orange, One Week Later**

"And…crap. It did it again." Chuck said, then disconnected the modem from his computer at the Orange Orange. "You would think companies would beta test firmware updates a lot better before shoving them on the market. Patch fixes…my left butt cheek."

Sarah, now standing in the doorway of Chuck's new office, grinned at her frustrated boyfriend. "Having problems?"

"You could say that." Chuck said, the frustration dripping from his tone. "I almost had the website finished…and the amn-de odem-me decided to drop connection…again."

Sarah chuckled at Chuck's use of pig Latin to cover his profanity. "You'll figure it out. You always do."

Chuck huffed. "Sometimes the simplest things are the most difficult to figure out. Thinking about running to the Buy More, and exchange it."

Sarah grinned. "You just want an excuse to check in. They kept you an hour the last time to fix yet another Jeff and Lester screw-up."

"You enjoyed yourself. Admit it."

Sarah grimaced. "Having Jeff drool over my cleavage, and Lester trying to capture me on 'mammary cam' is not enjoyable, Chuck."

Chuck laughed. "Had they succeeded…they could retire. One look at you, and their website would explode with subscriptions."

"They really do belong in amateur porn." Sarah smirked. "Perverts."

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! You answered correctly! You win a new car!" Chuck said animatedly.

Sarah threw a cleaning rag, which landed square in his face. "You a really are a dork, you know that?"

Chuck removed the rag, and spit cleaning residue from his lips. "Yuck! Are you trying to poison me?"

Sarah put a hand on her hips, smiling sweetly. "Chuck. I'm a trained assassin. If I wanted to poison you, you'd be dead already."

"Noted." Chuck said, giving Sarah a faux weary look. "Fine. So we don't risk having to call in a cleaner team for you mauling Jeff and Lester, I'll fix the modem myself."

Sarah winked. "I'll thank you properly when we get home."

Chuck gulped, laughing nervously…but stood in awe when Sarah turned, and sauntered away. "Wow…"

Chuck returned to work on his modem, and found something peculiar. "That's odd."

Suddenly, Chuck's computer went black, and words appeared on the screen.

 _Chuck…I know who you are._

Chuck tapped the computer, and glanced to the door. "Okay…very funny, Sarah…Colette…whoever…"

The screen went black again, and more words appeared.

 _You're the Intersect._

"What?" Chuck said in shock.

 _YOU'RE THE INTERSECT_

"Uh…you can hear me?"

 _Duh!_

"Weird…who are you?" Chuck said, now in alarm.

 _Orion. I got your message…that's a pretty impressive search program, BTW_

"Thanks…I think." Chuck trailed.

 _Say nothing to your handlers. This computer is not secure. I'm sending you one of my computers. We can communicate that way. I'll contact you again soon._

The screen went back to normal, and his work reappeared. "Holy moly…Sarah!"

The screen went black again.

 _Chuuuuuuck! Quiet!_

"Fine, okay! My lips are sealed!"

 _Good boy!_

Chuck stared at the screen again. "Did that just happen?'

 _Yes…it did! Chuck…don't freak out!_

"Look, I have to tell Sarah. She's my…ur…friend!" Chuck almost said girlfriend, but remembered he was under surveillance.

 _You meant to say girlfriend…don't worry…I looped the surveillance in your office. Beckman won't know a thing._

Chuck folded his arms. "I have to tell her. We don't keep secrets from each other."

 _Don't back talk me, young man!_

"Seriously? Geez, you sound like my father. Sarah will make me sleep on the couch if I don't tell her." Chuck said, his irritation growing.

 _Wait…you're living together? When did that happen? Oh, never mind…. You can tell her later. Not now._

Chuck sighed. "Deal."

The screen went back to normal, and Chuck saw a few tweaks on the website, then it was finished.

"Huh…uh…thanks?"

 _You're welcome! The website looks great!_

Chuck shrugged, and exited his office, popping his knuckles. "Done…done…and…done."

"You fixed it?" Sarah asked, stepping around the counter.

"You bet your fine asssss…..I was saying…I fixed it." Chuck grinned sheepishly.

Sarah gave Chuck a sideways glance. "I don't like arrogant men."

Colette rounded the corner, with a tub of cherry flavored yogurt. "A little friendly advice, Chuck. Don't piss a woman off."

Chuck huffed in faux frustration. "I can't win with you two."

"Nope." Sarah said, tossing another rag in Chuck's face.

"Ga! Sarah! Keep it up, and I'll be hospitalized for Mr. Clean poisoning."

Colette tossed a clean towel in Chuck's face.

"Pttth…this is getting ridiculous. I'll be in my office. Before you two decide to start throwing yogurt." Chuck said dryly.

 **Hong Kong**

Stephen J. Bartowski, aka, Orion closed his laptop, and put his hand to his mouth. "What have I done?"

The last thing Orion ever wanted was for his children to be exposed to the dangerous life he, and his wife, Mary, led.

Orion heard radios in the hallway, and knew a Fulcrum search team was seconds from bursting through his door. Instead of panicking…Orion grinned.

"Right on time, boys."

Vincent Smith and his team, assigned to find Orion, burst through the door. "Search the room. Orion couldn't have gone far."

Vincent noticed activity on the computer, and approached.

 _Hello Vincent…have a drink._

 _It's a bad day for Fulcrum…and it's about to get worse…_

Vincent heard the high pitch roar of an inbound missile. "Shit…GET OUT…NOW!"

Vincent climbed out onto the balcony, and jumped…landing in a garbage dumpster below. As he landed, the building above him blew up. He covered his face as debris pelted him. As the smoke cleared, he dug himself out of the debris, and checked himself for injuries. A few cuts and bruises. Nothing that wouldn't mend.

But…he lost his entire team. "Very professional, Orion. I commend you."

 **Echo Park**

"Nervous?"

"A little. I haven't been to a…family dinner in quite some time."

"It'll be fine, Colette…just remember. Chuck's sister can be…" Sarah trailed, as the door burst open…and both women were swarmed in a bone-crushing vice.

Ellie stepped away, and grabbed Colette by the face. "Sarah…I'm so pissed at you for not telling me about your sister! She's a doll!"

Colette gulped. Sarah bit her lip. "Sorry, Ellie. She arrived in LA yesterday…and things have been crazy at the Orange Orange."

"Is Chuck not pulling his weight?" Ellie asked, her hands now on her hips. "CHUCK!"

"Coming, Sis!" Chuck called from inside the apartment, and oven mitten still on his right hand. "What's up?"

Ellie socked Chuck in the arm, causing her brother to yelp. "OW! What was that for?"

"For not pulling your weight! Sarah took you on to make her job easier! Why am I finding out things have been hard?" Ellie's tapped her foot angrily during her rant.

Sarah put a hand on Ellie to diffuse the powder keg. "Ellie…Chuck has been great. Our website is a big hit. It's just…having Colette arrive in LA threw me in a tailspin. It's not Chuck's fault."

Ellie smiled, and settled down. She turned, and hugged Colette again. "Colette, welcome to our home. I am so glad to meet you."

Colette awkwardly reciprocated…still unsure of herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ellie. I've heard wonderful things about you."

Ellie stepped away, and smiled. "Sarah said you went to Oxford. I've always wanted to visit the UK."

"Yes…and I've worked for the Bank of England since graduating. Sarah and I have been planning to run our own business for quite some time…so here I am." Colette laughed nervously.

Ellie turned to Chuck. "Go set the places for dinner."

Still rubbing his arm, Chuck gave Ellie a weary look. "I think you broke my arm."

Ellie, now concerned, examined Chuck's arm, and winced when she saw a bruise. "Sorry…come on, I'll help."

Ellie turned towards Casey's apartment. "John Casey! You are joining us for dinner! Let's go!"

Unknown to Ellie…Casey slipped through the Morgan Door, and was already inside. "Uh…I'm already here, Ellie."

Ellie spun around. "Oh. Didn't see you come in."

Ellie led Sarah and Colette inside the apartment, and whispered to Sarah. "How are…things?"

"Great." Sarah grinned. "I am so glad we moved in together."

Ellie's tone turned soft. "Did you tell him about...what we discussed?"

Sarah nodded shyly. "Yes. I told him." Sarah sighed. "Thank you for kicking me in the ass. I needed it."

Ellie squealed, and hugged Sarah. "I am so happy for you both."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you."

Colette gave Chuck a look of fear. Chuck held up his hands, and gave her a 'you're on your own' look.

After ushering everyone to their seats, Ellie noticed Casey about to explode eyeballing the pot roast. Ellie grinned. "Casey, it is an honor to have someone appreciate my cooking."

Casey grunted in delight.

 **Fulcrum Secret Base**

"Vincent, this last failure cost Fulcrum 5 of our best agents. Are you certain Orion is in Los Angeles?"

"I am, Ma'am." Vincent said. "I'm closer than ever to capturing him."

One of the Fulcrum Elders sighed. "Vincent, we have been watching a Buy More in Burbank. We want you to begin your search there."

"Very well." Vincent said, confused. "Would you like me to pick something up for you?"

"No…Jesus, Vincent. You former Spec Ops types can be such Neanderthals. Large Mart has better prices." Spat another Fulcrum Elder.

"Bullshit." Another Elder said, rolling her eyes. "You can't beat the Buy More green! You get better service! The last time I shopped at Large Mart…never mind."

"Ladies, please." Said the Fulcrum leader. "Vincent…the Buy More is where we lost contact with two of our best operatives…Tommy Delgado, and Lizzy DeWulf. We believe there is some connection to Bryce Larkin…who we think is the Intersect."

"Very well. I will begin my search at the Buy More." Said Vincent.

"Good luck, Vincent. Don't let us down."

Vincent smiled. "It would be unprofessional of me to fail, Sir."

 **Orange Orange**

Orion couldn't believe what he dug up. His blood ran cold when he found out about the two spies sent to protect his son. His blood turned to ice when he found out one of those spies was posing as Chuck's girlfriend…the Wild Card Enforcer. He had heard stories, and picked up chatter about Graham's Top Shelf agent.

The only saving grace…was Diane Beckman. Orion knew she was by the book, but did the right thing.

Orion knew he had to make contact with Chuck ASAP. Fulcrum was closing in, especially since Bryce's last return, when Fulcrum began suspecting the Buy More.

Now that Chuck was no longer at the Buy More, there was some relief in that. However, the Orange Orange wasn't far. He knew that was the secret base used to protect Chuck.

Orion spotted Casey sweeping the front entrance, and grinned when Casey scanned the area for threats. Orion put on a hat and sunglasses, posing as a delivery driver, and grabbed the laptop he prepared for Chuck.

When Orion arrived at the entrance, he noticed Casey reach for his sidearm. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a…Charles Bartowski. I have a delivery from Roarke Instruments. Has a lithium ion battery warning on the box, so I'm assuming Mr. Bartowski ordered a laptop?"

Casey grunted. "I'll sign for it."

"I'm sorry, Sir…my instructions were to obtain Mr. Bartowski's signature." Orion said politely.

Sarah and Colette both noticed the delivery guy, and stepped out front. "Excuse me…I'm Sarah Walker. The owner. I'll be more than happy to sign for the delivery. Mr. Bartowski is one of my employees."

Orion smiled, and noticed Colette take up a defensive position, her hand reaching for her sidearm.

Orion nodded. "Tell you what. If you'll have Mr. Bartowski sign my clipboard, I'll hand you the package."

Sarah took the package with a smile, and the clipboard. "Sure. Give me just a second. He's in the back processing our online orders."

Sarah handed the package to Colette. "Colette…can you put this is Chuck's office please?" Sarah gave Colette a hand signal to scan the package through an x-ray machine.

"Sure thing, Sarah." Colette said, then stepped back inside.

Sarah walked into Chuck's office with the clipboard. "Chuck…are you expecting a package?"

"No…why?"

"Some guy just dropped off a package. Looks like a computer."

Colette appeared next to Sarah. "It's clean. No threats. It's just a laptop…but I'll open it just to be on the safe side."

Colette opened the box, and Chuck peeked inside. "Holy smokes…this looks like a Roarke 7!"

Chuck paused for a moment. "No way…"

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Orion…contacted me. Said he was sending something for us to communicate with…this must be it."

Sarah looked unhappy...and so did Colette. "Chuck…when did he contact you?"

"Uh…a few days ago. I was meaning to tell you both…I'm sorry." Chuck slumped in his chair.

Sarah slammed the clipboard on the desk, and glanced downward, pouting. "Do you know how dangerous that was?"

Colette folded her arms angrily. "Chuck, you have GOT to start keeping me…us in the loop. What if it had been some Fulcrum agent pretending to be Orion?"

Sarah glanced at Colette with jealously flashing in her eyes…but Colette was right. She narrowed her eyes when Colette leaned over the desk, her face inches from Chuck's.

"Do that again…and I promise you, there will be consequences. Chuck, it's our job to protect you. I can't do that if you keep things from me…us." Colette said, flashing Sarah a look.

"I get it. This could have been a trap." Chuck said in realization.

"And you didn't tell me." Sarah said, her lips pursed. "Did you not trust me?" Sarah ignored Colette's eye roll.

Chuck was now out of his seat, rounding the corner. "Sarah…yes…I do trust you. I'm…I'm sorry. Things have been so…hectic lately, and our nights have been so…relaxing…I just forgot."

Sarah was no match for Chuck. She smiled. "Chuck, it's fine."

Colette huffed. "Sarah…it's not fine. Chuck's safety is our top priority. He could have walked right into a trap. You of all people should understand that."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Colette…Chuck's safety is my top priority. I also trust his judgment. I agree with you he should have told us, but Chuck still has a lot to learn about matters related to espionage, and operational security."

Chuck stepped in between both women, when it was clear this was turning into an argument. He had no idea both women were jealous. Chuck assumed they were both angry at him.

"Sarah…Colette…look, please don't get in a fight over this. I screwed up, okay? You can…take turns kicking my ass if it makes you feel better." Chuck slumped his shoulders. Both women were no match for Chuck's 'puppy dog eyes,' and both women fawned…then bore daggers at one another.

Chuck glanced over Sarah's shoulder, and his eyes widened. "No way…"

Chuck darted past Sarah, who tried to grab him. He shot out the door, and stopped in front of the delivery guy. "Dad?"

Orion's mouth opened, but nothing came out. Casey glanced at Chuck, then back at Orion. "Uh…."

Orion nodded, and removed his hat and sunglasses. "Hello, Charles."

Chuck's face fell. He shook his head, and walked past his estranged father. Sarah pointed to Orion before going after Chuck. "You. Stay. Casey, don't let him leave."

Sarah caught up to Chuck, who was slumped against Sarah's Porsche. He leaned down, and heaved, as a sob escaped his lips. Sarah stood frozen, unable to speak. She waited a moment, and stood in front of Chuck, wordlessly taking him in her arms.

Chuck's body shook violently, so Sarah tightened her hold. She held him for several moments, until his breathing steadied. Finally able to speak, Chuck spoke against Sarah's shoulder, where he buried his face.

"He…just left."

Sarah whispered against Chuck's shoulder. "I don't know what to say…I'm sorry."

Chuck backed away, but Sarah took his neck in her hands, studying his eyes. Chuck angrily wiped his tears. "There's not much to say about a parent who abandons their children."

Chuck glanced in the direction of the Orange Orange, then Sarah. "That laptop…it's not like anything I've ever seen before. I supposed this confirms it. My father is Orion."

"And a damn fool." Said Orion, as he rounded the corner. Casey and Colette walked several feet away, making sure the group was secure.

Orion held out his hand to Sarah. "Agent Walker…Stephen Bartowski. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sarah shook Orion's hand, her tone awkward. "Likewise…Mr. Bartowski."

"Stephen. Please."

"Or is it Orion?" Said Chuck, his arms folded.

Orion nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so."

Chuck took a deep breath. "Dad…Ellie is getting married soon…and her only wish is for you to walk her down the aisle. Right now…I'm willing to forget everything that happened…if you promise me you'll be there."

Orion sighed, and a sad smile formed on his lips. "Chuck…there are people trying to find me. I don't think I can…"

"I don't care what you can't do! I've seen what you can't do! I want to know what you will do!" Chuck said defiantly.

Orion lowered his face, then made eye contact. "I like you doing this…fighting for Eleanor." Orion paused to collect his thoughts. "Okay. I'll do it."

Chuck nodded. "Thank you."

Orion's tone turned steeled. "But first…we have to make sure Fulcrum doesn't find out who you are. They're close."

"How close?" Sarah said, her senses heightened.

"Closer than you think. There's a team scouting the Buy More. Led by a guy who has been on my ass for the last year. Former Army Delta officer named Vincent Smith. He's working with the Fulcrum team leader who captured Agent Barker…and almost captured Perseus."

Before Sarah could speak, Orion glanced around. "Chuck…let's talk inside. These bastards have eyes everywhere. I'll explain everything."

Orion paused, and took Chuck by the arms. "I never thought Bryce would have you expelled…that wasn't part of the plan. Son…I am ashamed of all that's happened. I'm here now, and I will make this right."

"Stanford awarded my degree." Chuck said softly. "Bryce was protecting me."

"That's not entirely true…Bryce wanted to be the one to get the Intersect. Until he found out it would kill him."

"What?" Sarah said, her emotions boiling. "Did he know Chuck could handle it?"

"Let's talk inside." Orion said, glancing around the parking lot.

Sarah approached Chuck, and took him by the arm. Orion grinned when he saw the look in Sarah's eyes.

 _She's in love with him…reminds me of Mary…_

 **Castle**

Beckman ordered a plane to Los Angeles the moment she was contacted that Orion turned himself in. If her fears were correct, she was relocating the team to the East Coast.

Talking to the team from the plane, Beckman appeared nervous. "I am personally taking over this operation. Things have gotten too volatile. Fulcrum chatter is off the charts, and I have a SEAL team standing by at Coronado to assist if necessary."

Orion nodded. "Diane…I'm sorry about all this. I had to go off grid when Mary disappeared…to protect Chuck and Eleanor."

"Wait…what happened to Mom?" Chuck asked in alarm.

Beckman sighed. "Chuck…your mother and I were partners. She was the best spy I ever worked with. She was your father's handler."

Chuck shot out of his seat. "And you felt that tiny little detail wasn't important enough to tell me?"

"Chuck…I had to keep you in the dark for your own protection." Beckman said. "Mary asked me to never tell her family she was a spy if anything happened to her."

Chuck shook his head. "My whole life is a lie."

"No, it's not." Sarah said, now taking Chuck's hands. "Chuck, you didn't know. I see what your parents did. You and Ellie were so young. You couldn't have understood."

Chuck sighed. "At least we would have known our parents didn't abandon us for the wrong reasons."

The words hit Orion like an anvil. "We loved you more than anything, Charles. That love is what motivated us to protect you and Ellie."

Colette addressed Orion. "Stephen…does this have anything to do with the MI6 scientist who disappeared in the early days of the project?"

Orion nodded. "I'm afraid so. You see…Chuck wasn't the first Intersect. He was."

Beckman lowered her face sadly. "His name was Hartley Winterbottom…he approached Stephen to help him go undercover in the KGB…as an arms dealer. Stephen uploaded him with a fake identify to solidify his cover."

"What was his cover?" Asked Casey.

"Alexei Volkoff." Said Orion. "He's public enemy number 1. He's connected to the Russian government, so nobody can touch him."

Chuck narrowed his eyes after flashing. "The Intersect didn't have much on him."

"He's a recluse. A Russian Howard Hughes." Said Casey.

Colette chimed in. "MI6 got close a few times…but we lost a number of good agents. He's now off limits. Any attempt would cause an international incident with the Russian government."

Beckman sighed. "We'll talk more when I arrive. In the meantime…I want all of you to work with Orion to take out this Fulcrum team."

Orion grinned. "And I know just the way." Orion glanced at Sarah. "Sarah…I need to borrow my son."

"You'll have to borrow me too. He's not leaving my sight." Sarah said with a single shoulder shrug.

Casey leaned forward. "I don't intend for these assholes to survive this. I hate traitors."

Colette turned primal. "The bastard that tortured me is mine."

Orion took a steady breath. "Then we run the magnet." Orion glanced at Chuck and Sarah. "Chuck…Sarah…it's time I took you two fishing."

 **Buy More, Midnight**

Vincent slid through the roof, and repelled to the sales floor. Removing his balaclava, he scanned the area, and smiled. "Too easy."

Noticing a light on in the home theater room, Vincent removed his silenced Glock, and paused when he saw a couple, locked in a heated make-out session.

Vincent slipped into the room, and cleared his throat. The couple froze on the sofa, the blonde quickly buttoning her buttons.

"What? Haven't you ever heard how to knock?" The tall curly haired guy said.

"On your feet, you two." Vincent ordered.

The blonde, smacking her gum, adjusted her mini skirt. "Are you a cop?"

"Are you a pro?" Vincent retorted.

"She's my girlfriend, you putz! Geez, we finally find a place to ourselves, and we get busted by a rent-a cop." The curly haired guy said.

Vincent remained stoic. "I'm not a rent-a-cop."

The blonde put her hands on her hips. "Then who are you? A burglar?"

"In a manner of speaking. What are your names?"

"I'm Charles Carmichael, and this is my girlfriend, Sarah." Chuck said. "Who are you? You look like the guy from _The Mummy._ "

Vincent rolled his eyes. "I get that a lot…no, I'm not an actor. I didn't even like that movie." Vincent keyed his mic. "The Buy More is secure. Found a couple making out in the home theater room."

"Look, baldy, my Chuckles just rounded second base, and he was going for a home run. Do you mind?"

"Unfortunately, I have to shoot you both. You saw my face."

Vincent raised his gun, and Chuck's eyes widened. "Do you really have to do that?"

"It would be unprofessional of me not to….Agent Carmichael."

Chuck laughed. "Crap. I'm blown. How do you know who I am?"

"Orion left hiding for you. Tell me…what's your secret?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Uh, maybe he doesn't crash people's alone time, and creep them out. Maybe you should try it sometime."

Chuck grinned. "A good spy…never tells his secrets."

Sarah glanced at Chuck like a piece of steak. "Mmm…now I'm really turned on."

Vincent smirked. "Tell you what, Agent Carmichael. I'm feeling generous. Escort the blonde to the door, and I'll let her live. You, I'm afraid, are coming with me."

A team of Fulcrum agents appeared at the door. The leader, walking with a cane, stared Sarah down from head to toe.

"The blonde can stay. I bet she could suck-start a Harley."

Sarah gave the leader a 'go to hell' look. "In your dreams, pint size. And I'm not referring to your height."

Sarah grinned when the goons standing behind the leader went down, quietly. Colette and Casey were now standing behind the Fulcrum leader. Colette drew her knife, ready to strike.

Chuck folded his arms. "Vincent, Vincent, Vincent…mind if I call you Vincent?"

Vincent shrugged.

"While I have enjoyed this…chat…I'm afraid you walked right into a trap."

Vincent turned, and Casey fired three rounds into his chest. He dropped the gun, and fell to his knees. At the same time, Colette took out the Fulcrum leader's other kneecap, and placed her Glock 19 to the back of his head.

"Sarah…Chuck doesn't need to see this." Colette waited for Sarah to escort Chuck out of the room before continuing. "You are a rapist, a pig, and a fucking traitor. GO TO HELL!"

Colette fired two rounds in the back of the Fulcrum leader's head, and kicked his lifeless body to the floor. She turned, and gave Casey a nod, who grunted in satisfaction.

When she turned to leave, Casey was calling in a cleaner team. She met Sarah and Chuck around the corner. Chuck stopped Colette with gentle hands on her arms.

"Are you okay?"

Colette nodded. "I'm fine."

Chuck nodded, and Colette walked past him. Sarah took his hand, and smiled. "I know you don't like killing…but some people have it coming."

Chuck nodded sadly. "I know. After what he did to her…and more importantly…what he was about to do to her…I don't blame her."

Chuck turned around, and Colette returned, and embraced him. Sarah didn't like it, but she understood, and stepped away. Chuck took Colette in his arms, and spoke softly. "I don't like killing…but what that guy was going to do to you…was inhuman."

Colette stepped away, and smiled. "Well…now he can't hurt anyone else. Chuck…I know there is so much good in you. I admire you for that. Let Sarah, Casey, and I handle doing what needs to be done. We will protect you as best as we can...even from the unpleasantries. Okay?"

"Okay." Chuck nodded.

Colette pat Chuck on the cheek, and addressed Sarah. "Well. That just leaves killing Chuck's father."

Chuck sighed.

 **Abandoned Hotel, Downtown LA**

Chuck ran as hard as he could up the stairs, frantic. Right behind him, was Sarah.

"CHUCK! STOP!"

"I have to help him, Sarah! He's my only chance!"

Chuck reached the roof, and heard a beep from the laptop in his hands. He opened the laptop, and saw the helicopter being targeted.

Sarah stopped next to him. "He's going to take himself out."

"I can override it." Chuck said, gently biting his lip. When his attempt to hack the laptop failed, Chuck slammed his fists. "COME ON!"

"Chuck we've gotta get out of here! That Predator will fire any second!" Sarah said, now yanking Chuck to his feet.

Behind them, Sarah heard the high pitch sound of an incoming missile. Sarah took Chuck to the ground, and the helicopter exploded. Chuck froze underneath her.

Sarah watched as the helicopter dropped into a nearby park. This would take one hell of an explanation with the local authorities.

Sarah helped Chuck out of the building, and into the nearby ally. A van turned on its lights, and pulled next to the couple. When the sliding door opened, Orion gave his son a warm smile.

"Hey, Son. Need a lift?"

Chuck smiled, helping Sarah into the van. "Sure, Dad."

In the front seat, Colette addressed the group. "We took out five when they grabbed your father. Casey spotted a scout team a block away."

"Do you think they bought it?" Chuck said, as Sarah wiped smudge from his forehead.

Orion keyed a button on a nearby console. _This is Alpha Team. Urgent. Orion is dead. I repeat. Orion is dead. Mission aborted._

"Convinced?" Sarah said, kissing Chuck on the cheek.

Orion smiled. "You two remind me of a couple I knew long ago."

"Who might that be?" Chuck asked curiously.

"A gorgeous CIA assassin named Mary…and a scientist named Stephen." Orion pat his son on the leg. "Now. We can get your sister married."

Orion stopped dead in his tracks, and his eyes widened. "Ellie…oh boy…"

Casey grunted in amusement from the driver seat. "More like, oh shit. We should charge admission for that one."

Colette smirked. "We should recruit her as an interrogator."

Sarah's eyes widened in shock. "Don't even think about it!"

Chuck grinned. "Why don't you cook her pancakes? That might help…" Chuck frowned. "Or not…"

 **Echo Park**

Chuck stepped inside, and his father stepped in behind him. Ellie was busy joking with Devon.

"Uh…Sis…look who's here." Chuck said sheepish.

Ellie turned. "Hey, Chuck…hey Dad." Ellie turned, and smiled at Devon…then turned to face her father. Devon froze in place, unable to move, or speak.

Stephen stepped from behind Chuck, holding his bag. "Hi, Eleanor. You look great."

Ellie's mouth quivered. "Pancakes."

Stephen grimaced. "Oh, boy…"

"You said you were making pancakes." Ellie said, then ran from the room in tears.

Sarah stepped in behind Chuck, and followed behind Ellie. "Guys…I'll talk to her."

"I'll join you." Chuck said, then smiled at Devon.

Devon approached, and held out his hand. "I'm Devon."

"Nice to meet you, Devon."

Devon pointed over his shoulder. "Uh…she can be…"

Stephen smiled. "I get it. This is a shock to her system. Her long lost father beams out of thin air."

Stephen frowned. "I've got a lot to make up for, Devon. You have no idea."

 **Castle**

Beckman, Casey, and Colette all watched the exchange…eating popcorn. Beckman smirked, and held out her hand. Casey rolled his eyes, and placed $50 in Beckman's hand.

Colette broke the silence. "Poor Ellie. I feel so sorry for her."

"I'm disappointed." Casey said, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Thought for sure this would be a blood bath. Last night's episode of _Downton Abby_ was more entertaining than this."

Beckman and Colette gave Casey a curious look. Casey shrugged. "What? I wasn't genetically bred." Casey slapped his forehead. "Dammit, I'm starting to sound like Bartowski."

Beckman grinned. "That damn nerd compromised all of us."

Colette sighed. "Sarah, more than any of us."

Beckman shrugged. "How many times did they have sex the first night they moved in together?"

Casey grunted in disgust. "Sounded like a pack of dying cats. Christ…I've never heard anyone scream like that before. Thought Bartowski was killing her."

Colette folded her arms, trying to hide her raging jealousy. _That could have been me he was making love to…_

Beckman grinned. "And they have no idea that I know?"

Casey shrugged. "They're not stupid, General. This...cover under the cover crap has got to stop. Just let the two of them air out their lady feelings in public, like normal people do."

Beckman nodded. "The Cabinet calls them Charah...go figure. The President wants to know when the wedding is taking place, so he can send a wedding gift."

"What about Larkin?" Casey said in disgust. "Are you sure recalling him is a good idea? That might tip the apple cart."

Colette perked up. "Wait…isn't that Sarah's former lover?"

"Unfortunately…and the guy that got Bartowski expelled." Casey said in disgust. "He's a real douchenozzle."

Colette grinned. "Sounds like it." _Sarah, if you even think about betraying Chuck…I will cut in._

Beckman smiled. "Now that they're together...Agent Larkin can finally have his day in court. Chuck's confidence depends on it."

"And you're sure your plan will work?" Colette asked.

Beckman gave a firm head bob. "It's up to us to make sure it works." Beckman stood up from the table. "I'll stick around awhile to monitor things. We also have a lot to discuss…face-to-face as a team."

Beckman turned. "I'm counting on you two. Don't let this blow up in our faces. It is time for Chuck to decide his fate. We need him in this fight...and in order to accomplish that...he needs to see his true potential."

Beckman left, and Colette stared straight ahead, jealousy dripping from her tone. "I saw Sarah hiding a bridal magazine. Do you think she will change her mind when her former lover blows back into town?"

Casey grinned sadistically. "I think the opposite is going to happen. She is going to hang Larkin over a barrel filled with pit vipers when he starts his pathetic seduction crap. And...knowing Bartowski...he ain't gonna go down without a fight…now that he has the girl."

Colette sighed. _Too bad that girl isn't me…but if Sarah fails…it WILL be…_

Colette took a cleansing breath, and stared Casey in the eyes. "I won't see Chuck hurt. From this Bryce bastard…or Sarah."

Colette got up and left. Casey grunted amused. "This just got a lot more fun." Casey popped a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

 _A/N: Oh, jealously…my old friend and enemy…I wonder what Chapter 10 will be like? Stick around, and find out…remember…I like a good twist or two…mwhahahahaha! Considering Lizzie is known only as the "Pita Girl," I used the last name for the actress that portrayed Lizzie._

 _And...david carner and I have a running joke going on Bryce the douchenozzle...couldn't resist!  
_


	10. CH 10: The Prodigal Douche Returns

**Chapter 10: The Prodigal Douche Returns**

 _A/N: Okay...it's time to make things a little more intriguing..._

 _Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far._

 _Thanks again to my old pal charahkids for reviewing, editing, and helping me brainstorm. It's getting scary...we're starting to read each other's minds!_

 **Maison23**

Colette sensed someone was inside her room the moment she opened the door. The tape she placed on the side of the door was loose, a small trick she picked up years ago. She turned, and removed her Glock 19...then felt herself swept into someone's arms…and kissed.

The intruder stopped when Colette pressed the Glock to the guy's testicles. Colette grinned sadistically. "You picked the wrong fucking room."

The intruder now had his hands raised. After getting a better look…she narrowed her eyes.

"I take it you thought I was Sarah…Agent Larkin."

"My apologies. Didn't realize MI6 was in town. Where is Sarah, if you don't mind me asking?"

Colette shrugged. "Chuck is under 24-hour security. She moved into an apartment next door to Casey."

"Would you mind pointing that thing somewhere else? We're on the same side." Bryce said in a suave tone.

Colette didn't budge. "Not until I'm certain you're Bryce Larkin. Never can be too careful in this line of work." Colette pointed to a nearby chair, and removed her cell phone, snapping a picture of Bryce. She sent it to Casey, deciding not to bother Chuck and Sarah on their date. Judging by the slinky mini dress Sarah was wearing…she was probably giving Chuck a night he will never forget.

Colette almost snorted at Casey's text. _Yep. That's the asshole. Go ahead and shoot him. I'll call a cleaner team._

Colette holstered her weapon, and walked to the door. "Have a pleasant evening, Agent Larkin."

"I'll be on my way. Is Sarah at her place?" Bryce said, stopping when Colette covered the exit with her arm.

"You're not clear to go anywhere near Echo Park. You could blow Chuck and Sarah's cover. Are we clear?"

Bryce shrugged. "You're not my superior."

Colette grinned, then held up a text from Beckman, confirming her orders. "Perhaps not…but Beckman is."

Beckman then typed another message. _Larkin is to follow any instructions related to Operation Bartowski from Agents Barker, Casey, and Walker._

Colette smiled. "I stand corrected. It seems I am your superior."

"I don't mind working under a woman." Bryce said, then winked.

Colette decided to play along. She wanted to cut his testicles off for what he did to Chuck.

Colette put on her best seductive look, then traced Bryce's arm with a finger. "Good. Because I like being on top."

Bryce grinned, and pulled Colette to him. With their lips inches apart, Colette grinned. "There's just one problem…Bryce. I like real men…not pretty boys who think they're God's gift to women."

Colette shoved Bryce back with her palms. "Now. Beat it. You're boring me."

"You're loss." Bryce said. "I'm sure Sarah will be more accommodating."

Colette laughed. "You really are a bastard. I'll leave you with this thought. You're in for one big fucking surprise. Have a good evening…Agent Asshole." Colette slammed the door.

Bryce smirked at the door. "English bitch."

 **La Chateau Restaurant**

Chuck could barely breathe, much less talk. Sarah had to do all the talking tonight. Once they arrived at the restaurant, even the greeter had a hard time focusing on their reservation.

Sarah was a beautiful woman…but tonight…she was turning heads…in a little black dress that gave new meaning to the term 'little black dress.' Little, being the key word…with a hem line showing plenty of leg.

Chuck felt a little uneasy as all eyes turned to Sarah, but felt Sarah tighten her hold. When Chuck turned to look at her…he was in awe. Her eyes were on him, and she looked like a lovesick schoolgirl.

The men in the room got the hint, and returned to their now, pissed off dates.

Chuck pulled back a chair, and Sarah stole a quick kiss before sitting down. She grabbed the chair next to her, and pulled it close. Chuck took a seat, and Sarah molded herself into his side, and ordered a glass of wine for them both when the waiter appeared.

Finally catching his breath, Chuck spoke. "You…ahem…you are…wow. Sarah you look absolutely stunning tonight. I'm speechless."

Sarah smiled, and placed a soft kiss on Chuck's lips. "You look like a dream, Chuck. I could devour you…and I plan to when we get home." Sarah slid one of her hands along the inside of Chuck's thigh, and smiled when he tensed.

Sarah turned her body to admire her boyfriend, gently caressing his hair with her fingers. Chuck smiled solemnly.

Sarah leaned closer, and whispered. "I know you don't like people staring…but I want the whole world to know I am head over heels in love with you."

Chuck nodded, and took a sip of his wine. "You also pissed off many a lady. Feel sorry for these guys when they get home."

"Serves them right. It's not polite to stare." Sarah said, her hand massaging Chuck's thigh. "They might not get lucky tonight…but you are."

Chuck coughed nervously. Sarah kissed him on the cheek. "Chuck…whether you believe it or not…several of these women were eyeballing you too. You are a hunk."

"Please." Chuck said softly, and sarcastically.

"You are, Chuck. Problem is…you've been hiding all these years. Hiding yourself in a retail electronics store…and hiding yourself from the rest of the world. And all this time…the world was missing out. I…was missing out." Sarah leaned closer. "You are the bravest, most considerate, and sexiest man I have ever met. I love everything about you…and I count myself fortunate that you chose me. I love you, Chuck Bartowski…and I am making it my mission to ensure you are the center of my world."

Chuck slowly turned his body, stared deep in Sarah's eyes, and caressed her cheek. Sarah closed her eyes, and smiled. Chuck leaned down, and kissed Sarah softly, but passionately on her lips. Sarah moaned in Chuck's mouth.

Chuck ended the kiss, and smiled. "I love you too, Sarah Walker. I am making it my mission to make you the happiest woman alive. Each and every day…I have to pinch myself that I am with such an amazing woman. You are smart, beautiful, and you have more heart than any woman I know." Chuck blushed slightly. "You're also ridiculously sexy."

Sarah's eyes shined, and she kissed Chuck softly on the lips. "Chuck…I'm in this for the long haul, if you'll have me."

"Me too." Chuck said without hesitation. "I don't think I could ever move on from you if I tried. Not that I would want to."

"You won't ever have to. Nothing will ever separate us again. Nothing." Sarah said with determination. "I was an absolute mess…that's what you did to me. You turned me into a wreck. I won't go through that again."

Chuck nodded sadly. "If it's any consolation…you did the same to me."

Sarah rested a hand on Chuck's face. "It tore my heart out watching you every night. I came close so many times to giving in…but I was scared they would take you away from me."

Chuck sighed. "I acted like a real jerk to you, Sarah. I am ashamed of that."

Sarah shook her head. "Chuck…I'm not mad at you. Your reactions were perfectly natural. I was madder at myself back then…and I took it out on you. I was mad…because I was falling in love…and I didn't know what to do."

Chuck nodded, lost in deep thought. "That first kiss…wow." Chuck frowned. "And then we got in that fight…"

Sarah closed her eyes, and opened them. "I'm sorry about that. I was…falling in love with you, Chuck. I didn't know what was happening to me."

"Don't be sorry." Chuck said softly. "I shouldn't have acted like an ass about it."

Sarah turned coy. "Chuck…when I kissed you…I have never felt my toes curl like that. And…when you kissed me in front of Roan Montgomery…I went to the bathroom to fight off having an orgasm…Chuck I have never been that turned on by a kiss. Had you not grabbed me…my knees would have given out."

Chuck gulped, his tone soft. "Really?"

Sarah nodded slowly. "The…reason I wanted to have dinner tonight…is to ask you something very important. To…show my devotion to you." Sarah paused. "Chuck…I want us…to…"

Sarah's phone rang, and she growled. "God…dammit."

"Walker." Sarah said annoyed, then narrowed her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me. Okay. We're…on our way."

Sarah hung up the phone, and glanced ahead. "Un-fucking-believable."

"What is it?" Chuck asked in alarm.

Sarah got up, and dropped cash on the table for the wine, and yanked Chuck to his feet.

Sarah walked briskly to the exit, with Chuck in tow.

"Oh crap…this can't be good."

 **Echo Park**

Sarah left Chuck with Casey, and stormed into her apartment. She flicked on the lights, and power-walked to the bedroom. Satisfied, she turned and felt herself pinned to the wall, and lips pressed against her own.

It took a moment to register what was happening. Sarah shoved Bryce against the opposite wall, and slapped him. Hard.

"Sarah…why did you slap me?"

"For taking too many liberties, Bryce! Namely, breaking into my apartment, and trying to seduce me! You do know Chuck lives here too, right?" Sarah seethed.

Bryce grinned. "He could spend the night at Ellie's. We were roommates once. He remembers the drill. We haven't seen one another in quite a while."

Sarah put her hands on her hips, and huffed. "I told you last time. Things need to stay professional between us. Chuck is…" Sarah never finished. Colette was standing at the door, and answered for her.

"Gone."

Sarah turned. "What?"

"He slipped out of Casey's to check on you. He looked upset when he left."

Sarah's mouth dropped. "No…"

Sarah stormed out of the apartment, but Colette grabbed her arm. "Sarah…what the hell happened? Why did Chuck look upset?"

Sarah's eyes turned primal. "He saw Bryce kiss me. Now, do you see my hand tattooed on Bryce's face? He's lucky I didn't break his nose."

Colette glanced at Bryce, and narrowed her eyes. "Chuck thinks…"

"Yeah. Now, I have to go find him. Get this piece of shit a hotel room before I shoot him."

"On it." Colette said, letting Sarah go.

Colette approached Bryce, and shook her head. "You really are an ass."

Before Bryce could respond, Colette punched him in the mouth. Bryce grabbed his face, and Colette grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him to the door. She shoved him into the courtyard, and then to the street. Casey tagged along for good measure. Once out in the street…Colette unleashed Hell.

Bryce didn't know what hit him. Before he could react, he was flat on his back, blood oozing from at least three cuts on his face, and he was sure he was now missing a couple of teeth. Colette stood over him, her weapon in her hand.

"I would love nothing more than to wipe that smug grin off your pathetic face with my Glock! You ruined a good man's life…and for what?"

"Who the hell are you talking about? I don't even know you." Bryce said, spitting blood.

"Chuck, you bloody tosser! You got him kicked out of university, and turned him into a government asset so you could benefit! Now, you have the audacity to sneak in his place, and try to seduce his girlfriend?"

Bryce narrowed his eyes. "Sarah is my girl."

Colette laughed. "No…she's with a real man. That man's name is Chuck." Colette holstered her sidearm.

"That's not possible." Bryce said confused. "Sarah doesn't do relationships."

"Larkin…you've got a lot to learn about people." Casey said, lifted Bryce to his feet…then planted a right hook in his gut. "That was just a warning shot. Now. Beat it. Find a hotel room. Preferably in the next county. The next time I shoot you…you're staying dead."

Colette approached, grinned, and then kicked Bryce square in the balls. "You're not remotely charming. Cunt."

 **Mo's Coffee, Echo Park**

Sarah found Chuck sitting in Mo's Coffee several minutes later. He was sitting in a corner booth, turning the cup in front of him in circles. Sarah sighed, walked in, and ordered a cup of coffee as she made her way to the booth.

Sarah took a seat across from Chuck, but he never looked up. She folded her hands in front of her, and glanced away.

"I take it you saw what happened." It was a statement, not a question.

Chuck nodded, then made eye contact. "I also take it I didn't see everything."

Sarah gave a sad smile. "No…he's sporting my handprint on the side of his face. I should have broken his nose…but I didn't know you saw what happened."

"I, uh…was worried about you. You didn't mention anything about Bryce being in town."

"I didn't want to upset you. My intention was to run him out of OUR apartment. I wanted to protect you." Sarah said calmly.

"Maybe it's time people stopped trying to protect me. I'm a big boy." Chuck said sarcastically.

Before Sarah could retort, Chuck held up a hand. "Please…let me get this out. It's…hard not to be jealous of the guy you…had a relationship with before me…the very guy that ruined my life."

Sarah's face dropped. She closed her eyes, and opened them, locking eyes with Chuck. She reached across the table, and took his hand.

"And you think Bryce will fly into town…sweep me off my feet…and what we have never mattered. Is that about right?" Sarah said, her tone breaking at the last part.

Chuck closed his eyes, and shook his head. "I know that won't happen…but that doesn't mean I don't think about it happening."

Sarah nodded slowly. "Listen to me very carefully. I get it. Bryce will always be a thorn in your side…and for the record…I wish he and I never did anything outside of work together. It hurts me, knowing that it hurts you. But Chuck…I would rather die a slow, agonizing death than add my name to the list of people who betrayed you, and abandoned you. That's what you fear most…isn't it?"

A tear slid down the side of Chuck's face. Sarah couldn't stand it any longer. She shot out of her seat and knelt next to Chuck, taking his hands.

"That will never happen. Do you understand me?" Sarah said softly. "You are my guy…my love…I'm never leaving you. Okay?"

Chuck nodded. "I'm sorry for acting like this."

"Chuck…your parents abandoned you, your roommate betrayed you, and...Jesus, I can't even say that bitch's name…"

"Jill?" Chuck said, with a lop-sided grin.

Sarah nodded. "My point is…before we were rudely interrupted tonight at dinner…I wanted to ask you something very important. To…prove how committed I am." _And something I have dreamed about for so long…_

Chuck nodded, and took a breath. "Sure. You know you can ask me anything."

Sarah smiled, and kissed Chuck's hand. "Chuck Bartowski…will you be my husband?"

Chuck's eyes widened, and the look of awe on his face blinded Sarah. He leaned down, and kissed Sarah on the lips. She lifted herself into Chuck's lap, and the couple kissed for several minutes…desperate…passionate…ending with their foreheads touching.

"Is that a yes?" Sarah asked breathless, tracing Chuck's jaw with her finger.

"I'll answer if you'll clarify something for me. Are you going to stick a knife in my kidney if I forget to lower the toilet seat again? You look scary when you're pissed at me."

Sarah leaned her head back, laughing. Chuck turned serious. "My answer is yes. I will marry you."

Sarah smiled, and kissed Chuck on the lips. Chuck grinned. "So…does that mean my name will be Chuck Walker? That would be totally bad-ass."

Sarah snorted, then swatted Chuck playfully. "I'm fond of Sarah Bartowski. The name fits."

"Noted." Chuck said, then kissed Sarah again. "So…when would you like to tie the knot?"

Sarah grinned. "We're having a double wedding…with Ellie. If that's okay with you?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes playfully. "Why do I feel like the subject of a conspiracy between you and my sister?"

"What? Us?" Sarah said innocently. "We are going to be sisters…you better watch your back."

Chuck ran his hands gently along the exposed skin on Sarah's legs. He grinned when she gasped slightly, her eyes dilating. Chuck leaned forward, and whispered. "Let's go home. Seeing my…fiancé in that dress is…driving me crazy." Sarah swallowed hard. "I would like nothing more than to make love to you…all night long."

Sarah took a ragged breath, her pulse quickening. "Chuck…if we do not get up and leave…and I mean right this instance…I am going to screw you right here in this booth…"

Chuck nodded, and Sarah got up, tossed $5 on the table, and dragged Chuck toward the entrance. Once out the door, she turned, and pinned Chuck to the side of the building. Their tongues dueling furiously. Sarah ended the kiss, and sighed…tears in her eyes. "My dream…of being with you…is finally coming true, Chuck. Bryce is not a threat to you…he can't hurt you any longer. I won't let him tear us apart. I promise."

Chuck gently wiped away Sarah's tears with his thumbs. "I've dreamed of being with you too…spending the rest of my life with you…is something I will cherish until my dying day. So we understand one another…I won't sit on my ass this time and let Bryce do anything that jeopardizes us."

Sarah smiled, and kissed Chuck on the lips. "Let's go home. Chuck…Bryce is irrelevant."

"You got it." Chuck said softly, then escorted his fiancé home.

 **Castle, Next Day**

Bryce, Colette, Casey, and Beckman were all seated quietly around the table. Beckman smirked at Bryce's battered look. She had already given him a dressing down for disobeying last night's orders, but was pleased her team had matters well in hand.

The door opened, and Sarah walked in, holding Chuck's hand. Bryce narrowed his eyes, at the look on Sarah's face. "She never looked like that with me." Bryce muttered.

Sarah smiled when Chuck pulled back a chair for her, and she took a seat. Chuck took a seat beside her, and Bryce studied them both.

Orion stepped from around the corner, and took his seat at the head of the table. Beckman sat at the other end.

"Good. Now that we're all here, it is my pleasure to announce that Stephen Bartowski has been appointed head of the Intersect Project. Stephen…please begin."

"Thank you, Diane." Orion said, glancing at Chuck. "Chuck…there is something I have been working on for some time, and I need you to look at this…" Orion laid a card from Roarke Instruments in front of Chuck. Chuck flashed.

"Chuck, did you just flash?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah…" Chuck flipped over the card. "Ted Roarke is connected to Fulcrum."

Orion sighed. "Ted Roarke and I were roommates at MIT. He…stole several of my designs, and started his own company. Not long ago…he purchased a prototype Intersect key from an assassin named Sasha Banecheck…and a cypher."

Sarah muttered under her breath. "Mr. Colt."

"Exactly." Orion agreed. "Banacheck and Colt were brokers for Alexei Volkoff. Volkoff is working with a larger organization that sponsors Fulcrum."

"The Ring." Bryce said. "Is that why I was recalled?"

Beckman leaned forward. "Agent Larkin, the intel you recovered proves to us what we have feared all along. We thought the Ring was just a myth…but now we know they are real."

Chuck glanced around. "The Intersect doesn't have anything on the Ring…except…."

"Except what?" Sarah asked in concern.

Chuck sighed, and got up. Sarah got up, and joined him. "Talk to me, Chuck. What did you see?"

Chuck stared Sarah in the eyes. "Your Red Test. Evelyn Shaw. I…saw Graham's termination order. That's the only mention of the Ring in the Intersect."

Sarah twitched slightly, and Chuck rested his hands gently on her arms. "Sarah…she was married to a CIA agent named Daniel Shaw. He disappeared about a year ago. He was supposedly looking into a secret organization…but the report didn't give a name. I think he was looking into the Ring."

Bryce narrowed his eyes. "I know Shaw. He didn't seem very stable. Chuck, did it say what happened to him?"

"He had a source inside this…organization. Said he was making contact. That was the last entry in his reports."

Orion nodded. "Shaw was the only agent working the case, but he never should have been assigned. After his wife was terminated…his track record wasn't very stellar. He got several agents killed on other missions. He's a loose cannon. Did some digging of my own. He's gone rogue. Which leads us to Ted Roarke." Orion paused. "Chuck…I need you to look at something else."

Orion held up a map of the Roarke Instruments campus. He also handed Chuck a schematic of the Intersect. Chuck compared the two, and glanced at his father in shock.

"Roarke is building an Intersect….that's why he had Banacheck and Colt broker the missing components."

"I'll be damned." Casey said. "Right under our noses."

"So…our mission is to stop Ted Roarke from completing the Intersect." Colette said, studying the schematics. "What should we do?"

Bryce chimed in. "Sarah and I could go undercover, and infiltrate Roarke Instruments. With my Stanford degree, and her Harvard degree…we shouldn't have any problems getting hired."

Colette grinned, waiting patiently for Sarah to respond…but was surprised when Chuck was the one to respond.

"Your degree is in Accounting. My degree is in Electrical Engineering. Unless you're going to work in Accounts Payable/Receivable, and Sarah goes to work in International Sales, that's not very logical." Chuck said professionally.

"But…" Bryce tried to say, but Sarah cut him off.

"Chuck has a point. Besides, my orders are, he is not to leave my sight."

Bryce narrowed his eyes. "I think Agent Barker and Casey can watch him. He won't wonder far. Besides…Chuck was expelled. Roarke Industries won't hire him."

"Stanford cleared his name, Larkin." Casey grunted angrily. "Walker and I cleaned up that little fuck-up."

Colette waited patiently, then phrased her own plan carefully. "My degree is in Computer Science. Chuck's degree is in Electrical Engineering. That would be the most logical pairing."

"Or we could order a JDAM strike on the whole damn building, so you Nancy's will stop arguing about who plays grab-ass with who." Casey snarled.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Major." Orion said. "Once we confirm Roarke is building an Intersect. But, we need proof. The military bombing a civilian company without proof will cause too many problems."

Chuck, a little pissed at Bryce's cheap shots, decided on a gamble. "General…it's your call."

Beckman weighed all arguments, then nodded. "Mr. Bartowski…I want you, and Agent Barker to infiltrate Roarke Instruments R&D division. Agents Walker and Larkin will infiltrate their business and accounting divisions. If there's proof, I want a full deck of cards when I have to sell this to the National Security Council. That's my decision."

"I'll be monitoring everyone from Castle." Said Orion. "Chuck…it's up to you to find the Intersect cube." Orion keyed a few commands on his keyboard, and a picture of the cube popped up on the screen. "This is what it looks like."

Beckman eyed everyone in the group. Sarah looked pissed. Chuck looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Colette and Bryce both looked satisfied.

Now, for the curve ball.

"Mr. Bartowski, Agent Barker. The two of you will pose as a couple. That should...make for a believable cover while the two of you search for the cube. Pretend you're...sneaking around...chasing each other. That sort of thing. Agent Walker, Agent Larkin...the same applies to the two of you." Beckman eyed the group skeptically, giving Casey a subtle wink. Casey grinned slightly, then watched the group with a stoic look.

Colette, taking a deep breath to crush her excitement, broke the silence. "Sarah, don't worry. I won't let him out of my sight." _I know I'm bad...but I can't help it. I finally get to spend some quality time with Chuck...oh, I am going to enjoy driving her crazy! Just wait until you see what I'll be wearing!_

Bryce leaned back, and smiled. "It'll be just like old times, Sarah. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson."

Sarah muttered under her breath. "Like hell." Chuck grinned slightly when Sarah gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Beckman nodded. "That's settled. Orion and I will establish your covers with RI. You'll begin tomorrow."

Bryce, satisfied with the arrangement, stood to leave with a smug look. Chuck's eyes locked on his former friend, and gave Sarah a wink. He approached Bryce, and spoke in a commanding tone.

"I need a word in private."

"Sure, buddy." Bryce smiled, then followed Chuck out of Castle.

Chuck led Bryce around the back entrance into a nearby ally. Chuck stopped, with his back to Bryce.

"What's on your mind Chu…" Bryce never finished, when Chuck turned around, and decked Bryce as hard as he could. Bryce landed flat on his ass, stunned.

Chuck ignored the fact he probably broke every bone in his hand, and pointed a finger in Bryce's face.

"Let's get something straight, right here and now. I know you had me expelled to protect me. I know you thought you were saving me from becoming a spy. I also know, Jill lied to me about the two of you sleeping together. She had her day in court over that, and if you'd like to talk to her personally about it, her current residence is ADX Florence for as long as she still has a pulse. Now. Stop making decisions for me, stop trying to protect me, and stop trying to seduce my fiancé, you…swash-bucking wannabee, prick!" Chuck seethed, then held out his hand to help Bryce up.

Bryce gingerly took Chuck's hand, and stood up. "That really hurt."

"Good. What you did to me…hurt even more. I'm referring to kissing Sarah in my damn room…and later in our apartment. You could probably kick my ass, but I promise you I will make you limp away if that ever happens again. That was a complete and total dick move on your part. Don't ever do it again…or we're done." Chuck said in a tone that caused Bryce to flinch slightly.

"Furthermore…that was also for talking me into breaking up with Sarah…" Chuck paused, his tone breaking. "Feelings don't get you killed, idiot! Feelings…meaning…what Sarah feels for me, and what I feel for her…has kept us both alive! Whoever taught you that steaming pile of crap is brain-dead!

Chuck stopped speaking, tears pouring from his eyes. "It tore my heart out doing that to her. You know what she thought? She thought I would forget all about her. That's how I made her feel…like she didn't matter…like…everything we went through together didn't matter at all. That's what I did. Stupid, idiot, jerk-wad Chuck made the most…beautiful, kind…and amazing woman I have ever met feel like she doesn't matter to me. When in reality…she matters to me more than anything."

Chuck shook his head angrily. Bryce stood in front of Chuck, stunned into silence. "I once considered you my best friend. I was wrong. Best friends have each other's backs…and in hindsight…you have never really had mine. But you know what? I forgive you. I forgive you…you fucking asshole."

Chuck turned, and walked away with his head hung low. Sarah rounded the corner with tears pouring from her eyes, and nearly tackled Chuck when she hugged him. Bryce's eyes widened in shock at what he saw. Sarah wasn't playing a role any longer. She was in love…with Chuck.

"I love you Chuck Bartowski. I love you more than anything." Sarah choked out through a sob.

Chuck held Sarah close, and closed his eyes, taking in her scent. "I am so…sorry, Sarah. I never wanted to break up with you…or hurt you. All I ever wanted…was you. Only you. I couldn't have done any of this without you. I love you."

Sarah took Chuck's face in her hands, and kissed him softly on the lips. "I am sorry too…that I didn't give myself to you long before now. We could have avoided so many mistakes. Never again."

Sarah cast her eyes on Bryce, then spoke softly to Chuck. "Do you trust me?"

"Always." Chuck said softly, lost in Sarah's eyes.

"Then stand right here. I need a word with Bryce."

"Okay." Chuck said, sighing heavily.

Sarah smiled, and approached Bryce. "Let's get something straight. We will never be partners again, and what happened between us was a mistake. One I will regret to my dying day…because of how it affects the love of my life." Sarah pointed at Chuck. "That amazing man right there."

"Sarah…what happened to you? You used to be the best." Bryce said confidently. "We…were the best."

Sarah nodded. "We were a good team…but the thing is…Chuck is an even better partner. He has my back, and I have his. We're in love…and we are getting married very soon. I am going to be a wife, and a mother to our children. That's what I am going to give him. I don't know how to be those things...but I will learn."

Sarah glanced away smiling. "A real life…is all I've ever wanted, Bryce. Yes, I am a good spy…but I am going to be an even better woman, wife, and mother. That…you can count on."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "The next time you invade our private space, I won't slap you. I'll shoot you. That's out of bounds. We can work together professionally, and I respect you as a colleague. Beyond that…Chuck is my fiancé. We are getting married. We are going to raise a family together, and I am going to be the president of the freaking PTA. My kids are going to have a mother, and a father who love them, and will never betray them. That's what happened to Chuck, and that's what happened to me. I'll be damned if that will be the legacy of our own children. Furthermore, when my future sister-in-law has children…they are going to have an Aunt and an Uncle right there, who loves them just as much as Ellie and Devon. That…is my mission."

Sarah spun around, and kissed Chuck furiously. Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand, and led him to her car.

"Uh…where are we going?" Chuck asked curiously.

"Apartment. Bed. You can figure out the rest." Sarah said in an icy tone, then pinned Chuck to the car. "Since you had to act like my knight in shining armor a few moments ago, it's my turn to take you home, rip your clothes off…and make love to you until you can't walk straight." Sarah finished by shoving Chuck in her car, and speeding away.

Colette joined Bryce in the ally, and smirked. "You would actually be cute if you weren't such an arrogant ass."

Bryce sighed. "Maybe I needed an intervention."

"Maybe you do." Colette said. "Come on. Let's put some ice on that lip."

"Guess I had it coming. Didn't know the nerd had it in him."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Agent Larkin." Colette said playfully, then turned serious. "Sarah won't be the only one you have to worry about. If you ever hurt Chuck again…you'll have me to deal with."

Bryce did a double take. "You like him, don't you?"

Colette made no effort to deflect. "Yes. I do. Now...so we understand one another...I know he loves Sarah." Colette grinned. "But that doesn't mean I won't have a little...innocent fun. Nothing too dramatic. I just like for Chuck to know I'm still interested if anything happens with him and Sarah. I also like keeping Sarah on her toes. We get along, but we both want the same guy. Too bad she's not willing to share him. I would share Chuck with her."

Bryce grinned. "Maybe we can help each other."

Colette shrugged. "I won't do anything to hurt Chuck. If I turn up the heat...that will hurt him. But...I am going to enjoy every minute of this cover. I won't lie about that. He's a great kisser, and I plan on kissing him a lot. For the cover, of course."

"I plan on doing more than kissing with Sarah." Bryce said confidently. "She'll come to her senses."

Colette chuckled. "I won't count on it...but I do admire your confidence. No matter how fool-hearty it might be."

Casey met the pair in Castle with folded arms, and a grin on his face. Bryce smirked. "What's so funny, Casey?"

"Proud of my boy Chuck, Larkin. He should have busted your chops a long time ago." Casey grunted angrily, then walked away. "I'm hitting the range. Looking at you makes me want to shoot something."

Orion approached, and folded his arms. "Take a seat, Bryce. It's my turn."

Bryce gulped. Colette walked away, grinning. "I'll join Casey on the range."

 _A/N: That whole "feelings get you killed" crap in the series was completely brain-dead. I'm sure spies, like servicemen and women, are trained to compartmentalize. One of the many lessons learned in the military, which puts this thought in perspective is: Observe everything; admire nothing.  
_


	11. CH 11: Nemesis, Part I

**Chapter 11: Nemesis, Part I**

 _A/N: I know...the chapter title sounds diabolical...and I know there was an episode called Nemesis in S1...but... Just. You. Wait. Let the fun begin!  
_

 _Thank you to everyone who took the time to share a review, and I hope the story continues to entertain you. My thanks to charahkids for fantastic beta services! Enjoy!_

 **Castle**

Bryce took a seat, and Orion stayed standing. Orion took a moment to organize his words before speaking. When he spoke, his words were calm, yet direct.

"Bryce...for the life of me. If I had to do it all over again...I never would have agreed to help you. I didn't realize you were so reckless, arrogant, and self-centered."

Bryce shrugged. "I did what needed to be done, Orion. I won't apologize for that."

"You should." Orion said, his tone sharp. "Ruining Chuck's life wasn't the answer. He spent 5 years in a slump after Stanford. Did it ever occur to you that having him expelled was something he may not recover from?"

"He needs to grow up." Bryce said calmly. "He's too naive. He always was. Bad things happen to good people every day. He should have dusted himself off, and moved on."

"So, you sending him the Intersect was a way to help him move on?" Orion asked, shaking his head angrily.

Bryce shrugged again. "No, I sent him the Intersect because I knew he could handle it, and I needed his help. Fulcrum was winning...meaning, the Ring was winning. If Casey hadn't shot me, he would have been my asset. With my help, we could have already taken down Fulcrum, and been half-way through taking the Ring apart."

Orion couldn't believe his ears. "Do you honestly believe the words coming out of your mouth? You honestly believe you, alone, has what it takes to take down two major domestic terror syndicates, with hands reaching deep into our very government? Are you that damn stupid?"

"I got closer than anyone. Even you." Bryce said confidently. "With Chuck, I could have taken them down single-handed."

Orion paused, sighing heavily. "Bryce, you really are a sad, narcissistic little twerp. The entire federal government hasn't been able to take them down. But, while you've been saving us all from the clutches of Fulcrum and the Ring...I've got news for you. My son...is the one making the difference. My son, who is not a spy."

"That's why he needed me. He wouldn't have survived without me."

"He wouldn't have survived, had it not been for Sarah." Orion retorted angrily. "With you, he wouldn't have survived. That much I am sure of. Sarah recognized his potential after one night. She is the one who advocated keeping him out of a bunker, and she is the one who has kept him alive. And she had help. Casey, has kept them both alive. They are the ones who took Fulcrum apart. Not you."

Orion glanced away, then leaned forward. "Chuck surprised even me, Bryce. He's not a spy, but he is the epitome of bravery. Sacrifice. Honor. What he lacks in training, he makes up for in his willingness to do what needs to be done. It's in his genes. He has more heart than any of us. The funny thing about it...he has also kept Sarah and Casey alive too."

"I could have done better." Bryce said in an arrogant tone. "Sarah is a good spy, but she was better with me as a partner. We were the best."

Orion laughed softly. "I know the missions Graham sent you two on. Those were tough...but pales in comparison to what Sarah, Chuck, and Casey have accomplished here. Bryce...read the damn reports. No one could have pulled off what they've accomplished. Even the President considers them the best."

Bryce laughed. "The President is a politician, not a spy."

"He's a retired four-star General who earned three Purple Hearts, four Bronze Stars, and the Medal of Honor in Vietnam, smart-ass. He was also my Company Commander, and saved my life when my platoon got cut off by the VC, and pulled me out of a malaria-ridden swamp when a RPG nearly killed me!" Orion spat.

"The President may not be a spy, but he knows all about sacrifice. Honor. Doing the right thing, even when it's not popular. You could learn a lot from the guy." Orion said, his tone sharp.

"So we're clear...I intend to get Sarah back as my partner, and we're taking Fulcrum, and the Ring down. Chuck can stay here with Casey and Barker as his babysitters for all I care. It's not my problem he won't grow up. I don't regret making him an asset. It'll be good for him to do something with his life."

Orion's eyes turned primal. "Let's get something straight. It's not just Chuck you put in danger, you also put my daughter in danger. This has gone far enough. Do what you think is right. Try to convince Sarah to leave with you." Orion chuckled sarcastically. "Good luck with that, by the way." Orion turned serious. "We'll finish this assignment. Then, I want you gone. I never want to see your face again, and if you even think about coming around my son again...I haven't fired a weapon since Vietnam. I swore I would never pick up another after what I had to do over there. But, in your case...I'll make an exception. Are we clear?"

Bryce waved dismissively, and stood up to leave. "Fair enough. It's sad you can't see I was right about Chuck all along. It's just a shame I couldn't have been the Intersect. The world would have been a safer place with me protecting it." Bryce left after the comment.

Orion sighed. "Quite the opposite. The world would be in real danger." Orion smiled. "The world is safer because of my son. He really is the right man for the job."

 **Echo Park**

Sarah hadn't said a word all evening. Chuck knew she was pissed, and didn't really know what to say to her. He sat in the recliner, waiting patiently for her to speak. He knew this look. When Sarah was in deep thought, it was best to give her space.

Finally, like flipping a switch, Sarah got up, and moved to the opposite end of the sofa, taking Chuck's hand.

"Chuck, I need you to be perfectly honest with me. Do you have even the slightest inkling of feelings for Colette?" Sarah's tone came out soft, but her eyes intense.

Chuck sighed. "Okay. Let's clarify that. Define feelings. If you mean, do I find her attractive? Yes. I do. And, for the record, I'm sorry if that hurts you…but it shouldn't. I don't love her. I love you. With you, beauty is more than skin deep. I love your heart. You're not simply attractive...you are so much more. I'm thinking something along the lines of a goddess. Now, if you're asking if I consider her a friend, yes. I do. A good friend. Now, I know where this is going, and please let me clarify something else. If you're jealous, please don't be. She's not a threat to you."

"That answers my question. Now I have another. Will it bother you at all if I have to cozy up to Bryce tomorrow?"

"Yes. It was torture watching the two of you kiss in my room, of all places, and that…display on the Von Hayes mission. Sarah, I wanted to die watching you with him." Chuck said softly.

Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat, and blinked away tears. "I am so, so, so…sorry that happened in your room. As for the Von Hayes mission…you got it all wrong. That display…was me worried sick about you. I turned up the heat to make sure all eyes were on me and Bryce, and no one would pay attention to you."

"Feelings get you killed." Chuck shook his head after the statement. "That's what Bryce told me after you didn't take the shot at that train station. He said our feelings for one another would get us killed."

"And that's why you broke up with me." Sarah said softly.

"Not my finest hour, and for the record…completely idiotic on my part." Chuck said in frustration. "It tore my heart out what I did that night by the fountain. I'm sorry."

Sarah choked back a sob, and smiled. "When I told you…you would forget all about me…and…the look in your eyes when you told me…you wouldn't…Chuck, I've never seen you more hurt. I started to…say, to hell with the surveillance. I should have said something…to…let you know how I really felt. But I couldn't."

Sarah stared at the ceiling, and sighed. "I was such...a fool."

"We both were fools." Chuck said softly. "I actually believed him…because you got hurt."

Sarah didn't even hesitate in her response. "The reason I got hurt is because I let Bryce try to talk me out of helping you, and going after that disk. Chuck, Von Hayes was already in a fucking sports car, and half way across the city by the time I pulled my head out of my ass, and remembered my priority…is you."

"Was…not, is…past tense." Chuck corrected.

"No, is…as in…always. Forever. Past, present, future…and even the next life." Sarah said passionately. "Nothing is ever going to keep me from being with you. Ever."

Sarah glanced away, and sighed. "Tomorrow is going to test us both. We have to pretend to be in love with someone else. I'm not sure if I can do that."

"Me either." Chuck said sadly. "Sarah…is Beckman up to something?"

"I'm pretty sure she is. I think she's testing me."

"How? You've more than proven yourself." Chuck said angrily. "This isn't right."

"Chuck…once upon a time…my duty always came first. My instincts were to do the job, and move on to the next mission. I think she wants to make sure I'm not going anywhere. That…what we have is real. You're the most valuable intelligence asset in the world. I see her angle here. If I decided to leave with Bryce, she wants Colette to take my place as your protector. Problem is, that's not happening. Chuck…I admire Colette for looking out for you. I do. I think she can be a very strong ally. However, she wants you. That's a problem for me. I'm not into open relationships. That's how most spies think. I'm not willing to share you with anyone. So…my question for you is..."

Chuck stopped Sarah from going any further by kneeling down in front of her. "Okay. Stop right there. I know when you stepped in my life…our polar opposite worlds collided. I get it. Sarah…I don't give a damn what happened before we met. Yes, Bryce drives me crazy. That's something I'm working on getting over. I also recognize Colette wants me. Why? I don't know. It doesn't matter. I'm in love with you."

Chuck took Sarah's hands. "Standing next to you…Colette is pretty plain to me. Yes, she is an attractive woman. Yes, she has treated me with kindness. Yes, I consider her a friend…but know this. Anyone who tries to drive a wedge between us…isn't a friend. That includes Bryce."

"Bryce was always pretty sure of himself. Too sure. I think that's why Graham partnered us together. He wanted Bryce controlled. That's where I came in." Sarah took a steady breath. "This might be the hardest thing I've ever told you…but I think you need to understand something. I was young when I was recruited by Graham…and when I became a spy…I was just as arrogant as Bryce. Our…sex life…was more about convenience…and stability. Stability for us, as a team. Adrenaline-fueled lust…often after partying between missions. We were both young, and wanted to take advantage of being in such a…glamorous lifestyle…that was anything but glamorous. Death lurked around every corner…and everything we did was carpe diem. That's why we took things to an intimate level."

Sarah paused to wipe away her tears. Chuck listened intently, not interrupting. Sarah could see the pain in his eyes, and it broke her heart saying these things…but it needed to be said. He needed to understand.

"With you…" Sarah trailed, her tone breaking. "I realize how foolish I truly was back then. I didn't care if I lived, or died. The…sex was purely an escape from reality. Sex without meaning. Each and every time you and I make love…it's…so real…so…magical." Sarah paused. "I know this sounds strange…but…feeling our bodies connect…I know we were meant to be…you're the only guy I've ever been with that I didn't even consider using protection with…and I was a virgin up to meeting Bryce."

Sarah took Chuck's face when his face fell. "But…I lost my true virginity the first time we made love. You…were so perfect, Chuck. I have never felt my whole body explode like that. And…each and every time…it just gets better, and better. You amaze me how each time feels like the first time…and how I love losing control with you."

Sarah leaned forward, and wiped Chuck's tears with her thumbs, and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm not the same after meeting you. I never want to be that person again. I will never again…cry over feeling like I've lost you. You...made an arrogant, heartless assassin fall in love with you. In essence...because of your love...I'm liberated. I know who I really am. I found myself through your friendship, and I know what love truly is thanks to you. You...saved me, Chuck...and I love you with all that I am."

Chuck finally spoke, his tone hoarse. "I can't even put into words what you mean to me. Saying I love you...just doesn't do it justice. Furthermore, it is my duty to protect you too...so tomorrow...I need to make sure Bryce doesn't get his way." Chuck grinned. "He really is a moron, isn't he?"

Sarah looked intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"He thinks he can just swoop in, drag you away, and everything will be hunky dory? Well…I told you I won't sit on my ass and do nothing. So…do you trust me?"

"Always." Sarah said without hesitation. "Chuck…what are you thinking?"

Chuck kissed Sarah with so much passion, she moaned…then practically growled when Chuck broke the kiss. "I'm thinking during tomorrow's…mish…I'm calling an audible. To hell with the mission. I am going to hack the hell out of RI, and get what we need, and then I'm showing Bryce Larkin he's not much of a spy. I am also making it plain and clear to Colette…I'm a one woman kind of guy, and that woman's name is Sarah. Her name is etched in my heart, and she is going to be my wife, the mother of my children, and we're going to grow old together."

Sarah's eyes shined. "Take me to bed right this instant, Chuck."

"You got it." Chuck said, then swept Sarah in his arms. Sarah's eyes dilated the moment she went airborne. Chuck power-walked to the bedroom, and Sarah swung her body out of Chuck's arms, and pinned him to the door. Panting, she feverishly removed Chuck's clothing in between kisses. Sarah then yanked Chuck to the bed, and fell to her back, pulling Chuck with her. Sarah paused for a moment, and bit her lip. Chuck stopped momentarily when Sarah spun herself around, and splayed herself spread-eagle on the bed. Chuck's eyes widened when Sarah whipped her head around, and gave Chuck an inviting grin.

Several minutes later, Sarah found herself resting on top of Chuck, with her face resting against Chuck's chest, staring deep in his eyes. Chuck was still trying to process what just happened.

"Sarah…was…" Sarah silenced Chuck with a finger. "No, sweetie. I have fantasized about doing that for a long time. It was perfect."

"That was…pretty intense." Chuck said, pulling Sarah to his face, and brushing her hair gently with his hands. "I'm…not normally that…aggressive."

"I know." Sarah smiled. "But, we're going to work on that."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "It sounded like you were enjoying yourself."

Sarah snorted. "I was. And, uh…I think it stands to reason we should…spice things up a bit every now and then. Me on top, or you on top all the time can get old."

"No it doesn't." Chuck said solemnly. "Each time we do this…It's like a dream. I have to pinch myself that we're actually together."

Sarah sighed in content. "I knew you would say that. That's one of the many things I love about you. You're an absolute bombshell lover, yet you are so considerate. Trust me. I wanted to do that, and I want to do it again very, very soon." Sarah smiled, tracing Chuck's jaw.

Chuck made eye contact, and lifted himself to a seating position, pulling Sarah to him. She immediately sat in his lap, and her breath hitched when she felt their bodies connect.

Sarah thought she was going to faint. Chuck stared longingly in her eyes, as he gently rocked her in his lap. She moaned softly, as Chuck gently kissed her on the lips. His pace agonizingly slow. Sarah let Chuck control the pace, and suddenly…her whole body tensed. Sarah cried out, but kept her eyes fixed on Chuck, who watched in awe as she cried out…their faces inches apart. With tears strolling down her cheeks, Sarah let herself go. Her body twitched, and Chuck held her face, her own hands locked on to Chuck's hands like a vice.

And…it didn't stop there. Chuck slowed his pace as Sarah recovered, and then sped up. Sarah's eyes rolled in the back of her head as a second throw of passion consumed her, and Chuck together...as one.

Sarah rested her head on Chuck's forehead, gasping for air. "Oh my God…Chuck that was…Oh my God…"

Sarah was now bawling. "That was…so…perfect…beautiful…"

Chuck held Sarah close, as she cried in his arms. "I love you, Sarah."

"Oh, Chuck…" Sarah trailed, trying to catch her breath. "I love you too."

Chuck took a steady breath, rocking Sarah gently in his arms. "Don't worry about this mission. Trust me."

"Okay." Sarah said softly. "Just…hold me…please…"

"Always." Chuck said softly.

Sarah ran a hand through her hair, and laughed softly. "Just when I think things couldn't get any better…wow. I can't wait to see what else you've been holding out on me."

Chuck winked. "You ain't seen nothing yet." Sarah gasped. She believed every word.

 **Roarke Instruments, Day 1**

Chuck nearly burst into laughter when he saw the way Sarah was dressed. She decided to lay the law down, and opted for a baggy pant suit, that was clearly a size too big for her. She wore a belt to hold up her baggy trousers, and opted for a pair of plan black flat pumps. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail, and she wore very little make-up.

To Chuck, however, she was beautiful. To prove it to her, Sarah gasped when Chuck kissed her soundly for a good five minutes before they left the apartment.

Separating at the entrance, the couple strolled casually to their perspective offices. Sarah was given a small office, and noticed Bryce was positioned a few doors down…in an even smaller office. Chuck was given a cubicle, and had yet to make contact with Colette. Once at his desk, Chuck was briefly introduced to his supervisor, some guy named Shannon, who looked like his momma dropped him off at work.

Chuck knew RI had all kinds of security…but it was child's play compared to what Piranha could do…and Piranha was hungry.

Chuck quickly found something…odd in the RI database. A lot of research and development resources had been pumped into a project simply called 'Top Secret.' Not very subtle, at all…but Roarke was a bit of an egotistical eccentric. Opening the file, Chuck forwarded the financial stuff to Sarah through an encrypted PTP program he put on a USB drive for her that morning.

Chuck began downloading the encrypted file with the technical details, when someone sat on top of his desk, and placed a cup of coffee in front of him. That someone, was Colette.

Chuck stopped typing, and his eyes landed on her boot-clad legs, and slowly made their way up to the hem-line of her black skirt…which barely covered critical areas of her mid-section. From there his eyes darted to her blouse, which was opened enough to give him just a glimpse of her bra. Colette lowered her glasses to her nose, and gave Chuck a wink when their eyes quickly met.

"Morning sweetie. I brought you coffee." Colette said in a sweet, American tone.

Shannon appeared next to the cubicle, and looked like he would faint. "Uh…you must be Colette."

Colette smiled, and lifted herself off the desk. "You must be Shannon. I see you've already met my boyfriend, Chuck."

"This…this is your girl?" Shannon panted breathless.

Chuck shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Sure. We were lucky to get assigned to R&D together."

Colette smiled. "Well. I'll be at my desk it you need me. I'll see you at lunch." Colette smiled, then kissed Chuck softly on the lips, sauntering away.

Chuck turned back to his computer, and frowned. He didn't like the kiss, but knew he hadn't had a chance to talk to Colette about some ground rules on the cover. She was a spy, playing her part. He couldn't fault her, and she didn't really go overboard.

"Wow." Shannon said in awe. "You're one lucky bastard, Chuck."

"You have no idea." Chuck said, thinking of Sarah.

Chuck approached Colette's cubicle after Shannon left, and leaned forward. "Colette…I think I found the files we've been looking for. Just sent the financial stuff to Sarah. It will take a while to go through these files for anything definitive…but I think I hit the jackpot."

Colette turned in her chair, in deep thought before speaking. "I have a question, and please be honest with me. Are you a computer hacker? Chuck, I've already found security on these systems equivalent to both of our agencies."

Chuck sighed. "Can, uh…we have that discussion later? Sarah…" Chuck paused when Colette's eyes flashed anger. "Chuck, I am your handler. It is my job to know your abilities." Colette paused. "Okay. Fine. We'll have that discussion later. In the meantime, stay on those files. I'll keep digging into this…new operating system RI is releasing in a few days."

"Why? Something wrong?"

"Beckman contacted me this morning. Our field agents picked up some chatter about this new OS being able to take over any computer it is installed on. They believe it's a Trojan Horse program." Colette paused. "I hope the kiss wasn't too much earlier. You looked uncomfortable."

"Just a tad. But…I understand we have to kiss for the cover, but please. Closed mouth. I have to answer to Sarah, and she's already going to be pissed." Chuck said sadly.

Colette leaned forward. "Chuck, this is for the cover. I know where I stand…but I'm not going to lie to you. I'm going to enjoy it. If we can't be together, at least I can have this one mission pretending to be your girlfriend. Sarah will have to kiss Bryce too."

Chuck shook his head. "I really don't want to think about that."

Colette smiled sympathetically. "Chuck, listen to me. It's all smoke and mirrors. What the two of you have at home…is so much more." Colette paused. "I'm envious of Sarah. I won't deny that. But, I won't do anything that hurts you. That won't stop me from reminding you that I'm still here, and I care."

Colette paused again, in deep thought. "I'll have a chat with Sarah. It might not be a happy one…but it's something she is going to have to get over. I'm not a threat to her. I won't cut in…but if I want to kiss you, that's too bad. The only thing I'll promise, it'll be closed mouth, and nothing overboard."

Colette noticed Shannon staring, and grinned. She grabbed Chuck, and kissed him rather hard, but quick on the lips. "You'd better head back to your desk."

Chuck nodded. "I don't see a problem with friends sharing a friendly kiss. I'll concede that point. But…Colette…please don't try to drive a wedge between us. I am begging you."

Colette smiled. "I won't. Just know that…I care about you…and I will never do anything to hurt you. That includes your relationship with Sarah."

Chuck nodded, and returned to his desk. Colette smiled at his departing form, and went back to work.

 **Later that day…**

Sarah managed to dodge Bryce twice during the morning. She was too immersed in the financials Chuck sent her way, while handling a few other tasks her supervisor sent.

Sarah had already left her office when Chuck arrived on the floor. Chuck grinned when Bryce exited his office, with a smug look on his face. Chuck walked behind Bryce, waited for him to get close, then shoved him in an empty conference room…before grabbing Sarah in his arms…ducked back into her office…and planted a searing kiss on her lips.

Sarah moaned in Chuck's mouth, and her knees went wobbly. Chuck ended the kiss, and attacked Sarah's neck, using the motion to whisper in her ear. "I'm still digging through the technical stuff I found. Did you make any sense of the financials?"

Sarah pinned Chuck to the wall, and kissed Chuck's neck. "Millions of dollars were pumped into that project. Chuck…we're getting close." Sarah attacked Chuck's neck, then moved her lips close to Chuck's. "You are a genius." Sarah kissed Chuck furiously, not caring her door opened, and Bryce walked in.

"What the fuck are you two doing? You're blowing our cover!" Bryce spat. Chuck and Sarah both replied with the one-finger salute, their lips still attached.

Sarah ended the kiss, and bore daggers at Bryce. "You've got precisely one second to walk out that door, or I'm really going to blow our damn cover! I'm saying 'hi' to my boyfriend, asshole!"

"Fine." Bryce said in disgust, and exited.

"Ohhhh, he looked pissed." Chuck said with a goofy grin, then his mood turned forlorn. "We, uh…need to talk about Colette."

"She texted me." Sarah said, handing Chuck her phone.

Chuck read the text, and nodded. "Talk to me, Sarah. How do you feel about this?"

"Hey, that's my line." Sarah said with a grin. "Honestly? I'm not mad at her for being up-front, and honest. And…as much as I want to not like it…I don't have a problem with it. She does care about you, and I don't have a problem with her kissing you. Closed mouth." Sarah said the last part with a warning look.

"Do you feel like this is cheating on you?" Chuck asked softly.

Sarah smiled in adoration. "You really are adorable, Chuck. No, this isn't cheating. Ellie sometimes kisses you close to the mouth. People kiss their friends. I don't see a problem with it."

Sarah grinned. "I called her, and told her not to kiss you on the mouth in front of me. I also told her tomorrow morning, she better wear clothing a little less revealing." Sarah approached, and kissed Chuck…using a lot of tongue. "That was for not staring her down. She admitted you looked upset, and she was sorry. We had a nice chat."

"I'm glad. Sarah, she told me…" Sarah silenced his rambling with a finger. "She recorded, and played back the entire conversation. Chuck…she means well. I think she and I needed to have that talk. In fact, we're going out for drinks after work. We need to lay some ground rules about you. I…also need a friend, and so does she." Sarah kissed Chuck again. "You really are something, you know that? She went on and on about how proud she was to be working with you."

"Sarah…Colette understands us both. And…I really do hope she can find a guy who makes her happy. You and I have found our happiness."

Sarah melted at Chuck's words, and rested a hand on his cheek. "Chuck, you are too sweet for your own good."

Chuck leaned forward, and kissed Sarah softly on the lips. "Just one question…do you consider Bryce a friend?"

Sarah furrowed her brow. "Have you lost your mind? No. Chuck, Bryce is my nemesis. I loathe him. I wouldn't kiss him again if he was the last guy on the planet. I'd kiss a thorn bush first."

Chuck snorted. "That would hurt. So, let's make sure that doesn't have to happen." Chuck grabbed Sarah's face, and kissed her with such intensity, she nearly fainted.

"Stop teasing me, or I am screwing you right here on this desk." Sarah said breathlessly.

Chuck gulped. "Okay...with that thought, I'd better get back. Colette is working on this operating system. I take it Beckman called you?"

"She sent a text letting me know. Just focus on those files, and keep me posted."

"I love you." Chuck said, then gave Sarah a quick kiss. Sarah yanked him back to her, when he turned to leave…a devilish grin on her face. "Oh, no you don't." Sarah pulled him close, and bit her lip. "I love you too." Sarah gave Chuck a very wet, very hot kiss. She grinned at the look on Chuck's face when he left.

Chuck passed Bryce's office, knocked on the window, and flipped him off on the way back to R&D.

 **Castle**

The team was all seated around the table silently while Beckman went through page, after page of files Chuck recovered the first day of infiltrating RI.

Stunned, Beckman removed her glasses, and gave Chuck a coy look. "Nice work, Chuck."

"Nice work? General, he blew our cover!" Bryce protested.

"What cover?" Sarah retorted. "Oh, you mean the one where I was supposed to enjoy having you paw at me like a damn pervert?"

Colette leaned toward Bryce. "What's the matter…Bryce? Never seen a real spy in action before?" Colette gave Chuck a wink. "That was amazing, Chuck. I've never seen anyone hack into anything that advanced."

"More like idiotic." Bryce retorted. "Now, we can't go back in."

Colette rolled her eyes. "Oi! Get over yourself you tosser. What Chuck did today, was brilliant."

Bryce was now furious. "This was a three-ring circus! Chuck was not supposed to visit Sarah, and he was supposed to find the cube! Not hack their system!"

"That's how he found the files related to the cube, moron!" Sarah said through gritted teeth. "He also found evidence RI funded the Meadowbranch Intersect beta testing. Just the financials I went through today alone is enough to implicate RI with Fulcrum, the Ring, and even several major Federal Trade Commission violations."

Casey, who finished eyeing the files, finally spoke. "Larkin, you wouldn't know good spy craft, if it jumped up, and bit you in the ass. Bartowski saved us a lot of work, but your ego can't acknowledge that fact because you didn't get to play grab-ass with Walker. Do us all a favor. Shut the fuck up."

Beckman stopped Bryce from speaking, by speaking over him. "Agent Larkin. Mr. Bartowski seized the initiative on this one."

Casey's eyes lit up. "Are we going to put RI in the rock-pile business?"

"It's too risky. We may use the information Agent Walker recovered, and hand it over to the FBI. We need to go about this quietly. Roarke is well-connected to several Congressmen." Beckman said calmly.

Casey pouted. "Dammit. I wanted to see some shit blown up."

Orion, who remained quiet, studied the cube schematics carefully. "I'll be damned. Chuck was right. That entire campus is designed to power the Intersect computer…but they haven't quite finished it."

Chuck looked curious. "What was missing?"

Orion grinned. "Me. That's why they were after me. They didn't have the program coded properly. Had they tried to use this, it wouldn't have even powered up."

Chuck smiled. "Then it was a win-win either way."

"Looks that way…but judging by the code…they were about a year from figuring out the sequence."

Colette's eyes widened in horror. "That means…Chuck stopped them."

"Looks that way." Sarah said through a broad smile.

"We still have to find the cube." Orion said with a smile. "Looks like we need to gear up for round 2. Chuck…this time…I'll be on comms with you, Sarah, and Colette."

"What about me?" Bryce said arrogantly.

"What about you?" Orion said with narrowed eyes. "All you've done is whine and bellyache this entire mission. As far as I'm concerned, you can sit on your ass like you did today."

Bryce grinned. "Actually, I got to meet Roarke. We're playing golf tomorrow."

"Well, give you a fucking cookie. How is golf going to get the intel?" Casey snarled.

Bryce glanced at Sarah. "Because I told him I have a smoking hot girlfriend, and he invited us along. You see…Roarke's weakness…is younger women. He's been known to date models."

"Then you'd better find a girlfriend, Bryce." Sarah said confidently.

"I did. You."

"I'm not going." Sarah said calmly.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. I pointed you out. He's expecting you." Bryce said, then folded his arms.

"You sonofabitch." Sarah said through narrowed eyes.

Bryce shrugged. "Spy craft, Sarah. Go to the source. Files are often circumstantial. The source, is concrete."

Chuck stared at Bryce calmly. "Bryce, the files look pretty substantial to me. We've already uncovered the Intersect schematics. We just have to find the cube."

"Roarke is more valuable. If we can get him to admit what he's doing, we can bag him. Once he lawyers up, we'll get buried in technicalities." Bryce said with a smug look. "Chuck…leave the spy work to the professionals. This isn't a job for amateurs."

Casey was the one who reacted. Sarah had already drawn one of her knives, and Chuck grabbed her hand…when Casey knocked Bryce out cold from his seated position next to Bryce.

Beckman gave Casey a smirk. Casey shrugged. "Bastard was boring me."

Casey turned his eyes to Chuck. "You're no amateur, Bartowski. Next time he calls you that, I'm nailing him upside down on that far wall by his nut sack, and using his head as a damn Pinata."

Colette raised her Glock from under the table, and sat the weapon in front of her. "Dammit, Casey. I was about to shoot him in the bollocks."

Beckman shrugged. "Alright. Agent Walker…as much as I hate to say it…you'll be joining Bryce tomorrow on the golf course. Although Agent Larkin is a pompous jackass…he does have a point. Mr. Bartowski, Agent Barker…it will be up to you to find the cube."

Chuck folded his arms. "Don't worry, General. Colette and I will find the cube." Chuck winked at Sarah. "Score an albatross. King Douche-Bag over there consistently shoots bogey's…in golf, and life. He's always one step behind."

Sarah let out a wet laugh. Colette and Beckman snorted.

Casey grunted amused. "Permission to just shoot him, General?"

Beckman rolled her eyes. "Denied…for now."

Colette got up, and walked over to Sarah. "Sarah, let's have that drink. I've got an idea."

Sarah nodded, and glanced at Casey. "Casey..." Sarah never finished. Casey nodded. "Bartowski, you're staying at my place until Walker gets home. I need a word."

Chuck glanced at everyone, who looked like they were hiding secrets. Sighing, Chuck agreed. "Sure, Casey."

 _A/N: The next chapter will be an intermission between Nemesis I and II...Bryce may think he got the upper hand...but has he? I wonder what Colette and Sarah will cook up? Stay tuned!_


	12. CH 12: Lady Feelings

**Chapter 12: Lady Feelings  
**

 _A/N: Not gonna lie. This was probably the funnest chapter I have written so far for this story. And, I hope it is equally as fun for all of you._

 _My eternal thanks to charahkids for keeping me on track! And, thanks to all of you who read, and/or shared a review!  
_

 **Denny's Bar and Grill, Echo Park**

Colette spun the glass in front of her twice, before answering Sarah's question. She looked up, and smiled.

"Sarah…I love him. But…I'm not in love with him...more like, how you love a close friend. As I told you…I won't do anything to hurt him, and that includes hurting you."

"I respect that. But, I don't like you kissing him." Sarah said, then huffed. "I know that sounds selfish…but I've…never been jealous before. This is all...new to me. Before Chuck...I didn't know what love is."

Colette took a sip of her Bloody Mary, and took a bite out of the celery stick. "Sarah…you get to do more than just kiss him. You can give me that one thing, that's all I'm asking. It's not like I'm asking to borrow him for an entire night…although that's not a bad idea." Colette winked after the comment when Sarah's eyes turned primal.

"Look. I get it. Chuck is not like anyone you and I have ever met. He represents the life we both could have. He's a catch. The problem is…we both see the same thing. Just how…great and wonderful he really is. He wants to be friends. I want him not simply as a friend, but as a dear friend. Sarah, I'm not going to fight you over this." Colette said with intensity.

Sarah sighed. "Alright. You can kiss him. Closed mouth as we agreed, and your hands had better stay above his waist line."

Colette gave a firm head bob. "Agreed. All kisses will remain friendly, and nothing more. You have my word." Colette sighed in content. "He is such a great kisser. So…gentle. Not like those…blokes that automatically cram their tongues down your throat, and slobber all over you. Jesus, I once asked for a bib in my mission kit."

"I know, right?" Sarah laughed. "What is it about these…arrogant guys who think they have a free pass to treat you like a whore?"

"It's our clientele, Sarah. Sleazy, tossers who are rich, powerful criminals. They think with their cocks instead of their heads. That lot, are a bunch of cunts." Colette said off-handed.

"But not Chuck." Sarah said softly. "He…was so…gentle our first time." Sarah glanced away, blushing.

Colette smiled. "I knew he would be. I tried so hard to take him home the night of our date…but he turned me down, Sarah. He wouldn't give up on you." Colette sighed. "I wish I had someone who loved me like that."

"One day, you will." Sarah said in earnest. "Now…I want to apologize for acting overbearing about this. It's just…I'm jealous of anyone who comes near him. In your case…since I know your intentions…I'll make an exception."

"I would be jealous too, if I had Chuck. Don't ever not be jealous. Use that to keep other women away. If you're not around, I promise I'll defend his honor."

"Does that include you?" Sarah asked with a raised brow.

"Sarah...I won't cross the line. He loves you, and you love him." Colette said softly. "I'm not blind. I see how happy he is with you. He fell in love with you, not me. But…that doesn't mean I don't love him too. Just...not the way you love him."

Sarah pondered Colette's words before responding. "Chuck loves you in his own way. I can't fault him for that. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met. He opens himself up, and accepts everyone around him…and doesn't judge. He supports. He loves." Sarah paused to wipe away her tears. "It…amazes me how wonderful he truly is…and I'm fortunate to have him. If I hadn't acted…you would have him." Sarah paused. "Let's make a deal. I won't do anything to jeopardize your friendship with Chuck, if you promise not to do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

Colette held out her hand, and Sarah took it. "Deal."

Sarah took a steady breath. "There's something else I'd like you to know…I proposed to him. We're getting married. I'm…trying to think of a way to inform Beckman…Casey is informing Chuck that he is no longer an asset. Casey felt he owed him that."

Colette's eyes turned from shock, to admiration. "Casey is a good man. As for the proposal, good for you. I suppose congratulations are in order?"

"Thank you." Sarah said softly. "Colette…for the record…I respect you. And…I also need to thank you. If it hadn't been for you…I probably would have continued down this road of…being a coward about Chuck. And…for the record…I would like it very much if we were friends, instead of enemies."

Colette nodded in understanding. "I would like that very much, Sarah. I don't hate you for protecting your guy. And, you're welcome. Sarah…if I had to lose Chuck to someone…I'm glad it was you. I respect, and admire you too."

"Chuck is not like any guy I've ever met…or any human being for that matter. He is so…special, Sarah."

Colette took a long sip of her drink. "Now...about Larkin...you and I favor quite a bit. I'll take your place tomorrow."

Sarah sighed. "Colette...are you sure that will work?"

Colette grinned. "Leave that to me. Larkin and Roarke think with their cocks. Their eyes will be anywhere but my face. Trust me on that."

"Chuck is going to be worried about you. So will I." Sarah said softly.

"I would rather he wasn't worried about you. I can handle it. Look…he's in love with you. I won't have Larkin toying with either of you." Colette trailed. "In fact...I'm going to enjoy putting these bastards in their proper place."

Sarah glanced away, and sighed. "Thank you. I owe you big time."

Colette smiled. "You don't owe me anything. Tell you what. A friendly kiss from your fiance will suffice. I'll need it after dealing with Larkin. Sarah...what the hell did you see in that bastard?"

"Don't remind me." Sarah groaned. "Can I plead temporary insanity?"

Colette chuckled. "Fair enough. I've been with some real idiots, so I can't judge."

Sarah help up her glass to toast. "Here's to sleazy past mistakes...and insane women."

Colette chuckled, tapping Sarah's glass. "Here, here."

Colette frowned. "I wish Chuck had a brother."

Sarah genuinely sympathized with Colette. She could now see the effect Chuck had on her. "Colette...don't ever sell yourself short. Some guy out there is going to be lucky to have you, and you'll be lucky to have him. He's out there. Waiting."

Colette blinked away tears. Sarah put a comforting hand on Colette's hand. "Colette...you have a lot to offer. When you find your guy...he is going to love you for who you are. Trust me."

Colette smiled, shaking her head. "I really hope so. But...it'll be hard to match Chuck."

 **Echo Park**

Chuck wasn't at all disappointed he had to stay at Casey's while Sarah and Colette had drinks. Casey seemed to have changed quite a bit lately. He was still tough on him…but a different kind of tough. He wasn't serious in his cheap shots. He was playful at times, and fatherly at other times. It seemed Casey turned over a new leaf.

Casey sat dinner in front of Chuck, consisting of a steak, steamed vegetables, and a twice baked potato. Chuck's eye's bugged out of his head. "Wow…Casey…this looks delicious!"

Casey shoved a portion of steak in his mouth, and pointed at the food with his knife. "Dig in, Bartowski. It ain't good cold."

"Thanks, Casey." Chuck said, and moaned in delight when he took a bite. "This is the best steak I've ever had."

Casey grunted amused. "I'm thinking the only steak you've ever had. Normally, I see you eating pot roast, or burgers. Don't see Ellie putting much steak on the table."

"It's expensive." Chuck said softly. "Times…haven't been easy. I'm thankful for what we have."

Casey nodded knowingly. "I know, kid. That's why I'm making sure you get a decent meal. You need the protein, vitamins, and carbs." Casey snickered. "Especially with what you and Walker have been doing lately. Jesus, Bartowski. Sounded like you were killing Walker."

Chuck turned three shades of red. "Um…you heard us?"

"Kind of hard not to. Drywall isn't very sound proof." Casey winked. "Don't worry. I'm having acoustical tiles and drywall installed during your honeymoon."

Chuck dropped his silverware, and squeaked. "You know?"

Casey pointed to himself with a thumb. "Spy, idiot."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Sarah told you, didn't she?"

"I stand corrected. You're not a complete idiot. There's not a lot about you two that I don't know." Casey said with a shrug. "We're partners. All of us. Partners don't have secrets, Bartowski. We have each other's backs."

"The way you had my back the night of the termination order?" Chuck said softly, staring at his plate.

Casey gingerly sat his silverware down, and leaned forward, clasping his hands together. "Figured you knew. But, I'll answer your question. Yes. I had your back. Don't think I could have taken the shot anyway."

Chuck raised his eyes. "I know you tried to talk them out of it. Casey…Beckman could spend the rest of her life in prison over that."

Casey nodded. "So could I. It was an illegal order. As a Marine Officer, it was my duty to refuse that order, and turn her in." Casey removed an envelope from his pocket, and slid it across the table. "That's why I asked to be the one to do this. My way of an apology for acting like a dick, and nearly blowing your head off."

Chuck took the envelope, and read the contents of his appointment letter to CIA Master Analyst…and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw the check. "That's…that's a lot of zeroes…"

"A true patriot wouldn't cash that check." Casey jested. "But…patriots gotta eat too. The next steak is on you, numb nuts."

"Looks like the steak is on me for the next decade." Chuck muttered. "What, um…what am I telling Ellie?"

Casey shrugged. "You got hired by Uncle Sam. You're the highest ranking analyst in the country, doing hush-hush stuff…so tell her to hush, and move on."

"So…I'm a…Master Analyst."

"That's what it says. You've practically been an analyst now for two years. Analyze that while you're chewing. I'm hungry." Casey grunted amused, when Chuck dug in.

Casey watched Chuck for a moment, then grunted lowly. "You earned it, kid."

"Thanks, Casey." Chuck said softly. "That means a lot coming from you. Just want you to know…I look up to you."

Casey sighed heavily. "I won't let you down. Ever again. We clear?"

"Crystal clear." Chuck said, his eyes on Casey's.

"Good. Dig in. You'll need your strength when Walker comes home from her…chat with Colette." Casey said amused.

"Bartowski. I know tomorrow will be tough...but I have a little surprise. The caddie...will be watching Walker's back."

"Who will be the caddie? You?"

"A good friend of mine. Navy SEAL. Good guy. Enlisted when he was 17, finished college, and earned a commission while serving with the teams. Served with DEVGRU. Tough as nails, but he is a gentleman with the ladies. Got a Dear John letter from his high school school sweetheart while on deployment, and lost his mom to cancer." Casey paused. "Get ready to flash. Lieutenant James Bower."

Chuck flashed, and blinked. His heart shattered knowing this man's file. He had a hard life, but was a bona-fide hero. "Wow!"

"Took out a lot of terrorist scum, and bar none the best SEAL I ever met. I'm bringing him on board as an extra gun. We'll need his expertise when we get past Roarke. The General is nervous. The Ring, and Volkoff...will be the main event. Fulcrum is just a warm-up."

Casey grinned. "Bower grew up in East Texas. Farm country. Hard people, from a hard life."

Chuck blinked a few times. "He was wounded three times, and earned several citations for bravery...including a Navy Cross. Wow."

"He's a good man, Bartowski. We need good men."

"Sarah will be in good hands. Sheesh, he's a bad ass! He once took out 7 AL Queda fighters in Afghanistan with a Ka-bar!"

Casey grunted solemnly. "You would never know it talking to him. He has your modesty. Like I said. Good man."

"It will be an honor to meet him." Chuck said in earnest. Casey removed a small jewelry box from his pocket, and slid it to Chuck. "This is for you."

Chuck opened the box, and found an engagement ring inside, with two gold oak leaves denoting the rank of Major. Chuck smirked. "Why Casey...you shouldn't have."

Casey gave Chuck a warning look. "Dumbass. That's for you to give to Walker...and my oak leaves. Wanted you to have them since you got me reinstated to the rank of Colonel. I got busted once for disobeying orders...for a good cause. You...probably already know thanks to the..."

Chuck swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah...I know what happened. And...I agree with what you did. Casey...I...don't know what to say."

Casey nodded. "Say nothing. Just put that ring on Walker's finger, and marry that girl. I saw you eyeballing rings, and I know times are tough. This one is on me, kid. You don't need a fancy ring. All you need is the girl."

Sarah and Colette walked through the door, and Chuck hid the box. Both women stopped dead in their tracks, smiling at the scene before them.

Casey stared at the women…then back at Chuck. "Feel better about tomorrow?"

Chuck nodded. "Much better. Thanks, Casey. For everything."

The women both gave Casey a curious look, then Casey grunted. "Mind your own business, ladies. Guy stuff."

Sarah grinned. "You cooked Chuck a steak?"

"Yeah. What of it?" Casey snarled. "The kid liked it."

"You only cook steak for people who you hold in high regard, Casey." Sarah smiled. "That was sweet of you."

Casey grunted angrily. Chuck smiled. "Thanks for the steak, Casey. Tasted great. Next one's on me."

"Fine. But, I go with you when you buy it, and I'm cooking it. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now, beat it. I've got a Vietnam documentary starting tonight." Casey said, then tended to his dishes.

Chuck pointed at Casey with a thumb. "That guy is going to make some gal a really good husband one of these days."

"I heard that!" Casey growled from the kitchen. Chuck gulped, then headed for the door…pausing when he saw the looks in Sarah and Colette's eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

Sarah smiled. "Everything is perfect. Let's go home. We need to talk."

Sarah led Chuck back to their apartment along with Colette so the three could talk. A lone figure strolled into the courtyard, and knocked on Casey's door. Casey opened, and held out his hand. "Good to see you again, Bower."

"Good to be seen, Casey." Bower said in earnest. "I was told to report here...but I didn't realize this was a domestic op."

"Come on in, and I'll brief you. I set up the guest room until we get you settled. You can wash up, and shave the beard after we chat." Casey paused. "You need to sit down for this. You won't believe what I'm about to tell you."

 **Chuck and Sarah's Apartment**

"Colette...I can't help but feel grateful to you for doing this...but I don't like it any more than I like Sarah having to do this." Chuck said softly. "I don't know what happened to Bryce, but he wasn't always this...sleazy."

"Chuck, I think it is sweet of you to worry, but don't. I can handle Bryce. Sarah and I made a pact tonight. I won't let anything come between what the two of you have." Colette said, taking Chuck's hand.

Sarah sighed heavily. "Colette...Bryce likes to get handsy. He takes advantage of the cover, knowing if you try and stop him, it could blow your cover."

"What a pompous jackass." Chuck said in disgust. "Ladies...Casey told me a new teammate is joining us tomorrow. A Navy SEAL. He's posing as the caddie. Sarah, he didn't know Colette is covering for you."

Colette balked. "I hope he's not like the SAS lot I had to work with in the past. I would almost feel sorry for men in uniform...not being around women for so long...if they didn't get so...wild when a woman enters the picture."

Chuck smiled. "Casey said he's a gentleman. I flashed on his file, and he's the real deal. About four years ago, he did a hostage rescue where the bad guys tortured a female CIA agent, and she wouldn't let anyone but him touch her. He wrapped her in his jacket, and carried her out of there. She wouldn't let go of him. He had to hold her while the team medic tended her wounds. He's a good guy."

Sarah blinked. "Oh my God...that agent was Zondra Rizzo...we served on the CATs together. I know that mission. She got captured by a terrorist sleeper cell for a group called the Gentle Hand."

Chuck flashed, then shook out the cobwebs. "There was nothing gentle about those guys. Bunch of sadists." Chuck eyed Sarah in awe. "I flashed on the CAT squad file when Carina was in town...those catsuits..."

Sarah gave a coy grin. "I still have my catsuit...if you're nice...I may wear it sometime."

Chuck gulped. "Wow..."

"I've had to wear some rather revealing kit in my day." Colette said thoughtfully. "Hate to say it, but I feel safer dressed like a tramp. Easier to control the guys when their attentions are on my..."

"Assets." Chuck said quickly. "I get it."

Colette laughed. "Chuck...Sarah and I have been trained to use our bodies as a weapon. Not in the way you think, but more of a distraction. It's too easy to accomplish a mission when a guy's eyes are on your ass, instead of the fact you're stealing intel right from under his nose."

Chuck nodded thoughtfully. "I still consider that degrading."

Sarah kissed Chuck on the cheek. "That's because you're a great guy. Chuck...trust me. Colette and I can handle it."

"That just leaves tomorrow." Chuck said sadly. "Colette...please be careful."

"I will, Chuck. And...I know I'll be alright. Casey is a good man. I trust his judgment." Colette grinned. "I know exactly how I am going to play this. I'm going to flirt with the caddie. Make Larkin and Roarke jealous. This will be too easy." Colette said with a devilish grin.

Chuck blinked. "Just...don't give Lieutenant Bower a heart attack, please."

Sarah removed her phone. "I need to let Casey know about tomorrow."

 **Casey's Apartment**

"You mean to tell me...all our secrets are crammed in that boy's head?"

"Yep. Need a drink?" Casey asked, already pouring two drinks.

Bower downed the glass, and winced. "Crap! Forgot you like the hard stuff."

"Only the best." Casey said, grunting amused. "Took the liberty of getting you several pairs of civvies. This op is strictly undercover."

"Thanks, Colonel. All I have is fatigues."

"Figured as much. Did you, uh...talk to your ex?" Casey said lowly.

Bower shook his head. "She married some big shot rich politician. I did visit Mom's grave, and left flowers. She would have liked the plot. Right along a river. Looks like a post card. My ex, uh...tried to make contact...but there's nothing to talk about. There's really nothing left for me there. She's about to be the wife of a Lieutenant Governor, so she needs to focus on being the guy's pretty little wife. The Navy is my home now." Bower smiled. "Guess she wanted closure, but it ain't worth it. I don't blame her. Case closed."

"Solid copy." Casey grunted, then handed Bower a picture of Colette. "Agent Walker changed plans. This is Agent Barker. Tomorrow, you'll be watching her back instead of Walker. Know anything about golf?"

"Not a damn thing." Bower said bluntly. "Except people wearing funny clothes smack around a little white ball with a club. Pretty boring."

Casey grunted amused. "Football is more entertaining."

"Rugby has football beat. Some of those SAS guys talked us into a match my last deployment. Now that...was fun. Felt more like a fight club than a sport." Bower did a double take at Colette's picture, then narrowed his eyes. "Colonel...she can't be MI6. She looks like an actress, or model."

"Don't underestimate her looks. She's deadly." Casey said seriously. "If she goes postal on Larkin and Roarke...just sit back and enjoy the show. She's hell on wheels in a fist fight."

Bower nodded. "I'll keep the wolves at bay, but I'll let her do her thing." Bower rubbed his eyes. "If that's all, I need a bath. Still got dessert sand chafing my ass."

Casey chuckled. "The head's upstairs."

 **Echo Park, Next Morning**

Sarah insisted Colette spend the night in the guest room in order to help her prepare for today's mission. Colette strolled into the kitchen, dressed in her work-out clothing, to enjoy a cup of tea before her morning run. After pouring a cup, she sipped her tea, and stared out the window. It was a sunny day, and the courtyard looked beautiful in the dawn hours.

Colette noticed Casey's door open, and a tall guy step outside. He stretched his arms, and Colette's eyes widened when she got a glimpse of the guy's tone arms, legs, and six pack. "Oh my..." Colette muttered.

Colette watched in awe, as the man stretched out, wearing a t-shirt, shorts, sneakers, and ball cap. She bit her lip, and decided that must be Lieutenant Bower. She liked what she saw.

Colette decided to shed her tank top, and go running in her sports bra. She heard this guy was a gentleman...she wanted to find out for herself.

Colette exited the apartment, and Bower noticed her exit, and gave a polite smile, and nod. "Morning, Ma'am."

A slow smile formed on Colette's face. "Ma'am?"

Bower stopped dead in his tracks, and gulped. _Wow...she is more beautiful in person...those eyes..._

Colette approached, and held out her hand. "Colette Barker. You must be Leftenent Bower. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bower sucked air into his lungs. "Bu...Bower. Uh, James. Jim. Lieutenant...Bower. Uh...Ma'am." Bower coughed nervously, and gently took Colette's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ma'am." Bower said in earnest, then his eyes widened in shock. "Uh...I didn't mean..."

Colette did a double take, grinning in delight. What he just said was charming...but he wasn't trying to be charming. This was new. Or, was he secretly kin to Chuck?

"Please...call me Colette." Colette said through her lashes, enjoying the effect she was having on him.

Bower nodded, and coughed nervously. "Su...Sorry...I keep forgetting some women get offended if you call 'em 'ma'am.' I...I meant no offense. I beg your pardon."

"Oh no, I'm not offended." Colette quickly corrected. "It's just...I'm a little informal. That's all. My compliments for you courtesy, Leftenant."

"Ju..Jim." Bower said with a warm smile. "Please...call me Jim. Or, James works too." Bower closed his eyes, and cleared his throat. _Her accent, her face, her attitude...GORGEOUS...dammit, Jim, be respectful! Do not act like a JERK!  
_

Colette smiled. "I prefer James. It's more...regal."

Bower smiled bashfully. "I'm not regal, but thank you. That's very kind of you. You can call me whatever you like." Jim's eyes widened in horror. "Uh, I didn't mean it...like that." Jim closed his eyes, and shook off the cobwebs. "Sorry."

Colette bit her lip, sizing the Lieutenant up. Needless to say, he was sculpted well, but she could tell he didn't have a conceited bone in his body. His body language said he was quite nervous in her presence. He stood in a defensive posture, with his arms crossed. She could also tell his eyes wanted to check her out, but he was respectfully maintaining eye contact.

In fact, Colette found Jim disarmingly handsome. She knew all about SEALs, and had met a few. They were usually blunt, direct, and could come off as crass. Not Lieutenant Bower. Despite his Greek god physique...he had kind eyes. Jim was around 6 foot 1, had piercing brown eyes, and medium length, brown hair. His hair curled around the outside of his ball cap. Colette found herself locked on his eyes, and actually felt comfortable...and safe in his presence.

Colette remembered her 'mission', and cleared her throat.

"Um...I was about to go on my morning run. Care to join me?" Colette said sweetly.

"Uh...sure...sure...I'm...probably not very good company, but I'll be glad to join you." Bower said nervously.

Colette smiled. "Nonsense. I'm already enjoying your company. Just, uh...give me a moment to stretch."

Bower looked around, and pointed to the fountain. "I'll just...be right over here. Take your time."

Colette almost wanted to laugh. Bower nearly tripped when he walked toward the fountain, and gave a sheepish look when he sat down. She knew she was evil for doing this...but she couldn't help herself.

Colette turned around, and spread her legs as far apart as possible, turning to each side to stretch. She glanced briefly over her shoulder, and smiled devilishly when she saw Bower gasp, then quickly try to find something else to look at. She put her legs together, put her hands backwards on her hips, and arched her back...making sure to give an ample view of her chest. With her eyes closed, she smiled softly, and opened them when she heard Bower fall off the edge of the fountain.

Colette giggled, covering her mouth. Bower was sitting on the ground, with a bewildered look. "Uh...where am I?"

"On the ground, silly." Colette said, then helped Bower to his feet. She dusted him off, and gasped as her hands ran over his body.

Bower laughed nervously. "I'm good. I'm good. All good. I'm clumsy. Sorry about that."

Colette stared at Bower through her eyelashes, and grinned when he gulped being this close. She lifted her face slightly, and smiled. "Shall we?"

"Sure. Right. We should uh...start our run."

Colette put her hands behind her back, and skipped backwards, before spinning around. Bower watched in awe, as she skipped out of the courtyard, giving him a grin over her shoulder.

"Wow...what a woman." Bower said in disbelief, and took off after her.

Standing at the window, Chuck and Sarah, holding each other, smiled.

"Didn't see that one coming." Sarah said with a grin.

"I did." Chuck said softly. "I had a feeling Casey wanted more than another teammate."

"Really?" Sarah said intrigued. "What makes you think that?"

Chuck shrugged. "Just...his actions lately, and Bower's background. He's broken, Sarah. His ex broke his heart. Casey has taken a liking to Colette, and I think this is his way of setting the two of them up. Casey and Bower served together. And, Bower is only a few years older than Colette."

Sarah grinned. "Casey really is a Sugar Bear."

Chuck kissed Sarah on her forehead. "I'm glad. Colette deserves someone special...and I think she just met her guy."

Sarah sighed. "I read the Lieutenant's file. He has a real soft spot for women. He killed a Taliban commander with his bare hands for raping a school teacher in Afghanistan. He's liable to maul Bryce, and Roarke if they go too far."

Chuck nodded. "Then they'll have it coming."

Sarah kissed Chuck softly on the lips, and smiled. "I can't wait for you to visit me in my office today. We're definitely doing it on my desk. I'm...wearing a little something special for you today."

Chuck gulped. "What if someone walks in?"

"They can watch." Sarah said with a smirk. "They might learn something."

Chuck laughed. "You're turning into a comedian."

Sarah put her hands on her hips. "I'm being serious."

"Uh...really?"

Sarah snorted. "Gotcha." Sarah turned serious again. "I'm not kidding about doing it on my desk. I spent all afternoon fantasizing about it after your visit yesterday. Just, uh...wait until you see what I'll be..." Sarah kissed Chuck sensually. "...wearing today."

Chuck coughed nervously...mostly because Sarah wasn't kidding at all. She was dead serious.

 **Later that morning...**

Sarah and Colette had a little too much fun deciding on Colette's attire...because the thought process shifted from attracting Bryce and Roarke's attention...to attracting Colette's true target for today's mission. One Lieutenant Bower.

Sarah bit her lip when Colette stepped out of the bedroom. "Wow..."

Colette put a hand on her hip. "Well...we're going for slutty golf girl...so, I think this one is a winner."

Chuck exited the bedroom, and did a double take at both women...then shook out the cobwebs, and went to the kitchen.

Colette gave Sarah a coy grin. "You're taking the...sexy secretary look to a whole new level, Sarah."

"Bryce won't be around today to cramp my style." Sarah said playfully. "Besides...who says you can't have fun on a mission?"

Colette gave Sarah an appraising look. "Sarah...I may have to borrow that skirt when you get through with it...that slit up the side looks scandalous. Just be sure to dry clean it first."

Sarah snorted. "I was saving your outfit for a...special night with my guy. It's yours now."

Colette glanced down. "I love this pleated skirt. I have another top in my closet that would go great with this. I prefer boots over knee high socks. This outfit looks more like a slutty schoolgirl than slutty golfer."

Sarah grinned. "Come on. Let's give these guys a heart attack."

"Lets." Colette said, then zipped up the dangerously tight sweater to cover up the midriff tank top she was wearing underneath.

Sarah nearly laughed when Chuck gasped at her appearance. She looped her am in his, and the trio left the apartment. Casey and Bower were standing outside, waiting.

Sarah snorted when Bower's eyes widened when he saw Colette...and almost choked when he coughed. She glanced at Colette, who bit her lip.

Sarah approached, and held out her hand. "Lieutenant Bower, Sarah Walker. I'm the AIC."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Bower said cordially.

"Sarah. Please." Sarah said with a smile. "And this is my fiancée, Chuck Bartowski."

Chuck shook Bower's hand spellbound. "Wow. It's an honor."

Bower eyed Chuck carefully, like he was looking for something. "Same here...just one question, Chuck. Does...it hurt? How does it work?"

Chuck nodded in understanding. "Well, it's auto-sensory, so to speak. I see or hear something, then I flash."

"Flash?" Bower said in confusion. "You mean...it just pops in your head?"

"Exactly." Chuck said excitedly. "The...file...just appears, and I know the contents. It's...a little hard to explain."

Bower nodded. "You have my respect, Chuck. I know this must have been a rough ordeal for you."

Chuck sighed. "At first...it was. But...I'm getting the hang of it."

Bower pat Chuck on the side of the arm. "I'm proud to be here. I'm looking forward to working with you."

Chuck smiled. "Same here, Lieutenant."

"Jim." Bower said cordially. "Call me Jim."

"You bet."

Chuck stepped aside as Colette approached, sizing up Jim's appearance. "Not bad. Are you ready?"

Jim nodded, clearing his throat nervously. "Uh...yes, Ma'am."

Colette smiled. "Colette."

"Colette." Jim repeated.

Casey rolled his eyes. "Come on, Bower. You're not a parrot."

Colette giggled. Chuck and Sarah slowly retreated to the car, with Casey following, shaking his head. "What the hell have I done? Damn...lady feelings."

Colette and Jim stood there, staring in one another's eyes. Jim finally took a breath. "You, uh...you look.. beau...ahem...beautiful."

Colette smiled softly. "I look like a slut."

Jim shook his head. "Didn't notice...I'm talking about your eyes."

Colette's breath hitched, and she blinked. "Thank you."

Jim nodded. "Can I escort you to the car?"

Colette took Jim by the arm...spellbound. "Absolutely."

The two strolled out of the courtyard, stealing glances the entire way to the car.

 _A/N: "Head" is a bathroom, in Navy/Marine Corps jargon._

 _I just had to give Colette her own beau...you may remember Bower from Make a Wish? I like that guy, so I decided to revive him...this time as a Navy SEAL._

 _Brits pronounce the rank of Lieutenant, Leftenent. I'm trying not to get too carried away with Colette's lingo, but I am throwing in a little slang to make her as authentic as possible. And...she does have a filthy mouth...lol! "Oi! You lot! Bugger off, you tossers!"_

 _Next chapter...Nemesis, Part II. And, it will be action-packed! Shooting, lady feelings, smack-downs, the works! Stay tuned!  
_


	13. CH 13: Nemesis, Part II

**Chapter 13: Nemesis, Part II**

 _A/N: Second part of Nemesis...and ohhhh boy will this be action-packed! I had a ball with this one! I love writing combat scenes, so here you go!  
_

 _My thanks to those who took the time to review, and my thanks to everyone who took the time to read the story! I hope it is entertaining! That's the goal here, folks! Entertainment!_

 _Thanks to charahkids for being my beta!_

 **Shady Oaks Golf Club**

It was a beautiful day. That much was for certain. Jim took the time to close his eyes, and smell fresh cut grass. Something he hadn't smelled in quite some time.

Jim watched everyone go about their lives at the busy golf club, and smiled. This was much different from his experiences up to this point. It seemed he spent more time on deployment with the SEALs in the Middle East than he did enjoying the creature comforts of home. He couldn't help but enjoy the view. It was peaceful. So peaceful in fact, he didn't realize Ted Roarke, and Bryce Larkin were standing right in front of him.

Roarke grinned, his tone playful. "So. You're our caddie?"

Jim snapped out of his musings, and nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good! Jesus, Son, you're built like a tank! Do you sideline as a bouncer?"

Jim looked confused, and shook his head. "No, Sir."

"Well, hell, that's a shame! I was hoping you could entertain us with stripper stories!" Roarke laughed, and Bryce joined in.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sir." Jim said calmly. "Would you like me to put your clubs in the cart, gentlemen?"

Bryce handed Jim his clubs like it was no big deal. Roarke grinned. "Mine are heavy. Think you can handle it?"

Jim held out his hand, and Roarke handed over his clubs. Jim didn't even grunt. Roarke shook his head. "The last guy I had ruptured his spleen when I handed those over. I'm impressed." Roarke laughed a goofy laugh after the comment...then approached his bag, now in the cart. "Uh...let me just..." Roarke removed several bricks from the bottom of the bag. "Shit! How did those get in here?" Jim remained expressionless, his face stoic.

Jim silently went about his duties, and noticed Bryce looking around. Roarke slapped Bryce on the shoulder. "Now, where is this lady friend of yours? Piss her off last night, and she didn't put out?" Roarke laughed heartily.

Bryce grinned. "She may be tired from my performance."

"Yeah, right." Jim muttered.

"What was that?" Bryce asked.

"Damn right." Jim said, fantasizing about removing Bryce's larynx.

Bryce glanced away arrogantly. "That's what I thought you said."

"Don't think too hard. Might hurt yourself." Jim muttered. Bryce turned his head, but Jim pretended he was organizing the cart.

Roarke turned around, and whistled. His eyes locked on a scantly clad gorgeous blonde walking their way. "Damn! If that's not her, you're fired!"

Bryce turned, and noticed a blonde sauntering down the sidewalk. She flung her hair to the side in her cap, and put a dazzling smile on her face. But, Bryce wasn't looking at her face. She was dressed to impress, and Bryce was impressed. He didn't know what was sexier, her tight short sleeve sweater highlighting her cleavage and toned stomach, pleated mini skirt, or knee highs. Bryce couldn't help his lecherous grin. "I knew Sarah would see things my way."

Roarke made a slow cat call. "Bryce, I can't tell where the legs end, and the ass begins! Hubba, hubba!"

Colette, just to prove a point, approached Roarke, and stared right in his eyes through her dazzling smile, holding out her hand. "Good morning, Mr. Roarke."

Roarke was too busy staring at Colette's cleavage. "Nice boobs!" Roarke's eyes widened. "Did I say that out loud?" Roarke laughed heartily, then shook Colette's hand. "You'll never want to wash that hand."

Colette laughed. "Never." _I'm scrubbing my hand with bleach when this is over! Pervert!_

Jim approached, and cleared his throat. "Can I take your clubs, Ma'am?"

Roarke snickered. "Good idea! Show us your 'clubs.'"

Bryce pushed past Jim, and tried to take Colette's clubs. "I'll do that. Morning, beautiful. You look sexy."

Colette puffed out her chest, with her hands behind her back, staring through her lashes. "Bryce, don't be mean to the caddie. Let him do his job...for me?"

Bryce was too focused on Colette's ample chest to pay any attention to the fact he wasn't talking to Sarah. He nodded. "Anything you want, baby."

Colette stepped up to Jim, and handed over her clubs, running a finger along his bicep. "He's sooooooo strong. "

Jim blinked a few times, and Colette gave him a wink. He turned, put the clubs in the golf cart, then released the breath he had been holding.

Colette removed a pair of sunglasses, and strategically dropped them on the ground, put a hand to her mouth, and leaned all the way over to pick them up... her face directed Jim's way. Colette gave Jim a wink, and almost giggled when he turned beet red. Bryce and Roarke watched intently, making lecherous expressions. Roarke leaned against Bryce. "That...is a great ass!"

"Yeah." Bryce muttered absent-minded.

Colette put on Sarah's aviator glasses, and climbed in the cart, crossing her legs. "Well, boys...let's play!"

Bryce licked his chops, and was about to climb in the back next to Colette, when Roarke beat him to it. "Bryce, why don't you show the caddie to our fairway? Tell him to stop if we encounter any stray blondes. The more, the merrier." Roarke laughed.

"Sure." Bryce said, and grinned when Roarke said something, and Colette laughed. Once in the front, Jim gave Bryce a blank stare. "Where to?"

"Uh...take a right up here."

"You got it, bossman" Jim said, then hit the accelerator. _Patience, Jim. Patience. Don't blow Colette's cover by murdering these two pigs with your bare hands!_

 **Roarke Instruments**

It had taken two long hours to process the last file...but it turned out to be the jackpot. The location of the cube. Now, he needed to lay eyes on it...but first, he needed to destroy the operating system containing the Trojan Horse. He accomplished that with a few keystrokes. Thanks to Colette's efforts the day before, he found the source code, and removed the virus. And, because the OS was stolen from his father, he"accidentally" deleted it. Oops.

Today, Casey filled in for one of the security guards, who mysteriously came down with food poisoning the night before. Chuck gave Casey a hand signal, and the burly Marine approached. "Found it. I need to find Sarah."

"Go." Casey said quickly. "Pretend you need to use the can."

Chuck got up, and grabbed his stomach. Shannon noticed, and winced, nodding his approval. Chuck sped to the restroom, but diverted to the elevator. Once on the proper floor, Chuck padded quickly to Sarah's office, and knocked twice before entering.

"Miss Walker? I'm here to fix your computer." Chuck declared upon entry.

Sarah gave Chuck a cat-ate-the-canary look, and shot out of her desk. "You're fixing more than that...mister."

Chuck stopped dead in his tracks when Sarah sensually unbuttoned her blouse, and sat on the edge of her desk. The slit on her skirt giving just a glimpse of the lacy top of her stockings.

Chuck's eyes widened, and he gulped audibly. "Uh...Sarah...I found it..." Chuck squeaked.

Sarah huffed. "Dammit." Sarah stared at Chuck, and pouted. "Fine. Let's go."

Chuck shook out the cobwebs. "Dear Lord...you are the sexiest woman on the planet."

Sarah paused at the door, and grabbed Chuck by the shirt, pulling him for a sensual kiss. "Let's get this over with. We have a desk to christen."

Chuck nodded, and led Sarah out the door. The couple moved quickly to the elevator, and once inside...Sarah pounced. "I am so turned on right now."

"Sarah...we're on a mission."

"I've always wanted to do this on a mission, Chuck." Sarah said breathless, then stopped her assault when the door opened. Sarah felt herself yanked down a hallway, led by Chuck. They approached a room, and Chuck used a key card Casey coded to unlock the door. Sarah pointed at a camera. "Chuck...wait."

Chuck grinned. "Took care of it. We've got..." Chuck checked his watch. "...three minutes."

The couple entered a server room, and Chuck pointed to a door at the end of the room. He scanned the card again, and they entered a large conference room, with the cube attached to a desk. The room was painted white, and two consoles were on either side of the cube. Chuck removed a device from his pocket, and stuck it in the USB port on one of the consoles. "That's it. Let's go."

Sarah followed Chuck out of the room, and Chuck keyed his mic. "Dad. Found it. Let 'er rip."

Chuck and Sarah stopped when they heard a power surge in the next room, and alarms sound. Orion spoke to the pair.

 _Chuck, Sarah...get out of there, now! The surge tripped the alarms. When you exit the door, turn right. I'm opening the emergency exits Casey will meet you there._

"Got it. Thanks, Dad." Chuck said, then led Sarah to the door. The couple exited the room, and walked calmly to where Casey was standing, then the trio stepped through the door. Chuck removed a device from his pocket, and wiped his, Sarah's, Colette's, and Bryce's computers of any trace of their activities. Once outside the building, the trio walked to the getaway car, and left the complex.

Once in the car, Sarah looked pissed. Chuck knew why. "Sarah...I'm sorry."

Sarah took a steady breath. "Casey...drop Chuck and I off at our apartment. I need to change."

Casey saw the look in Sarah's eyes, and grunted amused. Sarah leaned close to Chuck's ear, and hissed. "We're fulfilling this fantasy at home...on your desk. Got it?"

Chuck nodded quickly, not daring to say a word.

 **Shady Oaks Golf Club**

Having served 10 years in the military, Jim knew the true meaning of patience. Long lines in the Galley, waiting for equipment to be issued, or even waiting to be mobilized. Patience was a virtue, but today...his patience was wearing thin.

Jim despised women being treated like Colette was being treated. If it wasn't Bryce trying to show Colette how to swing a club, and copping feels, it was Roarke pawing at her like a rabid dog. The lewd comments weren't helping either. He could feel steam rising in his face. If something didn't give soon, he would probably shoot these two assholes, and he would deal with the consequences.

Colette, for her part, stole glances at Jim. He looked like he was about to explode. She knew why...and her heart skipped a beat each time. This was the most she had been flattered her entire life. And, if he stared at her again in sympathy, she would forget her role, stroll up to him, and kiss him senseless.

Colette noticed Bryce move in, and begin pumping Roarke for information. His lips had become rather loose, bragging about his success. Colette approached Jim, and inspected her bag of clubs. She whispered to him while glancing in the bag.

"James...please don't do anything rash. I know you're pissed...but I'm good. I promise."

Jim sighed. "I don't like seeing you subjected to this bullshit. Pardon my language, but I'm beyond pissed."

Colette did a double take, and grinned. "No need to apologize. I have a pretty dirty mouth."

"No...you have a pretty mouth." Jim said softly. "My apologies if that was too forward."

Colette held her chest, and smiled. "No...that was incredibly sweet. You're the only guy here I don't mind being forward."

Jim shot Colette a look, and she winked at him. He gave her a solemn smile, and she turned to face the two men, now discussing Roarke's business ventures. She noticed he was careful not to mention anything about Fulcrum, or the Ring.

Jim was a master at situational awareness...and he noticed things had gotten too quiet. He looked around, and noticed all the other golfers had seemed to vanish in thin air. Something didn't smell right.

"Something's wrong." Jim said, then shifted his bag to free his gun hand.

Colette was now on high alert. "What is it?"

"Look around. This place just became a ghost town. Something's off." Jim received a text, and dug his phone out of his back pocket. It was Casey, informing him to pull the plug on Roarke. They got the intel, and destroyed the cube.

Jim quickly calculated the distance to the nearest sand bunker. It was about 10 yards away. The area they were in was shaped like a peninsula, with trees on both sides, a pond at the end, and another tree line about 200 yards to their front.

That's when he spotted the mirror effect of two scopes at the tree line to his front. Without batting an eye, Jim threw the golf clubs down, grabbed Colette, and took her to the ground. At the exact same time, he heard the report of two shots, followed by a third. He heard a round buzz inches above him, and rolled himself, and Colette behind the golf cart.

Jim checked Colette over, and unholstered his Sig Sauer P226. He did a quick brass check, and poked his head around. Roarke was down, his head nearly blown off. Bryce was alive, and rolled behind Roarke for cover.

"Who the fuck is shooting at us?" Colette demanded. "I'm not even armed!"

Jim handed Colette his handgun, and the two extra magazines. Colette noticed Jim was focused, like a hawk. "Now you are. There are three shooters at our 12 o'clock. Approximately 200 yards out based on the time the rounds hit, and I heard the shots. I'm flanking left. When I move, I want you to dump the first mag on that tree line to suppress, then haul butt to that sand bunker. Reload, and do not pop your head up."

Colette nodded quickly. "Just one question. How the hell are you going to take them out? You're not armed."

Jim removed a knife from his pocket, and pushed a button on the side. A four inch razor sharp blade popped out. "Who says?"

"That's not even funny." Colette said breathless. "Don't be a hero. Let's call for back-up."

"There's no time for that. These guys have us zeroed, and they're waiting on us to get impatient. In the meantime, I bet they have a team moving in to flank us. Standard SOP for an assault on a fixed position. That's the playbook...but I never was one to follow the rules in a firefight."

Jim called out to Bryce. "Larkin, are you armed?"

"Yeah...who the hell are you anyway?"

"Frogman. You know, the guys who always pulls punk-ass agents like yourself out of hell holes? Sit tight. I'm flanking left. How many mags are you carrying?"

"Just one for my Glock."

"One freaking mag? All that hair gel must have fried your brain...not that I think you ever had one to begin with." Jim hissed. "Alright...then lay there, and look stupid. I'm gonna lay down some hate."

"Who died, and left you in charge? This is my mission!" Bryce spat.

"You're going to die if you shoot your mouth off again! You already got an ass-kicking in the mail for treating Colette like crap! This ain't a mission, it's a shit-show!"

Bryce spun around. "What? I thought she was Sarah!"

Jim growled. "Surprise, mother fucker! Thought you CIA chumps were trained to be observant...not perverts!" Jim said in a command tone. "Now, do what the fuck I tell you to do, and instead of putting you in traction, I'll only knock out a few teeth!"

"Whatever." Bryce said, then focused on staying low.

Jim glanced at Colette. "I'd like to apologize for my bad language. Don't like to do that around a lady. If I don't survive this...it was real nice meeting you...Ma'am." Jim winked after the comment.

"I can do better than that." Colette said, then grabbed Jim by the collar, balling up his shirt, and planted a wet, passionate kiss on his lips. Jim blinked a few times, in awe. "And...I'll die a happy man."

"Do me a favor. Don't die. I would consider this moment incredibly romantic if it weren't equally dangerous. Dinner. Tonight. I won't take no for an answer, so you better fucking survive! Got it?" Colette kissed Jim again. "That was for luck."

"Crap...you ruined me...I can't think straight..." Jim muttered, shaking out the cobwebs. Colette giggled. Jim winked. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Jim bolted from behind the golf cart, and dove into the tree line as Colette emptied the Sig magazine into the tree line. One shot was fired, and hit a tree a few inches next to Jim as he dove. Colette bolted to the bunker, and dove in. She moved to the edge, dropped the empty magazine, and loaded another, chambering a round. Colette peeked over the top, and a round zipped a few inches over her head. She dropped down, cursing under her breath.

Minutes went by, and things grew quiet. Suddenly, she heard a man scream at the end of the fairway, and shots fired. Another scream prompted more shots, and finally, a third scream, followed by a fourth. The air grew quiet again, and several minutes drew on. Colette was now worried sick about Jim, until she heard a voice in the tree line a few feet away from the bunker.

"Colette, I'm coming in!" Jim bolted from the tree line, and dove in. He was wearing one of the bad guy's tactical vests, and handed Colette a MP5, and a bullet proof vest. Jim slung a M14 DMR from around his back, and quickly released the bipod. "Get ready. Their friends just arrived. Five more to go. Casey will be here in 10 minutes with a tactical team."

Colette blew a sigh of relief. "That was impressive."

"Well, it ain't over yet, Ma'am." Jim gave Colette a playful look. Colette chuckled. "Are you always this fun in a firefight?"

Jim shrugged, scanning the area through the scope. "Ah...depends on my mood. Today, I'm in a pretty good mood. This is the first time I've been in combat with a beautiful woman. This is uncharted territory for me."

Colette blushed, and checked the magazine of the MP5. "If it's any consolation, you're the sexiest guy I've ever been on a mission with." Colette bit her lip. "Just wait until I take you to bed. This is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you."

Jim's eyes widened in shock. Colette grinned when he gulped. "Not helping...can't focus with that thought running through my head..."

"Sorry." Colette smirked, then scanned her sector.

Jim took a cleansing breath. "Colette, I need you to get behind me. Scan both flanks. They'll probe us from the front, with a team hitting us on either flank."

Colette complied, and Jim peeked over his shoulder. "Get closer. If we have to move, I want you right on my six. Put one hand on my shoulder, and stay with me. I'll call out if we have to exfil this position." Colette basically pinned herself against Jim's back, swinging the barrel of her MP5 over each shoulder. She realized he was using his body to shield her. Colette also noticed the way Jim's eyes showed his concern for her when he made eye contact.

Jim called out to Bryce. "Hey...Agent Dumbass! You still breathing?"

"Yeah...fuck you!" Bryce spat.

"That's too bad." Colette jested. Jim chuckled, and provided his own quip. "No thanks! I don't do requests!"

"What if that request was from me?" Colette said with a coy grin. Jim pounded his head into the ground. "Oh...my...dear...God..." Jim gave Colette a stare. "Are you always this flirty in a fox hole?"

Colette let out a wet laugh. "I'll be even more flirty on our date tonight."

"God help me." Jim said, looking through the scope. "Contact. 10 o'clock. Check, left! Check, left!" Jim fired two rounds, two Fulcrum operatives died instantly.

Colette spotted two more to her left. "Contact. 8 o'clock." Colette fired two bursts, killing the men.

Jim spotted the last guy, frozen...unsure of what to do. "Huh. This guy's brain locked up."

"What?" Colette said, peeking over Jim's shoulder. "He's in shock."

Jim fired. "Nope. He's dead."

Colette smirked, then checked her magazine. "Just as well. I'm almost out." Jim checked his magazine. "Crap. I still had five rounds left. It doesn't get interesting until you're down to your last two."

Bryce stood up, and looked around. Jim called out. "Hey idiot...I wouldn't do that!" Bryce dropped back down when bullets landed near him. "Told ya!"

"Thought you said there were only five left?" Colette said through a grin.

"Never was good at math. Or, they reproduced a few more after I counted those five." Jim said, now scanning through his scope.

Jim stopped. "Crap. It's a woman. I can't shoot a woman."

"Really?" Colette said. "Hand me the rifle." Jim complied, and pointed out the position. Colette rested the barrel on Jim's shoulder, fired, then handed the rifled back. "James. Sweetheart. Chivalry doesn't apply when you're being shot at."

Jim shrugged. "If you weren't here, I'd just wait until she ran out, then chase her off."

"Has that ever worked?"

"Not really...but you can't blame a guy for trying."

Colette laughed, leaning her head on Jim's back. Shots were heard at the end of the fairway, and minutes later, Jim's phone rang. "Oh, hey Casey, welcome to the party. Got it. We're coming out."

Jim lifted himself out of the bunker, and held his hand out to Colette. Colette smiled, and took his hand. The moment she was out of the bunker, she lifted herself to Jim's height, and kissed him softly on the lips.

Casey, Chuck, and Sarah, followed by a tactical team, approached the group. Bryce wasn't happy at all, and stormed up to Jim.

"Just who in the fuck do you think you are? You don't EVER talk to me like that! Do you know who I am?"

Jim shrugged, then grabbed Bryce by the neck, took him down, and put his foot over his throat. "Someone who can't breathe?"

Bryce pawed at Jim's foot, gasping for air. Sarah tried not to laugh, but couldn't help herself. Chuck shook his head with a grin on his face, and Colette stood next to Jim, with folded arms.

"Now...Agent Dickhead. Apologize to the lady for acting like an asshole."

"I...sowwy..." Bryce gasped.

Jim glanced at Colette. "Satisfied?"

Colette shrugged. "Not really."

"She's not satisfied. LOUDER!"

I...SOWWWYYYYYYYY!" Bryce screamed.

"Now?" Jim asked.

Colette bit her fingernail, then stared at Jim with an innocent look. Bryce stopped moving, and Jim rolled his eyes. "Great. I stomped him to death. My bad."

Casey grunted amused. "We'll claim they got him."

Casey checked his pulse. "Shit. He's still alive. Will this bastard ever die?"

Everyone familiar with the fact Casey once shot Bryce burst into laughter. Jim gave Casey a curious look. "Now I don't feel bad. Thought I was the only one who thought this guy was a narcissistic douchenozzle."

Chuck, heaved over in laughter, and clapped. "Jim...you are my new best friend!"

Jim shrugged. "It's nice to have friends, Chuck."

Colette grabbed Jim by the jaw, and planted a smoldering kiss on his lips. Sarah whistled. Breaking away, Colette ran a finger along Jim's jaw. "I'll pick you up at 7PM sharp. Black tie. I'm taking you somewhere nice, wining and dining you, and then I'm going to..." Colette whispered something in Jim's ear...causing him to cough nervously.

Colette grinned devilishly, and sauntered away...leaving Jim to regain his composure. Chuck approached, and pat Jim on the back. "Welcome to the team, Jim."

Jim glanced at Chuck in horror. "Chuck...I need advice. I haven't been on a date in years."

Chuck looked confused. "Really?"

Jim shook his head sadly. "I don't want to disappoint her."

Sarah approached Chuck, and gave him a warning look. "Home. Now. Desk. Remember?"

Chuck held up a finger...and a slow grin formed on his lips. "Almost forgot."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's wrist, power-walking to their car. "You won't forget what I'm about to do to you anytime soon."

Chuck called over his shoulder. "Jim...I'll text you later so we can talk! Don't freak out, buddy! We got this!"

Sarah growled. "Right now...I've got something for you..."

 **Castle**

Beckman and Orion were both pleased. "Excellent work, everyone. Chuck, Sarah...that was great work getting the rest of the intel, and destroying the cube. Colette...nice job keeping Roarke distracted."

Beckman then changed her tone when she addressed Jim. "Lieutenant Bower. When Colonel Casey asked to bring you on-board, I thought he was exaggerating your skill-set. I see I was wrong. Welcome to the team."

Jim nodded. "Thank you, General. Glad to be here."

Bryce, still pissed about the day's events, smiled when he addressed Beckman. "General, I'd like to file a formal complaint against Lieutenant Bower for assaulting me, and against Agent Walker for disobeying your orders. She was supposed to be with me on the golf course. Not Agent Barker."

Beckman nodded. "Submit your request in writing, Agent Larkin."

Bryce slid the paperwork to Beckman, and gave Jim, and Sarah a smug look. "Already took the liberty, General. I'm willing to withdraw my complaint against Agent Walker, if she agrees to resume our partnership, and cover."

Beckman grabbed the paperwork, read both pages, and handed them to Casey...who promptly tore both pages up, and sprinkled the shredded pages, like confetti, on Bryce's head.

"General!" Bryce said in shock. Beckman stopped Bryce by cramming her finger in his face. "Agent Larkin...you are a pompous ass, and a substandard agent! Agent Walker is the Agent-In-Charge, and has the authority to change assignments! As for your display...I read Lieutenant Bower's, and Agent Barker's After-Action Report! Armed agents are required to carry three full magazines while in the line of duty, unless the circumstances dictate they can't be armed! In which case, they will be supported by at least one armed agent! If anyone deserves a reprimand here, it's you! You had one magazine for your Glock sidearm, and if Lieutenant Bower had not recognized the threat...all three of you would be dead, thanks to your sick perversion, and carelessness! You failed to support your assigned partner, Agent Barker, who could not be armed because you insisted on a seduction assignment on a damn golf course...exposing your team out in the open! Your carelessness cost the life of Ted Roarke, who could have provided valuable intel! Furthermore, you failed to recognize the incoming threat, leaving Lieutenant Bower to take control of the situation! Last, you approached Lieutenant Bower in a threatening manner, and he defended himself! You're damn lucky he didn't put you in the hospital! He's a SEAL! He could kill you with his pinky finger! I should be commending the Lieutenant for showing restraint, based on your performance!"

Bryce was fuming. "I'll take this to Director Bentley. I don't have to put up with this."

Beckman gave a smug look of her own. "You won't have to. You're being reassigned to desk duty at Langley, and your clearances are being revoked. You are being subjected to a board of inquiry into the theft of government property, and sending said property to a civilian. Operation Sandwall was a rogue operation, and you took that operation without following proper authentication protocols. You could face prison time for your actions, but the least that will happen is your career is now over. Now, your flight leaves in two hours. Colonel Casey will be escorting you to the airport. Upon arrival, you will present yourself to Director Bentley for further instructions. That is all, you're dismissed."

Bryce glanced at Sarah, who was smiling from ear to ear. "I see someone finally read my report."

Beckman nodded. "It took two years to build the case, Agent Walker...but yes. We read it."

"You...you did this?" Bryce asked incredulously.

Sarah shot from her seat, and slammed her hands on the table, practically growling. "You're goddamn right I did! You exposed this entire country, Bryce...and forced the federal government to turn an innocent civilian into a government asset! Mind you, that civilian turned out to be brilliant, cooperated, and gave his all to help protect those secrets...not to mention, the lives he saved! The sick thing about this, is you think YOU'RE a hero! You're a criminal! CHUCK...is the hero!"

Sarah crammed her finger in Bryce's face. "Now, get the fuck out of my sight, before I save the taxpayers a lot of time and money, and shoot you right between the eyes! I had better not EVER see your face again...or I will end you!"

Bryce glanced at Chuck. "Chuck? You won't vouch for me, even after I protected you?"

Chuck leaned forward, his tone sharp. "Protected me? In what way, Bryce? Protecting someone means you don't put them in danger. Uh, news flash...look around you. I have an entire team having to protect me...thanks to you...'protecting' me!" Chuck shook his head in pity. "I don't think I can help you, Bryce. I think you can't be helped. If anything...I feel sorry for you. What happened to you? You used to be a great guy...now...you're not."

Bryce stared Chuck in the eyes. "I wised up. So should you."

"Wisdom is in the eye of the beholder, Bryce. If this is what you consider wisdom...then you really need to evaluate your priorities." Chuck said calmly.

Bryce stood up, and shrugged. "You're naive, Chuck. I'm not sorry for what I did. I'm just sorry you don't see things my way. You always were a loser."

Sarah was about to draw her handgun, but Chuck held her hand, and made eye contact. "Good bye, Bryce Larkin. I promise you one thing. Once you're out that door, we'll forget all about you."

The words stung Bryce into silence. He blinked a few times, and glanced around the table. No one was really paying him any attention at this point, so he just gave Chuck a blank look, and turned to leave. "I'll be seeing you, Chuck. Real soon."

"Where you're going, don't expect visitors." Sarah said in an icy tone.

"No, Bryce. You won't." Chuck said as Bryce departed. Chuck slumped in his seat, and looked crestfallen. Sarah took his hand, and wanted to kiss him badly. Beckman noticed Sarah struggling, and sighed.

"Sarah...go ahead. I know the two of you are a real couple. Chuck is no longer an asset. I thought it was clear the two of you can...be open." Beckman grinned. "For, and off the record...it's about damn time. Now, stop this sneaking around. I've already had to disinfect the supply closet three times this week. Your...activities...is getting costly to taxpayers. Cleaning chemicals cost a small fortune."

Sarah shot Beckman a look, and smiled. "Thank you, General." Sarah turned, and took Chuck's face, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Chuck...some people can't be helped. One of the things I love about you...is the fact you look for the good in everyone. But...you need to realize...some things...you just can't fix."

Chuck nodded sadly. "I wanted to help him."

Colette put a comforting hand on Chuck. "Chuck...let him go. For yourself."

Chuck nodded in understanding. Jim leaned forward, and sighed. "Chuck...this Bryce guy ain't worth losing sleep over. Some people, don't want to be helped. They're too blinded by their own egos to know right from wrong. Let it go, buddy."

Beckman spoke softly to Sarah. "Sarah...why don't you take Chuck home? It's been a long day, and we all could use some rest."

Sarah nodded, took Chuck by the hand, and led him out of Castle. Orion took a seat at the end of the table, and sighed. "This is all my fault. I never should have got Bryce involved in the first place."

Beckman clasped her hands together. "What's done, is done, Stephen. Fortunately for all of us...he sent the Intersect to Chuck. That was the best decision Larkin ever made."

Orion stared Beckman in the eyes. "Diane...Chuck and Sarah are getting married. I won't let that be a problem."

Beckman grinned. "I know."

"You approve?" Orion said in shock.

Beckman shrugged. "Stephen...that's what I want. The CIA's best assassin protecting our best analyst. Even without the Intersect...your son is invaluable."

"What if Chuck decides he wants the Intersect taken out?" Orion said skeptically.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Beckman sighed. "I want him to have that choice. Don't misunderstand me. He's earned that right. But...without him...we will lose this fight. Chuck, and Sarah are the tip of the spear. Without them...working together...we will lose."

Orion leaned forward. "I agree. Reluctantly. I don't like him being in danger."

Beckman grinned. "That's why I want Chuck and Sarah to be together. With Sarah by his side...Chuck is no longer in danger."

Orion raised a brow. "Huh. Diane...I see what you've done here. You're smarter than I gave you credit for."

Beckman shrugged. "I wanted to give Bryce Larkin enough rope to hang himself. That was the easy part. This latest assignment proved that there is nothing those two won't do to keep each other safe...and it also proved they have inspired loyalty in their team, to have their backs. That includes...protecting each another emotionally. Those emotions...are keeping them alive. I once considered emotions a liability...but not anymore. Those two...have proven me wrong."

Beckman glanced at Colette and Jim, who were silently lost in each other's eyes. She grinned, and motioned to the two of them to Orion, who smiled.

Beckman cleared her throat. "Don't you two have a date to get ready for?"

Colette's head slipped out of her hand. "Oh...right."

Orion grinned. "I guess we better find another apartment for these two."

Jim looked shocked. "Uh...huh?"

Colette grinned devilishly. "I suppose we should."

Beckman gave a coy look. "It's just as well...your cover will be a couple...since it's apparent the two of you are already a couple."

"We...haven't really discussed that..." Jim said nervously.

Colette stared Jim in the eyes, and folded her arms. "Then allow me to clarify that. We are. Got it?" Colette raised a brow, daring Jim to dispute her.

Jim nodded quickly. "Got it."

Colette smiled. "Good. We should, uh...get ready. Remember. 7PM sharp."

Colette sauntered out of Castle, giving Jim a wink when she reached the door.

Jim rested his face in his hands. "She is going to be the death of me..."

Orion pat Jim on the arm. "You better get going, Son...or Colette will make that a true statement."

Jim nodded, and bolted to the door. Beckman shook her head. "I need a drink."

"Come on, Diane. My treat." Orion said, leading Beckman to the exit.

 _A/N: David...douchenozzle tag! You're it! LOL!  
_

 _A little firearm trivia...regarding my pet peeve with the firearms choices in the show...namely Sarah's.  
_

 _Sarah's handgun is a bit of an odd choice, and is not a standard government issued sidearm, as Mary Bartowski erroneously points out in S4. The Smith and Wesson Model 5906 has been adopted by various police agencies, and ended production in the 1990s. However, it has never been adopted by federal agencies, although it was designed for law enforcement use, an an alternative to the 1911 Model family. Why was the Model 5906 chosen? Who knows. My guess is, Yvonne Strahovski and Adam Baldwin were allowed to choose based on whatever props were available. My hunch tells me, due to the stainless steel finish on the 5906...either Yvonne, or the production team felt it looked "pretty" in the hands of a lady. Yvonne even mentioned in an interview, she would have liked to have kept her Model 5906 as a keepsake. That kinda-sorta tells me she had some input. It also seems practical if that is the only handgun that fit properly in her hands. That, in itself, is a plausible explanation.  
_

 _There is certainly nothing wrong with the S &W Model 5906, it's just not very practical for a CIA NOC to carry around. I've had the opportunity to fire one, and it is nice. It's just a pain to break down and clean, the operation of the weapon is a bit awkward, and the sights are a tad quirky for my liking.  
_

 _Okay, back on track...in Season 5, Sarah carries a Smith and Wesson M &P, then she goes back to the Model 5906 in the series finale memory loss debacle. Both handguns had stainless steel finishes, which is intriguing to me. The M&P model handguns are part polymer, part metal. The slides are metal, and the frame is polymer. It's also interesting to note the M&P comes in different finishes. There is all black, a stainless steel slide (the model Sarah carried), and all tan. _

_So, why put a stainless steel handgun in Sarah's hands, when there are other, more practical options available? Razzle-dazzle, perhaps? I haven't really seen that discussed, nor did I expect it to be discussed. However, the M &P would have been more ergonomically friendly than the Model 5906 in Yvonne's hands...although I do have to question her handling a firearm in that blasphemous "tea-cup" grip! Too bad they didn't have a technical advisor...ARGH!  
_

 _So, my conclusion on a stainless steel handgun...Sarah just as well light a flare in dark/low light environments and yell, "Here I am!" Firearm manufacturers provide darker finishes on handguns for a reason. To remain concealed, when you don't want to be seen. Having said that, stainless steel does have a lot of value, as opposed to looking cool...just not in a covert setting.  
_

 _Had I armed Sarah (a guy can dream...), she wouldn't have even carried a full size handgun. She would have carried a Compact model Glock, or Sig Sauer...the top two choice manufacturers for the US federal agencies, and US Special Forces._

 _Considering Casey is old school Marine (and wore the Scuba Badge, and Jump Wings earned by Marine Force Recon), I would have had him carry a Marine Force Recon M45 MEU(SOC), a modernized M1911. Casey is rugged, and 1911s are built rugged. They have been around for over a century now, and you just can't beat 'em. But, Casey does carry a Sig P229, so his firearm choice passes muster.  
_

 _If left up to me, Sarah would have carried a Glock 19 Compact, but retained a full-size Glock for "tactica'" type scenarios...but she would have carried either one in a holster, or specialized purse designed for handguns. Casey too...minus a purse, of course...instead of dropping his P229 in the "appendix carry" position without a holster...wonder if he valued his manhood? I can't help but face-palm that they actually got Bryce's handgun right...he's carrying a Glock.  
_

 _Chuck featured many different handguns, including Sig Sauer, Smith and Wesson, Glock, H &K, FN, Beretta, and so on. Even Mary carried a Beretta with an extended magazine. _

_One other pet peeve, is having all the spies in the show, shove their handguns down their damn waistbands! That's not only dangerous, it's downright careless. You can't properly secure a firearm down your pants, or even draw it properly when you need to. There is a real risk of the weapon falling out, fumbling in the heat of the moment, or shooting yourself. The "but they're wearing a belt" argument doesn't work, folks. Holsters protect the "bang switch," aka, the trigger, and secures the weapon in place. That's critical. They're federal agents, not gang members!_

 _With advances in Inside Waistband Holsters, you can safely secure a firearm while concealing it. Yeah, I get Sarah had to dress to impress, but her Model 5906 would have been very bulky in a purse, or on her person. A Compact or Sub-Compact handgun would have been more practical in those circumstances.  
_

 _Sorry for my long rant!  
_


	14. CH 14: True Love

**Chapter 14: True Love**

 _A/N: I don't think things can get any mushier than this chapter…sheesh…_

 _Kudos to charahkids...we had fun with this chapter! Enjoy!_

 **Casey's Apartment**

Lieutenant James Bower, US Navy SEAL, recipient of the Navy Cross, two Silver Stars, three Bronze Stars, and three Purple Hearts….was freaking out.

Bower had been to hell and back during his time with the SEALs, and was a member of DEVGRU, the best of the best among the SEAL teams. Naval Special Warfare Development Group members were hand-picked. They were the best, and brightest Frogmen in the service, and had a reputation for doing the impossible.

Tonight, Bower felt like he was about to embark on the toughest mission of his life. A date with Colette Barker.

"Okay, okay…I can do this…what if I sound stupid?" Bower checked his breath. "Dammit, need to brush my teeth again." Bower bolted to the bathroom, and Casey pointed out Bower in the hallway, to Ellie. "He's all yours, Ellie."

Ellie gingerly approached, and grinned when she saw Bower feverishly brushing his teeth. Bower glanced at Ellie, grinning. Toothpaste all over his face. "Yer mush be Ewwie…" Bower said, his toothbrush muffling his words.

Ellie shook her head. "Come on, Jim. Rinse. You still need enamel on your teeth. They can't get any cleaner."

Jim rinsed quickly, and wiped his face. He adjusted his tie, and wiped a few pieces of lint from his suit.

Ellie approached, and hugged Jim. "I'm Ellie. Chuck's sister! I am so excited to meet you! So, you and Casey are cousins...and you're going out with Colette?"

"Uh…right." Jim said, as Ellie ended the embrace. "I'm sorry about this…you're probably busy, and I intruded. I plan on apologizing personally to your husband for intruding on you like this. If you ever need my help, please ask. Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome, and you're not intruding, sweetie." Ellie said, grabbing Jim's hand, leading him to the living room. "Sit."

Jim complied, and Ellie sat next to him, giving him a serious look. "Okay…when was your last date?"

"Eight years ago." Jim said softly.

Ellie took Jim by the hand. "Oh, sweetie…I'm so sorry about your ex. You haven't been out with anyone since?"

"No, Ma'am." Jim said simply.

"Okay. This is going to be real simple, okay?" Ellie said in a chipper tone. "Compliment her appearance. Not in a sleazy way. Women like that sort of thing. We like to hear we're beautiful. We spend a lot of time on our appearance…so that is important. Opening doors, and holding our chair is important too. Don't assume anything. Let her set the pace, and just roll with it. The main thing is, make her feel beautiful, and comfortable."

Ellie almost laughed when Jim removed a note pad, and started taking notes. Ellie chuckled, and took away his note pad. "Jim, you're going to be fine."

"Right." Jim said, taking a deep breath. "I can do this."

There was a knock at the door. Jim's eyes widened in horror. "I can't do this!"

Ellie yanked Jim to his feet, and grabbed his face. "Jim, you are going to open that door, tell Colette she is the most beautiful creature you have ever set eyes on, take her out, make this night all about her…and you are going to do it right now!"

Jim nodded quickly, and bolted to the door. Jim took a deep breath, opened the door…and nearly fainted at the sight before him. Colette smiled when he whimpered, coughed, then finally spoke.

"Uh…good…ahem…evening. Good evening, Colette. You…you are the most…ahem…beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." Jim released a breath. "Wow. You look beautiful…and I'm being a jerk right now…" Jim stepped aside. "Please, come in."

Colette stepped into the room, and gave Jim a gentle kiss on the cheek. Colette was careful to use her American accent in front of Ellie. "Thank you. You look very handsome."

Colette glanced at Ellie, who bit her lip, giving her a wink. Colette thanked Ellie with her eyes…knowing exactly why she was here.

Ellie glanced at Jim, motioning to Colette with her head. "Oh! Um…that…that…that…is a beautiful dress." Jim appraised Colette's black mini dress with rhinestone embellishments, and gasped. Colette wore her hair down, and curled. "You look gorgeous."

Colette blushed, and toyed with Jim's jacket. "Well. Shall we?"

"Uh…absolutely." Jim stepped to the door, and opened it. Colette smiled, and took Jim by the hand as she stepped out. Jim mouthed a 'thank you' to Ellie, who snorted when the door closed.

"Wow…she is going to have her way him."

 **Chuck/Sarah's Apartment**

Sarah was breathless…grabbing her forehead, and thoroughly in shock yet again about what just happened to her. "Amazing!"

Chuck blew out a breath, giving Sarah a look of adoration. "I'm glad you liked that."

Sarah's eyes shot to Chuck, and she moved closer, kissing him softly on the lips. "I can't believe we have literally made love all evening…" Sarah giggled after the comment.

Chuck brushed Sarah's hair lovingly, and smiled, reaching behind his pillow to remove a jewelry box. Sarah's eyes shot open, and she put a hand to her mouth, her eyes welling with tears.

Chuck wordlessly removed the engagement ring, and Sarah held out her left hand, choking back a sob. "Oh, Chuck…"

Sarah held up her hand, smiling from ear to ear. "It's beautiful!" Sarah leaned forward, and kissed Chuck on the lips. "Sweetie…you never cease to amaze me."

"I wanted to make our engagement official. For the record…Casey helped out with the ring. I never would have been able to afford something this expensive." Chuck said sadly. "I hope you like it."

Sarah blinked away tears, and kissed Chuck again. "That was sweet of him…but Chuck…I don't need a ring. All I want is you. I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

Chuck smiled solemnly after the kiss, and stared Sarah in the eyes. "You look more and more beautiful with each passing day."

Sarah cocked her head to the side, smiling. "Thank you. That was sweet."

Chuck grinned. "Sarah…please don't think I'm a pervert…but seeing you on that desk…wow. That has got to be the hottest thing I have ever seen…well, next to what you did in Castle with the water fountain." Chuck smiled sheepishly.

Sarah traced Chuck's jaw with her finger. "Don't worry. I still have the outfit."

Chuck gulped. "Wow…"

Sarah smiled, and kissed Chuck again. This time, she turned serious. "Chuck…I haven't felt this relieved in a long time. I know Colette wasn't a threat to me…but I am so glad she now has her attentions on Jim. I hate to sound selfish about that…and in all honestly, I hope she finds happiness." Sarah frowned. "He better treat her right...or he'll have me to deal with."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "Since we're being honest…that makes two of us. Sarah…I would have never considered being with her after you and I…finally got together." Chuck paused, to keep from choking up. "Being without you…I don't know how I could do that. What we have…is special. I can't even describe it. A part of me always knew how you felt…I could see it in your eyes…but the other part of me…was confused."

Sarah blinked away tears. "Chuck…I felt the same way. Except…I was scared you wouldn't…love me knowing all I've done. I felt like I didn't deserve you. But…the other part of me…wanted you so bad. I finally decided…thanks to Colette…I wasn't going to let you go. No matter how hard it was for me to admit that I was in love…I just couldn't be without you any longer."

Chuck pulled Sarah in for a soft kiss. "I honestly feel like we were meant to be…I know that sounds…foolish…but that's how I feel."

Sarah smiled. "Soulmates. That's what it's called. Chuck…there is love…and I now know what that really means…but what we have…I don't think anyone can label it. It's much more…intense than love."

"Then let's not try to describe it. Let's just enjoy it." Chuck said in earnest. "I'm never taking it for granted."

"Okay." Sarah said sweetly. "I won't either."

Sarah took a slow, steady breath. "After the wedding…I will finally feel at peace…that…nothing can separate us. I know anything can happen…but at least…getting married…solidifies us."

"There is nothing more sacred, Sarah." Chuck said softly. "You're going to be a beautiful bride. I've never looked forward to anything more as I am marrying you."

Sarah smiled. "When we figure out the Intersect…I'm going off birth control. Is that okay?"

"That'll be fine by me." Chuck said softly.

Sarah grinned. "But, that doesn't mean we can't practice…" Sarah trailed, then moved slowly on top of Chuck…grinning against his lips. Sarah sat upright, in deep thought. "Chuck...this is nagging me. I need your help with something. Casey too."

Chuck looked concerned. "Anything. Just tell me what you need."

Sarah grinned. "I am not allowing Jim to go any further with Colette, until I know he will treat her right. I want her to be happy...and I know just the way to find out."

Chuck's eyes widened in shock. "Sarah..."

Sarah winked. "Trust me, Chuck. Now. Come on. We don't have long to prepare."

 **Guido's Restaurant**

Colette couldn't stop smiling. Jim was an absolute perfect date, and the sad thing is…he didn't know it. She could see he was a nervous wreck, but he was handling it like a pro. He was calm, and gentlemanly. He maintained eye contact, and even let her order first.

Sitting across from her, Colette rested her hand on her chin, and smiled. "James…don't be nervous. You're doing great."

Jim nodded bashfully. "I just feel like I could…do better. I really want this night to be about you."

Colette smiled, and took Jim's hand, her tone soft. "You are. Don't worry. I'm having a great time."

Jim smiled. "Thank you for this. This is honestly the best date I've ever been on since…" Jim trailed.

Colette sensed sadness. "What was her name?"

Jim gave Colette a curious look. "Caitlyn. We were engaged."

Colette sat upright, and rubbed her neck nervously. "So was I. His name was Andrew."

Jim's eyes bore into Colette's. "Andrew was a fool."

Colette sighed. "He ran off with my sister. I joined MI6 not long after. I…haven't really…been in a relationship since then. A few…brief encounters…but no boyfriends."

Jim nodded in understanding. "I haven't dated since…until tonight."

Colette smiled sadly. "I'm honored to have ended that track record."

"Didn't really meet the right girl…until now." Jim said with conviction.

Colette glanced away, and gave Jim's hand a gentle squeeze. "I would really like to be that girl."

Jim nodded. "Colette…I'm horrible at relationships. Mainly from my lack of experience. I…want to do this right. I don't want to mess anything up."

"Is that…what you're afraid of? Messing up?" Colette asked softly.

"Something must be wrong with me since she...ended our engagement." Jim said softly. "I don't want to hurt anyone else."

Colette's eyes welled with tears. "I beg to differ. You can't control the decisions of other people. For the record…she let a good thing get away. James…you're a good man." Colette blushed. "And deliciously hot."

Jim cleared his throat nervously. "I think you're beautiful, Colette. Especially your eyes. They…enchant me."

Colette shook her head, laughing softly. "Fact is…I've only known you a day…and I know without a shadow of a doubt…I'm falling for you."

"Do you…think this is moving too fast?" Jim asked, his eyes searching Colette's for an answer.

Colette shook her head. "No. I don't think that's something you…put a time line on. This...doesn't come with a set of rules."

"More like guidelines." Jim said, smiling. Colette laughed softly, and nodded in agreement. "I agree."

"I've…survived a lot. But…what is happening right now…is scaring the daylights out of me." Jim said, then smiled.

"Why?" Colette asked softly.

Jim leaned forward. "Because you deserve perfect, and I'm anything but perfect."

"Let me be the judge of that." Colette said, then got up, moved her chair next to Jim, took his face in her hands, and kissed him softly. There was nothing chaste, hungry, or lustful about it. The kiss was slow, and tender. Colette rested her forehead on Jim's, and cupped his face.

"Let me tell you something. Our professions are dangerous. We don't have a lot of time for a long, drawn out, chasing each other courtship. I want to dive right in the deep end, so to speak. I have faith in you…and I'm asking you to have faith in me. I want you…and...I give myself to you…freely." Colette paused, her eyes welling with tears. "My real name is Sophie. Sophie Myers. I've never told anyone my real name…but I give that to you…because I choose you, James."

"Sophie is a pretty name." Jim said softly. "Fitting. For a pretty lady."

Colette smiled, and kissed Jim again. "Will you stay the night with me?"

"This isn't just about being attracted to you…you deserve better than that." Jim said, caressing Colette's face.

Colette took Jim's hand, and kissed it. "I want you to stay the night. This isn't about attraction to me either. But…I'm selfish. I want all of you."

"I...I can't." Jim said softly. "I'm not turning you down...far from it. I just...don't feel right about it. I respect you too much...I won't take advantage of you like that. You just seem...vulnerable. Like...you just came off a relationship."

Colette's eyes shined. "And you said you aren't good at this...James...that was incredibly sweet...and honest." Colette sighed. "You're almost right. I...tried to pursue Chuck."

Jim glanced away. "Oh...I'm sorry if I..." Colette silenced him with a soft kiss. "Chuck and Sarah are engaged. When I arrived not long ago...they were...well, they couldn't be together, but it was clear they were in love. Sarah was Chuck's handler. He is a sweet, and considerate guy...and I was attracted to him. We went out on one date...and I got captured." Colette blinked away tears. "I escaped, and...Sarah acted while I was captive. I'm not sad about that...what they have is beautiful. I want that desperately. Maybe...maybe I am moving a little fast...but...I can't help it. Chuck showed me I am capable of falling in love. I do love him...but as a dear friend. Do you understand?"

Jim nodded in understanding. "Am...am I the rebound?"

"No. You're not. I am so glad we met. You really are a wonderful guy...and I want to see where this takes us." Colette took a breath. "The way you make me feel...I've never felt this way. It...it is a little scary."

Jim took Colette's hands, and kissed them. "I've...never felt this way before. Even with my ex. She...was more of a friend...and we just didn't...click all the way. To be honest, I wasn't shocked when I got the letter. You...you're different. Special. I'm attracted to you...but I care about you deeply."

"You didn't deserve that." Colette said softly. "I will never do that to you. That...was an act of a coward. That's something she should have done in person...if she had any decency."

Jim sighed. "It's in the past. All that matters to me...is right here, right now. It is important to me to do this right. I want you to be happy...and I want to be very careful not to mess this up. I don't want to hurt you, even if I didn't mean to, and I certainly wouldn't do so intentionally. I couldn't forgive myself if that happened."

Colette's breath hitched. "You won't, James. I have faith in you. Have faith in me."

Jim nodded, and kissed Colette softly, caressing her cheeks. "You really are very special. I won't take you for granted...and if I ever do anything wrong...please tell me, and I won't ever do it again."

Colette's heart melted. She genuinely felt...safe. Respected. And she dared say, even loved. "James...I really want us to make love...but I agree...we'll wait until the time is right. You really are a gentleman. Thank you." Colette kissed Jim softly, and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling when he held her gently.

 **Echo Park**

"Are you sure I can't escort you back to your place? I can take a cab." Jim said into the top of Colette's head, as she snuggled into his chest. "I'll be fine. I'll call you when I get in."

Jim closed his eyes, basking in Colette's scent. "Are you cold? You're trembling."

"A little...but part of that is...being in your arms. I feel weak in the knees." Colette said softly.

Jim gently pushed Colette away, removed his jacket, and placed it around her. Colette smiled, and snuggled back into Jim's chest, sighing in content. "I'm keeping this jacket. I hear girlfriends do that sort of thing."

"Girlfriend?" Jim asked solemnly.

Colette raised her sparkling blue eyes. "Yes...I am your girlfriend...boyfriend."

"Suppose that clears things up quite a bit." Jim quipped. Colette heaved in laughter, and turned serious. "That's usually what happens when a boy, and a girl date exclusively."

Jim nodded. "Then as your boyfriend...it is my duty to kiss you goodnight."

Colette pouted. "Just a few more minutes. I was starting to get warm. It's chilly tonight."

"I wouldn't want you to freeze." Jim smirked, rubbing Colette's back lovingly.

Colette grinned. "It's your duty...boyfriend."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Colette gave a coy look. "That again?"

"I'm from Texas. Not sure how people address each other in England, but we use ma'am, and sir. It's considered polite."

"We use those terms too...just in formal contexts. Some English folk use gov'na. For people in authority. I might call you that." Colette said playfully.

"Wouldn't work. I don't have authority."

Colette smiled. "You do over me...James when a girl is as smitten the way I am with you...I would do anything you asked me to...and I mean...anything." Colette gave a seductive grin. Jim gulped, much to her delight.

"We'd uh...better call it a night." Jim said gasping. "It's...hard to say no to you."

Colette chuckled, but gave a gasp of her own when she felt Jim's hands cup her face. She moaned softly when Jim kissed her...and opened her mouth, grazing her tongue across his lips. Jim opened his mouth, and their tongues dueled slowly. Colette rested her hands on Jim's chest, and sighed when Jim pulled away, still holding her face. "Good night, Colette."

"Good night, James." Colette said in a sweet tone, then rested her hand on the side of his face, caressing his cheek. "I had a wonderful time. Thank you."

"No...thank you." Jim said in earnest. "Call me when you get home. Drive safe."

"I will." Colette said, then backed away, taking Jim by the hand. Jim opened her car door, and she stepped inside. Jim gently took her face in his hands, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Colette smiled, and Jim backed away, closing her door. Colette started the car, and waved with the tips of her fingers. Jim watched the car drive to the end of the street, then turn. He smiled solemnly, put his hands in his pockets, and walked toward the courtyard.

Jim was lost in deep thought, and didn't pay any attention as he made it to the fountain...but like a sixth sense...something was off. He stopped, and looked around...and cursed under his breath when he felt a prick on his neck. Jim tried to fight...but his vision grew blurry. He dropped to his knees, and tried to retrieve his phone...but it was yanked from his hands. He looked up, and a figure dressed all in black stood over him. Jim fell to the ground as darkness consumed him.

 **One hour later...**

Jim had been accustomed to being doused with cold water...but he wasn't accustomed to being shaken awake. Jim blinked, and realized he had a bag over his head. His hands and feet were tied, and he was sitting in a chair. The bag over his head was yanked away, and a light blinded him. He closed his eyes, and winced. He felt his head lifted up, and a figure wearing a mask looked him over, giving a nod to two other figures.

Jim was no stranger to being a captive, and was trained to resist torture. He quickly assessed his situation, and realized he was in a room...wait, was that trash bags covering the walls?

Jim's eyes focused on one of the dark figures as he was addressed in an icy tone. A woman's voice. "Tell us your name, rank, and date of birth...Lieutenant Bower. We know who you are."

Jim narrowed his eyes. "Bower, James C. Lieutenant, United States Navy. 23 January 1979. You forgot to ask my service number. This your first time interrogating someone?"

One figure glanced at the others, then at Jim. "Uh...no. Not our first rodeo. Don't need your service number. Like we said, we know who you are. Speaking of rodeos...ever been in one? You are from Texas."

"Huh?" Jim asked confused. "No. Never been in one."

The third figure stepped forward, growling. "What is your relationship with Colette Barker?"

Jim's senses were on high alert. "Nunya."

"Nunya?" The female asked. "What does that mean?"

"Nunya damn business." Jim said in an icy tone. "How do you three clowns know Colette?"

One figure stepped forward, the younger male. "We've been watching her. What is your relationship? ANSWER ME!"

Jim noticed the female jump slightly, and...was that a moan? "How do you know Colette?"

"Don't answer a question with a question!" The figure pulled a blow torch from the table. "Look, just answer the question...or this is going to get messy..." The guy's tone turned icy.

The larger guy, with folded arms, growled. "Burn 'em!"

"I'm not saying a damn word." Jim said calmly.

The figure turned on the blow torch, and stood in front of him. "Now...for a really important question. What are your intentions with Colette? Do you care about her? Casual sex? What is the nature of your feelings for her?"

"What?" Jim asked confused. The female stepped forward, and yanked his head back, her tone like ice. She jammed a needle in the side of his neck. "I am going to inject you with ammonia. You'll burn from the inside out. Answer the question. What is Colette to you?"

"I'll never tell you where she is." Jim said calmly. "I care about her. I only met her today...but...go ahead. Inject me. I will do whatever it takes to protect her. Her ex hurt her...like mine hurt me. She is special...a beautiful woman, with a beautiful heart. I will NEVER do anything to hurt her. So go ahead, sweet cheeks. Let 'er rip."

Jim muttered under his breath. "You are worth dying for, Sophie."

The woman removed the needle from Jim's neck, and let go of his head. Jim thought he had been injected, and kept his eyes closed. He would die with dignity, not screaming like a child. He wouldn't give these bastards the satisfaction.

Jim opened one eye...and...wait a second, was that a toilet? Jim looked around, and narrowed his eyes. "Where am I? Is this...a bathroom?"

The younger guy panicked slightly, deepening his voice. "This is hell!"

"Looks like a bathroom."

"No...this is hell!"

"That's a toilet." Jim pointed with his head, a slow grin forming on his face. "Wow. I got PWNED by The Three Stooges."

The female glanced over, and shook her head. "You were supposed to cover the toilet."

The big guy grunting annoyed. "Smooth move, numb nuts."

The younger guy shrugged, holding out his hands. "Torture chambers have toilets...to dunk the victim's head in. Right?"

The female put her hands on her hips. "You've watched too many movies."

"Victims don't get toilets. They get a bucket. Waterboarding is torture, not forcing the victim to bob for apples in a nasty ass toilet. Not very sanitary for the captor." The big guy said.

Jim watched the exchange, amused. "Who are you guys?"

The younger guy glanced Jim's way. "Hello? Spies? And we're having a discussion here. Don't interrupt...or I'll...dunk your head in the toilet."

The female shook her head. "This is embarrassing. We look like the worst spies ever."

"I'm sorry, guys! I ran out of garbage bags."

"Idiot" The big guy said.

The female face-palmed. "This was supposed to look like a torture room."

"Watching you three argue, is torture." Jim muttered. "I'll take the death by ammonia injection now, please."

"QUIET!" The three said in unison.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Colette barged in. "There you are! You didn't answer your cell, and I got worried...what the hell is going on?"

"Oh crap..." The young guy said.

"Uh..." The female said. "We were just uh..."

Colette narrowed her eyes, hissing. "Someone had better tell me why James is tied up, and why the three of you are..." Colette narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing!?"

The big guy dropped his head. "Shit." The guy yanked his mask off, and gave Jim a glare. "Sorry, Jim. I'm outta here."

Casey left, and Chuck bobbed his head from side to side, then removed his mask. "Coward."

Sarah huffed, and removed her mask. Colette folded her arms, tapping her foot. "I'm waiting?"

Jim sighed, shaking his head. "I think I can answer that."

Colette gave Jim a shocked look. "What's going on?"

"I think your friends were making sure my intentions for you are honorable." Jim shook his head. "You have some really good friends, Colette."

Sarah looked sheepish. "We just...wanted to protect you Colette..." Sarah grinned. "You told him your real name. You must really like him. He only said it when I threatened him with ammonia injection...but it was saline. It was really sweet...he said he would die for you." Sarah trailed, when Colette's jaws dropped.

"You threatened him with ammonia? And..." Colette grabbed her heart. "His last thoughts were of me?"

Chuck smiled. "You've got a keeper, Colette. He passed our test. He would have given his life to protect you."

Colette shook her head distracted, blinking away tears. "That is incredibly romantic." Colette closed the distance to Jim, planted herself in his lap, and pounced. The kiss was hungry, needy, and put the 'p' in passionate.

Chuck glanced at Sarah. "We should uh..."

Sarah nodded. "Right. Let's give them some privacy."

Chuck and Sarah exited the room, and Sarah giggled. Chuck smiled bright, and the two hugged.

"Hmmm...that went well."

Sarah was getting hot all over and bit her lower lip. "Yeah, Chuck. Never thought you'd be so...'intimidating'."

Chuck waved her off. "Pffft...please...it's me!"

Sarah gave Chuck a sultry look through her beautiful eyelashes. "Yeah, Chuck. It IS you. It's so you."

 _Oh GOD!_ Chuck gulped, he knew where this was going. "Uh...m...maybe it's something we can do...if...w...we need to 'interrogate' someone else. Hehehe...y'know."

Sarah's lips were now grazing Chuck's ear, her warm minty breath, in a low sexy voice said. "Not a bad idea, sweetie."

"BED...NOW!" Chuck grabbed Sarah's arm and dragged her to the bedroom...she was giggling all the way.

Sarah stopped at the bathroom, and smiled. "We're, uh...turning in, guys. Have a good night."

Colette was still in Jim's lap, tears in her eyes. "We'll see ourselves out. I'm...not quite finished here yet."

"Take your time." Sarah said, giggling on the way to the bedroom.

Colette ran her finger along Jim's jaw. "This is the most romantic night of my life. Are you sure you want us to wait? I am so turned on right now...and this...position...is a bit...tantalizing."

Jim's eyes glazed over. He gasped for air. "Co...Colette...p...p...please stop...grinding. I, I, I,...oh my God..." Jim trailed, closing his eyes.

"Sure you want me to...stop?" Colette said breathless, slowly nibbling Jim's ear. "Yes...no...I don't...ngh...don't stop...but...this is a bathroom. No...ahem...not very romantic. I want to give you romantic." Jim said, trying to control the blazing inferno inside him.

Colette gave Jim a smoldering look. "Fine. There's a chair at my place. I can tie you up there." Colette removed a switch blade, and opened the knife, then cut his hands free.

"Co...Colette..." Jim stuttered. "Not...nngh...not a good idea...f..f..f...for me to...get up right now."

Colette grind herself again in Jim's lap, smiling devilishly. "Is that a howitzer in your pocket...or are you just happy to see me?"

Jim was now dying of embarrassment. "First rule of survival...don't panic...panicking anyway...you...feel wonderful...and...so...gorgeous."

Colette lifted Jim by his hands, and pulled him close. "Waiting is over-rated. If we are not making love in the next half hour...I am going to take you by force if I have to!"

Colette got up, and yanked Jim to the exit.

 **Echo Park, Next Morning  
**

Sarah had just poured herself a cup of coffee, when she heard a knock on the door. She grinned, already knowing who it was. She padded to the door, and opened it. "Come in, Colette."

Colette gave Sarah a wary look. "I'm not going to be kidnapped, and interrogated in the loo, am I?"

Sarah turned around, and gave Colette a sad smile. "I suppose that was...a little much."

Colette stared Sarah in the eyes, and then hugged her. "No...that's what a best friend would do." Sarah swallowed hard, hugging Colette close. "You're exactly right. That's what a best friend would do."

Sarah turned coy. "How was last night?" She bit her lip when Colette blushed. "What do you think?"

"You're glowing." Sarah said through a devilish grin, leaning forward. "How many times did you get off?"

"Sarah!" Colette hissed, clearing her throat. "Um...twice the first time, three the second...I blacked out the third...and a few times in the shower this morning." Colette grabbed her mouth. "That's never happened to me before."

Sarah was bubbly...she never got bubbly...but this girl talk thing was fun. "You're not the only one."

Colette grinned. "Figured the way you were licking your lips...Chuck turned you on."

Sarah blushed. "I couldn't help it. Normally, he is so...sweet and kind...but seeing him taking charge like that..." Sarah sighed. "...wow."

Colette's eyes glazed over. "Seeing James tied up like that...I wanted to take him in that chair."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder, and grinned. "Let me guess...he's changing clothes?"

"Said he wanted to get his walk of shame over with with Casey." Colette said, folding her arms. "I started to dress him myself...so Casey could hear us. James wouldn't have it. He turned red." Colette blushed. "I make him nervous...it's really adorable."

"I know...Chuck does the same thing when I turn up the heat. I love it." Sarah said. "Would you like a cup of tea, or coffee?"

"Coffee sounds lovely. Need something strong after last night." Colette sighed. "Sarah...is it too soon for me to be falling for someone this hard after one night? Mind you...the most romantic...and steamy night of my life...but still..."

Sarah nodded, and sat a cup of coffee in front of Colette. "Honestly...I fell in love with Chuck after one day. I...just didn't realize it until later. It scared me."

Colette stared ahead in deep thought. "I'm scared. I really want this to work. Sarah...he's perfect. He's...so strong...but so...gentle. Caring. I've never felt this way before...or been...treated with such...kindness."

Sarah sighed. "I know the feeling. Chuck turned me upside down, inside out, and an on my head when we first met. I was head over heels in love...but I didn't know what to do." Sarah paused, speaking thoughtfully. "Don't make the mistake I made. Go for it, and don't look back. You'll regret it if you don't."

Chuck rounded the corner after dressing, stopping in the threshold. "You ladies need a minute?"

Sarah smiled. "Come in. Colette was just telling me she's in love."

Colette blushed. Chuck smiled, and hugged her. "I am so happy for you. He better take care of you."

"Thank you, Chuck." Colette said softly. "For everything."

Jim knocked on the door, and Chuck ran to open it. Jim gave Chuck a wary look, holding up his hands. "I surrender."

Chuck laughed, and held out his hand. "Jim...I am so sorry about last night. We just...wanted to check you out. That's all."

Jim waved a hand. "Not a big deal, Chuck. It's good to know I'm on a team that has each other's backs. I'm not mad. In fact...that was pretty hilarious."

Sarah got up, and gave Jim a hug. "I'm sorry. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings...but remind me never to piss you off, Sarah. Ammonia poisoning is not a pleasant way to go."

Sarah chuckled. "It was saline."

Jim narrowed his eyes. "Still...you are pretty scary...but Colette is too for that matter. Trust me. I am going to be on my best behavior around you two."

"Smart man." Chuck winked. "You're learning fast. Take a seat. I'll fix breakfast."

Jim glanced around. "Mind if I help? I haven't been able to make breakfast in a long time."

"Sure." Chuck smiled. "I could use the help."

Colette watched in awe, as Jim helped Chuck. "You can cook?"

"I cooked for my mom after she got sick." Jim said. Everyone in the room stopped. Jim paused, staring at the chopping board in deep thought. "I'd give anything to cook for her again."

Colette wordlessly got up, her eyes misting in tears, and took him in her arms. "I'm so sorry you lost her."

"I haven't lost her. She's still with me." Jim said softly.

Colette took Jim's face in her hands. "Now you have me."

Jim nodded, and kissed Colette softly on the lips. "Thank you. You have me too." Jim glanced down, then back in Colette's eyes. "I'm thankful for you. I mean that."

"Oh, James..." Colette said, hugging him close. "I am so glad to have you."

Chuck approached Sarah, and put a hand on her shoulder. Sarah took it, and kissed his hand. Chuck stared his fiancee in the eyes, and winked. Sarah winked right back, both thinking the same thing. They had found their true love...and so had Colette.

 _A/N: You can all blame charahkids for the torture scene! The scene in the series with Chuck and Morgan was classic! I fell out of my chair laughing!  
_

 _Alright...enough of this fluffy nonsense! Things are getting too soft for my liking! It's time the team got back to to work! Next chapter...bad guys are up to no good...what could possibly go wrong? (Insert horror movie music here)._


	15. CH 15: London Calling

**Chapter 15: London Calling**

 _A/N: Alright...it's time to put this team back to work...doing what they do best! And hey...thanks for the reviews!  
_

 _And, thank you charahkids for once again putting up with my antics!_

 **Castle**

Sir Ian Crittendon, Director of MI6, was worried. The latest intelligence suggested the threat was real, and he needed the help of the Intersect.

Beckman, horrified by Sir Ian's report, nodded her approval. "I'm happy to help, Sir Ian. I'll put the team on alert, and have a C-5 on standby at Los Angeles Air Force Base. You're positive…the assassination plot is against the Prime Minister?"

"I am, Diane." Sir Ian said, his tone urgent. "Chatter on this one is off the charts. We're working closely with MI5, and the Home Secretary has been briefed. We have increased security on the PM…but I could really use Mr. Bartowski's expertise on this one. We've never had a threat of this magnitude."

Diane held up a finger, and called Sarah. "Agent Walker. Code Red. Report to Castle immediately."

Beckman hung up her phone, and gave Sir Ian her full attention. "Who do you suspect?"

"The Ring." Sir Ian said without blinking. "I think they are trying to make a statement. Our sources in Paris intercepted three separate communications with the individual we suspect as the Ring Director. Diane…he's former MI6. One of ours. The intelligence suggests they're wanting to recruit members from our intelligence services. The G8 Summit is in a few days, and our resources are already stretched thin. We're also liaising with the Met."

"I'll brief the President. Has anything suggested any world leaders beside the Prime Minister is under threat?"

"No…just the PM. We believe they want to make a bold statement, and send a message. No one is invulnerable. However, I do believe other world leaders will be next."

"I agree." Beckman said. "I'll brief the White House. Where would you like the team to land?"

Sir Ian clasped his hands together. "RAF Mildenhall. That should put the team in close proximity to London, without drawing suspicion. The base can accommodate your C-5 aircraft."

"I'll make the arrangements. I'll expect the team to be airborne within two hours."

"Diane…thank you. I appreciate your assistance." Sir Ian said cordially.

Beckman smiled. "We won't let you down, Sir Ian. I promise."

 **RAF Mildenhall, 13 Hours Later**

Colette was the first off the plane, and closed her eyes, smiling. This was her first time home in over a year. Her assignment with the Ring started in Paris, but practically took her on a European tour, before arriving in Los Angeles only a month ago.

Chuck was like a kid in a candy store. This was his first time leaving the US, and his eyes were beady, taking in the new sights, and sounds of being in a foreign country…until the cold, wet English air cut through him.

Chuck shivered. "Is it always this wet, and cold?"

Sarah slipped up beside him, putting an overcoat over his shoulders. "Most of the time…but not always."

Casey and Jim exited the plane carrying the team's tactical gear. Both men looked stoic, focused. The two servicemen stopped next to the group, and Colette turned, taking Jim by the arm.

"Is this your first time to the UK, James?"

"Second. We did some joint exercises with the SAS a few years ago. Most of my deployments were to the Middle East…with a few in South America." Jim grinned. "But…we were never there, so I haven't been anywhere."

Colette chuckled. "I could say the same thing."

Two black Land Rovers approached the group, and a driver and passenger stepped out of each vehicle. Colette recognized the group immediately. Old colleagues.

A middle-aged woman approached, and took Colette's hand. "Good to see you again, Beth. It's been a while."

"Beth?" Jim said confused.

Colette leaned against Jim, whispering. "My middle name is Elizabeth...but Beth is my nickname. This is Claire. My mentor."

Claire gave Jim an appraising look. "I'm Claire, Assistant Section Chief for Division D."

"Lieutenant James Bower, Ma'am. US Navy." Jim said cordially.

"Welcome to the UK, Leftenant." Claire then turned her attention to Sarah. "Ah. Graham's protégé. We meet again."

Sarah extended her hand. "Sarah Walker. Good to see you again, Claire."

"Right. And this must be Mr. Bartowski. It's a pleasure."

Chuck smiled. "Likewise. Please, call me Chuck."

Claire nodded, and gave a nod to Casey. "Hello, Casey. Been a while."

Casey grunted. "It has."

Claire smiled. "That's Max, Rupert, and Jonathan. Now, let's get your kit loaded, and we'll get you sorted."

Claire turned to address Colette, while the team loaded their gear. "While you were away…Andrew was elected MP."

Colette shrugged. "Good for him. How's Gemma?"

"Gave birth to a little girl last year. You're an Aunt."

Colette nodded. "I'm happy for them."

Claire narrowed her eyes, and grinned. "Let me guess. The Leftenant? I saw the way you two looked at each other."

Colette smiled. "We're together."

Claire gave a coy look. "He is a hunk."

"He's more than that." Colette said softly. "He's wonderful."

"I'm sure he is." Claire said with a knowing look. "I've kept your flat up."

"Thank you." Colette said. "I've been looking forward to sharing my life with James."

Claire folded her arms. "That serious, huh?"

Colette nodded. "Yes. Very."

"I hope you know what you're doing." Claire said in warning. "Does he know about you?"

"Not yet…but I plan on telling him." Colette said nervously. "He can take it."

"We'll see." Claire said, then the women walked to the vehicles.

 **Corinthia Hotel, Westminster**

Chuck exited the shower, and found Sarah sitting at a desk, on the phone. She gave him a warm smile, and finished her conversation.

"That'll be fine. We'll see you in the morning." Sarah hung up the phone, and closed her laptop. "That was Colette. We have a briefing at 9AM tomorrow morning. We're all meeting for breakfast in the lobby. She…wanted to show Jim her apartment."

"I'm sure he'll see a lot." Chuck said dryly.

Sarah gave Chuck a coy look, suddenly turned on by Chuck standing there, slightly damp, wrapped in a towel.

"I think I'll…show you a few things too." Sarah said seductively, now on her feet, her shirt yanked over her head.

Chuck's didn't really get a chance to enter his usual brain freeze. His towel was yanked off, he was flat on his back…a flash of blonde hair blurred his vision. Chuck finally gulped, as he felt Sarah's now mostly naked form, snake up his body.

"Mmmm….this room is putting me in a really good mood. This almost feels like a honeymoon." Sarah said, trailing kisses along Chuck's face.

"Um…Sarah…I think…any room would put you in the mood." Chuck squeaked.

"As long as you're in it." Sarah said breathless, running her hands along Chuck's chest.

Chuck smirked, and rolled Sarah under him. Sarah let out a moan, and a seductive laugh. "I like this side of you."

Chuck's eyes glazed over as flesh met flesh. He stared Sarah longingly in the eyes, and gave a boyish grin. "Remember when I told you, you haven't seen nothing yet?"

Sarah nodded, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head as Chuck gave Sarah a devilish smile, and started trailing kisses down her body. She grabbed the sheets, and let out a long moan, as Chuck began trailing kisses along her inner thighs…until reaching his intended target.

Sarah's breath grew ragged…her whole body limp. She grasped Chuck's head…and enjoyed the ride.

 _One Hour Later..._

Sarah was in shock, to say the least...but in a good way. Chuck, watching Sarah while laying next to her, couldn't help the silly grin on his face. "Um...Sarah...did I break you?"

Sarah gave Chuck a blank look, then grabbed her mouth, snorting. Chuck laughed, kissing Sarah on her forehead. "I hope you enjoyed that. I've been...wanting to do that since...well..."

"Since when?" Sarah said saucily.

"I'm embarrassed...remember the Buy More 'Holiday' party..." Chuck trailed. "Never mind."

Sarah paused, her tone soft. "I remember."

Chuck sighed. "You just...looked so...beautiful...that night. When we were dancing...I was...thinking of us...making love."

Sarah blushed. "What a coincidence...so was I."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." Sarah hummed sweetly. "Chuck...I picked that outfit out...because I...almost invited you back to my place...to apologize in style."

Chuck nodded sadly. "I felt horrible for the things I said to you...I wouldn't have done that, Sarah. I felt like a jerk for even fantasizing about you after all the things I said to you. I felt no different than that Lon Kirk jerk. He degraded you physically, and I degraded you verbally."

Sarah didn't immediately respond. Her Chuck was just too darn sweet. She lifted his sad face with a gentle finger, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Chuck...you have never...ever degraded me, in any way. You were jealous. I get it. Chuck...I crashed your date with Lou because my jealousy got the best of me. The thought of her having my guy..." Sarah smiled. "I was in love with you then...and I didn't even know it. If anyone acted like a jerk, it was me."

Sarah stopped Chuck's retort with a gentle finger to his lips. "No. Let me get this out. You asked me a question that night I came by your apartment after our first kiss...and I never answered it. I did my usual deflect, and took my anger out on you...when I was angrier at myself." Sarah smiled. "I couldn't believe I kissed you...but I wasn't going to die without...showing you..." Sarah choked back a sob. "...that my feelings for you were real. So...my long overdue answer to your question is...yes, Chuck. That kiss was all about you...but it was also about me."

Chuck nodded. "Thank you. For the record...I almost...wet my pants when you did that..." Chuck glanced away bashfully. "Talk about a fireworks display..."

Sarah smiled. "No kidding. And...I wasn't kidding when I said I was uncomfortable...I wanted to take you right then and there. Had...Casey not walked in...I probably would have." Sarah moaned softly. "Now THAT...was a hot first kiss."

Chuck smiled solemnly. "I didn't want you to die alone."

Sarah snuggled into Chuck affectionately. "I know. That was the noblest thing I have ever seen anyone do. Chuck...that's why I became such a hard case. The thought of you dying...especially for me...is something I just wouldn't have allowed to happen."

Chuck rubbed Sarah's back lovingly. "We're still here, aren't we?"

Sarah lifted her blue eyes, and smiled. "That's because my future husband is a freaking genius. Chuck...I am so, so proud of you. You're not just the man I love, you are literally saving the world. I didn't just land a handsome, sweet, and amazing guy...I landed a natural born hero. You are the bravest human being I have ever met...and you actually care about what you're doing...and you know why. Not many people can say that."

"Sarah...any success for any of this...is because of you. I couldn't have survived any of this without you. I mean...you...have made all of this make perfect sense to me. You are the one who inspires me to be brave...because I see how courageous you are. And...the goodness inside of you...the lives you've saved over the years...I'm in awe of that. Sarah...you are my hero."

Sarah blinked away tears. "Chuck, I'm not good."

"Uh, yeah. You are. Sarah, I know you think you're...tainted because of all the things you had to do...but look at the lives you saved. Want to know how many?"

Sarah gave Chuck a curious look. "Did the Intersect give a number?"

"Not a number...no...but I did the math, based on your missions. You have literally saved millions of lives indirectly, and you saved 1,692 lives directly. That mission in Ukraine when you recovered those stolen Russian nuclear launch codes from those Chechen rebels saved millions...and that was just one mission."

Sarah stared at Chuck in awe. Chuck smiled, brushing Sarah's hair from her face. "I hate killing...but I fully understand sometimes...the trigger has to be pulled in order to save lives. I get it. It's an impossible situation to put someone in...to...have to sacrifice one life to save many...but that's what makes you so special to me. Some people...let the lines between good and bad get blurry in those circumstances. They lose who they are. You never did. You know what's right, and what's wrong."

Chuck smiled. "Sarah...you protect people from monsters. I can't help but love you for that. I know it was hard...and I'm here for you...but Sarah...what you did was right. Sometimes...doing the right thing isn't easy. It haunts people. That's why I want to be there for you...to remind you how brave, and courageous you are for having to do those things."

Sarah was now trembling in Chuck's arms. "I thought...you would hate me...knowing what I am." Sarah said softly.

"Never." Chuck said in a determined tone. "Struggling with all that...means you're human. It means you have a conscience. It means you're one of the good guys. People without a conscience...those are the ones you had to deal with. Those people...don't have a conscious. You need to know that."

Sarah closed her eyes, tears pouring down her cheeks. Chuck pulled her closer, and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry you're having to live with all that...but you're not alone."

Sarah heaved silently. "Chuck...I will love you until my dying breath."

"I love you too, Sarah. You need to know you are loved...and you will never be alone as long as you're with me." Chuck said softly. "I've got your back."

Sarah chuckled softly. "Then I am in good hands. But...I knew I would be."

 **Colette's Flat, South Kensington**

Colette stuck the key in her lock, and took a breath. This was the first time she ever had a man in her home. After years of loneliness, this was a big step for her. She was even more nervous about the conversation she needed to have with Jim. It wouldn't be an easy one.

Colette stepped inside, and turned on the lights. The place hadn't changed a bit. She placed her bags on the kitchen island, and turned. "James…make yourself at home. The bedroom's that way."

Jim nodded, and placed the few bags of groceries on the counter, then carried his luggage to the bedroom. Colette opened her cupboard, and removed two glasses, pouring a glass of scotch for herself, downing the liquid, then pouring two.

Jim exited the bedroom, and stopped in the hallway. There was a picture on the wall of Colette as a child, on horseback. Jim smiled at another picture of a family, with two girls. He recognized one of the girls as Colette. Other pictures were of Colette during her school days, and others from her time at Oxford.

Jim turned when the sound of Colette's boots signaled her arrival to the hallway. She handed Jim a glass, and took a sip, staring momentarily at the pictures.

"So, you like horses."

Colette shrugged. "I was on the Equestrian Varsity team. Won first place against Cambridge my Senior year."

"I grew up around cattle." Jim said, taking a sip of scotch. "My…family were cattle farmers. It was a lot of hard work. I was riding a horse by the time I was old enough to walk. Horses were working animals to us."

Colette smiled. "I always pictured you as a cowboy. Being from Texas, and all."

Jim laughed. "Not hardly. All the big ranches are in Central and West Texas. East Texas had a mix of cattle and agriculture."

Colette smiled, glancing at her feet. "There's…something we need to talk about."

Jim noticed Colette struggling, and gently took her hand. "I noticed something has been bothering you, ever since you found out we were coming here. Let's sit down."

Colette nodded, and Jim led her to the couch. Colette took a seat, and sat upright. She glanced around the room, and Jim placed his glass on the table, fidgeting with his hands.

Colette sighed, and took Jim by the hand. "James…the reason my…fiancé left me…is because…" Colette paused, blinking away tears. "I'm barren."

Jim nodded in understanding. Colette couldn't meet his eyes, so he gently pulled her face to him, with a gentle finger. "That's nothing to be ashamed about. Why are you ashamed?"

Colette whimpered. "I can't have children. I just…thought…if things are as serious as…it feels between us…you might want children one day."

Jim sighed, and pulled Colette close. She gripped his shirt, and started crying softly. "Sophie…it's okay. I'm not saying let's rush out and get married tonight…but I don't think I can get over you. I need to say that, and stop being a coward about it. We've only known each other a short time…but I'm falling in love with you."

"But…I'm no good to you if I can't give you a child. I'm no good to anyone. That's what he told me…that's how he made me feel." Colette said softly.

Jim's eyes flashed anger. "That piece of shit. That fucking piece of shit." Jim took a breath. "Pardon my language."

Colette's eyes met Jim's. "You mean…you still want me?"

Jim gave Colette a playful grin. "I thought you were a smart, sophisticated woman, Sophie. You're damn right I want you."

Colette put a hand to her mouth, and choked back a sob. Jim pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "I'm no expert...but to me...being in a relationship means we have to deal with whatever happens to either of us. I watched my mom waste away when the cancer took her. She was brave until the end, and not once complained. She was a very religious woman…and said she was at peace. Just before she died…I couldn't stand it. I was crying…and she…took my hand…smiled…and told me to be brave…she loved me…and she would always be looking down on me. She asked me for a kiss, I kissed her cheek, and she hugged me. She died right there, in my arms…with a smile on her face."

"Oh, James…" Colette cried. "She raised such a wonderful man."

Colette took Jim's face in her hands, and kissed him softly on the lips. Jim wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Sophie…listen to me. It doesn't matter to me that you can't have children. There are thousands of kids whose parents abandon every year…that we can adopt." Colette nodded quickly.

Jim caressed Colette's cheeks. "I want you to forget about what that pompous prick told you. You are not worthless. He is missing out on a smart, beautiful, and courageous woman." Jim cupped Colette's face. "You. Do. Have. Worth. More worth than any treasure on this earth. You…are treasure."

Colette took a steady breath, balled Jim's shirt in her hands, and kissed him with such passion and intensity, neither of them could see straight.

The kiss ended with their foreheads touching. "I'm sorry." Colette said softly.

"Don't be. I'm not sorry. I'm sorry for you, but you have nothing to be ashamed of. Lots of women can't have kids. That's not the end of the word. Losing you over this…would be the end of the world."

Colette stared in Jim's eyes in awe. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Jim shrugged. "Beats me…but you got me. Don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere." Jim frowned. "I can't believe that asshole told you that. He's in Parliament now?"

Colette nodded. "Yes. He's married to my sister. They…have a daughter."

Jim sighed. "Is part of this envy because your sister could have a child, and you can't?"

Colette made eye contact. "This is scary…you being this…in tune with me."

"That usually makes things a lot less complicated when people love each other."

Colette smiled softly, stared longingly in Jim's eyes, and spoke in an angelic tone. "I love you, James. I truly love you."

"I love you too." Jim said softly. "Can I beat Andrew to death if I see him?"

Colette laughed. She needed to laugh. "Although I believe you would…please don't. That might cause too many problems. Leave him be. He doesn't bother me anymore." Colette snaked her arms around Jim's neck. "Besides…I moved up to a much better man than he ever hoped to be."

Jim gently caressed Colette's arms. "My mother would have loved you. I hate she didn't get to meet you."

Colette smiled sadly, melting at those words. "James…that's so sweet of you to say." Colette took a breath. "I…haven't spoken to my parents since all that happened. They have tried to reach out…but…"

Jim nodded in understanding. "But it's hard. I get it. If you want to see them, just say the word. I'll be right there with you."

Colette sighed. "Okay…I don't think I could face them without you."

"We should turn in. Busy day tomorrow." Jim said softly. "You look exhausted."

"This…was weighing heavily on my mind. I'm sorry, I should have just told you."

"I agree." Jim said softly. "Colette…I never was one to judge anyone. I won't ever judge you. All that matters to me, is right here, and now. And…whatever happens…I'm ready. As long as you're in the picture, that's all that matters."

"I will always be in the picture." Colette said confidently. "You're right, we should turn in."

Jim got up, and swept Colette in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder, as he carried her to bed. That night, the couple chose to simply sleep in each other's arms. Colette slept with a smile on her face, nestled against the man she loved.

 **Thames House, MI6**

"Right, now that the introductions are out of the way, I'd like to introduce my counterpart at MI5, who will begin this morning's briefing.

Peter Jones stood up from the table, and got right down to business. "Thank you, Sir Ian. The latest we have is the Ring intends to assassinate the PM using a nerve agent. Something we haven't seen before. One of our undercover operatives made contact with a man known as Dr. Stanley Wainwright. Dr. Wainwright is a renowned chemist, who we believe developed a toxin known as etroxium. So far, we haven't been able to ascertain the details of this nerve agent."

Sarah glanced at Chuck, who finished flashing on Wainwright. He began jotting down details of his file, then slid the notepad to Sarah, before asking a question.

"Excuse me, Director Jones…are you familiar with Volkoff Industries?"

"We are. Alexei Volkoff has been deemed off limits by our government."

"I think you better declare him fair game. Wainwright is an employee of Volkoff." Chuck said. "He normally travels with three operatives. Frost, Barbara, and Jasmine. They are Volkoff's top three assassins, all women."

Jones glanced at Sir Ian in shock. "Remarkable."

Sir Ian nodded. "This morning, two known Volkoff assassins, Yuri Gabrienko, known as the Gobbler, and one who goes by Marco, arrived at Heathrow from Moscow. We currently have them under surveillance."

"The Gobbler?" Jim chimed in. "Sounds like either a horror movie title, or a wild bird. But...I do love huntin' turkeys."

Colette snorted. Sarah bit her lip, and Chuck heaved in silent laughter. Chuck filled in the blanks. "He's a cannibal, Jim."

Sarah gave Chuck a coy look. "Didn't you tell me you'd like to meet one?"

"Not this guy." Chuck said in disgust. "He puts Hannibal Lector to shame. I'm sure he'd love to eat my liver with some Fava beans, and a chilled Fresca."

Chuck thought for a moment. "This doesn't make sense…Marco and Yuri wouldn't just…waltz right in the country like that, if they know they're on Interpol watch lists."

Jones shook his head in awe. "They weren't kidding. You really are remarkable, Mr. Bartowski."

Sarah glanced at Casey, who nodded his head. They both said the same thing. "Diversion."

"That's it. They are diverting attention away from the real threat. Wainwright, and his three lady friends." Colette said.

Sir Ian glanced at Jones, who nodded. "Alright. We just have to find Wainwright, and his companions. This isn't going to be easy. Our resources are already bursting at the seams with the G8."

Jim glanced at Chuck. "Chuck, can you identify Wainwright, and these femme fatales?"

Chuck nodded. "Not all of them. There's nothing on Frost. Just a name, and her handiwork. She's a ghost."

"Dammit." Sarah muttered. "So, basically, we're going in blind."

"Not necessarily." Jim said. "We need something to draw them out. Like…baiting a trap. We used that a lot in Iraq and Afghanistan. If you lay out raw meat, the wolves will come."

"That's not a bad idea. Does the PM have a double?" Colette said.

Sir Ian reluctantly nodded. "Of course. We'll change the PM's itinerary, and deploy his double."

"You need to assume there's someone on the inside." Casey said. "There always is. If they're here, you can bet they know the Prime Minister's movements."

"That's what we've feared." Jones said. "We've already released some false intelligence, and it came right back to us. We have a mole."

"That's why the details cannot leave this room." Sir Ian said. "We can't trust anyone."

Jim stared ahead, stoic. "This all seems a little too easy. I don't like it. Whatever they have planned, it's going to be big. I can't begin to tell you how many times we got handed intel on an intended attack, and it turned out to be an ambush. We need to plan for that."

"I agree." Casey grunted. "If they want to make a statement, we need to assume everywhere is a target. Not just the PM. That's how terrorists work. They terrorize civilians."

Chuck thought for a moment. "London is covered by CCTV. What if I monitor all locations related to the G8, while Casey, Jim, and Colette hit the streets, to cover the actual PM? That might be our best shot. If there is a mole...we can assume they will hit the actual PM, instead of the body double."

"It's a good plan. Okay. We'll give it a go." Sir Ian said. "Peter…let's set Mr. Bartowski, and Agent Walker up in the command room. We can patch through to CCTV from there."

"I'll see to it." Jones said.

 **Near The Houses of Parliament**

Jim re-positioned himself in the back of the Land Rover, dressed in tactical gear, checking the magazine of his M416. Colette was in the driver seat, with Casey in the back seat.

"Anything?" Colette called from the front.

"Hard to tell. Too many people in the crowd." Jim said, scanning the crowd through his ACOG scope.

Casey grunted annoyed. "I hate crowds. Almost impossible to pull security."

"Crowds suck." Jim said. "We all can agree on that."

Colette keyed her mic. "Sarah, we're in position. Anything?"

 _No hits so far. I'm running facial recognition, and Chuck is doing his thing._

"Copy that." Colette said, tapping her hand on the steering wheel.

Jim noticed something a little odd with one of the police officers. He dropped a bag, and moved away quickly. "Chuck, the cop moving at our 2 o'clock position just dropped a bag."

Chuck scanned the cop, and flashed. _Oh crap! Yep, he's a bad guy._

Casey noticed a motorcycle pull nearby, and one of the occupants pulled a sub-machine gun from a satchel. "Contact, left."

Chuck keyed in. _Guys, two more bikes at the opposite end of the street. All armed._

Jim clicked off the safety. "Casey…this is about to get ugly."

Casey grunted angrily. "Colette…get ready to rabbit."

Jim noticed another motorcycle pulled up behind the Land Rover. "Guys…think we just got made."

Colette cursed when a police car boxed the Land Rover in. "Shit! We're trapped."

"Get ready to bail." Casey said, his hand on the door knob.

The passenger got off, and approached the back of the Land Rover. Jim hunkered down, then popped up when he saw a gun "We're blown. NOW!"

Jim shot the guy through the head, then kicked the back hatch open. He pumped three rounds into the driver. Casey took out the two other bikers, and Colette noticed the police officer Chuck recognized, pull a MP5, and start firing. She fired three rounds from her MP7, and the fake officer dropped.

"MOVE!" Jim yelled, and the team sprinted toward the package. Casey grabbed, it, and ran to a nearby sewer man hole, dropping the package down the hole. Suddenly, the bomb detonated, blowing the man hole cover in the air, landing safely in the street.

Then, all hell broke loose. The team took fire from several positions. Jim grabbed Colette, and shoved her to cover, firing, and killing bad guys with precision. Casey took position, and killed two more bad guys with his M4.

"Changing mag!" Casey yelled, with Jim and Colette covering him. The crowd panicked, running in different directions.

Sarah's voice crackled through their earpieces. _Guys! Three vehicles just ran a police barricade! They're heading for the Prime Minister's motorcade!_

Without thinking, Jim took off in a sprint. Colette, and Casey turned to retrieve the Land Rover. Jim ran as fast as he could, remembering he had four blocks to cover.

Now in the Land Rover, Colette frantically put the vehicle in gear, and blew the horn wildly, dodging pedestrians. "Dammit! MOVE!"

The crowd dwindled away, and Colette was able to cover the entire block, before having to stop again. She could see Jim in a sprint ahead of them. "James…whatever you're thinking, you can't take them on alone."

"No choice. Gotta slow 'em down. Where is that SAS team?"

"Inbound, three minutes." Colette said, checking the computer in the Land Rover.

"This thing will be over in 2." Jim said, not even panting.

Chuck was now focused on Jim, and the crowd. _Jim…cop on your right!_

Jim leveled his M416, and shot the fake cop through the head. "Anymore, Chuck?"

 _Hold….wait…suit and dark glasses, 1'oclock!_

Jim ducked as he took fire. He spun behind a car, and stepped around the right side, firing two to the guy's chest, and one to the head.

Colette put the vehicle in gear, as the crowd scattered, and floored it. Jim continued another block, and spotted the three target vehicles from an alley. "Three fast movers, coming in hot!"

 _Jim, I count four in each vehicle!_

"Watch my back, Chuck. I'm about to even the odds." Jim rounded the corner, and removed a LAW rocket from round his back…took aim…and fired at the lead vehicle. The rocket hit home, sending the vehicle flying in the air, landing upside down.

 _They're bailing! All armed!_

The two other vehicles stopped, and the occupants got out, firing at Jim.

Jim ducked behind a car, and changed the magazine on his M416. "Taking fire, taking fire!"

 _Jim, to your left is better cover! Move, buddy!_

Jim shot up, and started picking targets. He moved parallel to another position, and took out two men.

 _Colette...hit the brakes now, and block the road! The Prime Minister's motorcade is approaching, 10 seconds out!_

Colette slammed on the brakes as the Land Rover approached, and ducked when rounds hit the windshield. Casey exited, and laid down fire, while Colette rolled out. Once on her feet, she noticed the PM's motorcade approaching, and removed her badge, running toward the vehicles. "MI6! Get the fuck out of here!"

The driver nodded, and the vehicles went in reverse. She noticed a motorcycle approach, and started firing, killing the driver. The motorcycle went into a spin, and the passenger was ejected. Colette shot the passenger the moment he rolled to a stop.

Colette turned, and felt herself lifted in the air. She landed flat on her back, and gasped for air.

"COLETTE!" Jim screamed, riddling the shotgun wielding bad guy with bullets, with a final tap to the head. He ran to Colette's aid, and pulled her behind a car. "Casey, Agent down!"

 _Oh my God...Jim, please tell me she's okay!_

"How bad?" Casey called over his shoulder.

Jim checked Colette over, and sighed when most of the buckshot pellets hit her vest…but one was lodged near her collarbone. "She's stable. Chuck, Sarah, get me a CASEVAC on the move."

 _We're on it._ Sarah said, taking Chuck's hand to calm him down. _Chuck, sweetie, she's fine. Focus._

"Colette, can you sit up?"

Colette nodded, and Jim helped her sit upright. He quickly removed a pressure bandage from his vest, and placed it over her wound. "Hold this here."

Jim got up, and retrieved Colette's sidearm, handing it to her. "Watch our backs."

Colette nodded, and put pressure on her wound. Chucked keyed in. _Guys, SAS arriving to your west._ Colette sighed in relief when two Land Rovers rounded the corner. The vehicles screeched to a stop, and the SAS team got out, taking flanking positions. The lead approached Casey.

"Captain O'Connell, SAS. Looks like you boys could use some help, Colonel."

Casey grinned. "Nah…but there's plenty to go around."

O'Connell grinned, and turned to give orders to his men. The firefight was over in minutes. Jim approached, and called Sarah.

"Sarah, send in the CASEVAC. Non-critical. GSW to the shoulder."

 _Dispatching now. ETA 15 seconds.  
_

Jim knelt in front of Colette, who was on the verge of passing out. Once the ambulance arrived, he picked her up, and carried her to a stretcher. Casey motioned for him to go with her, and stayed behind brief the SAS team.

Casey looked around, and shook his head. "Shit. We just made front page news."

Captain O'Connell shrugged. "Nothing we can do about that, Colonel. Doesn't matter. We stopped the attack. That was bloody good work, Colonel."

Casey grunted lowly. "Well, Captain. Let's go face the music."

 **Royal Hospital, London**

The team arrived on Colette's floor, and Jim met them in the waiting room. "She's in surgery. Broken clavicle, and bruised ribs. She'll be fine." Jim said solemnly.

Chuck and Sarah hugged at the news, grateful Colette was okay. Casey approached, and grunted lowly. "Congrats. You saved the PM's life. They had tear gas guns loaded with etroxium. Plan was to shoot it through the car windows. Had some sort of armor-piercing capability to penetrate ballistic glass." Casey shrugged. "Even though we turned Westminster into a shooting gallery, we won."

Jim stared Casey in the eyes. "No, _we_ saved the Prime Minister's life. You, Colette, Chuck, Sarah, and me. All of us."

Casey shook his head. "You stopped 'em long enough to allow us to get there. They would have been right on top of that motorcade. Good work."

Jim took a seat. "I'm not the hero today. That girl down the hall is the hero." Jim pounded his fist on the chair. "Should have seen that guy coming."

"Wasn't your fault. I missed him too." Casey said, Chuck and Sarah took a seat across from Jim.

"Jim…Colette is tough. She'll be fine." Sarah said, her tone confident.

Chuck sighed. "It it's anybody's fault, it's mine. I had the best view of anyone. He just…appeared out of nowhere. You got him before I could even react."

"It's not your fault, Chuck. It's on my head. I didn't scan that sector properly. By the way…you saved my neck. Pointing out those bad guys made a real difference." Jim held up his fist, and Chuck gave a fist pump.

Sarah sighed. "Jim…he blended into the crowd. Any of us could have missed him."

Jim took a deep breath. "How about we stop beating ourselves up. We all got out with our lives." Jim glanced at Casey. "How many civilians got it?"

Casey grinned. "Aside from a few scrapes and bruises, none. No fatalities."

Jim blew a breath. "I don't see how…but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"I'll tell you how. We stomped their damn guts out before they had time to react. We caught these bastards with their pants down." Casey grunted confidently.

"They did look a little surprised to see us." Jim said. "Good. They'll be seeing a lot more of us."

"Damn right. This is just the warm-up." Casey said lowly.

Chuck nodded. "We definitely have a mole...no one but a select few knew the route the Prime Minister was taking. The...body double idea didn't work. We intercepted their radio chatter. We caught them off guard…but whoever was pulling the strings got away. Guys…the, uh…thing…recognized the voice. Daniel Shaw. Our long-lost Ring expert. He's an expert, alright. He's one of them."

Sarah sighed heavily. "Yet another traitor. This is getting out of hand. We have to stop these people. Hate to say it…but today is just the beginning."

"Yeah, and I screwed the pooch." Jim said frustrated. "I got a teammate hurt."

Casey grunted angrily. "Stow that talk, Lieutenant. We won. Nobody fucked up, but the bad guys. They didn't count on us."

"Jim…trust me on something. You saved her life. I've never seen anyone react that fast." Chuck said with conviction.

A nurse appeared in the waiting room. "Sorry to interrupt…which one of you is James?"

Jim sighed, and raised his hand. The nurse's eyes bugged out of her head. "Um…if you'll…leave your weapons here…Miss Barker is asking for you. She's out of surgery, and in recovery."

Jim took off his tactical vest, and his combat belt, handing everything to Casey. Chuck stood up, and put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Tell her we're all here…and thinking about her."

"I will. Thanks, Chuck." Jim said, then followed the nurse. Once at the room, Jim paused at the door. Colette was groggy, and her left arm in a sling. She smiled a dopy smile. "Hi…come in."

Jim nodded, and took a seat next to the bed. "Are, uh…are you okay?"

Colette nodded. "I'll be fine. Just a bit…doped up." Colette held out her hand, and Jim took it.

Jim sighed, and glanced at his feet. "I'm sorry you got hurt. It's my fault."

Colette shook her head. "No, darling…it's not." Colette giggled. "I've never called anyone darling."

Jim smirked. "You really are doped up."

Colette gave Jim a seductive look. "And a bit horny. Wanna fool around?"

Jim gulped. "Uh…this is a hospital."

"So?" Colette winced. Jim shot up. "You okay?"

Colette nodded, biting her lip. "That really hurt…what's the damage?"

"Broken clavicle from buck shot, and bruised ribs. You'll be down for a while. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

Colette gave Jim a coy look. "You sure are."

Jim laughed softly. "Colette…I don't think…uh…that's practical with you banged up like this."

Colette shrugged with her head. "We'll see." Colette sighed. "Just…sleepy. Please stay. I feel…better with you here."

"I'm not going anywhere. Everyone is here. They said to tell you, they're thinking about you." Jim said softly.

Colette smiled. "That's nice to know." Colette took a breath. "I'm not upset about this…and you shouldn't think for a second this was your fault. You did your best. I didn't see him either."

Jim huffed. "Yeah…I still don't feel good about it."

"I know." Colette said. "I'm okay. I promise."

Jim nodded in understanding. "We saved the PM's life today. Mission accomplished."

"Good. That's a relief." Colette said. "Now…forgive me…but I'm a bit…drowsy." Colette closed her eyes. "James…I love you." Colette said, and smiled when Jim kissed her on the forehead, and caressed her head. "I love you, Sophie."

Colette fell into a deep sleep, with a smile on her face. Jim took a seat, holding Colette's hand.

Out in the waiting room, Sarah received a call from Sir Ian. After hanging up, she approached the group. "Guys…you're not going to believe this. They found Wainwright, and the rest of the extroxium locked up in a shipping container."

Chuck looked confused. "Huh. That's weird."

"There was a note." Sarah said, handing Chuck the picture of the note.

Chuck gave Sarah a surprised look. "Happy Birthday, Chuck…I hope this makes up for the pony I promised when you were 9…oh my God…MOM!"

Casey grunted. "Chuck me…"

 _A/N: The bad guys have played their hand...but it's not over yet._

 _Updates will start to slow down quite a bit after this chapter. This time of the year is super busy in the "real world," but don't panic if a couple of weeks passes between updates. I have the next chapter almost finished, so it should be up next week, sooner if time permits. I make an effort to finish what I start._


	16. CH 16: Hook Line Sinker

**Chapter 16: Hook. Line. Sinker.**

 _A/N: Thanks to charahkids for superb proofing/advising. Next update may take a while...but don't panic. Time is a premium this time of year.  
_

 **Number 10 Downing Street, London**

The British Prime Minister, Niles Doyle, was normally a level-headed leader. After being briefed by the heads of his intelligence services…the man was anything but level-headed.

"Gentleman…this is preposterous! Half of Westminster looks like a war zone…and you're asking me to continue a media black-out? The people of this country aren't blind! All the major news agencies are having a field day over this…and you want this government to stay mute!?"

"Mr. Prime Minister…if you go public with the truth about today…that's what these people want. They did this for notoriety."

"Notoriety, you say? Sir Ian, you must be joking!"

"I wish we were, Mr. Prime Minister." Peter Jones said, his tone solemn. "Unfortunately, this is no time to be transparent. We'll call it…a deranged group of domestic terrorists…some…anarchist group."

"What do the Americans have to say about all this?"

"They've been fighting these people for decades. They have managed to keep this…Ring…out of the American people's noses. If their news agencies got a hold of this…it would spell disaster. The American people would panic. We feel the British people would do the same." Sir Ian said calmly.

Doyle closed his eyes, rubbing his brow. "Tell me about this American team your agent is working with, Sir Ian."

"As we stated in our last briefing…Mr. Bartowski is the human Intersect. If it hadn't been for his expertise….there would have been more casualties."

"No human lives were lost, Mr. Prime Minister." Jones offered. "All things considered…this was a success."

Doyle nodded. "How is your agent? I heard she was injured."

"She'll mend, but I'll give her your regards, Mr. Prime Minister." Sir Ian said professionally.

Doyle studied a few other files before taking off his glasses, and giving his instructions. "Right. I'll make a press conference in one hour. We'll…say it was a low level anarchist group, and see how the press reacts. In the meantime, if there are any more of these hooligans in the UK, I want them found."

 **Volkoff Industries**

"That….was….NOT….fun!"

"Mr. Volkoff…" Chimed in Barbara, one of Volkoff's assassins.

"SILENCE!" Volkoff exploded. "This little….operation of yours proved too costly." Volkoff paused. "Dr. Wainwright was a brilliant chemist….but alas…I can't mourn his loss. He reminded me too much of some…horror film. I'm a fan of Disney classics."

Frost, who remained silent, finally spoke up. "Alexei…this was my fault. I told Dr. Wainwright not to go…but he insisted."

Alexei put his hands on Frost's arms. "It's not your fault, my love. My employees cannot always rely on you to bail them out."

Alexei turned to Barbara and Jasmine. "Now, my dears…I applaud your efforts. Now. I am sending this…liaison…Shaw to deal with this…group that stopped the attack. I hear he's quite good."

"I'd like to finish this." Frost said. "I owe you, Alexei."

"Fine. Take Barbara and Jasmine. See that it's done. If Shaw fails…send him back to his Ring friends in pieces."

Frost smiled. "With pleasure. I don't like that guy anyway."

Once outside the office, Frost turned to face her partners. "Leave this…CIA team to me. I want them alive."

"Done." Barbara said. "Just one question. How do you plan on capturing them?"

Frost replied in an icy tone. "I was CIA once. I know how they operate."

Once in the elevator, Frost grinned. _Oh, Chuck…what have they done to you? Soon…I'm coming home…soon…_

 **London**

"So…let me get this straight…" Jim paused, holding up a picture of Shaw to prove his point. "…this guy…who looks like he's wearing a toupee…and recently had Botox…is the so-called…mastermind behind this attack? Tell me I'm dreaming. He looks like Bryce Larkin's evil twin Skippy."

Chuck snorted, and so did Sarah. Casey rolled his eyes, and Colette…still woozy from painkillers…simply blurted out without thinking. "You are so freaking hot, James."

"So are you." James smiled, and Colette returned the smile…and was snoring seconds later.

"Jim…hard to believe, but it's true." Chuck said thoughtfully. "Sad thing is…I wonder if the folks in HR at the CIA were asleep when this guy applied to be a spy. I mean…his psych evaluations look like a spider crawled all over the page. Seriously. How do they hire agents? Flip a coin?"

"Hardly." Sarah said, stifling her laughter. "It's a lot more complicated than that. CIA agents are hired for a number of characteristics…namely their ability to pull the trigger."

"Well, if that's the case…your HR department was REALLY asleep. He's only fired his weapon twice…he usually has his partners do his dirty work for him."

"Psych evals don't mean jack." Jim said, shaking his head at Shaw's picture. "Hell, most head shrinkers I came across were pretty whacked out themselves. Takes a loony to know a loony."

Casey grunted in agreement. "Made me see a therapist once. Hmph. Said I was too violent. I was even more violent when I left that bastard's office. Almost shot him."

"Now THAT…I can believe." Chuck said, nodding in agreement. "I've said this before, Casey…you have a really angry center."

"Yeah…well, it works, Bartowski. I like being angry. Not one of these…mamby pamby mamma's boys who think life is all about rainbows and group hugs. This is a dog-eat-dog world, and I aim to be the bigger dog."

"Maybe they watch too much _Barney and Friends_." Chuck jested. "But…feelings are important."

"I feel, Bartowski. Like right now…I'm feeling sick knowing where this conversation is heading. Let's skip the lady feelings and get back on track. You're damaging my calm…" Casey grunted angrily.

"Moving on." Chuck said with wide eyes.

Jim sighed. "How do we find this guy, Chuck?"

"Easy. We let him find us." Chuck grinned. "Like you said…lay bait, and the wolves will come."

"This guy isn't a wolf. More like a hyena." Sarah said, her tone disgusted.

Casey removed a Silver Dollar from his pocket. "Jim…head's we shoot him in the head…tails…we shoot him in the ass." Casey flipped the coin, and grunted amused. "We shoot him in the ass…then in the head."

"Works for me." Jim said, folding his arms. "Okay, Chuck. What's the plan?"

"Dad likes to fish…so…we go fishing." Chuck grinned after the comment. "Um…Sarah…you think Carina is busy?"

Sarah grinned, knowing Chuck picked up on the fact Shaw liked women…a lot. "I'll give her a call."

Casey shivered. "Great. Miller."

Jim's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, Crap…Carina Miller? DEA?"

"That's the one."

Jim frowned. "My team had to save her butt in Columbia not long ago. Started a real shit storm among two rival cartels…with both bosses fighting over her. She's a real piece of work."

Sarah huffed. "Carina is…unpredictable. Just leave her to me."

"She's all yours." Jim said, holding up his hands.

 **Thames House, MI6**

"Nice tan." Sarah said, as Carina stepped off the elevator. Carina looked none-too-happy. Sarah knew why.

"You know how much I hate Europe. I feel jaundiced already, and I haven't even been here two hours. What the hell am I doing here?"

Chuck rounded the corner with Jim and Casey, with Colette, now on her feet, her left arm in a sling. Carina narrowed her eyes. "So. You and Chuckles…"

Carina never finished before Sarah held up her engagement ring. "Yes. And before you start your usual hen-pecking, Chuck and I are engaged. Yes, we're sleeping together…and yes, this is for real. Not a cover…not that it really was ever a cover when it came to us…but you get my point."

Carina blinked, then grinned. "I knew it."

"Hello, Carina. Nice to see you again." Chuck said extending his hand.

Carina took Chuck's hand, and gave him a seductive look. "Good to see you again, Chuck. You look even more cutish than last time."

"And you look as…ahem…imposing as usual, Carina." Chuck said nervously, already seeing the warning look Sarah was throwing Carina's way.

Carina glanced at Casey, who gave her a scowl. "Hello, Casey. Bring the clovers?"

Casey grunted angrily, then proceeded to the conference room. Carina noticed Jim, and barely recognized him without the helmet and body armor from her last encounter with the SEAL Platoon Leader. "Oh yeah…you're a SEAL, right?"

"Surprised you remembered, Agent Miller." Jim said, extending his hand.

Carina actually turned serious, a rarity. "Thank you for saving my ass…and I would like to apologize for acting like a diva…I was drunk when your team pulled me out."

"I remember." Jim said, then coughed nervously. "You gave my entire platoon…excluding myself…a lap dance on the plane ride back to the states."

Colette narrowed her eyes at Carina, and Jim. Carina noticed the look, and gave Colette a wink. "Just showing my appreciation…I love a men in uniform. I take it you're his girlfriend? Your boyfriend here is a Boy Scout. When my top came off, he blindfolded himself, and wouldn't let me sit on his lap. He's the first guy besides Chuck that's ever turned me down."

Chuck snorted. "Wow, Carina…sorry Jim and I bruised your ego."

Colette extended her hand. "Colette Barker, MI6. Yes, James is my boyfriend…so I would appreciate no lap dances."

Jim coughed trying not to laugh…Chuck grinned like a fool, with Sarah biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"You're all making me out to be nothing but a slut." Carina said in faux protest. "Well, I never!"

"And you never will with my man." Colette muttered.

Carina rolled her eyes, and folded her arms. "Well. Let's do the math. I'm either here because the UK has one helluva drug problem, or you need a seductress. Which is it?"

"Seductress." Sarah said with a grin. "As Chuck put it so eloquently…we're going fishing, and using you as bait."

"My kind of mish." Carina said with a wink. "You backing me up?"

"Chuck, Colette, and I will be quarterbacking from here. Casey and Jim will be your muscle."

Carina narrowed her eyes. "Since when did you stop going on missions?"

"I'm the AIC, and my standing orders are not to let Chuck out of my sight. He's too valuable."

Carina stared at Chuck, narrowing her eyes. "Back in LA…when you looked like you were having seizures, and suddenly recited intel like a damn encyclopedia…what's really going on?"

Sarah turned and opened the door to the secure briefing room. "Have a seat, and we'll explain everything."

 **Castle**

Ellie stared at her father, and this…General Beckman trying to formulate a coherent sentence. Unfortunately…words failed her at this moment. When tears streaked down her cheeks, Stephen shot out of his chair, and knelt next to his daughter.

"Eleanor…I am so sorry. This is all my fault. Your mom…Chuck…our family…I was so stupid. So…if you're gonna be mad, be mad at me…not your brother."

Ellie finally spoke, her tone soft. "I'm not mad at Chuck…Dad…I am so proud of him I'm about to explode. And Sarah…wow…I knew she was amazing…but a spy? A spy fell in love with my brother. Wow."

Beckman's words were calm as she spoke. "Dr. Bartowski…I want to be clear on something. When we found out our secrets were in the head of a civilian…we panicked. It could have been a disaster. However…your brother proved us all wrong. To say he is remarkable is an understatement. He is winning a clandestine war this country has been waging against a major terrorist syndicate that has lasted decades, and cost countless lives. Unfortunately, we didn't know his true potential until we put him in the field." Beckman leaned forward, her tone reflecting her admiration. "Your brother is a hero. An untrained civilian who entered the picture by complete accident…is winning this war."

Stephen paused for the next part, taking a long breath of air. "Eleanor…I need your help. You're a brilliant neurologist…and…unfortunately…the Intersect has a flaw. It could…hurt him if left unregulated."

Ellie perked up. "What do you mean…hurt him?"

"I'm an engineer…not a brain specialist. Getting the Intersect in the human brain…well, that's a tall order. But…Chuck is different. Long ago, when we developed the Intersect, it was intended to be a training tool. Not an intelligence database. Unfortunately…the feds wanted more."

Beckman stepped in. "Dr. Bartowski, after 9/11, the intelligence agencies were ordered to collaborate on intelligence sharing. The Intersect program is how we did it. It was intended to be housed in a secure facility, and each agency would upload intelligence. The program mined for patterns…but it was slow. Your brother…can do what the computer can't. Connect the dots. Make sense of the information, and piece it together. That…is the missing link."

"What is it you're asking of me?" Ellie asked in a determined tone. "I'll do anything to help my brother."

Stephen smiled. "That's what I'm counting on, Eleanor. You have always protected him…even when I couldn't." Stephen handed Ellie a laptop. "I've uploaded our research on the human brain, and what effects the Intersect has. My concern is…the Intersect will eventually begin to…over-heat…and…that won't be good."

Ellie blinked. "Okay…back up…has this ever been tested on a human subject?"

"No. Beckman said quickly. "Unlike in the movies, we don't use human subjects as lab rats. The Intersect team concluded uploading this program would be fatal. With one exception."

Stephen nodded. "A subliminal DNA key…it was found to exist among people who possess high IQ's, with photographic memories."

Ellie's eyes widened. "Chuck!"

"Exactly…it's in his DNA, Eleanor." Stephen gulped. "He got it from me. You see…I tested the Intersect on myself. It over-heated after about a year, and I now have to wear a neurological regulator." Stephen held up his watch. "I call it the Governor. It regulates the electrical impulses from the Intersect. And…before you ask…yes, I've already made one for Chuck. But…he hasn't shown any symptoms at all."

Ellie nodded. "He still needs to wear it as a precaution. Now…tell me what problems you've had?"

Stephen smiled. "Mostly headaches that got worse, but I'm fine now. Diane?"

"Dr. Bartowski, I am asking you to accept the position of Deputy Director of the Intersect Project. You will report directly to Stephen, who will report to me. Your duty will be the Medical Officer, but I also want you to research the effects the Intersect has on the human brain, and help Stephen refine it. Should…anything happen to your father, you will be appointed head of the project. Those are his wishes…and mine."

"What about Devon? We're both Level-1 Trauma Certified in the event…" Ellie swallowed hard. "…anyone gets hurt."

Beckman nodded. "Dr. Woodcomb will be read in as soon as you both are married."

"I understand." Ellie swallowed. "Okay, I'm on board. Dad…this is amazing. You found a way to put a computer program in the human brain."

Stephen smiled. "Eleanor…I'm an engineer, not a neurologist. It's not perfect, and that's why I need your help. Chuck…needs you on this."

Beckman nodded, and addressed Ellie professionally. "Congratulations, Dr. Bartowski. For now…you will inform Dr. Woodcomb you have accepted a federal research position to help repay your student loans…however, you'll be working for us. Castle will be upgraded with whatever facilities you need to conduct your work, and an agent assigned to your protective detail."

A blonde descended the stairs, and stopped next to the General. "Dr. Bartowski, this is Captain Victoria Dunwoody. She is an Air Force Officer, and CIA agent. She is also a Registered Nurse."

Victoria held out her hand. "You must be Ellie. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Likewise." Ellie said.

"Well. I'll leave you to it. Whatever resources you need will be placed at your disposal. And uh…we took care of your student loans. They no longer exist."

Ellie's eyes widened. "Thank you, General."

Beckman smiled. "No…thank you."

Ellie turned to her father. "Okay. First order of business is for you to complete a CAT scan, and I want to monitor your brain activity. Chuck is to receive the same precautionary tests when he returns from overseas."

Ellie turned to Beckman. "I also want to examine Colette upon her return. I trust the doctors in the UK, but I would like to see for myself."

"I'll see to it." Beckman said with a grin. "From the surveillance I've seen over the years, I always knew we could use you."

"With all due respect, General…this is Ellie Bartowski, the daughter, and sister worried about her family." Ellie turned, and motioned for her father to follow her.

 **Ziggy's Night Club, London**

Carina slipped through the doors of the bustling night club, and quickly identified her target. Shaw was sitting at a bar, trying to make small talk with a blonde, and was apparently making headway.

Glancing over her shoulder, Casey and Jim both took up flanking positions, and scanned the crowd for any signs of potential threats. Both gave Carina a hand signal when the coast was clear.

Stepped to the opposite side of Shaw, Carina knew right away she had his attention. "I'll have a Pimm's Cup, please."

The bartender nodded, and prepared Carina's drink, while she glanced Shaw's way, and gave a coy grin. "Well. Haven't seen you here before."

Shaw appraised Carina's appearance, and grinned. "American, huh? What brings you to London. Business, or pleasure?"

"Safari." Carina said, accepting her drink from the bartender.

"Safari, huh? And what, may I ask, are you hunting?"

"Big game." Carina said, taking a sip of her drink.

"So, tell me…."

"Carina." Carina said, holding out her hand.

"Carina. I'm Daniel. Am I big game?" Shaw said in a suave tone.

Carina ran a finger along Shaw's arm. "Oh, yeah."

"Care to dance?" Shaw said, glancing at the dance floor.

Carina grinned. "Whaddya say we skip the foreplay? Let's enjoy our drinks, and uh…head back to my place."

Shaw smiled. "It will be my pleasure."

Carina grinned when Chuck's voice echoed through her earpiece. _Hook. Line. Sinker._

 **Secure Safe House, one hour later**

Shaw didn't realize he had been tranqed, until he opened his eyes, and determined he was tied to a chair. Standing in front of him, was a large man, definitely not an agent. He looked more like a soldier.

"Special Forces?" Shaw asked, shaking out the cobwebs.

"I'm not a spook, if that's what you're asking…Agent Shaw." The man said, then removed a syringe from the table, jammed it in the side of Shaw's neck, and removed the needle.

"This isn't the standard truth serum. I know you're trained to resist sodium pentothal, but this is a lot more potent."

Shaw grinned. "I'll never talk…that's a nice suit, by the way. Who's your tailor?" Shaw's eyes widened in shock.

The door opened, and a blonde stepped into the room. Shaw immediately recognized the blonde. "Graham's Enforcer. I'm impressed. Always wanted to get you in my bed." Shaw shook his head. Whatever he was given, was working.

Behind Shaw, the door opened, but that side of the room was dark. He heard a voice he had never heard before, a younger male address him. "Tell us, Daniel…were you a bed wetter as a kid?"

"Yes…and I had chronic wet dreams until I was 19…" Shaw's eyes widened. "What did you give me?"

Sarah shrugged. "My own recipe, for when I'm in a hurry. Since you know me, you probably know torture is an art to me. I would have enjoyed putting you through the full battery over the next week…keeping you alive just enough for you to tell me everything about the Ring, Volkoff, and the three women who are here with you. We know who they are. Jasmine, Barbara, and Frost."

Sarah took a seat. "So. I understand that I assassinated your wife. How does that make you feel?"

Shaw blinked. "I'd love to kill you with my bare hands for killing Evelyn."

"That's too bad." Sarah said in an icy tone. "She was a traitor. According to her file…she wasn't very faithful. She got around…Danny. Kieran Ryker ring a bell? The very guy who handed me the termination order is the same guy whose side of the bed Evelyn was keeping warm."

"I slept with several different women while she was assigned to Paris." Shaw shook his head, trying to fight the serum.

Chuck laughed. "We know. You even contracted a mild STD. We, uh…tracked down the physician. Just be glad it was the clap and not something really nasty. In addition to having _Kama Sutra_ on your bookshelf, and a blow up doll in your closet…you really ought to find a book on STD prevention."

Shaw's eyes widened in shock. "Tell me you didn't get rid of Tiffany!"

Casey rounded the corner with the blow up doll, grinned, and ripped it apart with his bare hands. Shaw whimpered. "Tiffany…"

"You really are a sick bastard, Shaw." Sarah said with a snicker.

Chuck dropped a box of discs in Shaw's lap. "And your sex tapes…sheesh…you grunt like that principal from _Forrest Gump_. Heee…heee….heeee."

Sarah snorted. "You even cry afterwards. Who cries after sex?"

"Harry Tang." Chuck muttered.

Shaw looked confused. Casey shrugged. "Nobody you would know." Casey removed his Ka-bar from a sheath. "Can I castrate this guy so he can't pollute the rest of the gene pool?"

"Later." Sarah said, then stared Shaw in the eyes. "Now. Where is the location of your partners?"

"We have a safe house in Notting Hill. 1322 Lamsford." Shaw's eyes widened. "All three are there as we speak."

Sarah nodded to Jim, who left the room to make a phone call to Colette.

Sarah glanced at her clock. "Nighty, night, Shaw. Enjoy Clarksville."

Shaw gasped. Clarksville was a Black Site prison. He would never see the light of day again. Those were his last thoughts before darkness consumed him.

Chuck stepped from behind Shaw, grinning. "That was impressive."

Sarah grinned, kissing Chuck on the lips. "No, the dirt you dug up on this pervert, was impressive. How did you find his penthouse?"

"Easy. Once I had his name, the rest was cake." Chuck said. "You look pretty hot interrogating someone. My own personal dominatrix."

Sarah let out a long laugh, heaving over. "Well…I might have to pull out my leather and whips sometime…if you're a bad boy."

Casey snarled. "Jesus. Get a room, you two."

Sarah glanced away thoughtfully. "Not a bad idea. Call me if you need us." Sarah yanked Chuck to the exit, who let out a quick shriek.

Jim stepped back into the room, and addressed Casey. "We'd better hurry. MI5 and SAS are moving on the safe house. They asked us to tag along."

"Great." Casey said excitedly. "Some gunplay."

Carina stepped inside the room with a smirk. "Chuck has turned Sarah into a caged animal. Mind if I tag along, Casey?"

Casey glanced at Jim. "Your call."

Jim folded his arms. "Just promise me one thing."

Carina shrugged. "Sure."

"Keep your clothes on, please…and no lap dances."

Casey grinned when Carina rolled her eyes. "I promise to behave myself."

"Promises, promises." Jim said, heading to the exit.

Carina grinned. "Come on, Jim. I could, uh…thank you properly for saving my life later tonight."

Carina's smile turned into a grimace when she came face-to-face with a not-so-happy blonde.

"Oi! Red! Stop being a fucking slag, or one arm or not…I'll bash you!"

Jim, looking to diffuse his girlfriend's wrath, decided to settle this discussion with action, rather than words. He glanced at Carina, pulled Colette in his arms, and placed a long, passionate kiss on her lips. Carina raised a brow when Colette balled Jim's shirt into a fist, pinned him to the wall, and counter-attacked…wrapping a leg around him when his eyes widened in shock.

Ending the kiss, Colette sighed. "Don't start something you can't finish…or I'll shag you right here and now."

Jim coughed nervously. "Uh…sorry?'

Colette smiled, and kissed him again. "I'll be monitoring from HQ. Good luck, love."

"Thanks." Jim said, lost in Colette's eyes. "Did I tell you I love you today?"

Colette bit her lip, and glanced upward in faux thought. "Hmmm…I'm not sure."

Jim pulled her close. "I love you."

"I love you." Colette kissed him again, then turned to face Carina. "You've been warned, Red."

Carina held up her hands. "Hey, I'll be a perfect angel."

"You'd better. Otherwise…it'll be hard performing lap dances with my heel embedded in your arse."

 **1322 Notting Hill**

"We count two tangos inside the house." Said Captain O'Connell, scanning the infrared imaging equipment.

"Supposed to be three. Any sign of the third?" Casey asked, checking the magazine of his suppressed MP5.

"Negative, Colonel. Only two."

"Shit." Casey muttered. "Alright. Let's bag 'em, and tag 'em."

Casey glanced at Jim, who didn't look happy. "Problem?"

"Yeah. I hate shooting women." Jim said, attaching a suppressor to his MP5.

"Then don't look 'em in the face." Casey said, then put on his NVGs.

Carina grinned. "Or, I could shoot them for you?"

"We cut the power in 30 seconds." One of the MI5 technicians said.

Captain O'Connell keyed his mic. "Alright, lads. Take positions. Standby to breach."

Casey and Jim took positions with the SAS team. Casey gave O'Connell a nod, who keyed his mic. "Execute!"

The front and back doors to the small house were kicked in, and flashbangs tossed in. Jasmine, caught by surprise in the kitchen, reached for her handgun, but was dead before her hand reached the deadly weapon. Barbara, hearing the commotion, tried to escape through the second floor window, only to be clothes-lined by a SAS Corporal on the roof.

"Tango down…in custody." The Corporal said, then handcuffed Barbara.

After searching the house, Casey contacted Colette, who was monitoring the operation from Thames House.

"Barker…no sign of Frost. One KIA, one in custody."

Colette sighed. _I've taken the liberty of checking the sat feeds…a woman left the home about 30 seconds before your arrival, traveling west by foot. She was careful not the pass near any CCTV, so we don't have a facial._

Casey grunted angrily. "Dammit. Alert Walker and Bartowski."

Colette nodded. _I'll see to it._

 **Corinthia Hotel**

Sarah knew from years of experience…if something felt off, it was probably off. Chuck caught Sarah's look, when she shoved him behind her once the elevator opened, and they stepped on the hallway. When she heard the distinctive click of a firing hammer locking back on a handgun behind her…she froze, used the wall, and Chuck's shoulder to flip herself in a daring acrobatic move to position herself behind Chuck, and froze again when a brunette wielding a Beretta 92FS with a suppressor had her in her sights.

"Don't…" The brunette warned menacingly.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked in an icy tone,

Chuck answered for her. "Mom?"

Seeing Chuck's face…Frost blinked, and her hand wavered slightly. That's when Sarah drew her handgun, and shoved Chuck against the wall.

Frost didn't even blink, but retrained her handgun on Sarah. "Smith and Wesson Model 5906. Not a standard issued government sidearm. Does the CIA require agents to buy their own firearms now?"

"No…but this one shoots just fine, and fits my hand better than a Glock….even if it is a pain to break down for cleaning. So tell me…am I going to have to clean my firearm after this conversation?" Sarah said, her tone stone cold.

Chuck gulped, not sure what was worse. His estranged mother shooting his fiancé, or his fiancé shooting his estranged mother…talk about a weird moment. Realizing Sarah had him pinned to the wall…he could only think of one thing to break the vice grip she had on him…he leaned forward, and kissed her neck in that one spot he knew pushed her buttons.

Sarah's eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head…and she momentarily released her grip long enough for Chuck to break free…and position himself in front of her…pinning her to the wall.

"Mom…I won't let you shoot her. You'll have to shoot me." Chuck said.

Frost, realizing her gun was trained on her son, glanced at the gun, then lowered it to her side. "Chuck…you need to get out of the way. Do you have any idea who this woman is?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes, ignoring Sarah cursing behind him. "As a matter of fact, I do…Mom." Chuck said in a fierce tone. "Problem is…I don't have any idea who in the hell you are!"

Frost jumped slightly at those words, and lowered her eyes. Her handgun slipped out of her hands, and fell to the floor. Sarah rushed forward, and retrieved the handgun, pointing her weapon at Frost's head. "If you as much as blink, I will end you."

Frost nodded, swallowed, and stared Chuck in the eyes. "You're right…you don't know I am a spy…how is…"

"Ellie?" Chuck answered. "Oh, she's just fine…Mom. But you would know that if you had been around for the past 20 years!"

Sarah narrowed her eyes when a lone tear slid down Frost's cheek. "Hands."

Frost complied, and Sarah put her in handcuffs. "Chuck, I'm sorry…but we have to take her into custody until we sort this out. Better call your father."

Frost perked up. "Stephen? He's alive?"

"And well…waiting back home." Chuck said softly. "Just…answer me one question. You being here. Is this a game, or is this real?"

"Chuck…I want to come home. I missed so much of your lives…and it has pained me to be away…but I had no choice. I went undercover in Volkoff Industries…and I couldn't get out. I tried…but it was too dangerous. He would have hunted me…which would have led him straight to you, and Ellie. I stayed away to protect you. That is the truth."

Sarah glanced at Chuck, then addressed Frost. "That's not all…is it?"

Frost shook her head, and stared Sarah in the eyes. "Volkoff…is in love with me."

Chuck's face fell. "Is that why you stayed away? You were having an affair?"

"No. Sarah…tell him." Frost pleaded.

Sarah sighed. "She's right…if she's telling the truth. Not only would that make her an invaluable intelligence asset…it would also mean if Volkoff is in love with her…he would stop at nothing to find her. Chuck…Volkoff is a madman."

"And a control freak. It was impossible to leave." Frost added, then shot her eyes between Chuck and Sarah. "You two…you're a couple."

"What makes you say that?" Sarah said, making sure Chuck was shielded in case Frost tried anything.

"Because the way you're looking at my son, and making an extra effort to shield him…that's how I was with my Stephen long ago." Frost smiled. "You're in love, aren't you?"

Chuck and Sarah answered in unison. "Yes." Sarah turned, smiled, and glanced back at Frost. "You might be the mother to the man I love…but I won't let you hurt him…try to fuck with his head…or use him."

"Fair enough." Frost said. "Alright. Let's get this interrogation over with, so we can go after the real threat here."

Chuck chimed in. "What threat?"

Frost stared Sarah in the eyes. "Fulcrum? The Ring? Volkoff? You think all of this was some coincidence? There is always someone pulling the strings." Frost then stared at Chuck. "Even you receiving the Intersect was no coincidence, Chuck. It took me a long time to finish what Stephen started years ago…but thanks to Volkoff's network, called Hydra…I know who is behind all this."

"Do you have proof?" Sarah asked. "We've heard of Hydra…that's Volkoff's secure network. Even our best haven't been able to hack it."

"That's because he keeps it on a stand-alone system, that only he can access." Frost said. "But…I've seen the files. He showed them to me. He actually showed them to me…boasting about how he was going to play all sides, and profit."

Frost closed her eyes. "I need to speak to Stephen. As soon as possible."

"Right now, we need to secure you. Frost…there is a detain order on you."

Frost smiled. "Well. It could have been a termination order. Alright. Let's get this over with."

Frost stared Chuck in the eyes. "Chuck…I need you to look at this." Frost held out her palm, and had a picture attached to her hand. Chuck flashed, and Sarah grabbed him. After the flash ended, he stared at Sarah.

"Holy cow…Mom's file…she's telling the truth. She was sent undercover in Volkoff Industries by a Clyde Decker. He also sent the MI6 scientist undercover in the KGB before Mom was sent to Russia some time later…" Chuck narrowed his eyes. "It's him, isn't it? Decker. He's the one behind all this."

Frost held up a finger. "There is another…much more dangerous than Decker. Nicholas Quinn."

Chuck flashed again, and shook his head. "Yep…he is."

Frost addressed Sarah. "Lead the way, Agent Walker. By the way…my name is Mary."

"Sarah." Sarah answered, then led Mary to the elevator, with Chuck in tow.

Once inside the elevator, Sarah folded her arms. "Chuck and I are engaged...and Ellie is getting married soon. Is this why you're now coming out of hiding?"

Frost shook her head. "This attack was just the beginning…they're planning something even bigger. Volkoff is sponsoring a small mercenary army in Morocco, led by a woman named Fatima Tazi." Frost waited until Chuck finished flashing.

"Uh…wow…the army is composed of women." Chuck said. "Tazi has a Ph.D. in finance. Interesting. She's considered the top economic terrorist in the world. Industrial espionage, money laundering, counterfeiting…that sort of thing. She is responsible for the housing market crash…those…sub-prime mortgages were her brainchild. She's sharp, but she overestimated that the US economy is too big to bust. Too many safeguards put in place after the Great Depression…but she did cause the Great Recession."

Frost nodded. "He's going to use Tazi to flood the EU with counterfeit money, bonds, and so forth…to bankrupt all of Europe. When that happens…Decker, Quinn…and all the major players in the Ring will make billions…and stage a coup." Frost swallowed hard. "Several high ranking members of the military, and Congress are Ring Elders. They aim to take over the US government…quietly. My guess is…some scandal to oust the President, Vice President…and install their own puppet."

Frost reached out and took Chuck by the hand. "I didn't get you that pony when you were 9…so I'm going to give you and Sarah a wedding present. By taking these people down…you can live the life you want…in peace."

 _A/N: One person I despise more than Bryce…is Shaw. I mean…seriously. What in the frak were the writers thinking? "Oh, let's make Sarah's love interest in S3 a human lumber yard! It'll be great!" NOT!_

 _Brandon Routh did a really good job making Shaw's character so unlikeable. If I had my way…the first half of S3 would be stricken from the record! Court-martialed, and drawn and quartered…with all parts sent to all four corners of the realm to warn other writers against such bullcrappery!_


	17. CH 17: Stealth Piracy

**Chapter 17: Stealth Piracy  
**

 _A/N: Sorry for the delay, folks. As I said before, updates will be somewhat slow for the time being. And, thanks to charahkids for awesome beta services!_

 **Palace of Fatima Tazi, Morocco**

Alexei Volkoff was in a charitable mood. Upon arrival at the secluded Moroccan port in his stealth ship, disguised as a freighter, Volkoff smiled as the warm breeze of the Mediterranean filled his senses. Today was a good day indeed. He would deliver some new toys to his favorite mercenary, who had a serious axe to grind with the Western powers.

Spotting Fatima standing on the docks, surrounded by members of her private mercenary army, comprised of women, Volkoff donned his sunglasses, and gave a nod to the Captain that he was going ashore.

"Captain…you have the _Contessa_. You know what to do if I am delayed."

The Captain knew exactly what to do. Launch the nuclear cruise missiles the _Contessa_ had in the ship's armaments, and turn Morocco into a quiet neighborhood for the next one thousand years.

Once safely ashore, Volkoff smiled as he greeted Fatima. "Hello, my dear."

Fatima, anxious to begin her plans of economic terrorism, gave Volkoff a smile. "It was kind of you to make a personal delivery."

"Only the best for my favorite customer."

Fatima approached a large crate once it was hoisted off the ship. "So tell me, Alexie. What is your interest in this…Ring?"

"They're good for business. It's all about supply, and demand, my dear. Once you flood the markets of the world with counterfeit currency, the value of my…toys will skyrocket. Quite frankly, I don't care what their ambitions are." Volkoff laughed. "I'll make a killing from profits once governments start hunting them down. They'll need weapons to defend themselves, and Volkoff Industries will be right there waiting."

Fatima ran her hands along the crate, giving an evil smile. "I can't wait to see the faces of those capitalist pigs when I bankrupt their governments."

Volkoff motioned to another set of crates. "I brought your…other request."

Fatima smiled. "Anti-ship missiles. My ancestors will be most pleased."

Volkoff nodded. "Just remember what happened to your…Barbary ancestors."

Fatima growled. "The American Navy and their annoying Marines."

"Don't worry, my dear. These missiles are undetectable." Volkoff laughed sadistically. "You'll be able to sink an entire fleet before they know what hit them!"

 **Hyde Parke, London**

Jim was fully immersed in the nearby protester, blabbing on and on about everything from Karl Marx, to why the UK should ban toilet paper, because it was made from trees. Sitting next to him, Colette couldn't stop her giggling. Jim nodded from time to time, and finally, she had to ask what he was thinking.

"I take it this bloke has your attention?"

"Hmm. Fascinating stuff." Jim said, his tone playful. "Reminds me of the peasant from _Monty Python and the Holy Grail._ Now, I have to take issue with the whole toilet paper thing. Sanitation is a big deal to me."

Colette heaved in laughter. Jim shrugged. "Hate to break it to the guy, but just about everything we use in daily life, is made from trees. Toothpaste, paper, even clothing. Guess the guy would prefer to be illiterate, naked, and have his teeth rot out…but judging by his dental state…he's boycotting dental products altogether."

Colette leaned her head on Jim's shoulder, laughing, then winced. "Ow…ow…ow…"

Jim gently took her in his arms. "Sorry. Forgot you're still sore."

"It's fine. I needed a good laugh." Colette sighed. "I'm having second thoughts about this anyway."

"She is your sister." Jim said softly. "She asked to see you. It will be fine."

Jim spotted a woman with a baby stroller approaching. "That must be Gemma."

Colette raised her eyes, and nodded. "That's her."

"Want me to take a walk?"

"No. I want you to stay." Colette said softly, standing to greet her sister.

Gemma paused a few feet away, and glanced away sadly. Sighing, Gemma finally made eye contact with her sister. "You look well, Sophie."

"So do you." Colette said confidently, then stared at the little girl. "What's her name?"

"Ann." Gemma said, then fidgeted with her fingers. "Sophie, I…"

Colette held up a hand. "Save it. I'm not here for that. We can't change the past."

"Right." Gemma said, then glanced at Jim. "Will you introduce us?"

Colette took Jim by the arm. "This is James."

Jim held out his hand. "James Bower. Pleased to meet you, Gemma."

"Likewise." Gemma said, shaking Jim's hand. "You're American. How did the two of you meet?"

"Uh…business." Jim said, glancing at Colette. Colette smiled, and faced her sister. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes…I understand you work for the government. I need your help."

"Gemma…"

"Please, hear me out. You have every right to turn me away…but please listen."

Colette motioned for the seat next to her, and Gemma sat down, pulling the stroller in front of her.

"I'm listening. What happened?" Colette asked, already reading the look on Gemma's face.

"Andrew…was approached by two men recently. They looked like they were up to no good. Since then…Andrew has acted frightened. He is sponsoring a bill to be presented to Parliament next week. An…internal security bill, expanding the powers, and giving more funding to the Security Service. After the meet…Andrew decided to not propose the bill. Sophie…I think he's being blackmailed."

Colette sighed. "I'll look into it. But Gemma…can you handle the outcome if I find out Andrew is up to no good?"

Gemma nodded reluctantly. "I'll do anything to protect our child. Look, I know you must hate us both…but he's not a bad man. Just…ambitious. He sometimes talks without thinking."

"You don't say?" Jim muttered. Colette grabbed his hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. "I'll look into it."

"Thank you." Gemma said. Colette glanced at the little girl, and smiled. "I'm not angry about what happened. Not any longer."

"You should visit our mum and father." Gemma said softly. "They miss you terribly."

"In time…I'll see them. Not now." Colette said, making eye contact with her sister. "They are just as guilty. Telling me I should…be a good sport about things...and…step aside so you could be the wife to the Duke of Cornwall. Bollocks."

"I never meant for any of this to happen."

Colette turned, squaring off with her sister. "Oi! I'm not the one who ran off with her sister's fiancé, just so she could be bred into the fu…sodding aristocracy!" Colette stole a glance at her niece, apologizing to the little girl with her eyes for almost using profanity.

Gemma lowered her face sadly. "It's a loveless marriage…"

Colette laughed sarcastically. "You're Lady Cornwall. You've always wanted a title, and now that you have it…you have the audacity to complain about it?"

"What good is a title if my husband only sees me as a play thing rather than a wife?"

Colette shook her head. "You made your bed…you can sleep in it." Colette sighed. "Gemma…you always were a naïve little fool. Grow up. Now…do you have a description of the men that threatened Andrew?"

Gemma handed Colette a disk. "We have security cameras. It's all there. Even the conversation in the study. Sophie…I'm scared."

"You need to leave London. Today. Go stay with our parents until this thing blows over. I'll handle it." Colette said, then got up, leaned down, and kissed her niece on the cheek. "You have a daughter now. Ann is your priority. Keep her safe, or so help me…"

"I'll leave today." Gemma said, now on her feet. "Thank you."

 **5 Miles from Black Site Clarksville**

Bryce knew the moment the transport stopped moving, something was wrong. Federal prison transports, like B-2 bombers, were well-maintained, checked, and re-checked before being put into service. When the first guard dropped, with a high caliber rifle round to the head, and the second was dead before the first guard even hit the ground…this was a hit.

A large man with a beard stepped on the bus, and laughed when he sat eyes on Bryce, and his fellow prisoner, Shaw.

"Well, boys…today is your lucky day."

Shaw grinned. "Took you long enough, Quinn."

Quinn shrugged. "Patience was never one of your virtues, Danny Boy."

Bryce narrowed his eyes. "Nicholas Quinn. You're assigned to the Far East."

"Was…I have a new employer…Agent Larkin."

Quinn opened the cage, and tossed the keys inside. "Hurry up, boys. We don't have all day."

Once unshackled, Bryce and Shaw joined Quinn outside the transport. It was dark, and the dessert was lit by a full moon.

The pair followed Quinn several hundred yards into the dessert, before Quinn pointed to a vehicle. "There's your ride, boys. Best that you don't keep them waiting."

Shaw gave a smug grin, and proceeded to the car. Bryce followed, and turned when Quinn spoke from behind.

"There's just one problem, Danny Boy…you talk too much." Quinn said, then fired a round into the back of Shaw's head. Shaw fell face first to the ground, and Bryce held up his hands.

"Wait…you can use me!"

Quinn laughed. "Use you? We've already used you, Larkin. We've used you all along!"

"What do you mean?"

"I could tell you…but frankly…you're not worth the time." Quinn said, then shot Bryce in the chest. Bryce landed on his knees, gasping for air.

"You have been a waste of everyone's time." Quinn fired a second round, right between Bryce's eyes.

Four men appeared out of the darkness, and Quinn holstered his handgun. "Bury them."

Quinn glanced around the dessert, smirking. "A shallow grave in the dessert. Such a sad stereotype."

 **Thames House, MI6**

"I'd like to see my son." Frost said, shackled to the table, her eyes blazing at Sarah.

Sarah ignored the request, still glancing at the file. "Not until we're finished with you."

Casey, standing in the corner with arms crossed, hadn't said much in the past hour. He let Sarah do the heavy lifting on this one. She was a pro at interrogations. He has a pro at pulling the trigger….well, Sarah too, but he hated talking when he could avoid it.

There was a tap on the door. Casey rolled his eyes. "Walker…do something with your boy toy, or I'm going out there."

Sarah smirked, and exited the room. Chuck was fidgeting with his hands. "Did she say anything?"

"Chuck, we've been over this. She is a trained spy, and I don't want you in there."

"She's my mom, Sarah." Chuck said sadly. "I want her to look me in the eye, and tell me the truth."

Sarah took Chuck's hands. "Sweetheart, listen to me. I know this is hard for you, but I just want to cover your blind spot. You're right. That is your mom in there. We need to think clearly right now. That's why I want you to stay out here. Okay?"

Chuck sighed. "It's just…it's hard, you know? Finding out your mom has been undercover for 20 years, and then finding out the bad guy is in love with her."

"Have you talked to your father?" Sarah asked calmly.

"Yeah…he confirmed that he purged mom's records when she went undercover."

"Okay, then we'll start there. Trust me." Sarah finished her statement with a quick kiss.

As Sarah turned to enter the room, she gave Chuck a wink over her shoulder. "And no eavesdropping. I know you."

"Fine. I'll sit here, and…" Chuck picked up a magazine. "…read about cheeses."

Sarah stifled her chuckle, and put on her game face. Upon entering the room, Sarah began talking.

"Okay. Orion confirmed he purged your records. Now. Give me something to go on here. You have a son out there worried sick about you, so level with me. What happened to you?"

Frost glanced at the table, then made eye contact. "Alright. As we speak, Alexie is arming Fatima Tazi with stealth anti-ship missiles, and a counterfeiting machine capable of re-producing the British Pound, the American Dollar, and the Euro."

"Can it do Bit-coin?" Sarah jested.

"No. But I wouldn't be surprised if that's next." Frost said with a smirk. "Look, we need to get someone to Morocco right away, and find the schematics to this stealth missile. Otherwise, the entire Mediterranean will be under threat from Tazi."

Casey folded his arms. "Shit. I see her angle here. Remember the Barbary pirates? She wants to hold ships for ransom, and flood the markets with counterfeit bills…henceforth bankrupting governments. Morocco is also on a strategic choke-point, right across from Gibraltar."

Sarah sighed. "She could hold the entire Mediterranean for ransom with those missiles."

Casey nodded. "I'll talk to Beckman."

Frost smirked. "Tell her to use Roan. Tazi likes old men."

Casey grunted in disgust, and left the room. Frost shook her head. "Chuck and Ellie hate me, don't they?"

"You have amazing children. You should be proud of them both. No. They don't hate you. They're both worried sick about you, and have a lot of questions. Namely, why their mother abandoned them."

Frost swallowed hard. "And I'll answer them. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to make this right."

"You better." Sarah said, and got up, pausing at the door. "Thing is…you and I…are almost the same. I lived for the next mission. Until I met your son, and he reminded me there is more in this life. He saved me from myself…and I intend to marry him very soon, and spend the rest of my life making him the happiest man alive…simply because he has filled me with so much…joy…I can hardly contain myself." Sarah paused, and turned to face Frost. "You can fix this. Just…tell them the truth."

Frost nodded. "I will."

"Good. Otherwise…you and I have will have a serious problem on our hands."

Sarah exited the room, and paused for a moment to take in Chuck. He looked saddened as he stood from the chair, greeting her blue eyes with reddened brown eyes. Without saying a word, she approached her soon-to-be husband, and kissed him, resting her hands on the side of his neck.

"I'm sorry if I was a little too curt earlier. Old habits are hard to break sometimes…especially when the spy world and our love life overlap."

"I get it. You're trying to protect me." Chuck said softly. "I'm not upset with you…I'm upset with this…whole situation."

Chuck glanced away, and shook his head sadly. "I'm also pissed, Sarah. Really, really…pissed. These people…whoever the hell they are…forced my parents into hiding…hence abandoning Ellie and I…and for what? What is so important that it broke a family apart?"

Sarah sighed, her own frustration brewing. "I don't know…but we will get to the bottom of his. Whoever these people are…they're about to find out who the fuck we are."

Chuck gave a lop-sided smile. "My sexy bad-ass girl. I love you."

"I love you, Chuck. We will get to the bottom of this. I promise." Sarah said with determination, her hands gently caressing Chuck's neck.

Casey rounded the corner, and approached. "Just got off the horn with Beckman. Somebody ambushed the prison transport with Larkin and Shaw. Found their bodies about 200 yards from the transport. Sat feeds recognized Quinn as the lead."

Chuck and Sarah gave each other alarmed looks. Chuck was the first to speak. "They're covering their tracks."

"Standard SOP. Shaw must have known a lot more than he led on for the Ring to want him dead. Bryce…I can understand. He led them on a wild goose chase for months." Sarah said in deep thought. "Something big is about to happen for them to pull something that brazen."

"I don't like it." Casey said. "Jim phoned. Said he's working on something else with Colette. Seems Colette's asshole brother-in-law is being blackmailed by what they suspect are Ring operatives. Something about a security bill being pushed through Parliament."

"We better help them out. I take it there is no trail on Quinn?" Sarah asked, sending Colette a text to let her know they were backing her up.

"None. Lost his trail about an hour later. He had to have known the satellite coverage times. The exfil route he took suggested just that. I think he wanted us to see." Casey held up a picture from the satellite feed on his phone, zoomed in. It was Quinn, smiling at the sky.

"Bastard is taunting us." Sarah said annoyed. "Okay. We need Chuck's mom on this. Right now, she's our only lead."

 **Tazi's Fortress, Morocco**

"You are sure the vessel will never know where we fired the missile?" Tazi said, inspecting the fire control console for Volkoff's stealth anti-ship missile.

Volkoff smiled. "How about a demonstration, my dear?"

Tazi smiled a devilish smile. "Mmm. Thought you would never ask."

Volkoff turned on the fire control system, and activated the radar. A French frigate was identified, and the target locked. "Ah. The _Aconit_. Perfect. Must be on patrol from Toulon."

Volkoff removed the firing key, and pulled the trigger. The missile left the rail, and went supersonic within 30 seconds after firing. The missile hit the ship about a minute later, and the frigate was listing hard in a matter of seconds.

"Satisfied?" Volkoff said, delighted to see such destruction on the long range sensors.

"Very satisfied." Tazi said, moving into Volkoff's personal space. "I'll be even more satisfied if you'll join me in my bedroom."

"Alas…I am in love with another, my dear." Volkoff said politely. "And, I must be getting back home. I have a lot of preparations to do."

"That's too bad…but I understand." Tazi said with a pout. "Thank you for my new toys, Alexei."

Volkoff smiled. "My pleasure, my dear. And….have fun!"

 **Headquarters, US Sixth Fleet, Naples, Italy**

Vice Admiral William "Wild Bill" Banner spit the cigar he was chewing on across the room after reading the report, handed over by his Flag Lieutenant.

"Is this a joke, Commander?" The Admiral growled.

Lieutenant Commander Ben Watson gave a curt nod. "I'm afraid not, Admiral. We believe this was a terrorist attack. Some sort of…new stealth missile. The Captain of the _Aconit_ reported there was nothing on radar before the missile hit.

"Could it have been a wave skimmer?" The Admiral asked, plopping in his chair.

"Lookouts never saw it, until it was right on top of them, Admiral. No surface, or air contacts. They were patrolling the shipping lanes just off Gibraltar. You know what that means."

"Crap." The Admiral huffed. "Just what we need. Some terrorist shit hill shooting missiles out of a camel's ass in one of the most important strategic choke points in the world. Better get the CNO on the horn, Commander. Then, the French. It's about to hit the fan."

"Aye, aye, Sir." Commander Watson replied, leaving the Admiral's office.

Admiral Banner removed a fresh cigar from his desk drawer, and walked to his window, dreading what was about to take place next. The Admiral's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Enter!"

The door opened, and Banner rolled his eyes. "Aw, crap. Not you, of all people. Give me a break."

Roan stepped into the room, and smiled. "For you, Bill…I'll be glad to give you a break."

"I take it you're here because of that Frenchy that got smoked?"

Roan nodded, pouring himself a scotch on the nearby table. "I know you're still pissed at me for what happened with your sister all those years ago. For what it's worth…I did care about her."

Banner turned, folding his arms. "The problem with people selling shit…is after a while…they smell like shit. You stink, Montgomery."

"I forget how the military likes to use last names. So…formal. I'll be brief. I need to get into Morocco. Quietly."

Banner grabbed his phone. "If it'll get you out of my sight any faster, what do you need?"

Roan was blunt in his reply. "A ride to the coast…preferably in a Sub…and a small team to see me ashore."

"Done." Banner said, already on the phone. "This is Admiral Banner. I want a chopper fueled and ready on the flight line in half an hour. Notify the Captain of the _Virginia_ to expect a passenger by air."

Banner hung up the phone, and gave Roan a snarl. "Beat it, Montgomery. Your bird leaves in 30 minutes."

Roan nodded, downed his drink in one gulp, and turned to leave. "Thanks for the drink, Bill."

"Asshole." Banner muttered when the door closed. "I hope you catch the clap."

 **Thames House, MI6**

The moment Beckman appeared on the screen for the briefing…she looked worried. The team knew whatever was going on, wasn't good.

"Team, we have to wrap up the mission in the UK as soon as possible. Last night, a French frigate was attacked by what our field agents believe was a new stealth missile just off Gibraltar. The ship sank an hour later. Most of the crew abandoned ship, but there were casualties."

"Do we know where the missile was fired from, General?" Casey asked.

"We believe it was fired from Fatima Tazi's fortress in Morocco. The immediate threat is to the shipping lanes entering the Mediterranean from the Atlantic. In short, she is now in control of a major strategic choke point."

Beckman paused. "In the meantime, I have dispatched Agent Montgomery to infiltrate Tazi's inner circle…and…pump her for information."

Casey grunted amused. "I'm sure he'll be doing a lot of…pumping."

Beckman rolled her eyes. "I could have done without the visual, Colonel. Tazi apparently likes older men…" Beckman paused, and covered her face…knowing the barrage of cheap shots was forthcoming…and Chuck would be the ring leader.

Chuck's hand went up. "Excuse me, General…isn't that reverse cradle robbing?"

"Why me?" Beckman said, staring at the heavens.

"General, is Agent Montgomery going in with plenty of Viagra or Cialis at his disposal? He is in his 60s." Sarah said, her tone serious…but she wasn't being serious.

Jim blinked. "What's the deal? This guy a nympho, or something?"

"You could say that." Colette said, trying not to choke up laughing. "He is the CIA expert on seduction.

"Would that make him a Sparrow or Swallow?" Jim countered. "Wait…don't answer that…I don't even want to know."

Casey smiled from ear to ear. "Would it make you want to puncture your ear drums with an ice pick if I said both?"

Chuck burst into laughter. "Jim, I'll put it this way. Roan invited me to the Playboy Mansion after our last mish." Chuck's look of glee turned to fear when Sarah gave him a warning look…complete with narrowed eyes. "Um…yeah…wasn't interested. Not then, not ever. Just the articles for me…." Chuck gulped. "…or not."

Sarah pat Chuck on the arm. "Good answer." Sarah sighed. "Would be a shame if a few bunnies suddenly disappeared for laying their filthy hands on my property."

Chuck put his hands on his hips. "Is that what I am? Property?"

Sarah gave Chuck a smoldering look. One that sent chills down his spine. When she leaned close, her hot breath tickling his cheek…he gulped.

"Mmhmm." Sarah hummed in a sultry tone. "Got a problem with that?"

"Nope." Chuck squeaked. "Not. At. All. All good. Aaaaaall good here."

Sarah tilted her head to the side, and winked. "Play your cards right…and I could be your very own centerfold…for your. Eyes. Only."

Chuck's jaw dropped. "Wow."

Colette rolled her eyes. "Sarah, stop breaking our analyst."

"He's not broken." Sarah said innocently. "Well…he'll be fine in a few minutes. He just needs to reboot."

"Huh?" Chuck said bewildered. "What were we talking about?"

"Roan Montgomery, Chicken Little." Jim said amused. "Remember, the sky is falling?"

"Oh yeah…stealth missile. Merc army. Very bad people." Chuck said, clearing his throat.

Beckman gave a sideways glance. "Getting back on track…find out who is blackmailing Colette's brother-in-law, then I want you all to report to the Sixth Fleet Headquarters in Naples to support Agent Montgomery."

"You mean…to bail his horny ass out when he gets too drunk and sexed up to move, General?" Casey said with an amused grunt.

Beckman sighed. "Something like that. You have your orders." The screen went black.

"Well." Chuck said, slapping his hands on the table. "Let's see what my mom has to say about these stealth missiles."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand. "Later. Right now, you have a bunny to pet."

Chuck squeaked as Sarah yanked him to the exit. Colette smirked.

"Those two are insatiable."

Jim folded his arms. "To the shores of Tripoli...Colonel...seems Tazi has drawn a lesson from history. Remember the Barbary pirates?"

"Yep. Seems history is repeating itself."

"Except this time...we're dealing with pirates with stealth technology. They already have the upper hand." Jim said in concern.

Casey smiled. "Nah, we've got the Ace up our sleeve. Bartowski."

 _A/N: Being a former Navy guy, the Barbary Wars was required reading. After watching Seduction Impossible, Fatima Tazi reminded me of the Barbary corsairs...considering she wanted to bankrupt the West, while her ancestors were blackmailing various nations, holding their ships for ransom. Once upon a time, the Mediterranean was a very hostile place. The young United States chose to fight back rather than pay ransoms, and fought two separate wars against the Barbary pirates. The Marine Corps hymn includes the line, "to the shores of Tripoli" as tribute._


	18. CH18: Mole Hunt

**Chapter 18: Mole Hunt**

 _A/N: Back to the story! This chapter will be action packed! My thanks again to charahkids…and thanks to those who took the time to share a review! Enjoy!_

 **Castle**

Ellie was trying really, really hard not to be upset. She was shaking like a leaf, her eyes misting with tears…but she was holding it together as best she could…but losing the battle.

Stephen sighed, closing his eyes after informing his daughter, her long-lost mother was alive and well…and braced for the barrage of artillery fire from Ellie after explaining, in detail, the circumstances for Mary going undercover all those years ago.

Ellie held up a hand, shaking her head before turning her body away. She couldn't handle this right now…but knew she had to. The problem wasn't going away. She had to face it head on…and face it like a boss.

"Daddy…" Ellie trailed, her breath catching. She hadn't called her father 'daddy' since she was a child. "Our family is dysfunctional."

"Yeah…I guess we are a little dysfunctional." Stephen said sadly. "But I can't think of a family out there that isn't a little dysfunctional."

"There is no _little_ …we are _very_ dysfunctional." Ellie said confidently. "And it's all because of these bad people. They forced you and Mom on the run. We have to stop them, so the same thing doesn't happen to Chuck."

"That's my girl." Stephen said with a smile, resting his hands on his daughter's arms. "For the record…I'm proud of you both. You're Bartowskis. We never stop, we never quit, we never go too far."

Ellie thought for a moment, then smiled. "Dad…I finished analyzing the data you sent me on the Intersect…and your brain scans. Good thing you developed the governor…or you would be a vegetable."

"Sometimes…I think life would have been simpler as a potato." Stephen jested.

Ellie grabbed a file, handing it to her father. "Dad…you are a brilliant scientist…but no offense…you don't know squat about the brain. That little problem you had all these years…I fixed it."

"You fixed it?" Stephen said in amazement.

Ellie shrugged. "I'm not one to brag…but yeah. Child's play."

Stephen read through the results, and shook his head. "Can't believe I missed it. The answer was always there…right in front of me…and I missed it."

Ellie pat her father on the cheek. "Dad…only a neurologist would have found it."

"But we had a neurologist."

Ellie smirked. "One who apparently got their medical degree online."

"We didn't have much of an internet back then." Stephen said seriously, missing the jab.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Point is…I revised your sequencing to have less strain on the brain. In fact…there shouldn't be any flashes any longer. When we give Chuck this update…it will be like he's remembering the data instead of him looking like he's having a seizure." Ellie paused. "And since he's in danger, I added that combat module you mentioned…and he would pass for a doctor with a few additions of my own."

Stephen smiled. "You are a beautiful, and brilliant woman, Eleanor."

Ellie sighed in faux drama. "I know…"

"Okay, let's get this to Chuck ASAP. He'll need it."

Ellie shoved her father in a chair, and handed him a pair of sunglasses. "You first. I wouldn't want you to become a potato."

 **Thames House, MI6**

After reviewing the surveillance footage from her sister's home, Colette printed out a few snapshots from the footage to hand over to Chuck. She knew he would have answers in a matter of seconds…but wanted a few moments to herself.

Until Sarah walked in, and took a seat.

Sarah looked unsure of herself, but surprisingly, spoke confidently. "Colette…I, uh…I sort of know how you feel right now. About your parents. My own childhood was…complicated."

Colette sighed. "That's the problem, Sarah. My childhood was a happy one. I was never want for anything. My father earned the GC during the Falklands, and retired as the Second Sea Lord. He saw to it my sister and I had the best education, tutors…and life."

Colette paused a moment. "Until my fiancé tossed me aside for my sister. To…save our family's honor…he asked me to step aside with grace. I was furious. So…I joined MI6 after Oxford, and never saw them again."

Sarah gave a sad smile. "We both have something in common. We've both been hurt by our parents. Chuck told me once my father's sins are his…and not mine." Sarah gave a small laugh, staring at the ceiling. "That's the moment I knew…that one day…Chuck would be the father of my children. Despite what his parents did to him…he knew the choices we make defines who we are…not where we come from."

Colette smiled. "That's quite eloquent considering the circumstances."

"Funny. I said something similar to Chuck after he told me that." Sarah chuckled after the remark.

"Colette…Sophie…listen to me. You have a great guy out there, who loves you. Make a life together, and be happy. The past doesn't matter." Sarah said softly.

"You're right." Colette sighed. "And I intend to make a life with him. He is wonderful."

"He's a good man. Good men are a rarity these days. Forget about Andrew, your sister, or your parents. Whatever you decide to do here…we've got your back."

"Thank you, Sarah." Colette said, handing her the photo. "Now. Let's find out who these two are."

Sarah glanced at the photo, and her tone turned cold. "I know this man. Kieran Ryker. We worked together on a few missions. If he is blackmailing the Duke…he, and your sister, are in grave danger." Sarah's blood ran cold. There was more to Ryker, but she decided to keep that to herself for the time being.

Sarah got up, and Colette followed. She handed the photo to Chuck, who flashed. "Mmmhaaaa…wow. Kieran Ryker. Former CIA, went rogue. This other guy is former MI6, goes by Rosecrans. No first name. Very…very nasty guy."

"Rosecrans. I heard rumors about him. MI6 put out a kill order on him years back for carving up and entire family." Colette said concerned. "This is not good."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Ladies…I think this guy might be working with our mole. Who was his handler?"

Colette blinked before answering. "Claire."

Sarah gave Colette a serious look. "Wait a minute…a few years back I was on a mission involving Claire. We were ambushed."

"She could be our mole. Was that the mission in Belgium?" Chuck asked through folded arms.

"That's the one. It was a Black Op. Get in, get out quietly. Unfortunately, the getting out was anything but quiet. It turned messy."

"Dammit." Colette hissed. "Claire was my mentor. I trusted her."

"We need to keep this between us until we find this…Rosecrans." Sarah said in earnest. "Colette…I think it's time we visited Andrew."

"Oh boy." Chuck said in shock. "Talk about awkward."

"Not at all." Colette said through gritted teeth. "What will be awkward, is digging my heel out of his bollocks."

 **Morocco**

Roan Montgomery literally wrote the CIA playbook on seduction. The Cold War veteran was well-versed in what pushed women's buttons. Roan even had a small hand to play in the collapse of the Berlin Wall, turning a high-level KGB operative with inside knowledge the Kremlin.

Now in his 60s, the old school spy sipped his martini, scanning the upscale hot spot frequented by Fatima Tazi, spotting his intended mark seconds into his first glass.

Roan and Fatima's eyes met almost instantaneous, and the spy almost smirked. This was way too easy. Fatima literally licked her lips, and put an extra sway in her hips, making her way to the bar. Playing hard to get, Fatima bypassed Roan, and sat a few stools down. Roan smiled. He knew the play, so he would play along.

"I'll have a Cosmopolitan." Fatima said in her thick accent, giving Roan an appraising look, then ignored him when her drink arrived.

"She likes vodka." Roan muttered to himself. "Check."

Roan suavely addressed the bartender, who was already practically throwing herself at Roan. "The lady's drink is on me, my dear. And pour yourself one while you're at it."

Before Fatima could respond, Roan slipped to the seat next to Fatima, not making eye contact. "A lady should never drink alone."

"What makes you think I'm alone?" Fatima said in a sweet tone.

Roan turned to face the mercenary leader. "Then I apologize for intruding on your evening...but I could not resist your beauty."

Fatima chuckled softly, and held out her hand. "I'm Fatima. And you are?"

"Roan Montgomery." Roan said, kissing Fatima's hand. "I'm delighted to make your acquaintance."

Roan noticed Fatima's pulse quicken and her eyes dilate slightly as he gently kissed her hand. Fatima allowed her hand to fall right into Roan's lap, and turned into him, as her hand rested along his inner thigh.

"What brings you to Morocco…business, or pleasure?"

"Pleasure." Roan said, taking a sip of his martini. "Business is boring. Especially now that I'm retired."

"Pleasure, huh?" Fatima said, resting her head in her hand. "What kind of pleasure?"

Roan made eye contact, and eased his hand up the slit in Fatima's cocktail dress. He paused just shy of anywhere vital…but was pleased when Fatima moaned slightly at his touch as he caressed her thigh. "I'd be happy to give a demonstration of my definition of…pleasure. Tell me Fatima…when was the last time someone made you forget your own name?"

"Ages." Fatima panted. "Can you do that?"

Roan laughed softly. "Oh yes I can. You seem tense, my dear. I'd be happy to help you…release some of that tension."

Fatima downed her drink, and shot to her feet, grabbing Roan by the hand. "Let's go."

 **Ruins of Tintagel Castle, North Cornwall**

Standing amongst the ruins of the storied birthplace of King Arthur, Colette stared sadly across the sea, as a strong breeze pushed her hair from her face. She stole a glance at Jim, who hadn't said much. But, she knew this was awkward…meeting her ex fiancé.

Finally unable to stand the anticipation, and her mind going places it shouldn't, the blonde sighed, and closed the distance to her boyfriend, who was scanning the landscape through stoic eyes.

Placing herself in front of him, Colette rested her hands on Jim's chest. "Please say something."

Jim met Colette's eyes, nodding. "I'm sorry. I'm being a jerk, aren't I?"

"No…this is awkward. Please tell me what you're thinking?"

Jim didn't hesitate. "I'm thinking of breaking this guy's legs, and leaving him here to rot…tossing him over the cliff crossed my mind a few times too." Jim held up his hands. "I know, I know. He's a MP, and that create too many problems. I'll behave."

Colette rested her head on Jim's chest. "I think it's incredibly sweet that you would do that for me…and incredibly foolish. He's not worth it. Leave the bastard to me. I'll deal with him."

Jim's eyes lifted when Sarah's voice echoed in his earpiece. _Our appointment just arrived. Casey, are you set?_

 _Roger that. Stay sharp, people. These hills give plenty of cover if Boy Wonder has a shadow._

The sound of Chuck laughing filled everyone's ears. _Boy Wonder? You a Batman fan, Casey?_

Casey grunted angrily. _Told you this once…dumbass…I wasn't hatched. Who needs a cape, when I have a M40._

Sarah and Chuck appeared together walking up the ruins, giving the impression they were tourists. Under Sarah's long coat, was a FERNFRANS SOAR, a modified, compact version of the M4 assault rifle. The couple stopped a few hundred feet away, pretending to take pictures of the ruins. Sarah watched closely as Andrew exited his car, and walked steadily in Colette's direction.

Jim gave Colette a kiss on the cheek, and moved back to his position to cover his girlfriend. Colette gave Jim a smile, then turned to face her ex.

Stepping up to Colette, Andrew stared across the landscape. "Fancy seeing you again, Sophie. This is all a bit…precarious, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes. Considering a MP who is being blackmailed should have reported it to the authorities. Not to mention, putting my sister and niece in danger."

"It…it couldn't be helped. They knew things…about me…and Gemma. They threatened our daughter. What was I supposed to do?"

"Doesn't matter now. Andrew, level with me. What did these men want?" Sophie stole a glance at Jim, who appeared calm.

Andrew shook his head, running his hands through his hair. "They wanted details about the G8. They knew the PM had a double…they wanted his itinerary…and travel routes. They said no one would get hurt. They were trying to make a statement."

Colette was now furious. "You mean to tell me you put the PM's life in danger? Do you realize how many people could have died? You aided terrorists, Andrew!"

"I didn't know! I swear I didn't."

Casey keyed his mic. _Look alive. Tangos approaching from the southeast._

Without batting an eye, Jim grabbed his M416 he stashed behind a wall, and grabbed Andrew. "Get down. Stay down."

Colette removed her Glock, and sat next to Andrew. "If you want to survive this, you will do exactly as Jim and I say."

Sarah grabbed Chuck and shoved him behind a wall, taking up a firing position behind the same wall. Chuck pulled out his handheld that was linked to a camera on Casey's M40 sniper rifle. He flashed.

 _Oh boy…guys…they're bad. All former spec ops types._

Casey muttered before firing at the first guy, hitting him in the head. _I hate traitors._

Jim moved swiftly over the wall, and engaged the two to his front, hitting one in the chest, while the other took cover. Sarah engaged another, catching him completely by surprise. The guy hit the ground dead before he knew what hit him. Casey took out another as he was trying to get a shot off from over a nearby hill.

Jim smirked. He was about to engage the same guy. "Don't be stingy, Colonel."

 _First come, first serve, Lieutenant._

Colette noticed movement to her left, and aimed her Glock. As soon as the guy came into view, she fired, killing the guy instantly. She then grabbed Andrew, and moved him further behind cover. "Jim, we're being flanked!"

Jim shifted his position, and moved to cover the flank. Sarah was now engaging reinforcements, who arrived in a car, killing two as they exited the vehicle, while the other two took cover behind the car.

 _Their back-up just arrived! Casey, suppress my target!_

 _On it, Walker._ Casey fired at the fuel tank, then targeted a nearby rock, causing a spark. The vehicle exploded, killing the two behind the car.

Chuck saw a guy about to ambush Jim, and drew a tranq pistol. He took careful aim, and fired three darts, hitting the guy in the back of the neck. Jim turned, and shook his head in glee. "Nice shot, Chuck."

Chuck shrugged. "Duck hunt."

"I had to ask." Jim said, then secured the unconscious guy's weapon. "Too bad you can't shoot the dog. Always pissed me off when he pops up laughing when you miss."

Chuck laughed. "Who hasn't tried to shoot the dog?"

Jim keyed his mic. "Colonel, are we clear?"

 _We're clear._

The team approached Colette, who turned to check on Andrew. "Are you hit?"

"I…I'm fine." Andrew stuttered. "Yu….you….you're a spy?"

Jim approached, and shook his head when he noticed that Andrew soiled himself. "She's the best. Smarter, and braver than you will ever be." Jim moved into Andrew's personal space, gently grabbing the collar of his blazer. "For the record…you're a sad excuse of a man." Jim straightened Andrew's jacket, and took a long sniff. "You stink."

"He can ride in the sodding trunk for all I care." Said Colette, before grabbing Jim by the collar, and crashing her lips into his, thoroughly impressed at her guy for behaving himself…and defending her honor.

Chuck glanced at Sarah. "That guy…should have stayed in the car. Sarah…do you think they sell adult diapers at that gift shop up the hill?"

Sarah let out a wet laugh, resting her head on Chuck's shoulder.

 **King's Cross Station, London**

Sarah lost count of the number of times she had been in and out of King's Cross Station on the countless number of missions during her career. She knew the layout, knew the blind spots, and knew blending into a large crowd of people was easy.

Andrew spilled his soul, and his side of the story yielded a treasure trove of information. His next meet was to take place at King's Cross Station, where he would receive further instructions from Ryker and Rosecrans. Sarah asked for this mission personally, and the previous evening, divulged her deepest, most trusted secret to Chuck…about a baby she rescued from Budapest before arriving in Burbank. Chuck, to his credit, was thrilled. Sarah had a baby sister, who was now living with her mother in San Diego. Chuck turned stoic when Sarah told him, she needed to deal with Ryker personally. Chuck agreed.

Chuck was now glued to the CCTV footage, as well as a bodycam on Sarah. Casey and Jim provided security, while Colette stood beside Sarah. She wanted Rosecrans alive. He was the key to uncovering the mole inside MI6, according to Andrew. While Claire was the prime suspect, the evidence had to be confirmed. Sitting next to Chuck in the control room, was Sir Ian. If one of his own was a traitor, he would personally oversea the operation.

"Chuck, you got anything?" Sarah whispered.

 _Not a thing. I've got the facial recognition running in case I miss anything._

Colette tapped Sarah on the shoulder. "Over there."

"Chuck, two o'clock."

 _That's them. Sarah, it looks like they're alone._

Sarah moved stealthily through the crowd, and removed her suppressed S&W 5906. She wouldn't give Ryker the chance to even blink. This was an assassination, and she intended to personally put a bullet in Ryker's head.

Sarah grabbed a newspaper, and covered her handgun in front of her. Colette removed a tranq pistol intended for Rosecrans. As the women approached, Ryker caught a glimpse of Sarah, and his eyes widened. Her face was the last thing he saw, before darkness consumed him. Rosecrans didn't have time to respond either, as two tranq darts landed in his neck, knocking him out cold.

Sarah sat beside Ryker's now dead corpse, shoved the barrel against the side of his rib cage, and fired two more rounds into his heart. She took the newspaper, and covered his head, shoving his body against a wall. Colette gave a hand signal, and Jim and Casey swept in to collect Rosecrans.

"There you are, mate! No more gin for you!" Jim said in a terrible attempt at a British accent.

Casey put an extra slur in his speech. "Come on! On your feet, you drunken slob!"

The men opened a side entrance where a van waited. Rosecrans was placed in restraints, and a bag put over his head. The van sped away, and Jim wiped his hands on his jacket.

"Bastard was clammy."

"That's the sedative. Makes you sweat like a pig." Casey grunted. "Where he's going…he'll be doing a lot of sweating…and bleeding."

Sarah stepped outside the station with Colette in tow, and keyed her mic. "She's safe now, Chuck."

 _It's over now, Sarah. Are you alright?_

Sarah smiled. "I am now."

Chuck turned to Sir Ian, who looked grim. "Are you alright, Sir Ian?"

"I'm good, Chuck. Just...pains me there's one to go. Our mole. No matter. We'll have this...Rosecrans singing like a bird in a matter of hours."

Chuck gulped...knowing full well Sir Ian's meaning.

 **Colette's Flat, South Kensington**

Colette knew something was off the moment she stepped through the door. She barely made it to her Glock, before a familiar voice called out in the darkness.

"Slowly. Two fingers. Drop it on the floor."

Colette complied, dropping her Glock on the mat. "Had I known you would visit, I would have tidied up a bit."

Claire chuckled softly. "No need. I told you I kept your place up while you were away. I hope you don't mind…but I installed a few enhancements. A few hidden cameras, and some high explosives. I did enjoy watching your love making. You bagged quite a guy, love."

"Glad you enjoyed the show. I take it the doors and windows are wired?"

"See? You paid attention. We're now locked in. Just the two of us." Claire said in a sweet tone.

"It's over, Claire. Rosecrans was a tough lot, but he cracked. Sir Ian issued the sanction. You're finished."

"Not quite." Claire said, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "Have a seat. Let's chat."

Colette took a seat. "Jim will be here any second. He was kind enough to pick up dinner."

"I thought as much. That's fine. You can die together."

Colette leaned forward. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's not personal. The Ring pays more. You would think MI6 would offer a better compensation package being such a…well-funded agency. I'm in my late 40s. I'll be retired soon. When I retire, I'll be appointed an Elder with my new employer. We will dominate the world's governments, and bring them to their knees."

"You're doing this for money?" Colette said incredulously. "What happened to Queen and Country?"

"Total bollocks. You think the Queen and our country gives a fuck about us? They don't. We're expendable." Claire hissed. "They can all kiss my arse."

"You're a traitor, Claire." Colette said in a stern tone. "Do you think the Ring will ever trust someone who has betrayed their own kind?"

Claire laughed. "Why not? We're all fed up with our own kind. That's what binds us…unites us…makes us unstoppable."

"You're deceived." Colette chuckled. "I thought you were smarter than that."

Claire shrugged. "Come to think of it…I think I'll let your lover find your lifeless body. I'd love to have him come after me…and then kill him in his grieving state." Claire pointed the gun at Colette's head.

"Good-bye, Sophie."

"Go to hell."

Colette braced herself for what was about to happen, and closed her eyes, muttering under her breath.

"I love you, Jim."

 _A/N: CLIFFHANGER! NOOOOOOO! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Will Colette live, or will she die? What will happen next? Stay tuned! Oh….mamma!_

 _Yeah, a little short for a chapter, but there hasn't been a lot of time to write these days. Bare with me, folks..._


	19. CH 19: Art Of Deception

**Chapter 19: Art of Deception**

 **Colette's Flat, One Day Ago**

 _A/N: Thanks for reading/reviewing, folks! And, a big thanks to charahkids for serving as beta reader!_

Sarah knocked before entering Colette's apartment, and found Jim and Colette sitting on the sofa. She asked Chuck to wait in the hallway with Casey, until she knew the scene was safe.

Colette tossed Sarah a small block of C4. "Found this all over my apartment. Well…James found the first one…" Colette coughed. "Um…well…I guess we both found it..."

Jim turned beet red. Sarah caught the meaning, and grinned. "I take it you've been giving Jim the grand tour of your place, huh?"

Colette smirked. "No more than you're giving Chuck a grand tour of your hotel room, Sarah."

Sarah blinked, and shoved her hands in her back pockets…rocking on her heel. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You're glowing, Sarah." Colette said with a smirk. "You always glow afterwards."

"So do you." Sarah replied, with her own smirk.

Jim got up, having a coughing fit. "Think I'll…grab some water."

Colette chuckled, turning serious. "James swept the place three times. It was wired to a remote detonator…tied to a cell. Probably a burner."

Sarah got up, and motioned for Chuck and Casey to enter. "Chuck, see what you get off the sim card of this phone. More than likely a burner."

"Sure…but…" Chuck opened the phone, and scrolled through the numbers. "There's already a number programmed in here."

"May I see?" Colette said, on her feet. She glanced at the number, and sighed. "Someone has a sick sense of humor. This bloody number is the number to my first mobile when I started working for MI6."

Sarah looked concerned. "You said…Claire kept your place up while you were away…"

"And gave me my first company mobile…with this bloody number." Colette paused. "We suspect a mole…"

Chuck gave Sarah a sad look. "I think I have an idea…"

 **Present Day**

Colette jumped slightly when she heard Claire's handgun click. Claire checked the firing chamber, and ejected a round…thinking the cartridge had a bad primer…but once again heard the dreaded click.

Colette calmly stood, her hand now brandishing a Walther PPK stashed under the cushion. She tossed something at Claire. "Rule number 1…always check your weapon before going into action. My lover…took the liberty of removing the firing pin. Isn't that right, James?"

Jim appeared out of nowhere, with a silenced H&K SOCOM, complete with suppressor. There was a laser dot aimed at Claire's temple. "Dirty firearms are a pet peeve of mine. Thought spies were required to clean your weapons periodically? I almost cleaned yours anyway…after removing the firing pin."

Sarah appeared on the other side of Claire, and Casey slipped through the front door. Sarah yanked Claire's handgun away, and handcuffed her. "Your friend Rosecrans gave you up in less than 10 minutes." Sarah looked back at Colette. "That's got to be a new record!"

Colette shrugged. "What can I say, Sarah? You're a top notch interrogator."

"I try." Sarah said through a sigh. "I have to give Chuck all the credit. All that dirt he dug up. Rosecrans was crying for his dear mommy at the first mention of her name. Poor thing."

Claire smiled. "You think this is over? This is just the beginning. The Ring has far-reaching resources. You'll never stop us."

Chuck slipped from behind Casey, holding up a tablet. "Well…at least we've stopped the cell in the UK. New Scotland Yard and MI5 just made the last arrest. Not bad for a day's work, if you ask me."

Sir Ian and six other agents stepped in behind Chuck. "Claire…I arrest you in the name of the Queen, for crimes against the people of the United Kingdom. Take her away."

The agents complied, and Sir Ian held out his hand to Chuck. "Well done, Chuck. We are most grateful for your assistance."

"You're welcome." Chuck said with a broad smile. "Glad I could help."

Sarah approached with narrowed eyes. "I thought you said it would probably take a week to crack Rosecrans laptop?"

"Uh…maybe that was a stretch." Chuck coughed nervously. "His mother's name was the password. He really loves his momma!"

"Idiot." Casey muttered. Chuck gave Casey a wary look. "I was referring to Rosecrans…moron."

"And there it is." Chuck jested. "I just can't win with this guy."

Casey snarled, and turned to leave the room. Sarah pat Chuck on the chest, and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, Chuck. I've got something else you can crack…"

Chuck gulped as Sarah led him to the exit.

 **Thames House, MI6**

Sir Ian took a seat across from Mary, and handed her a picture. "Is this Hartley Winterbottom?"

Mary nodded. "It is."

Sir Ian sighed. "Agent Bartowski….you understand the implications of this…do you not?"

"I do. The CIA has swept this under the rug for years. Is MI6 going to do the same thing?"

"No." Sir Ian said. "We will not. If the CIA refuses to acknowledge this…then we will. I just have one question. Can you save him?"

Mary smiled. "Not without the help of my husband…and my children."

"Level with me. Who was the one who requested Hartley go undercover?"

Mary leaned forward, her eyes blazing. "Clyde Decker. He sent a scientist undercover into the KGB…knowing it was a death sentence. The stakes were too high. We got wind the Soviets were developing some type of enhanced ICBM…capable of defeating NATOs nuclear missile shield. It was considered a 'First Strike' weapon. The CIA was asked to send in an agent to investigate…at the time…that was a death sentence. None of our agents ever made it out alive, and neither did the Soviets when they tried to infiltrate us."

Mary paused. "Hartley approached Stephen…he had a daughter, and his wife passed away. He wanted to protect her…so he asked Stephen to use the Intersect to implant a false identity…an arms dealer. Once Hartley went under…he never resurfaced. Fearing the worst…Stephen helped me infiltrate the new…Volkoff Industries. I found that the Intersect took over…Hartley was now Volkoff."

"You do understand he is public enemy number one?"

"I do." Mary said, shaking her head. "He's still in there. Hartley. He has to be."

Sir Ian smiled. "Good. For the record…Hartley was my mentor. I want him back alive. In the meantime…your husband is here, and would like to see you."

Mary got up as the door opened. Stephen smiled at his wife, who rounded the table, and nearly knocked him over with a hug. Sir Ian quietly left the room, and gave the two some privacy.

"I missed you." Stephen whispered.

"Not half as much as I missed you, Stephen." Mary said, her tears now flowing. "I'm so sorry."

"Mary…none of this was your fault. If anyone is to blame…it's me. I never should have agreed to use the Intersect to help Hartley."

Mary took Stephen's face in her hands, and kissed him softly on the lips. "You haven't changed a bit. Well…the hair is a little gray…but I like it. I must look like a hag."

Stephen took Mary's hands. "Nonsense. You look beautiful."

Mary smiled, and kissed her husband again. "Eleanor? Is she here?"

"She insisted on uploading Chuck with the upgraded Intersect she and I have been working on. They're a few doors down. They just finished up their mission here, and Beckman wants them to report to Morocco next. Seems our old pal Roan hasn't checked in."

"Probably passed out drunk." Mary smirked. "I feel bad for Diane. I don't know what she sees in that burn-out."

"That burn-out did manage to get a message out before going dark. Something about he found the schematics to this…stealth missile in Fatima Tazi's possession…but it's on a computer." Stephen said worriedly. "You know what that means?"

"She wants to send you in?" Mary asked in alarm.

"Worse. She wants to send in Chuck. He's light years ahead of me."

Mary narrowed her eyes. "Which brings me to my next beef. How the hell did the Intersect end up in the head of our son?"

Stephen gulped. "That's…that's a long story."

Mary took a seat, and pointed to the chair in front of her. "Sit. Spill."

"O…okay." Stephen said, clearing his throat. "It all started when Langston Graham…remember him?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "You mean the 'Grim Reaper' tried to recruit my son…is that what you're telling me?"

"Sort of. Chuck…can handle the Intersect. You see…after Hartley turned into Volkoff…Chuck downloaded it when I was trying to work out the bugs…"

"WHAT!?" Mary boomed, now on her feet.

The door opened, with Chuck pausing at the door. "Um…this a bad time?"

Mary rounded the corner again. "Chuck, honey, are you okay? Are you in any pain?"

"Uh…no, Mom…I'm fine…and you're freaking me out just a bit…"

Luckily for Chuck, Mary spotted Ellie behind him…and grabbed her as well. "Oh, my babies…what in the hell have you two gotten yourselves into?"

Ellie gasped for air. The grip her mother had on her making breathing very difficult. "Uh…Mom…can't breathe…"

"Right. Sorry." Mary said sheepish, ending her bear hug. "Look at you two. All grown up now…and I know you have a lot of questions."

Ellie smiled. "It's fine, Mom. Dad filled me in. I still can't get over you're both spies. I mean…how cool is that?"

"Yeah…cool!" Chuck said, giving a thumbs up. "Just one problem…we're in a looooot of danger right now, and if we could just…save the family reunion and barbeque for later…"

Mary held up a hand to stop Chuck's rambling. Chuck complied…remembering how his mother always calmed his ramblings. She folded her arms, and narrowed her eyes. "I may have been a piss poor excuse for a parent…but I am NOT letting my babies get married, until I have a one-on-one with your suitors! Is that clear?" Mary growled.

"Oh boy…" Stephen said. "Honey?"

"Don't. You. Honey. ME! We had to abandon our babies because of these…assholes who wanted the Intersect for their own self gain…but I WILL NOT let them say their vows, until I am for certain this…Devon and Sarah will make them happy!"

"Mom…we're not babies anymore." Ellie said. "You need to trust us. We're marrying the people we love...and they love us just as much."

"How can I be certain of that?" Mary retorted. Now standing behind Chuck, Sarah answered the question.

"You can be certain that I love Chuck with all my heart." Sarah said confidently. "And Ellie is going to be my big sister. That…you can count on."

Chuck turned, and smiled. Sarah, unable to contain herself, hugged Ellie, then molded herself into Chuck's chest…her favorite place in the whole world. "I love you, Sarah."

"And I love you, Chuck."

Ellie turned to her mother. "Convinced?"

"Uh, huh…" Mary said, reality now crashing down on top of her. "That's how Stephen and I met…I was his handler."

"And a real hard-ass." Stephen muttered, drawing a glare from Mary. "But my bad-ass babe."

"Don't you forget it." Mary said with a wink, then turned to Sarah. "You must think I'm the mother-in-law from Hell."

"I've never had a mother-in-law…so it's too early to tell." Sarah said, still snuggled against Chuck.

Ellie grinned. "Mom…I would say the two of you could duke it out if you still aren't convinced…and believe me…that would be the epic fight of the century…but I have already vetted Sarah. She had a hard time letting go…so cut her some slack, okay?"

Mary smiled. "Okay. I went through the same thing with your father." Mary took Stephen's hand, and sighed. "Talk about déjà vu."

"No kidding." Stephen muttered. "Now. Devon is waiting in another room since he hasn't been read in all the way yet…and he's freaking out about this…spy thing."

Chuck furrowed his brow. "Really? Awesome doesn't think all this James Bond stuff is…awesome?"

"His brain locked up." Ellie sighed. "Damndest thing. He can jump out of a plane, and go rock climbing hundreds of feet from his death…but finding out my family are spies…freaked him out."

Chuck nodded. "I'll go talk to him."

"No…I'll go." Mary said calmly.

"Mom?" Ellie hissed, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't you dare scare him off!"

Mary cupped Ellie's face. "You were always such a gangly little girl…always unsure of herself. And now…I see a brave, beautiful woman standing before me."

Ellie smiled bright at her mother. "Come on. We'll go together."

Mary put a hand on Chuck, and walked with her daughter to the waiting room. Once the door opened, Mary gave Ellie a wink, and got right down to business. She approached Devon, who was lost in la-la land, and clapped her hands in front of his face, snapping Captain Not-So-Awesome Right Now out of his brain lock.

"Hey! Devon! Snap out of it! Now, listen to me very carefully, because I hate repeating myself. I need you to get your game face on, right now. We don't have a lot of time, and we really need your help. So, man the hell up, put your big boy pants on, and let's do this! Are you with me?"

Devon nodded quickly. "I'm with you, Ma'am."

"Good. I'm Mary…your future mother-in-law."

"Pleased to meet you…uh…what should I call you?"

"Mary will do." Mary said with a smile, then turned to Ellie. "He'll do, sweetheart. Happens to the best of us. He'll be fine, now."

Mary motioned to the door. "Let's go, Devon. We have some bad guys to catch, a good guy to save, and a…philandering, shriveled up old pervert to pull out of a North African hell-hole."

"Yes, Ma'am. On it!" Devon said, following Mary…but taking a moment to whisper to Ellie. "Your mom, babe…she's intense!"

Ellie gave Devon a pat in the cheek. "Like mother, like daughter. Remember that."

"Oh, I will." Devon nodded intensely.

Mary led Devon to the rest of the group, then gave Stephen a blank look. "Kids…you all stay here. I need to borrow your father for the next…oh…couple of hours?"

"We have a hotel room for you if you'd like to freshen up." Sarah said, holding out a key…and gave her hand a second look when the key practically vanished, and Mary was now leading Stephen to the exit.

Ellie's eyes widened. "Um…awkward."

Devon was smiling from ear to ear. "Hope we're like that at their age."

Ellie and Chuck both groaned. "Ewww!"

 **Morocco**

Seduction. The word implied many connotations, and there were varying ways to 'seduce' someone. It was a cat and mouse game in basic psychology, used by all spies to extract vital human intelligence. In theory, it was probably the most effective technique to slip into a mark's inner circle. But, seduction was trained as a form of trade craft. It was weaponized, and every CIA officer was trained in the art of seduction. There was one catch. If you actually had intercourse, you lost the game.

Roan Montgomery spent several years after the Cold War training future CIA officers in the art of seduction. It was all smoke and mirrors, empty promises, driving a mark mad with passion. The idea was to create an erotic environment, whereby a mark would be promised unbridled passion. Usually this was the result of relentless ego boosting, by a sexy female, or a dashing male. The CIA taught students how to dress the part, and look the part…but their primary role was more along the lines of a succubus rather than a potential sex partner. The goal was to get in, and get out before the mark came off a hormonal induced high. The ego boosting component was important…get the mark to boast about who they are, what they do, and more importantly…what they know. Once the agent got what they needed, either a sedative or a bullet was used, depending on the mark's status in the scumbag gene pool. The clothes never came off, and the CIA officer didn't have to receive counseling, or worse, medical treatment for psychological trauma, or contracting a STD. CIA officers were not prostitutes. They were weapons, first and foremost.

To say Roan was surprised to see his worst student several months ago on a hush-hush mission in California would be an understatement. Roan was pleased. Sarah Walker looked like she belonged on the cover of _Vogue_. She was a far-cry from the scraggly-headed blonde with braces he turned into a seductress years ago. The woman now known as Sarah Walker was anything but a seductress when they first met. At first glance, Roan mused he had his work cut out for him.

And now, lying next to a terrorist after sedating her, Roan's thoughts drifted to Diane Beckman. He wasn't in love with her…but he did love her. He knew she was the closest thing to marriage he would ever consider, and he wasn't the marrying type.

Roan removed a small handheld device, and placed a trickle of Fatima's blood on a scanner. Seconds later, he smiled when the device revealed she was disease-free. If he did have to take things all the way, he could do so without having to worry about his own safety. The thing is…despite Roan's cavalier attitude…he had only slept with a mark twice in his long career…and that was by his own choice. Such an act was frowned upon, and CIA officers were warned against going too far. He cared for them. Although one would later die at the hands of a KGB assassin, the other he almost married. That is, until she turned out to be a double agent, tried to kill him…and Roan was left with no choice but to terminate her. He never got over it, and his heavy drinking was the lasting effect of losing his beloved Natasha.

Roan smiled when Fatima stirred in her sleep. "Mmm…that was a wonderful sleep. I feel so relaxed."

"I'm glad to have been of service, my dear." Roan said, kissing Fatima on the forehead. "You were wonderful last night."

Fatima smiled, the sedative included a drug that induced euphoria. She was more focused on how she felt, than what she remembered. "I must have been a little drunk…but I feel so…wonderful. Thank you, Roan."

"You were a little drunk…but I took care of you."

"I'm sure you did." Fatima said in a sweet tone, then got up, grabbed a robe, and smiled. "Care to join me today? I have some business to attend to."

"I don't wish to intrude." Roan said politely, but was silently glad he had earned her trust. Usually it took weeks to earn a mark's trust.

"But, baby…you won't be intruding. I want to show you how powerful I am."

"Powerful, and beautiful." Roan retorted, now standing in front of Fatima. Fatima snaked her arms around his neck, and kissed him soundly.

"Roan…join me today. Don't worry. There is nothing to fear."

Roan silently nodded. Worried. Fatima was a little too confident…which meant she was very dangerous.

 **NSA, Fort Meade, MD**

"What?" Beckman said in disbelief, as the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, General Pryor, informed her two freighters had just been sunk in the Strait of Gibraltar.

 _NATO has officially ordered the Strait shut down, Diane. Two of our destroyers monitoring the Strait didn't pick up a damn thing on radar. Tazi also released a statement, claiming responsibility. She ordered any ship passing through the Strait, to pay $1 million in tribute, or she would sink them if they attempted to pass through._

"Dammit." Beckman hissed. "I have an agent in Morocco, but I have another team on standby to pull him out."

 _Get on it. Five countries have said they will pay the ransom to get their ships through. It is not the policy of the United States to condone piracy…but to blow their asses to kingdom come!_

Beckman hung up the phone as the General disconnected. She turned, and poured herself a glass of Jack Daniel's, and downed the fluid in one gulp.

"Roan…you…idiot. You can't keep going dark like this."

Beckman steadied her nerves, and dialed Casey. "Casey…I want everyone in the air in one hour. I'll phone Admiral Banner to be expecting you."

 **Volkoff Industries, Moscow**

"This is so much….FUN!" Volkoff said in glee, with his aides looking on. "I knew Fatima wouldn't let us down!"

"NATO just closed the Strait." Volkoff's closest advisor, Riley, began. "Five nations have already agreed to her ransom. I've also been informed by our associate in the Ring…Decker…they are ready to make their move."

Volkoff took a seat, frowning. "I don't like this…Ring. Decker is a pompous jackass…and Quinn always reeks of fish. They're not very pleasant men."

"Want me to take care of them, Mr. Volkoff?" Said Marco, one of Volkoff's best assassins.

"In due time." Volkoff said distracted. "What is more pressing…is finding my beloved Frost. Jasmine and Barbara haven't checked in…and I fear the worst."

"We can't worry about them now, we have to act while NATO is busy with Tazi." Pleaded Riley.

"NO! Frost is the love of my life, and I will not abandon her! FIND HER!"

Volkoff motioned for Marco to stay. "Marco…keep an eye on this…Decker and his associate Quinn. If the situation becomes…complicated…you know what to do."

"Yes, Mr. Volkoff." Marco said, then turned to leave.

Volkoff turned, and glanced out over the snowcapped city below. He removed a picture from his wallet, and smiled. "My Vivian. I think it's time you got to know your father…and prepared to take over the family business."

 _A/N: Just spent the weekend binging the new Jack Ryan series on Amazon. Really, really worth watching, folks. Can NOT wait for Season 2!_

 _I will warn fellow Tom Clancy junkies, the series is based off the characters, but changes the backstories up quite a bit. There are things I liked, and didn't like…and so as to not give anything away…I'll leave it at that. The plot, however, was brilliant._


	20. CH 20: Seduction Possible

**Chapter 20: Seduction Possible**

 _A/N: Okay…fair warning…I decided to have a little fun with this one..._

 _Hey, thanks for reading and reviewing! Nice to know the story is still keeping folks entertained. And, my thanks to charahkids for trying to keep me out of trouble…key word being 'trying!'_

 **Ring Safe House, Chevy Chase, MD**

Clyde Decker slung his cell phone onto the sofa, after receiving the news that the Ring cell in the UK was finished. All behind bars, and it was a matter of time before some of them copped plea deals in exchange for reduced sentences.

"Sons o' bitches!" Decker spat. "I KNEW we never should have involved those pansies!"

Quinn, closing a file on recent blackmail successes by the Ring on several members of the US Congress, shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Volkoff was successful arming our little femme dictator. The plan is falling right into place."

"Plan?" Decker scoffed. "Our plan is turning to shit right under our noses! It's only a matter of time before our entire organization is exposed!"

"Relax, Clyde. You're so tense. Why don't you take one of our ladies upstairs for a bit of fun?"

Decker eyed a few of the ladies sitting nearby. "Maybe later. Right now, we need to figure out a way to sanitize this fiasco."

Quinn sighed. "Already taken care of. Our friend Claire was the only one with intimate knowledge of our workings. Ryker was a moron. Trying to kidnap an heiress to retire on. Word has it…Graham's Wild Card turned on him."

Decker smacked his lips. "I bet she stashed away the heiress for herself. If she has a brain. All Graham's Top Shelf agents ended up in their local cemeteries after they wore out their usefulness. That's how he kept matters off the books."

Quinn smiled. "Well, they're still collecting pieces of Graham from the DARPA lab, from what I hear. At least Fulcrum did something right."

"Yet another fuck-up. Fulcrum. Never should have used them to find the Intersect."

"They were expendable." Quinn said, motioning to one of the ladies to bring him a drink. "They served their purpose…just like our cell in the UK will serve their purpose. They were a diversion. To keep the prying eyes of the world's intelligence agencies occupied while we prepare for our final objective."

Decker turned serious. "Do you honestly believe we can pull this off?"

Quinn smiled sadistically. "We've worked at this goal for decades…and now we have the right people in the right positions. Everyone has their weaknesses…including the President of the United States."

 **Headquarters, US Sixth Fleet, Naples, Italy**

Chuck was surprised at the changes Ellie and his father made to the Intersect. For the past hour, the trio, with Sarah watching closely, ran extensive tests.

Stephen put another image on the nearby monitor, and Chuck immediately recited the intelligence from the Intersect.

Satisfied, Stephen nodded his approval. "Wow. Instead of triggering a flash, Chuck recites the intel from memory. Amazing, El."

Ellie gave her father a sideways glance. "It was so much simpler to download the data into the portions of the brain devoted to memory, rather than having it loop around. It is now safe, and so much better."

Ellie drew a rubber throwing knife from her pocket, and flung it at Chuck. Chuck caught it between his hands effortlessly. "Uh…El? What the hell just happened?"

Ellie smiled. "Your combat module. Now, let me warn you. You can't catch bullets in your teeth, but you won't be an easy target."

Sarah blinked. "Wow…that was totally, hot. Do something else."

Ellie grinned, and held up a pencil, and an orange. She sat the orange on a nearby shelf, and handed Chuck the pencil. "Impale that orange."

Chuck threw the pencil, and it landed dead center. He stared at Ellie in disbelief. "Just one question…am I dangerous? Is it safe? I mean…I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You have complete control, Chuck." Ellie said reassuringly. "And don't worry about hurting anyone. I tied the combat module to your logic, reasoning, and emotions. You're a brilliant guy, and you will be able to calculate your actions." Ellie paused. "However, if your life is in danger…or anyone you love is in danger…I pity the bad guys. They won't know what hit 'em."

Stephen finished inputting his notes in his computer, and glanced up. "Everything looks good, Eleanor. I say he's fit for duty."

There was a knock at the door, and Casey stepped in. "Sorry to interrupt…Admiral Banner is making arrangements for our insertion." Casey grinned. "Hope you're not claustrophobic, Bartowski. We're taking a sub to Morocco."

Chuck blinked a few times. "I got it. We're taking a SDV via stealth underwater insertion. That right?"

"Uh…yeah…" Casey said confused. "How…right…the computer in your melon."

Sarah smiled. "When do we leave, Casey?"

"Tomorrow morning. Better get some shut-eye."

Sarah bit the bottom of her lip, muttering under her breath. "Doubt we do much sleeping tonight."

Chuck suddenly glanced at Sarah, and his jaws dropped. "Wow…you in a wetsuit…"

Sarah smiled at Ellie. "Excuse us."

Sarah yanked Chuck to his feet, and dragged him out of the room. Ellie gave her father a smirk.

"Those two…are incorrigible."

"Just like your mother and I at that age."

Ellie covered her face. "I really didn't need that visual, Dad."

 **Guest Quarters, Naval Support Activity, Naples, Italy**

Sarah almost giggled the moment she pinned Chuck against the wall. She was really…really enjoying make up for a lot of lost time. Time she thought she would never have with the man she loved. She wasn't taking anything for granted, any longer.

Sarah stopped her assault on Chuck's lips, and rested her forehead against his. Smiling, with eyes closed. Basking in the moment.

"Are you alright?" Chuck asked softly, taking Sarah's face in his hands.

Without glancing up, Sarah nodded as a tear slid down her cheek. "Never better. It's just…I am now able to act on my feelings for you…and I sometimes have to stop and pinch myself. That it's real…and we're together…and everything is so perfect, Chuck."

Gently caressing Sarah's cheek, Chuck smiled solemnly. "I know how you feel. Before we got together…all I could think about…is the softness of your skin. Feeling you in my arms…that's what I dreamed about."

Opening her blue eyes, Sarah never stopped smiling. "I want you to know…you make me very happy, Chuck. I count myself very fortunate to be your girl…and I will never take what we have for granted. I promise."

"My girl, huh?" Chuck said with a lop-sided grin. "Does that make me your guy?"

Sarah touched Chuck's nose with the tip of her finger. "Yep." Sarah popped the 'p.' "And you want to know what would make me really…really happy right now?" Sarah bit her lip as Chuck gulped, her fingers slowly making work on the buttons on her blouse.

"Um…I have a few ideas…" Chuck trailed as Sarah's blouse hit the floor, and she took a step back, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Chuck took a cleansing breath, and swept Sarah off her feet. While on the way to the bed, Sarah whispered in Chuck's ear. "I have a confession to make. Any other guy besides you who would have tried to carry me…well, the outcome wouldn't be pleasant."

Chuck made eye contact. "Getting to feel you in my arms…it's worth the risk."

Sarah smiled, and kissed Chuck as he lowered her slowly to the bed. "You can carry me to bed anytime you want. I'm yours, and yours alone, Chuck."

Chuck hovered over Sarah, and gently brushed her hair out of her face. "I've never taken you for granted…and I never will. Just thought I would throw that out there too. I love you."

"I love you too, Chuck…now get those damn pants off, and make love to me…before I explode." Sarah panted.

Chuck grinned, and started trailing kisses down Sarah's body. As he slowly removed her jeans…he paused, and gave a wink. "In due time…but first…"

Sarah's eyes rolled in the back of her head, as her nerd once again made her forget her own name.

 **Off the Coast of Morocco, 24 Hours Later**

Removing the diving equipment, Chuck couldn't keep his eyes off Sarah. She could run around in frumpy clothing, and still look hot. Put her in a skin-tight wetsuit…and his mind was going places it didn't need to go on a mission. Sarah, to her credit, knew what was happening, and made a point of playing the attention to the hilt. The constant bending over to retrieve items, right in front of Chuck, and the zipper suddenly revealing a healthy portion of cleavage…Sarah was enjoying herself.

Finally able to think straight, Chuck broke the silence. "So, let me get this straight…Casey and Jim are running recon, while I pose as a wealthy oil tycoon? So…that just leaves you, and Colette."

Chuck got his answer when Sarah stepped from around the corner, dressed in a cocktail dress that put the 'hubba' in 'hubba hubba.' The slit ran scandalously high, and Chuck gulped as Sarah whipped her hair from side to side. Colette stepped from around the corner, wearing a business suit.

Colette grinned. "Sarah is your fiancé, Lacy Underall…and you are Mr. Ty Webb."

Chuck burst into laughter. "Does that make you…Maggie O'Hooligan?"

"As a matter of fact…"

Casey rolled his eyes. "Just had to encourage him, huh?"

Sarah put her hands on her hips. "I happen to be the one who picked out the names… _Caddyshack_ was our second movie night…and I happened to enjoy it."

Sarah gave Chuck a playful glare. "Would you marry me if I got knocked up?"

"You betcha!" Chuck said…then did a double take. "You…you're not pregnant, are you?"

"Not yet." Sarah said seductively, and pat Chuck on the chest. "Analyze that."

"Wow…" Chuck wheezed. "I'm barely on solid foods…"

Sarah finally let Chuck off the hook, with a kiss to the cheek. "Come on, Mr. Webb. We have a dictator to take down."

"This is surreal. While most couples talk about relationship issues…we talk about taking down tyrants, and terrorists."

Sarah shrugged. "Yet another existential spy problem. But in our case…spy couple problem."

Chuck grinned. "I wouldn't call it a problem…more like a dynamic."

"It'll become a problem if we get shot at." Sarah said, checking the magazine of her new Smith and Wesson M&P Shield.

"Nice weapon, Walker." Casey said, admiring the handgun.

Sarah held up the handgun, and smiled. "Thought it was time for an upgrade. Something compact."

"Why not a Glock?" Claire said.

"Nothing against Glocks. This fits my hand, and shoots better." Sarah replied, putting the handgun in her purse. "I got another full size model with a stainless steel slide for target practicing."

Chuck removed a tranq pistol from a holster, twirling it in his hands like an Old West gunslinger, then blew imaginary smoke from the barrel. "This here is Betsy! She's a straight shooter, Pilgrim!"

"Tranq gun." Casey chuckled. "Get a real gun, Bartowski."

"No." Sarah replied. "I won't allow it."

"Probably wise. He'll end up shooting himself." Casey pointed at the barrel. "That's the business end, Bartowski."

"I know, Casey." Chuck said dryly. "I'm not going to kill anyone."

"That's actually a good idea, Chuck." Jim chimed in. "Allows us to take prisoners for interrogation."

"Dead men don't tell tales." Colette said with a shrug.

Casey snarled. "Enough foreplay. Let's bag us a dictator." Casey removed his Sig P229. "Come on. Nancy wants to kill someone."

Chuck grinned at Casey for naming his handgun after his favorite First Lady, Nancy Reagan.

 **Fatima Tazi's Compound**

Normally, Sarah wouldn't have enjoyed this type of mission. Serving as leggy arm candy. But, she knew her looks was a means to an end, and normally didn't think much about it. Spies were trained to dress to kill…in both the literal, and figurative sense of the phrase. But tonight…she couldn't help it. She was going to enjoy her role.

After all…she was not play acting with the man she loved.

The moment the couple spotted Tazi, Sarah had to tighten her grip on Chuck's arm, when he snorted, caught himself, then played it off with a cough.

"What's so funny?" Sarah whispered.

Recovering from his emotional response to seeing Fatima plastered to Roan, he just couldn't help it.

"Talk about cradle robbing." Chuck whispered back, lingering a little longer next to Sarah's ear, intoxicated by her perfume. "Casey was right. Looks like Roan did some serious pumping for information."

Sarah bit her lip, and closed her eyes to keep from laughing. Chuck was just too freaking hilarious for his own good. "Why Chuck…I never pegged you for a perv?"

"No! No, no…not what I…okay, maybe that is what I meant." Chuck stammered, then smirked when Sarah winked.

"Okay, I walked right into that one. I surrender."

"I accept your surrender." Sarah said sweetly, taking a moment to adjust Chuck's tie. "By the way…that suit is coming off sometime tonight. Understood?"

Chuck's eyes glazed over, and he moved into Sarah's personal space. He could have sworn he heard a low growl from Sarah's lips, but pressed on. "Did I mention how gorgeous you look tonight? I mean…seriously. You are the most beautiful woman in this room…and all I can think about is how much I enjoy being right here, right now…with you."

A smile graced Sarah's lips. "If you're trying to seduce me…it's working."

Chuck took Sarah by the hand, and stared longingly in her eyes. "This has nothing to do with seducing you. This has everything to do with me…feeling like the luckiest guy in the world…knowing I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sarah's breath hitched. She couldn't help herself. She molded herself into Chuck, and kissed him softly on the lips, her eyes misting. "Don't make me cry, please. It'll ruin my make-up…and we're on a mish. But so we're clear…I'm the lucky one. I get to spend my life with the most courageous, kind-hearted, sincere, selfless…and sexiest guy I have ever known."

Chuck smiled, and Sarah returned a smile of her own. Both not knowing that Tazi was now standing nearby.

"Ahem." Tazi said with a grin. "Sorry to interrupt…you must be Mr. Webb."

Like flipping a switch, Chuck turned to greet the host. "I beg your pardon. You must think I'm rude. Ty Webb. This is my lovely fiancé, Lacy Underall."

Chuck gave Roan a wary look as Roan rolled his eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you both. This is my boyfriend…Roan Montgomery."

"Mr. Montgomery." Chuck said, shaking Roan's hand. Roan then took Sarah by the hand. "Enchanted, my dear."

"Thank you, Roan." Sarah said, quickly retracting her hand.

"So. You are interested in turning this dessert into a gold mine?" Tazi said, taking a sip of her cocktail.

"If you mean black gold, Texas Tea…yes, Ma'am." Chuck said with enthusiasm.

Casey sighed through the mic. _Real smooth, Jethro._

"It's no secret North Africa has plenty of potential for expansion. Instead of doing 2d seismic surveying, I'd like to propose a state-of-the-art…3d seismic survey." Chuck said confidently.

"Intriguing." Tazi said, glancing off to the side. "I don't know anything about oil…but I am interested in expanding my assets. What is your proposal?"

"A simple 70/30 investment opportunity. Your take will be 30 percent. Translated into dollars, and based on production…I'd say you'll be able to retire in…oh…two years?"

A grin formed on Tazi's lips. "If I sign over my mineral rights to my lands…I want 35 percent."

Chuck dug in. Impressing even Sarah. "31 percent…plus a Golden Parachute guarantee if we don't hit pay dirt."

Tazi sized Chuck up, narrowing her eyes. "34 percent."

"32. And that's being generous, Miss Tazi. Oil exploration is a huge risk for my investors…with little risk to yourself." Chuck put his glass on a nearby tray. "Well. I won't waste any more of your time, Miss Tazi. Thank you for your hospitality."

Chuck took Sarah by the arm, who looked stunned. Before she could ask what he was doing, Tazi spoke to his now turned back. "We have a deal."

Chuck gave Sarah a wink, then turned around, and grabbed his glass. "Wise decision, Miss Tazi." Chuck snapped his fingers, and Colette appeared. "Miss O'Hooligan will take care of the details."

"Yes, Mr. Webb." Colette replied, smiling at Tazi.

Tazi smiled, gave a nod, then returned to her guests. Roan lingered, and handed Sarah a slip of paper. Once out of visual, she removed a compact from her purse, and used it to shield the note.

"Roan found the computer. We'll get the schematics tonight."

Chuck glanced around. "Just hope my program can crack the encryption."

"I'm sure it will." Sarah said, kissing Chuck on the cheek. "I have faith in you."

Sarah paused when Jim keyed his mic. _Found the launchers, but the missiles are nowhere in sight. Probably has them in a secure facility. We rigged the launchers with C4. Returning to over watch._

Colette answered. "Stay safe, darling."

 _Don't worry…Casey and I got this._

 **3 Hours Later**

Sarah answered the door when Roan gave the usual two knock, pause, third knock on the door. "Ready?"

"Ready." Roan said, dressed in a smoking jacket. "The computer is in Fatima's private study, down the hall, to your right. Two guards are outside the door. You'll have about 15 minutes until the next shift change on the guards."

Sarah nodded. "I take it you'll occupy Tazi?"

Roan shrugged. "It's what I do, Agent Walker."

Chuck appeared next to Sarah with his phone, and a cable. "Let's do this."

Colette, now dressed in black, attached a silencer to her handgun. Sarah turned to address her. "If something happens, link up with Casey and Jim."

Colette grinned. "Don't worry. We're not leaving you behind."

"We're counting on it." Sarah said, then nodded for Chuck to follow.

Sarah peeked around the next corner, and spotted the guards. She turned, untied her robe, and Chuck's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. They bugged even wider when Sarah ripped his shirt open, and dragged him around the corner, pinning him to the opposite wall.

"This is so exciting!" Sarah giggled, peppering Chuck, while dragging him along the hallway.

The two female guards turned, and grinned at one another. Enjoying the show.

Sarah gasped as Chuck stepped flawlessly into his role, taking her completely by surprise…by capturing the base of her neck, and running his hands along her toned abs. "I don't want to wait until our wedding night to make love to you. I can't keep my hands off you."

"Yes, baby…just like that." Sarah moaned, and smiled wickedly as she ran her fingertips along Chuck's chest. The couple was now engaged in a hot, passionate session of making out. All the while, moving closer to the guards. Once in range, Sarah removed the tranq pistol from the small of Chuck's back, and shot both guards.

Like clockwork, Chuck yanked the biometric reader from the wall, and attached the cable, defeating the lock in seconds. Once inside the room, Chuck attached the cable to the computer, and uploaded the schematics to the missile to his phone…along with another series of files, detailing her plans.

It all seemed to go as planned, until they heard a commotion outside the room. The shift change arrived early. Chuck grabbed Sarah by the hand, and led her to a door, hoping it would exit the room. It did…right into Fatima's bedroom.

Sarah spotted tapestries covering the walls, and pulled Chuck behind cover, holding her finger over her mouth to signal Chuck to be silent.

The door opened, and the sound of giggling, kissing, and now two bodies crashing on the bed could be heard.

Sarah winced when Chuck closed his eyes, as Fatima's soft moans escaped her lips.

"Ohhh, Roan…I love it when you do that."

"I've been thinking about you all evening, my dear." Roan said, kissing Fatima's neck.

Chuck's eyes began watering, his nose suddenly felt itchy. "Oh, no…"

"What's wrong?" Sarah said softly, then froze when Chuck covered his mouth, almost sneezing.

"Chuck…if you sneeze…we will officially be the worst spies ever."

"Du…dusty…" Chuck wheezed. "O…okay. Got it under control. I'm good."

Sarah nodded slowly. "Good."

Fatima pinned Roan to the bed, and tied his hands, giving a low, seductive laugh. "I am going to ride you like an Arabian Stallion, my love."

"Crap…" Chuck said softly.

AAACHOOOOO!

"Shit." Sarah hissed, and the tapestry dropped to the floor. Sarah grabbed her robe, and covered her lingerie, while Chuck used his arms to cover his bare chest.

A gun appeared in Fatima's hands. "GUARDS!"

Sarah quickly mouthed into her mic. "Broken arrow."

Colette replied. _Sit tight, I'm evacuating now. We'll get you out, Sarah._

A rather large woman crammed an AK-47 in Chuck's face. His eyes crossed, fixed on the barrel. "Better hurry!" Chuck squeaked. "Worst…spies…ever…"

"Take them to the dungeon!" Fatima turned her gun on Roan. "Him too!"

"But baby, I don't know these two!" Roan whined.

"You were seen leaving their room! TRAITOR!"

"No, no...lover!" Roan pleaded to his avail.

Sarah almost knocked the little hussy out who shoved her man. Chuck gently took her hand, and gave Sarah a calming look. "Not now, honey. You look gorgeous when you're mad."

Sarah relaxed, staring at Chuck through her lashes. "Even captured...you have to be a hopeless romantic, Chuck."

Chuck gave a lop-sided grin. "Glad it's working."

"For now...but if that slut shoves you again...I'm shoving my heel through her eyeball!" Sarah hissed.

 **Outside Fatima's Compound**

Colette found herself yanked to the ground, and a hand cover her mouth. She stopped resisting when Jim covered his mouth with a finger, pointing to a sniper just above their position. Colette nodded, and Jim took her by the hand, leading her to safety in a storm drain.

Once through the drain, Jim signaled for the pair to stop. He raised his weapon, and spoke quietly into the moonlight. "Marco."

"Polo." Came a reply, and Casey materialized out of thin air.

Colette quickly briefed the pair. "I saw them taken to a dungeon. It's in the southwest corner of the basement."

"Shit. We gotta get them out before the torture begins." Casey grunted.

Jim sighed. "There's only one way to go about this. A full on assault. While we still have the element of surprise."

"I agree. I'll go in, you two cover the exit. I've got our EVAC standing by." Casey said, performing a brass check on his weapons.

Jim handed Colette a helmet, and body armor. He attached a stronger optical scope to his M416. "I'll take out that sniper the moment I hear fireworks. And, anybody else who decides to crash our party."

Casey grinned like a fool. "Finally. Some gunplay."

Casey disappeared into the storm drain, and Colette smirked. "He needs serious professional help."

"Agreed…but after this is over. We need the psycho." Jim replied.

 **White House Oval Office**

Justin Strong took his post, inches away from the President. It was his turn to stand watch over the most powerful man in the free world. It was his duty…and his pleasure.

Strong was recruited into the Ring during his tenure with the FBI. He loved gambling, and women. When he ran into debt with the wrong people, the Ring offered him a way out.

"Join us…or die."

Disparaged over his plight, Strong decided to join the Ring. Soon, with the help of several well-placed Ring operatives, he was recruited into the Secret Service.

He started out investigating counterfeiting, and made several career-making arrests. Later, he was tasked with the President's Advance Team, who cased venues, and set up security prior to the President's visits. Now, after all the effort, he was now standing inches away from the President.

Then, just days ago, he was activated. He would receive further instructions soon. He knew the White House Assistant Press Secretary was also a Ring operative, and the two got to know one another intimately on numerous occasions in supply closets. The woman definitely could command the English language, as well as her body.

Working for the Ring had been beneficial in more ways than one. He was well-paid, and well taken care of.

And now, glancing at the back of the President's head, Strong grinned.

 _Soon. The Ring will rise._

In the meantime, it was business as usual…for now…

 _A/N: Jeepers, creepers! The Ring is planning something BIG!_

 _Should Chuck have fought his way out with the new, improved Intersect? No. I'll explain why. Tazi's compound is crawling with bad guys…ur…gals, I mean…that's not a very wise tactical decision. Remember, he can't dodge bullets…_

 _It also seems impractical to have Casey "tranq and explode," then have dozens, if not more, armed guards to contest with. Yes, the scene in the dungeon was scripted more for the comic relief element. I get it. In this case, Casey will have to be covert to attempt a rescue._


	21. CH 21: Mrs Bartowski

**Chapter 21: Mrs. Bartowski**

 _A/N: Final chapter, folks._

 _I would like to give my deep appreciation to charahkids for serving tirelessly as my sidekick._

 **Fatima Tazi's Compound**

John Casey, US Marine, and NSA Agent…was like a kid in a candy store. Killing bad guys…in this case…bad gals…of the state was his business, and at the moment…business was good.

After putting a bullet through the fifth guard's head, Casey grinned. "I love this shit."

Casey joined the Marines because he believed in the concept of being patriotic to the good ole' U.S. of A. He also harbored a lot of repressed rage, and anger. As a teenager, he nearly beat a kid to death for calling him a 'wuss.' But, Casey was no meathead. He was nominated for the US Naval Academy for academic prowess…but he was bored with books. He wanted action.

And, action he got. He joined the Marines, and became really, really good at his job. Despite every psych eval screaming instability…the Marines gave Casey the balance, and discipline he needed, and even craved.

Without discipline, and his love of country, the guy would have been an unstoppable hitman for the mob, or worse.

Upon arrival at what appeared to be a holding cell, Casey holstered his weapon, and drew his Ka-bar. Normally, those picked to guard prisoners weren't cut out for the front lines. This would be easy, and he wouldn't waste the ammo.

Besides…he hadn't been able to cut anyone's throat in a long, long time.

Casey rounded the corner like a crazed animal, disarmed both women before they had the chance to blink…but he just couldn't kill them. One cowered against the wall bawling, and the other pleaded for her life. Snarling in disappointment, Casey's conscience took over. He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Beat it. My advice, find another line of work. You're not cut out for this."

One relieved guard nodded quickly. "I dreamed of being a ballerina…but this paid better."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Why me?"

Turning to the door, Casey grunted in disgust to find the key sticking out of the lock. He wanted to blow something up. Yet another disappointment.

"Dammit." Casey muttered, then opened the door. After stepping inside, he almost laughed. Sarah and Chuck were chained together, with Sarah coiled against him like a snake, while Roan was chained by his hands to the wall. Spread Eagle.

Casey paused, listening to the conversation. He hadn't been noticed yet, so decided to let the kids finish with their lady feelings.

"Chuck…I am so…so sorry I said that. I should have just told you I don't want a big wedding."

"Sarah, I am such an idiot. Your family situation…I get it. A big wedding will bring up a lot of bad memories." Chuck said softly.

Sarah kissed Chuck on the cheek. "I know family is important to you. But…we don't have to have a big wedding. Just our family and friends."

Chuck kissed Sarah's forehead. "I thought you wanted to get married on the same day as Ellie and Devon?"

Sarah sighed. "After thinking about it…that wouldn't be fair to Ellie. She deserves her own day. And…I want to get married as soon as possible. Nothing fancy…just…us."

"Whatever you want, is fine by me." Chuck said softly. "I'm sorry I acted so selfish about this."

"Baby, stop." Sarah said, taking Chuck's face in her hands. "You just got your family back together. It stands to reason you want your family at your wedding."

Casey narrowed his eyes. _Walker called him 'baby?'_

"True, but I don't want our wedding to set the tone for the rest of our lives, Sarah. I've got to stop imposing my will upon you…and start being more understanding of your situation. Time, and time again…I push you to do things you're uncomfortable with…and I need to stop doing that. Loving someone means compromise…not being a dictator about everything."

"Chuck, sweetie, you're not a dictator. Look, any normal human being wants their family and friends at their wedding. I know that. It's just…I don't need complicated. Our relationship has been way too complicated for way too long…and I'm ready for simple. Just…Chuck and Sarah. We have the rest of our lives to be with our friends and family. The wedding isn't the issue with me…the issue is making my dream come true of being with you for the rest of our lives."

Chuck smiled, cupped Sarah's face, and kissed her softly on the lips. "As soon as we get out of this dungeon…I'm finding someone to marry us."

Sarah gave Chuck a coy grin. "Not if I find them first."

Casey glanced at Roan, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. Casey narrowed his eyes, and approached Roan.

"It was you, wasn't it? The one who whispered in Beckman's ear about these two."

Roan sighed. "I'm a sucker for a young couple in love."

Roan turned to address Sarah. "Sarah…back during our little mission…I asked Charles if you were worth dying for. He didn't hesitate when he told me you were."

Sarah wiped away a tear. "Casey showed me the video. Back when…I was struggling with all this…all I had to do was replay that tape…and it reminded me what I was fighting for. When a woman hears the man she is head over heels in love with…would die for her? Well…that's something she will never forget." Sarah smiled, and kissed Chuck on the lips, before turning to Casey.

"Casey, get us out of here. My fiancé and I are getting married as soon as we vacate this dump."

After freeing the spies, Casey tossed Roan a handgun. "You have a mission to finish, Montgomery."

Roan nodded. "You're right, Colonel Casey."

Roan headed for the door, and turned. "Care to join me?"

Sarah racked a round into her Smith and Wesson. "Hell, yes. Nobody threatens to kill my man, and lives to tell about it."

Chuck's eyes widened. "Honey…maybe…"

Sarah turned, and planted a smoldering kiss on Chuck's lips. "Sweetheart…I'm sorry, but no. I need to make an example. No skank is going to threaten to kill you, and get away with it. That's not a good start to our marriage." Sarah kissed Chuck again, and nodded a silent "okay?" before turning to leave the room.

Chuck looked at Casey, who rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me for help…idiot. You're the one who made a deadly assassin fall for you…deal with it."

"Crap." Chuck muttered, then followed after Sarah.

Chuck rounded the corner to Tazi's bedroom, and Sarah was standing in the middle of two now unconscious women. Sarah appraised her handiwork with a quick glance to each, and nodded. Sarah then turned, and kicked the door open, two knives flew through the air, and pinned Tazi to the wall, her handgun falling to the floor.

With a smug look, Sarah grabbed the guard who shoved Chuck, who appeared from behind the door, and pounced. The fight was not fair at all. Sarah had the advantage, and within seconds, the poor female guard's face was a bloody mess.

Sarah grabbed the guard by the throat, and hissed her displeasure. "That man you shoved, and threatened to kill, is the love of my life!"

SMACK! The poor guard now saw three Sarah's. She wasn't sure if she was having a nightmare.

Chuck bolted through the door with Roan and Casey in tow, pausing at the sight before him. "Sarah…please don't kill her."

Sarah flung her head around, giving Chuck an icy stare. "You! Stay put!"

Seeing the intensity in Sarah's eyes, Chuck held up his hands, and retreated, taking two steps back. Casey grunted amused as Tazi was trying desperately to free herself. Roan smirked, and held up a pair of handcuffs. "I had other intentions for these, my dear."

"You bastard!" Tazi spat.

Casey turned to Sarah still berating the guard, and folded his arms. A wicked grin formed on his lips. He loved seeing Sarah's rage.

With a finger now shoved in the guard's face, after the fourth punch, followed by a barrage of obscenities, Sarah was starting to calm down a bit.

"For the life of me! What is it with the fucking brunettes putting their filthy hands on my man?"

Chuck tried once again to intervene. "Sarah…"

Sarah spun around, pointing a finger at Chuck. "SHUSH!"

"Shushing now." Chuck once again retreated.

Sarah sighed heavily. "Oh, to hell with it. When you wake up, get your ass out of here, get cleaned up, get your hair done…and maybe some make-up and a nice dress…and find yourself a man." Sarah moved her face inches from the guard's face. "Got it?"

The guard nodded quickly. "Yes! I find man!"

"Good." Sarah knocked the guard out cold, and wiped her hands. "Okay. I think we're done here."

Roan led Tazi to the exit, while Casey grabbed Chuck, stunned from the exchange, and shoved him toward the exit. Sarah flung her hair to the side, and the moment she exited the room, keyed her mic.

"Suspect in custody, Colette. Blow the launchers, and let's go home."

 _Just one problem, Sarah. We couldn't locate the missiles._ Colette replied.

Sarah power-walked to catch up with Tazi, and spun her around. "Where are the missiles?"

Tazi blinked, not saying a word. Roan answered for her. "Under the launchers. There is a secret entrance on the seaward side of the missile battery."

Sarah keyed her mic. "They're under the missile batteries. If you blow the launchers that should take care of the missiles."

Colette gave Jim a nod, and he pressed the button on the detonator. The missile battery exploded in the distance, with several secondary explosions. A few of the missiles fired off into the sea, then blew up.

The team reached the rendezvous point, and a stealth Blackhawk helicopter appeared. The team boarded, and the Blackhawk disappeared into the night.

 **Naples, Italy, 24 Hours Later**

Sarah was a pro at preparing for a mission, and she was treating her impromptu wedding with no exception. If Chuck thought Ellie was intense, he hadn't seen anything yet. Sarah Walker, CIA spy, was being a bridezilla.

After finishing her debrief with the DEA, Carina re-joined the team…and quickly wished she had stayed her ass in D.C. She walked into a room, with Sarah barking orders, while Ellie and Colette scurried around the room like a couple of headless chickens. When Carina dared open her mouth, she came face-to-face with bridezilla.

"Don't even speak, Carina!" Sarah hissed. "Took you long enough to get here! My wedding is in one hour, and you have precisely 20 minutes to put that bridesmaid dress on!"

Colette covered Carina's mouth. "I'll see to it, Sarah."

"Thank you." Sarah smiled, then turned to face the mirror, stomping her foot. "GRRRRR! This dress makes me look hideous! Ellie, bring the other one."

Ellie grabbed the next to last dress in the bundle, and quickly helped Sarah shed the one she was wearing, and put on the other. Sarah gave the mirror a deadly glare, and immediately started removing the dress. She was successful, until her hair got stuck in the zipper.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Sarah bellowed. Her primal roar sending shockwaves of fear through the room…and probably made the occupants of the adjoining room soil themselves.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN DRESS!"

"Sweetie, hold still!" Ellie commanded. The two women struggled, until Carina removed a switch blade. As she approached, Sarah held out her hand, her dress still covering her head.

"You are NOT cutting my hair! I spent an HOUR making sure it was perfect!"

Carina rolled her eyes, and grabbed a bottle of lotion. "Fine. Hold still."

Carina dabbed Sarah's hair with the lotion, and it slid right out of bondage. Sarah tossed the dress across the room, and it bounced off the far wall. She removed her handgun, but Colette gently took Sarah's hand.

"Oi! Get. A. GRIP! You can't kill an inanimate object!" Colette hissed.

Sarah gave Colette a warning look. "Justyouwatchme!"

"ENOUGH!" Ellie boomed, the three women nearly jumping out of their skin. Ellie pointed at Carina. "You. Red. Grab the last dress.'

Colette was next. "You. Get that damn gun away from her, before she shoots us all."

Sarah was last. "And you!" Ellie approached, and noticed Sarah on the verge of tears, her mouth shaking like a leaf. "Calm down, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"I just…I want this day to be perfect, and I want Chuck to be happy." Sarah said softly.

"You've already made him very, very happy. But, Sarah…he wants you to be happy too. Are you happy?"

Sarah nodded quickly. "Yes. It's just…I am so happy right now, I don't know how to handle it. This is the happiest day of my life, and…I don't know how, Ellie." Sarah's eyes misted with tears. Ellie grabbed a tissue, and dabbed her eyes, while Sarah fanned her face with her hands furiously.

Ellie grinned. "Let go, sweetie."

Suddenly, Sarah grabbed her mouth. "We're getting married…." A broad smile formed on her lips, and she laughed happily. "We're getting married!"

"And there it is." Ellie winked. "It happens to every girl. It hit me when Devon and I went shopping for rings."

Carina leaned to Colette's ear. "Is she a PSYOPS specialist?"

"No. Chuck's sister. Ellie." Colette said with a sly grin.

Carina shrugged. "That explains a lot."

Sarah nodded, and gently wiped her tears. "Okay. Give me the dress."

Ellie took the dress from Carina, and held out her hand. "I'm Ellie."

Carina smiled. "Carina."

Ellie narrowed her eyes. "Whatever possessed you to go out with Morgan?"

Carina winked. "It was a double date. I wanted to give the little guy a thrill."

"Gross." Ellie said distractedly, and returned to helping Sarah put on the last dress.

Colette sighed. "If this doesn't work, we're fucked."

Ellie stepped away and let Sarah admire the dress. Sarah's eyes widened, and she muttered softly. "Oh my God…it's perfect."

Sarah gave Ellie a shy look, and Ellie smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Sarah said, then ran her hands along the side.

And, the dress was perfect. Simple, but perfect. Just the way Sarah wanted it to be.

She was done with complicated. Never again would she let anything about her life with Chuck, get too complicated.

 **Sixth Fleet Headquarters, Naples, Italy**

Beckman waited patiently for Roan in Admiral Banner's office. As the door opened, Roan stepped inside, and gave her a warm smile.

"Good of you to welcome me back personally, Diane."

"Oh, cut the crap, Roan." Beckman scowled. "You went dark, and I had to send my best team in to pull you out. What happened?"

There was a knock at the door, and Chuck entered. "Sorry, General…you might want to look at this." Chuck sat a laptop on the desk, and opened a file.

Beckman eyed Chuck in his tuxedo. "Chuck…don't take this the wrong way…but I wouldn't keep Agent Walker waiting."

"Trust me on something, General. I'm not making either of us wait any longer than we have to for this." Chuck swallowed hard. "We waited long enough."

Beckman took a glance at the file Chuck pulled up, and gasped. "This was on Tazi's computer?"

"It seems she was collecting leverage against the Ring…and Volkoff helped. Those are the names of every Ring operative. You'll notice a number of them are currently inside the White House. Casey, Jim, and Colette have volunteered to go after them. Mom and Dad are working to bring in Volkoff."

Beckman smiled. A rarity. "Thank you. Chuck." Beckman reached into her pocket, and removed an envelope. "A little token of my appreciation…and I hope…a fitting wedding present."

Chuck took the envelope, and gasped. "Wow…always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower."

"Enjoy your honeymoon." Beckman said, putting a hand on Chuck's arm.

Chuck glanced at Roan. "General…Roan was the one who found the intel. I think that explains why he went dark." Chuck gave Roan a wink. "He's still a legend."

Roan held out his hand. "Thank you, Charles." Roan leaned in. "Out of curiosity…the advice I gave you during our last mission…did my suggestion work?"

Chuck took a moment, then shook his head. "Nah. Bryce crashed my parade."

Roan looked confused. "I thought for sure the way Sarah was looking at you…"

Chuck held up a hand. "I don't think it would have mattered. After I left…she popped up at my doorstep an hour later. We had dinner that night in the courtyard."

Roan smiled. "She followed you home."

"I took it as making sure her asset wasn't moping all night. But now I know…it's because she wanted me to know…she chose me. Not Bryce. Apparently, she didn't take your advice on giving the illusion of being pursued."

Roan stared Chuck in the eyes. "If you're in love, Charles…there are no illusions."

Chuck smiled solemnly. "I see that now."

 **Two Hours Later**

The wedding venue was perfect. A terrace hotel, and restaurant with a breathtaking view of the sea. Sarah was awestruck when she saw the place. Casey had done well. Perhaps, he could add wedding planner to his list of competencies. Who would have thought it?

Admiral Banner offered the services of a Navy Chaplain to administer the bands of matrimony. Beckman produced a Marriage License, and dispatched a team to prepare, and scout the location. After all, her best spy team deserved a few perks for their hard work.

Sarah wouldn't have cared if a guy dressed as Elvis performed the ceremony in Vegas. In fact, she entertained that idea before leaving Burbank. Sarah wasn't concerned with the how's, she was concerned with getting it done.

The moment their hands met, Sarah's face exploded in a happy glow. She was marrying the man she loved, and she couldn't be happier. All the pain, frustration, deflecting, and longing didn't matter any longer. All that mattered, was the here, and now.

Chuck and Sarah seemed to be lost in each other's eyes the entire ceremony. The only break is when the Chaplain had to get Chuck's attention to say his vows, eliciting a giggle from Sarah, and the crowd to erupt in laughter.

Sarah didn't miss a beat. She recited her vows as though she memorized them. When indeed, she had. She recited them over, and over again while daydreaming of marrying Chuck. She knew them by heart, even before she walked down the aisle.

Then, the moment she had dreamed of for so long had arrived.

"You may kiss the bride."

Unable to contain herself, Sarah leaped into Chuck's arms. Their lips attached, as he twirled her around in the air, her feet curled in the air.

Finally on her feet again, Sarah shuddered with excitement with what the Chaplain said next.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…it is my pleasure to introduce…Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski."

Sarah grabbed her lip as a happy sob escaped her lips, turning to bury her face in Chuck's chest. The couple stood there for several moments as Sarah snaked her arms around Chucks' neck, and the newlyweds simply enjoyed the moment.

With a broad smile, and teary eyes, Sarah spoke angelic to her husband. "I love you, Chuck. I love you with all my heart."

Chuck, smiling his patented smile, reciprocated with a heartfelt reply. "I love you too, Sarah. I love you more than anything. Always have…and I always will."

As their lips touched for the second time, the world stopped for a brief moment. Sarah silently vowed…never again. Never again would she allow her hang-ups to control their relationship. Love…would control their relationship.

 **Volkoff Industries**

Volkoff was surprised, shocked, and overjoyed. His beloved Frost had returned. But…so did his arch nemesis. Orion.

Mary led her husband into the office, with his hands tied. All part of the plan. And, it was a simple plan, really. Just…walk right in.

Volkoff hugged his beloved, and turned to Orion. "So. Orion. We finally meet."

Orion smiled. "I dare say…we've already met."

"What do you mean?"

Orion pointed to Frost. "Um…Mary has something you need to see."

Volkoff turned, and Frost held up a device. The Intersect was extracted in less than a minute.

Rising to greet his friends, with frightened eyes, Hartley looked frightened. "Stephen…Mary…what happened?"

Mary cut Stephen's hands, and Stephen comforted his friend. "It's a long story, old friend…but we have to get out of here. I need you to place this in your computer first." Stephen handed Hartley a portable hard drive.

Hartley handed it back. "There's no need. Hydra is on a device around my neck. Let's get out of here."

Mary checked the corridor. "You need to pretend to be Volkoff until we get out of here. Think you can do that?"

"I had to be that monster for over 20 years, Mary. I think I can handle a few more minutes." Hartley paused. "Is…is Vivian safe?"

"Safe, and sound. Checked on her personally. She's still living with your mother on your estate."

"Thank, God." Hartley whispered.

Stephen took his friend by the arm. "Let's get out of here, and we'll take you to her."

 **The White House**

The plan was simple. Slip a sedative in the President's coffee, and a car would be waiting to take the President to a secure black site.

Justin hid the powdered sedative in a fake class ring. He would slip it in the President's coffee when the Assistant Press Secretary, Jane, distracted him.

Justin grinned at the thought of how Jane "distracted" him earlier in a broom closet. Boy, was she a distraction.

Taking his post near the President, Jane knocked, then slipped into the Oval Office.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. President, but I need you to approve this morning's press release."

The President smiled at his young employee. "Happy to oblige, Jane."

As Jane leaned over the table, she bumped the desk, and a picture fell. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, Mr. President."

The President leaned over to help the young lady, and Justin moved in. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and tried to cry out…but darkness consumed him before he had a chance to even blink.

The President turned, as Justin fell to the floor, and a large man wielding a silenced handgun, pointed it at Jane. "You move, you blink, you die."

The woman froze in place, and gulped. The President sat wide-eyed, but found his voice. "What is the meaning of this?"

The man grabbed the President, and keyed a mic. "Execute."

The doors burst open, and a plethora US Marines swarmed the room, along with a blonde dressed in a business suit, carrying a handgun. The blonde yanked Jane from the floor, slammed her over the desk, and cuffed her. A Marine took her into custody, and searched her. A Colonel stepped forward. "Mr. President, I'm Colonel Sanders. You need to come with us immediately. We are taking you to a secure location. Your life is in danger."

"Wh…what?" The President said, as two Marines escorted him to the exit.

Jim, who took care of Justin, keyed his mic. "Casey, POTUS is secure."

 _Better get down here if you wanna join the party._

Colette took Jim's hand, and the two rushed to the rear entrance of the White House. A SEAL Team was hidden all around the driveway. A black Suburban sped down the path, and screeched to a stop. When the passenger door opened, a SEAL fired a tear-gas grenade inside the vehicle, and the doors opened.

Clyde Decker, Nicholas Quinn, and an unidentified blonde exited, firing their weapons. Unfortunately, they were all dead in a matter of seconds.

Casey approached Decker. Their paths had crossed before, and Casey knew he was a dangerous man. Decker was still gasping for air.

"Casey…should have known."

"Wasn't me."

"Who?" Decker gasped.

Casey grinned. "You'll never know his name." Casey fired a single round between Decker's eyes, as a handgun appeared in his hand.

Casey approached the blonde, and addressed one of the SEALs. "Get a picture. Don't recognize her. Probably CIA."

Casey next approached Quinn, rolling him over. "And this pudgy bastard must be Quinn."

Jim approached, along with Colette. "This is it? This is all they had?"

"Not likely. But…these are the leaders. You know the saying. Cut the head off the viper."

"And the snake will die." Jim added. "Well, let's see what goodies they have for us. I'm ready to round the rest of these little piggies up."

Casey grunted, then noticed a ring on Jim's left hand. He glanced at Colette, who was sporting two rings…an engagement, and wedding band.

Casey stood, and approached the pair. "Okay…Mr. and Mrs. Moron. I'm pissed you didn't invite me to the wedding."

Collette molded herself next to her husband. "I'm sorry, Casey. It was a bit of a blur. James gave me this romantic proposal after Chuck and Sarah's wedding. I wasn't about to wait, so we got married before leaving London."

"Guess that explains your absence during the reception. We all just thought you both got a room."

Colette replied bluntly. "Trust me. We are. After we bag and tag these arseholes. I don't want ANYTHING interrupting my honeymoon plans."

Jim motioned to his wife with his head. "Better listen to the lady, Colonel. Let's get this done." Jim narrowed his eyes. "By the way…we didn't really talk about where you want to go for your honeymoon?"

Colette smiled, snaking her arms around Jim's neck. "I don't care…as long as it has a big, comfy bed…with you in it."

The crimson rose in Jim's neck. Colette kissed him softly on the lips, and turned to Casey. "Right. Let's get started. The faster we can close this out, the faster I can have my husband all to myself."

 **Paris, France**

Sarah hung up the phone, and literally leaped back into bed, peppering Chuck's face with wet kisses.

Laughing, Sarah pinned Chuck to the bed by his hands, taking a moment to admire him.

"That was Colette. The President is safe, Quinn and Decker are done for…and they managed to capture most of the Ring leadership. They are in the process of arresting several CIA and NSA double agents, and several high-ranking government officials, including several members of Congress. The media is having a field day."

"I'll bet. Dad texted me. Hartley has been reunited with his daughter. MI6 finished debriefing him. They were very happy to get their hands on Hydra. It's going to help bring down a lot of bad guys." Chuck said, smiling at his wife. "Change of subject…you are so beautiful hovering over me like this."

Sarah grinned, kissed Chuck gently on the lips, and sat upright, resting her hands on his chest. "Thank you. That was sweet. Before we, uh…resume our honeymoon, I have a proposition for you."

"I'm all ears." Chuck smiled. "What, pray tell, does my beautiful wife want? Name it. I'll sign it, seal it, and deliver it. On a silver platter."

Sarah chuckled. "That won't be necessary, but I admire your enthusiasm. I want to buy a house." Sarah glanced away shyly. "I've never had a home…a real home…and I want one."

Chuck's smile practically blinded Sarah. "Done. I have a few questions. What color, how big, and how many bedrooms?"

Sarah didn't even hesitate. "A white house, with a red door, and a white picket fence. Doesn't matter how many bedrooms, we can expand. I'd say, at least five. I plan on being barefoot, and pregnant real soon."

Chuck grinned. "Barefoot, huh?"

Sarah leaned forward, gently grinding herself. "And pregnant. Think you can arrange that too?"

"Uhhhh huhhhh." Chuck wheezed.

"Good." Sarah said sweetly.

Chuck got control of himself, and took Sarah's hands. "Can I say something?"

"Sure." Sarah said, now curious to what her husband was about to say.

"You had nothing to worry about." Chuck said in earnest. "With us, I mean. Sarah…you might be a trained spy…but I could always read your eyes. Even though you had a job to do…and…you had to pretend to be a hard-case. I learned something about you. You have a big heart. More heart than any woman I know…well, except maybe Ellie…but that's different. She's my sister. You're the woman I love. My point, is…I heard you. All those times you silently screamed how you felt…I heard you. I'm looking forward to spending my life with you. I love you, Sarah."

Tears trickled down Sarah's cheeks. "Thank you for never giving up on me…even when I gave up on myself. I love you, Chuck Bartowski…and I plan on a long, happy life. With you."

"You can count on me." Chuck said, then leaned forward, capturing Sarah's lips.

After a tender kiss, Sarah grinned, and shoved Chuck back down to the bed. "Now. Enough talk. Babies don't come from storks, and I hate to sound impatient…"

Chuck stopped Sarah's speech with a gentle finger to her lips. "Mrs. Bartowski…shut up and kiss me."

Sarah let out a wet laugh, and did just that. "Of course…Mr. Bartowski."

CHUCK

 _A/N: I do hope the story was enjoyable._

 _Farewell, everyone. It's been fun._


End file.
